Code Geass: Naoto of the Warriors
by The New Mandalord
Summary: In the distant violent future, there believes to be a demon amounst the Mandalorians. Naoto Kouzuki is either considered to be a hero or a dead man. Good luck fellas. You're gonna need a whole lot of bullets. Yippie ki yay, Brit Bastards.
1. Pilot Episode: Shot Down Oblivion

**Pilot Episode: Shot Down Oblivion.**

Cryo Sleep. A process where they in a plastasteel chamber that allows all of a starship's non-essential personnel, a.k.a warriors or wounded, to be cryonically frozen for long periods of time. The only problem is, you don't dream in cryo. The only thing you get are nightmares. And it doesn't help when you have a wreckless driver as pilot.

The Mandalorian frigate _Chicago Storm _was docked at one of the Orbital Shot Canons Stations _Cairo_, one of the last cryo pods opened up. On the side was an inscription saying. "Chieftain Kouzuki-Wynne Naoto"

A mature man was hovering in front of the pod as it opened. The man had fair skin, with one or two scars on his chin, messy straight black hair, red eyes, and was dressed in Mandalorian grey army dressings. On his hip was an standard issue Scorpio M66 assault pistol. The ice shards and cold wind stopped in front of him, due to the lack in gravity, and the man didn't seem to care.

"Chieftain Kouzuki-Wynne." The man saluted his younger commanding officer. Naoto was young, had to be around the age of eighteen. Be even with that he already earned the rank of Chieftain; earned three purple hearts; silver star for his work on Myrannubmas; Small arms, demolition, assault, heavy weapons, leadership, sniping expert; two bronze skulls from Odnx; and now he was receiving a Blaze of Glory medal from Titan. But right now he was tired and disorganized. Ice was still in his hair and skin, and his color was a deathly white.

He sat up and took is first deep breath. The gel mat underneath him flexed as he coughed out medical-tasting fluid from his lungs,gasping for a second breath of air in between the dry retching.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Mustang." Naoto coughed, his lungs protesting at his insistence of talking before they had a chance to clear themselves out fully. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, sunshine, we're there."

Naoto, instead of his military dressed comrade, was wearing stuff you would more see a regular person wear. A green t-shirt with the symbol of the R.A.F on it, black leather jacket, sneakers and slacks. They both used the lack of friction to go down the hall and into the armory; where there was artificial gravity. It was an armory, mostly because the amount of weapons, parts, computers, and the stench of oil gave it away.

"Okay, just take it easy sir." Mustang said as he walked over to his wireless computer. Naoto walked to the station in front of it. Rubbing his arms for warmth. "Okay, let's test your response, first thing. Please look at the top light."

A bright red light shined above him, Naoto did what he was told.

"Good. Now look at the bottom light."

Naoto looked at the bottom.

"Alright. Look at the top light again."

He looked back up.

"That's it. Now the bottom one."

Back to the bottom.

"Okay."

He than handed Naoto a small disk.

"This is your ARMOR-CALLER. What it does is when you activate it, your armor will activate over you. With this, your shields will recharge much faster."

A new man walked into the room. He was a year or two older than Naoto, blond-brown hair, a newly lit cigarette in his mouth and dressed from head to toe in his military best. One the left side of his face was the logo of his family which was a fist holding on to three arrows. On the side of his sleeve was the ranking of a Captain.

"Or he can hide behind me. You done with my boy here, Master Gunns? I don't see any training wheels."

"His motion's are working fine, Havox, so shut your chili-hole. You're free to go, son, just remember, take things slow."

"Don't worry, I'll hold his hand." Havox stood at the car that connected the _Chicago Storm _with the _Cairo_. "C'mon, Boss. They're waiting for us on the bridge."

"So, Havox, when you gonna tell me how you made it back home in one piece?"

"Sorry, Gunns. It's classified."

"Huh! My ass! Well, you can forget about those adjustments to your Skullsmasher scope! And you're surely..."

The doors close and the tram car started to move rises.

"Well, he's in a particularly fine mood. Maybe Mandalord Aaron didn't give him an invitation." Havox said sarcastically.

The car went through a dark tunnel before it was replaced with a solid glass tunnel. Naoto and Havox could see the rest of the station, the other stations, as well as Mandalore and the other stars.

"Mandalore..." Havox said. "Haven't seen her in years. When we shipped out the Orbital Defense Grid was just rumors and politics. Now look! The _Cairo_ is just one of _three hundred _Omnispace platforms. That OSN canon can put a round clean through a Federal capital ship. With coordinated fire from the _Arcadia_ and the _Militia_, nothing's getting past this battle cluster in one piece."

The car went back into another dark tunnel, now they were in the _Cairo_. The station works were walking, some even floating, doing their normal business as the car past them. A Mandalorian battleship flew past.

"What the hell did I miss?"

"Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody's saying much, but I think something big's about to happen."

"Well is the security really necessary?" Naoto asked. "I mean we already have the _Oblivion_ here with those new bombs on it. What's to worry about?"

The tram stops, and they walked out to join a crowd of cheering warriors and U.R. Commandos. A grown man with dark drown combed back spiky hair and reading glasses came up from behind them. His attire was that of the Military Police. But he wasn't here to arrest Naoto.

"Hey, Naoto, how goes?" He said.

"What's up Adam?" Naoto sighed. "And do you mind? You're incredibly heavy."

"Oh don't be that way." The human, Adam Ada, said. "By the way."

"He took out a picture of a little girl on a tricycle.

"Look, can you believe how big Elly's gotten? She can even ride a tricycle now! She follows me everywhere on that thing like my own escort of cuteness."

"Yep, you're the same as ever Adam, nice and insane." Naoto sulked. "So where's Keilara?"

"Acting as a part of Mandalord Aaron's Samurai." Adam said. "You two love birds can hang out later. As for the other guys, Falco and Abena are on a date, Akisu has some family issues to take care of, and the twins are stationed on the _Sanctum_. Which means you two are on your own."

Robot cameras started to hover around Mace and Naoto. "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras."

"And you told me you were gonna wear something nice! Folks need heroes, Naoto. To give 'em hope." He raised his cap, adjusts his hair, put the cap back on. "So smile, would ya? While you still got something to smile with!"

On the _Cairo's_ bridge, dozens of Universal Republic officers cheer as Naoto and Havox approach Mandalord Aaron and a beautiful woman at the end. She had deep red hair that fell to her waist. She had the most gorgeous red eyes, anyone had ever seen. Her body looked like a model, but she was dressed in U.R. Navy dressings. Her skin had the strangest orange tint to it, that made her hair and eyes stand out even more. It would make all the guys jaws dropped to the floor if they just walked in. Unfortunately for any of them, this was Keilara Santoniri, a.k.a Naoto's fiance. Naoto and Havox saluted Aaron and then he followed suit.

"Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back."

"Thank you, sir." Naoto and Havox said in simultaneously.

Mandalord Aaron turned around as Keilara looked at the two of them. "You boys look nice."

"Thanks." They both said in unison again. They then looked at each other. They were starting to do the mimic voice that the DoppleGanger twins do. They were a pain enough when they were not trying to kill one another or hitting on every girl they met.

Aaron picks up a Colonial Cross medal from a red-clothed case containing one Gold Skull and Blaze of Glory medal. "Captain Maec Havox, The Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion, for a soldier of the Mandalorian Republic Army Corps."

Aaron placed the medal on Havox's uniform.

"Lieutenant Colonel Keilara Santoniri, the Gold Skull is awarded to those who teach other the how to be strong even in the mist of great danger. It is the highest honor within the U.R."

He placed the medal on Keilara's uniform.

"Naoto,"

"Here we go." Naoto grumbled.

"Out of everyone in the Mandalorian Army, Navy, Air force, and Marines, you have shown great strides not only in acts of courage and being a great leader. But also in being a even better comrade to those in need. That is why I am proud to give you the Blaze of Glory medal. The only warrior living to obtain it."

He handed Naoto the medal, but instead of saluting his surget father he tightly inbraced him.

XxXxXxX

At the same time, the DoppleGanger twins, Ignatio and Delgado were stationed on the Omnispace platform,_ Sanctum_. They were monitering the radar for the OSN canon and they were as bored as sh*t!

Delgado and Ignatio both had light brown skin, red eyes, and the both looked and sounded the same if not for their hair styles. Delgado had short hair while his brother had longer hair. But even though they looked and sounded the same, what was worse, they were both increadibly bored.

"Do you think we get Sports Center on this thing?" Delgado put his feet on the screen. "I think the Baseball game is starting soon."

"But it's still spring training." Ignatio was hovering in space, upside down, looking outside the window. "I just wish we could have been stationed on the _Tartarus_ or _Cairo _so we could see Naoto-sempai."

The radar then started to flexurate, then over thirty red dot were on the farthest north-east section on the screen.

"What the...?" Delgado tapped the screen. He then picked up a CAMCOM. "_Tartarus_, this is Corpral Delgado DoppleGanger of Vertigo squad aboard the _Sanctum_.

"_This is the Tartarus. Go right ahead Delgado._"

"I'm reading over seventy Capital style ships in yours and the _Militia's _space. Please confirm.

"_Very funny, station. That's a big negative, over._"

"_Tartarus_, be advised, run diagnostics to scan for malfunction."

"_The skies are clear, Sanctum. You got yourself some phantom dots, over._"

"_Militia_. Signs in your sector of some 100 Capital class ships, please advise."

"_Negatory, Sanctum. Scope is clear, I don't know what to tell ya. Solar interference? Heavy sunspot activity today._"

"_Sanctum_ to _Sierra Delta_. uh...we might have a minor ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope?"

"_THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!_"

"_Sierra Delta_! Repeat!"

Raid sirens wail in the background. "_We're looking at fighters over us! They already took out our canon and their boarding us! Don't know how-_"

The radio then went silent. "_Sierra Delta_, Come in! Damn it!"

A violent shake in the Sanctum caused the artificial gravity to be turned on. To bad for Ignatio. "Looks like our break is over."

XxXxXxX

On the _Cairo_, Fleet Adimeral Vince Hector was on the CAMCOM. "This is Fleet Admiral Hector. We are engaging the enemy."

"Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." Aaron ordered, he then turned to Keilara. "Lt. Colonel, you have the OSN gun. As soon as they come in range, open up."

Keilara saluted Aaron. "Gladly."

She then turned and left for the Canon operations.

"Something's not right... The fleet that attacked Mandalore the first time was fifty times this size."

A shaken up Officer faces Aaron. "Sir, additional contacts. Boarding crafts and lots of 'em!"

"They're going to try to take our OSN guns offline, give their capital ships a straight shot at Mandalore." He looked at Naoto. "Chieftain Naoto, defend this station!"

"Consider it done." He turned to Havox, who already had two Jakob revolvers and his Skullsmasher at the ready. "I need a weapon."

Havox's trustworthy Razor-Hawk, Blayde, landed on his shoulder. "Right this way."

They left the bridge, while Aaron turned back to the stratergy plans. Over head fighter-class Eagles engaged the Federal landing crafts, while the Marathon-class _Loki _and _Odin _took out six Capital ships. The Flagships _Oblivion_, _Armageddon Edge_, and _Polar Fall _were all detatched and moved into defensive positions. Their Hyperpiercer canons separated the attack forces into smaller forces.

Naoto went over and picked up two Scorpio H69 Sub-Machine guns. The alerts were all the same, this is not a drill; or all hands to battle stations. They mounted up AIE-5674 Heavy Gatling Guns and M247 Heavy Machine Guns in front of the blast-proof doors as the attackers were trying to torch through them. Everyone, from Commando tp Monev Seals to Mandalorian Warrior, thought it was going to be some newest form of Kill-bot that a not captured Federal general fired off the assembly line. What they did not expect were organic life. Mandalorian rebels that were still loyal to the Nobles? No. These were Humans. Not humans from Tanho or Ishtar V. These were from the planet Terra, a planet in the Milky Way galaxy in the middle of dead space. Either way they were equally dead.

Both mounted machine guns went off with amazing speed and fire power. Sending both exploding rounds and incenderary rounds into the would-be attackers. The AIE was the first to over heat, so the M247 took over the work. It then too over heated with the extra work, but it was lucky that the M247 came back on line. After there were no more things to shoot at the Commandos and Mandalorians were free to hunt down anymore of the Terra humans.

First place Naoto went was the landing bay, where there were a team of Terran humans with a battle mech.

"BRITANNIAN BASTARDS!" Naoto yelled as he was able to dodge the bullet fire of the humans. He moved with lightning speeds onto the mech and with his right hand he tore the pilot out. The pilot spat out blood as he as died, the team below tried to shoot him down. But they to died. Either by being killed by Naoto or being killed by being turned into a human shield.

"_Naoto,_" Keilara came over his CAMCOM.

"What's up?"

"_These humans took out the Tartarus._"

"A bomb no doubt." He said. "These aren't regular humans. These are Britannians. Darwinist who always think that they are the best."

"_So, what are you gonna do?_"

"Find the bomb crew of corse." Naoto entered an elevator and was going down. He thought this time would be a good time to try the ARMOR-CALLER. He hit the small button and in the flash of light he was in his battle armor. He could tell that someone in the technical department was messing with it. It was a very rough, yet familiar in recognition to his last form of armor. Its chest plate is more angular than that of the other versions, somewhat reminiscent of his Mark V. The helmet resembled the Commandos helmet, which is obscured and covers the wearer's face completely, has with a small area of black polymer at the bottom of the visor. The shoulder pauldrons consist of a semi-circular plate of metal to allow more freedom of movement in the shoulder area. The back shoulder plates also appeared to be removable to attach additional equipment. Luckily, his combat knife was still the same.

"_Naoto, I'm following your movements through the suits._" Keilara said through the built in CAMCOM. "_There's a huge team safeguarding that bomb. You may want to get creative._"

Naoto put fresh clips in his SMG's. "Thought I'd blast my way through. Try something different."

The door opened and Keilara was right, there was the bomb being guarded by a bunch of grunts who were about to die. Their electrically shot bullets repelled off Naoto's stronger shield. His suit didn't hold him back. It was like a second skin if anything.

He then used his two SMG's to tear through the team and get to the bomb. With a few clicks, he was able to turn off the count down.

"_So how much time was left?_"

"You don't want to know."

"_Cairo, this is Chicago Storm._" Havox's voice came over the CAMCOM. "_The carrier's shield is down. We're in position and ready for immediate assault._"

Back on the bridge of the Cairo.

"Negative Captain." Aaron said. "Not against a ship that size. Not on your own-"

"_Dad..."_ Naoto said over his CAMCOM. "_Permission to leave the station?_"

"For what purpose, Chieftain?"

"_To give the Brits their bomb back._"

Back in the lower level, Naoto was already moving the bomb to the air duct on the lowest level. "_Permission granted._"

"_I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy._"

"So, stay here."

"_Unfortunately for us both... I love crazy._"

The elevator reached the empty air duct, and Naoto steps out, watching the battles through the huge bay door. The entire fleet streamed down toward Mandalore, chasing the invading Britannian ships. Naoto then steps up to the door's release handle, which drops down above him.

"_Just one question. What is you miss?_"

"I won't."

Naoto pulled down the handle and the bay doors cycle open, the bay was decompressing rapidly. Debris lifts off the floor and hurtles into space, and the bomb was slowly begins to slide toward the doors, causing scratching sparks to tear across the floor. Naoto grabbed hold of it as it passed by, and was pulled out into space.

In free-fall, Naoto descends in the general direction of northern Hikarido. The first carrier is miles below him, too far to reach. The second carrier passed right below his position, and opens up with a energy projector, narrowly missing him. A cruiser rockets below him, takes an Energy Projector round right through its spine, explosions lighting all over its hull. Naoto plummets past it, watches as its engines fail and try to relight themselves as they tried to escaped.

A pair of Eagles fighters dive past him, and make a strafing run on the carrier. They open fire on the Carrier, and make a staccato beat of fire along the back of the carrier, allowing Naoto to slip through the narrow hole the bomb blasts have created.

The Carrier's center was a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier has been taking a lot of abuse do to the battle; the far side of the chamber was torn open, showing Mandalore outside. Naoto crawled up the bomb, pressed its activation panel, and spun around. His flexed his legs, and he vaulted off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's hull.

He plummeted from the carrier, straight for Mandalore, as the huge carrier explode behind him. Blue and green heated pieces of metal were chasing after him. As Naoto fell towards Hiarido, the _Chicago Storm _was flying beneath him, at matching trajectories. Inside _Chicago Storms_'_s_ bridge, Adam and Havox watched a new tactical display. A sudden thud resounds throughout the ship, Havox and Adam looked up.

Adam looked at Havox and grinned. "For a brick... he flew pretty good."

"Boss, you alright?"

"_Yah, I'm alright._"

"Damn fool, why do you always jump? I swear, one day you're gonna land on something as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces." He was done giving Naoto a piece of his mind. "Boss, get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface. We'll meet Ignatio and Delgado down there."

The _Chicago Storm _banked hard and started to drive into Mandalore's atmosphere.

* * *

**Hey Guy's, New Mandalord here. Chech it out, I was cleaning out some old files and I stubbled on the original first chapter I did for Naoto. I did this years ago and the reason why I didn't put it in was because, for any video game junkies, it sound to much like Halo 2. So to dodge copy-rights Nazi's I made the one you guys always read.**

**Some changes I made was that Naoto does suffer from Post Tramadic Stress Disorder, Havox was not a smoker, Keilara and Naoto were more flirty comrades then a soon to be married couple, and that I put twins in Vertigo squad. I don't know why I left the Doppleganger twins out, it wasn't intensional I just couldn't find a job for them to do for them being apart of Vertigo. I might bring them back in future chapters, but that is a maybe.**

**As for the violent atmosphere, it would have given Mandalore a better excuse to go to war with Britannia. **

**Check this out and review.**


	2. Okinawa Prayer

**Okinawa Prayer.**

"We end tonight's segment with a look back at what historians are calling "The New Era" Sasha Crimbrow, of News eleven, said. "Our System was both rescued and conquered in one brutal year by the Noble faction. Under their law, there was a form of peace after they executed Marcos the Immortal. But this did not stop the people of Icca. They elected Mandalord the Protector, Gran Louge, a mere child, to lead them. This led to the Great Masacre. Over tens of thousands of Iccans died or were misplaced, including Mandalord Gran Louge. Then, fifteen years ago, Mandalord the Resurrector, Aaron Wynne, who was long since dead, declared war against the Nobles leading into a two year civil war. With the Noble faction banished from the system, Aaron started to create and pass new laws. Some in which include the rebuilding of Icca, and offering Projects a place to call home. He also turned our Monarchy into a republic with the Senate and Supreme Court." The news brought up a picture of Aaron and Lara at their wedding. "Being true to his word, he married his sweetheart, who was later crowned queen, Lara-Su."

Sasha then brought up a picture of Aaron and Lara holding Baby Mace and Gemia-Su.

"That's me! That's me!" A eight year old echidna boy sat in front of the screen. "I'M on T.V.!"

"Mace, sit down!" A eight year old girl yelled from the sofa.

"They're showing you too, Gemia."

"Then let me see!" Gemia-Su laid next to her father, Aaron. Lara was standing behind him.

"Prince of entire galaxy and he gets excited about being on T.V." Aaron said as his little snuggled up against him.

"As if you are any different." Lara said.

"Okay, so you got me there."

Lara rubbed her husband's shoulders. "My you're tense." Aaron just groaned. "Are you still nervous about tomorrows speech?"

"Universe saving, and politics I can handle." Aaron turned the T.V. off just before Sasha started to talk about the U.R. "But, speech giving is an entirely different story."

"then it is a good thing that we are taking the night off to relax." Lara as there was a knock at the door.

"But mooooooM! No! Stay here!" the two twins protested

"Did you her that?" Lara said as she answered the door. "I guess they don't want you babysitting after all."

"Wow, really?" Naoto Kouzuki pretended to act shocked. "Then I guess I better go..."

"Nevermind!" Mace said as he pushed the Japanese-Mandalorian in from behind. Gemia-Su was chanting his name over and over as she pulled him in.

"What's with you?" Lara asked as she saw a worried look on her husbands face. "They don't mean it."

"It's not that," He said while putting on his coat."Just... old memories popping up."

"Then this is a night you need," Lara said as Aaron helped her into her coat. "We'll be dining at the Gemand then going to the show. Any of the castle staff will have our number if you need us."

"Don't worry, Lara." Naoto said. I'm a Chieftain. I think I can handle the royal twins for one night."

XxXxXxX

A couple hours later... the two children had managed to knock over all the furniture in the living room with Naoto trying to catch them.

"Tag, your it!" Mace said as he sped by.

"I said bedtime." Naoto ordered.

"Then you hafta catch us like daddy does." Gemia said as she jumped over the T.V.

"Thats it!" Naoto slammed his left hand on the ground, causing two giant hands to come out of the marble and catch the two twins.

"So unfair." Gemia sighed.

XxXxXxX

The two hands still had a firm grip on the twins as they hovered over their beds.

"I want a story." Mace protested.

"I read you every book you have."

"Make one up!"

"Fine. once upon a time their was two royal twins that drove a Chieftain insane, and then went to bed. The end." With that the two hands released the twins, dropping them on to their beds, and transmuted back into the floor.

"That's the same on you made up last time." Mace pouted as he hit the mattress. He didn't think the fall was as fun as Gemia thought it was.

"Know you two settle down and I'll tuck you in soon. I have to make a call." Naoto slowly closed the door. "And no pillow fights."

"Yes sir." the twins answered.

XxXxXxX

Naoto turned the video-phone on.

"Keilara? can you hear me? H'lo."

"The reception is a little bad, but I can see you." The long red haired Mandalorian came up on the screen.

"I won't keep you long, I just want to see how you and police chief Adam are doing with the preparations for tomorrow."

"So far, so good." She said, but was soon pushed out of the way by an older man with short combed back hair and reading glasses.

"Hey, Naoto, how goes." He said. "Heard you got stuck babysitting. Maybe if you do a good enough job you can watch over this," he took out a picture of a little girl on a tricycle. " Look, can you believe how big Elly's gotten? She can even ride a tricycle now! She follows me everywhere on that thing like my own escort of cuteness."

"Yep, you're the same as ever Adam, nice and insane." Naoto sulked. "Now can I please talk to my fiancee?"

The visual shook around as Keilara took the camera from Adam. "As I was saying. Everything is fine here. I'm more worried about you. I mean you are watching over the Mandalord's children."

"They can be a handful," He sighed. "But they are as fast and cute as ever." he heard a noise from the twin's bedroom. "And asleep is they know what is good for them!"

"Gemia started it!" Mace yelled.

"So yeah, they're a handful, but fun. I probably should go."

"Alright. Just don't kill them. I love you."

"I love you too." He turned the phone off, and then opened the door to the twins bedroom. "I thought I told you two to settle--."

A pillow hit him in the face as the two twins blazed right past him.

"Jail break. Jail break." Mace yelled.

"If he catches you he'll put in the a metallic bed." Gemia joked.

"Fuzake n Na!" Naoto strapped himself with an arsenal of pillows. "PILLOW BARAGE OF DEATH!"

"No! our only weakness."

XxXxXxX

Outside, on the roof of an abandoned building. A dark eye watched the pillow war.

"I have eyes on the targets," he said. "No guards minus the babysitter, should Team C move in?"

_"Negative."_ The commander said. "Our target is this planet's leader and his family. If they fall then this whole planet falls. Pack up and pull out."

_"Yes, my lord!"_

"Men!" A blond hair, blue eye, man snapped. "I don't need to remind you that we, as Britannian's, are on the verge of not taking an country, but taking an entire planet. It is our job to teach and educate these creatures that we are the dominating force. And tomorrow we'll show them that. Understood!?"

"Yes, my lord!" They all shouted.

* * *

**Survival of the Fittest. **

**That law is extremely simple and powerful truth.**

**But that still doesn't make it right.**

**Next Time: Britannian Might v.s. Mandalorian Grit.**

**What if life has no laws?**


	3. Mandalorian Grit!

**Mandalorian Grit**

The next morning at the Mandalord palace, Central. The crowd was estatic for the final words that the Galactic Civil war was over.

"Man," Akisu said as he walked with Abena through the crowd. "I can't believe how many people showed up for this."

"Well nothing beats royalty." She said. "I just wish Falco could be here."

"Hey, Keilara isn't here either." Akisu tried to jump over the heads of the taller people. "He's part of the police, and she is in the security team."

"Well, it looks like I have an excuse, then." Naoto, dressed in pale blue jeans, a green t-shirt with the R.A.F symbol on it and black leather jacket, snuck up from behind them.

"You look great!" Abena hugged him, almost knocking him backwards.

"OOF! Thanks... I think." He said. "Akisu, you still don't like drinking milk?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF-PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?" He yelled as he kicked Naoto in the shin.

"He never said that much, Akisu." Abena sighed.

Naoto rubbed his shin to make the pain lesser. "I can see that you still git it."

"So, are you nervous?" Akisu asked.

"Me? Nervous? Nah. I've been on plenty of big assigments without Vertigo squad to back me up."

"I meant about _wedding_."

"Oh... _that_," Naoto's face went slightly pale. "O.K. know I'm nervous."

"Naoto," Abena said. "You are the hero of Titan. I think I can speak for everyone in the System today when I think you can handle something like that."

XxXxXxX

In an Alley way, a human soldier was setting up a mobile missile launcher behind a dumpster. "Team B is set. Poor visibility on the castle. But a sniper's nest aiming at team A's location."

In a building on the other side of the square, looking out at Central. Another team of humans set up another missile launcher. "Team A is setting up. Team C and D are in their Knightmares.

"Understood, team A. Team B, switch objective to taking out the snipers." The blue eyed human sat in the cockpit of his custom Knightmare. "Teams A, C, and D mission is still go. Repeat: we're still go."

XxXxXxX

Inside Central. Lara-Su rubbed Aaron's shoulders as he took a deep breath. Lara was dressed in a purple and gold trim kimono and had a brown leather bandana running down all of her dread lock. While Aaron was dressed in a royal blue kimono with a white haori with a pattern of black diamonds going around the bottom. Mace was in child size green kimono, while Gemia-Su wore a pink one.

"Ready?" Lara asked lovingly.

"Ready." Aaron took a coming breath, while the twins chuckled at their father's stress.

XxXxXxX

"Ready, Akisu?" Abena asked.

"Ready!" Akisu hung from a lamp pole so he could over the crowd do to his size. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

XxXxXxX

Naoto sat on the feet of Marcos, while scanning the roof top with his scanner. _"Alright, Keilara. You're ready for this, girl."_

XxXxXxX

"All teams: final check." The blue eye human smiled.

_"Ready."_

_"Ready"_

_"Ready."_

XxXxXxX

The crowd roared out with victorious cheers when the Royal family came out on to the balcony, over looking them. While in the building across the square, Keilara Santorini found the missile nest.

_"So it's true. No news is good news." _She prepped a stun grenade. She threw it in, it explode causing the two man squad to stumble around in blindness. Aaron started to give the speech as she pulled out her handgun, shooting one of them in the shin.

"You're on your own!" The other soldier regained consciousness faster than his partner and decided to run for it.

"Get back here!" Keilara chased after him. Using her Mandalorian strength, she knocked him out with one punch. The wounded one was able to ignore the pain long enough to prepare the missile. Keilara pushed him off the controls and restrained him.

"That was close." She sighed in relief, but found that the pods were not armed. "What! There's no missiles?"

XxXxXxX

In the alley way, the human soldier prepared the missile for the snipers. "Fire!"

"I'd rather you didn't." A six foot jutte pinned the man to the ground. "I never thought Charlie would find the technology to send more of you here."

The man, on the ground and his right arm twisted behind his back, looked up at the man in the dark blue police uniform. "Former Kinght of Seven? Adam Ada?"

"You're under arrest."

XxXxXxX

"Team A, did she fall for the decoy?" The blue eyed human said through his head set. "Team B, did you take out the snipers? Hello!" He threw off the head set. "Alright, all Knightmare teams, roll out!"

The empty parts of the south side of the city exploded from below and two Gloucester and a customized Gareth came from the underground sewer system. The Gloucester drove through the streets heading towards the square, while the Gareth flew over the city Keldabe. One of the Gloucester's turned down one of the main streets that led to the square.

"My lord, I have a clear route to the square. No resistance." He then spotted a man with messy brown hair reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee at a cafe style table, in the middle of the street. "What the...?"

The man, still looking at the table, left arm glowed bright orange. He then threw a punch at the Knightmare.

"Flamethrower." A eruption of fire engulfed the mech, causing it to be melted down to the asphalt. The cockpit opened with the pilot falling to the ground. He singed himself on the hot metal and was then spassing on the ground do to the pain. "I took it easy on you." He watched the man role around on the ground from his seat. "If you try to resist, I'll turn you to ash."

"Damn it... who the hell are you!" He cried in pain.

"Vince Hector. Rank: First General. You can call me Vince, or the Sniper King, hell you can call me the Flame General. Just remember the pain."

In one of the sniper's nest near the battle, the snipers had their mouth open at the sight of their Generals powers.

"Oh," A grown woman with short black hair hair, and her appearance made her look like a guy, sat on the wires next to the nest. "Is this the first time you've seen Vince use that power?"

"Yes, Second General Hector." One of them saluted her. How did he do that?"

"Besides the fact that he has the power to become, control, and use fire. Compliments of the Company. When there aren't that many people around, he has more oxygen to use. All he needs is a target, and then "Poof","

"I understand the basics idea, but how..."

"It's because he is a Project." She did a acrobatic walk across the wire and on to the rooftop. "I already took out the other purple mech. All that remains is that flying one." They soon felt a guest of wind fly past them. "And I think Naoto has that under control."

"Out of Projects, Shamans, and all other weird things in the universe. The Cheiftain is clearly not real."

XxXxXxX

"Team C, Team D! What the hell is going on?" The pilot inside the Gareth yelled to his men, but got radio silience. He then saw in his enhanced visuals that Aaron had finished his speech. "I guess those where your last words," He activated the Gareth's Surger canon. The canon charge was to slow. Something sliced and tore straight through. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, the back of his cockpit was torn straight off. "Well, never thought I would have the chance to actually fight the Knight of Two, Mack Linwood."

"Who are you?"

Naoto slung around a large sword-chainsword hybrid off his back, causing the hole to become bigger. "My name is Naoto Kuozuki-Wynne."

"Damn Eleven Monk--!" Before he could finish, Naoto tore right through him. But the damage to the Knightmare caused it to loose balance and fall into the city.

_"Hey Naoto,"_ Kin's voice came through jis ear piece. _"Can you land that thing?"_

Naoto threw the remaining body parts aside and took comand. "You mean, what's ever left of it?"

_"Well can you?"_

"It'll be a challenge," He pulled up on the controls causing it to raise slightly. Slight enough to have it skid to a stop in front of Kin. "How was that?" Kin just rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You just had to kill the guy," She sighed. "Is there one day when you can not be covered in blood?"

"Well, Ma'am," Naoto did his best uptight Sargeant impression. "I was torn. On the one hand, there's one less brit in the universe, but now Havox's got a bigger body count than me! And that just won't do, No ma'am." Naoto turned to Mack's mangled corps. "Rest in piece... Britannian Bastard."

Kin then hit him over the head with a thick paper fan.

* * *

**With my right, I can destroy anything.**

**With my left, I create a new.**

**But even I can't bring back what's gone.**

**Next Time: Heart of a Human.**

**I'm only half of one after all.**


	4. Heart of a Human

**Heart of a Human.**

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Aaron and Lara both came back from the children's room "It took us a while to put the twins to bed."

It was already night out. Vince and Kin both went home to the East. Adam had Keilara do some sweeps of the streets in case of a other terrorist plots. Naoto was comanded, by Aaron, to bring the Knightmares to Enceri. The last city before Iceden.

"I understand," Adam said. "They had a rough day." He put their family photo back on the table. "Are rocket attacks against you common these days?"

"No," Lara said. "the whole point of the celebration today was to mark an era of peace."

"Mostly peace." Aaron said. "When the federal tyrants lost their strangleholds on their planets, it made a few planetary leaders, well..."

"Over-edged." Lara finished. "But outside of today, things have been pretty quiet."

"Well their technology was a mix of federal and their own." Adam said. "I have to go back to the station. Good night, My lord and lady."

XxXxXxX

Adam activated a Video-Phone on and got a ember hair woman to come on screen. "Hey, Maria."

"_Hello, Adam,_" his wife said with a small smile. "_Are you alright? I heard there was a terrorist attack in Keldabe._"

"I'm fine," he said. "I just need to finish somethings at the station, and I'll be right home."

"_That's good,_" She said. "_Elly will be happy to play with her daddy tomorrow. Take care of yourself, I love you._"

"I love you too." He said before he hung up.

XxXxXxX

"So the people said that they were something called Britannians." One of the police officers joked to his friends. "Good thing the Chief was there to get the only armed on."

Adam just read his work paper. "He Skyes," He said. "What nationality did you say they were?"

"Britannian, sir." The officer said. Adam casually got up, filed his paper, and then headed for the door. "Sir?"

"I'm going to check up on some old records in the archives." He said as he left. His officers were confused with the sudden choice.

"Ah, Sir." Skyes said. "You forgot your jutte, sir."

XxXxXxX

At the Keldabe Achieves, Adam tore through every book and scripture on old mystic bru-ha-ha.

"It has to be documented somewhere," he found the book he was looking for. "Here it is! The complete works of Geass and the Sword of Acasha! I have to tell the Mandalord!"

Suddenly, the doors to his quarters slammed shut. Adam put down his research.

"How do you do," A women's voice said. "Or should I say "Goodbye", instead?" A dark-skinned, dark-haired woman stood in front of the doors with the light up Geass symbol in her eyes. "This is a rood way to say that _our_ wedding is off, Adam."

"It's been a while, Dorothea," Adam said. "But what we had back on earth is over."

She used two fingers to close his mouth. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now, why don't we enjoy our bodies?"

"Sorry, But I have a wife."

"So? I was married as well wasn't I? Again and again and again and again. After all, if I stayed with one of them, he'd have noticed my slowly aging body and our secret would be out."

"Thats where we're different. Maria is my first and my last. The only woman I really love."

"How odd. All of those years ago," She pretended to count on her fingers. "When we first met, back when I was still an innocent...you whispered words of love to me. Or do my memories deceive me?"

"No, they don't."

"And if it wasn't for The Emperor, we would have ended up like Miss. C.C." She then noticed a small change in Adams stern expression. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Adam said in his still stern expression.

"You know to much, Adam," She sighed as she pulled out her blade. Adam threw a military style knife before Dorothea struck him in the shoulder. The knife hit her in the third eye, knocking her over. Adam banged through the door, still covering the wound.

"Shit!" Adam cursed as he tried to run to the video-phone room.

Back in the room, Dorothea pulled out the knife.

"That's my line." Her blood went down both sides of her face. "For someone who mostly does a majority of paperwork, you're even better than I thought."

XxXxXxX

In the Video-phone room, Adam stumbled into the room.

"Oh, General Chief of Police Ada," The receptionist said. "Are you going to brag about your family again over a pho..." She then noticed his wound. "GENERAL CHEIF! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"It's nothing," He said as he walked by. "I'm borrowing a phone." He turned the phone on. "To call the Mandalord!" He stared at the phone, and then turned it off. "Sorry for bothering you."

The receptionist tried to stop him to apply first aid, but Adam was to fast for her.

XxXxXxX

Outside of the Archives, Adam used a regular pay phone to use. The first place he called was Vince's home in the East.

"Hello, Kin!" He said. "Is Vince home?"

"_Ah no._" She said. "_He's still at the command center._"

Adam then hung up the phone and called Vince's office at the Eastern Command Center.

"_Hello, this is East Headquarters._" The person said.

"Put me through to Vince... First General Hector."

"_Sorry, but I'm not allowed to connect phones using outside connections..._"

"This is General Chief of police, Adam Ada, from Keldabe!" He snapped. "This is an emergency, so I'm calling from the outside!"

"_Please give me your code."_

"AH, THIS IS A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Adam pulled out his small code book, and a small picture of his family fell out. "Ankle, sugar, oliver, eight, zero, zero,"

"_I've confirmed your code. Please wait a moment._"

"Hurry up! Mandalore's nation security is at risk!" He felt the hair on the back of his neck as a person came up behind him and stuck a gun to his back.

"You can put the phone down, General Chief." Keilara was the one holding the gun. "Now, put the gun down."

"Chieftain Santorini..." He studied her face for a second. "No, you're not her. Who are you?"

"Who?" She asked in confusion. "We met multiple times in the security core..."

"No, you aren't," He said. "Chieftain Santorini has a beauty mark under her left eye!"

Keilara eyes widened with embarrassment, then she smiled as she wiped the beauty mark on. "Was I that careless? Is this O.K.?"

"Shit," he rubbed his head. "This is like out of a bad Nighquil dream."

"Sir, I have a gun to your back." She said. "How about a little more omf in your voice?"

"Hey, hey, cut me some slack. I've got a wife and child back home." He slide another knife from his sleeve and charged at her. "I CAN'T DIE HERE!"

He turned around and found his wife holding the gun. "Nice effect, aren't they? You're not gonna shoot your little wifie, are you? Former Knight of Seven, Adam Ada."

"You shitty asshole..." Adam dropped his knife.

XxXxXxX

At Vince's office at the Eastern Headquarters. Vince walked back in with the last files before he could go home., and the phone was ringing off the hook.

"You got Vince," He answered.

"_You have a call waiting for you from General Chief of police, Adam Ada._"

"Put him through," he sighed. "What do you want, Adam? If it is about your family or child again, I'm gonna show you that I _can _send fire through the lines." There was no answer coming from the otherside. "Adam... Hello, Adam... Adam?... Adam! ADAM!"

XxXxXxX

On the train to Enceri, to deliver the destroyed Knightmares to General Ralls fighting mechanics. He stared out into the dark moonlight farms and a couple lit up stations were the only light. While passing one, he noticed a man with buzzed cut black hair, and dressed in a Mandalorian police uniform wave him goodbye.

* * *

**Lies hurt.**

**Truth hurts even more.**

**So which one is better?**

**Next Time: Separate Ways.**

**Once you're dead, you can't become undead. **


	5. Separate Ways

**Separate Ways.**

It was a bleak gray morning in Enceri, do to the storm that pasted through the night before. Naoto sulked off the train with minor bags around his eyes.

_"Damn," _Naoto thought. _"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."_ He then remembered the police officer. _"Is Adam here in Enceri?... Nah!"_

"Oi! Naoto!" A young boy, member of the former Crow tribe, ran up to him.

"Hey, Wayra," Naoto said to the child Chieftain. "Well, your father's delivery is here."

He pointed to the Knightmares on the flat bed train cars. He then sulked his way to the closest inn he could find. His room was had a perfect view of the Iceden Mountains which soared into the sky and shined in the morning sun. He laid on the bed with his hands behind his head.

_"I better call Keilara and tell here I made it all right." _He thought, right before he fell to sleep.

XxXxXxX

At Keldabe, in the Ho-Chon fields. The officers of the police force carried the coffin of their former comrade. On top of the coffin was the Mandalorian flag and his General Chief hat. Maria stood near the grave with her daughter, dressed in all black. Falco, Arrow, and all of the police were dressed in their best blue and gold uniforms. Aaron stood by the side of the grave with his Samurai's behind him. Most of them tried their best to hide their sorrow. Vince and Kin were dressed in their military best. As they started to lower Adam into his grave, Elly pulled on her mother's leg.

"... Mama," She said. "Why are they burying Papa? Why are they burying Papa?"

"Elly..."

"Don't," Elly yelled at the officers who were burying her father. "Papa can't go to work if you do that..."

"El..." Maria started to cry as she embraced her daughter.

"Stop them, Mama." She continued. "Papa said he was going to play with me." Even the most battle officers started to sob. Aaron ordered the twenty-one gun salute. Vince hung his head down low. "Don't bury him... PAPA!"

XxXxXxX

Eventually, overtime, people went their separate ways. Aaron and Falco personally walked Maria and Elly back home. The only person left was Vince, who stood in front of his grave.

"All of these years," He said. "You worked under me and tried to push me to the top. And know you get yourself killed, and surpass me. Supreme Chief Adam Ada. You idiot..."

"Vince," Kin came up to him with a coat. "It's getting late, I think we should head back home."

"Yeah, We'll go." He took the coat. "Projects are terrible things, Kin. We try to protect everyone we can with our god-like abilities. But even we fall to mortal standards. A part of me is know thinking about Shaman human magi. But then I think of why Keikodi did what he did for his parents."

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He put his hat on. "Oh, no... It's raining."

The weather out was fine, and not a cloud in the sky. "It isn't rainin--..."

"No," he said as his tears started to burn the ground under him as he looked at the setting sun. "It's raining."

"Yeah, it is." She said. "Let's go back. It's getting cold."

XxXxXxX

It was early evening when Vince followed Capt. Dosh to the room Adam was working in.

"He left to go to the Ancient Arts Archives," Dosh said. "As if he suddenly realized something." He opened the doors to the taped off room. "That was the last time I saw General Chief Ada."

The room was dark, minus the light which came from the door ways. Papers were scattered all through the room, and some were even blood soaked. Vince hoped over the investigation tape. He then found an old leather bound journal opened to a segment call Geass.

"General Hector," Capt. Bosh said as he saw Vince remove supposed evidence. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I might do some reading while I'm now stationed here." He put the journal in his coat pocket. "It looks like he fought with someone in here."

"Yeah, probably," Bosh pointed to the other marks of blood on the walls and ground. "There are a lot of blood marks here and down the hall. And the next place he went..."

"Was to the Video-phone room."

XxXxXxX

"He tried to make a call while he was injured, sir." The receptionist said. "And, then he seemed to realize something." Bosh tried to sooth her as she was crying. "In the end, he didn't call anyone... and then he left."

XxXxXxX

Vince left the Archives and went to the pay-phone booth that was tapped off. A police officer saluted him, and then opened the door to show the blood stained phone and glass inside.

_"You found something at the Archives, Adam." _Vince thought. _"But why make the call outside when you could've called inside? It makes no sense. The Eastern HQ said something about Mandalore's national security. What was it that he was trying to tell me?" _He looked at the book. _"Maybe this Geass stuff can help."_

"Vince," Kin walked up to him with a visiter. "I've brought Jason."

The spiky silver hair general saluted Vince.

XxXxXxX

At the Military Police Headquaters, in an empty , in an empty hallway.

"The prisoners were interogated, Vince." Jason said with his sembo in his mouth. "We even used the Hydro formula on them. All they could say was that the one name Mack knew every plan."

"And who is Mack?" Vince asked. "Where is he? Ainterrogatednd Why haven't you investigated him?"

"Well,..." Jason hesitated for a moment. "It's a little hard to investigate a guy who went through a blender."

"Naoto?"

"Naoto."

"Damn," Vince rubbed his head. "That boy doesn't think."

"We only have one main suspect in this case," Jason took out the file. "Caught on the servileness videos."

"No way," Vince looked at a picture of Keilara.

XxXxXxX

In the back ally of a Cafe, Dorothea sat on a trash car as a stray dog walked up to her.

"Echo," She finish filing her nails. "I know we are dogs of the military, but you can cut out the act."

"Sorry, Dorothea," The dog morphed into a human male with white skin and long weavy hair. "But I like dogs."

"You chose that form again?" She asked.

"What can I say?" He asked. "It'd be nicer to look young and cute like this."

"So... That Flame General Hector Hector is trying to find out about what happened to Ada?"

"He's going to become awfully noisy in the future."

"I wonder if I made a mistake in bringing him here." She sighed. "Plus, we have that Eleven who killed Mack. I hate men of their types."

"So we have two mad dogs after us," He then realized something. "I think we have an Ace. Remember that first girl I changed into?" He turned his face into Keilara's.

"Why?" She asked. "Do you have our escape plan?"

"Well, even noisy dogs have to be fed."

XxXxXxX

In the Keldabe Central Head-Quarter's cafeteria, Jason and two other officers in the Military Police walked up to the table where Keilara was sitting.

"Chieftain Santorini," Jason said. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what ever they were doing. "I am General Jason Gamma from the Military Police."

"Can I help you?" She stood up.

"Please come with us"

"Your gun." An officer asked.

"Please explain to me what this is all about." She asked, while handing over her gun.

"You have been named as a prime suspect in the murder of Adam Ada." Jason said.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" She shouted.

"I'll listen to your defense later." Jason had his officers escort her out in handcuffs. "Please come with us. And Try not to resist."

* * *

You could have done it a little cleaner.

Those were my orders.

Your orders were to apprehend her by any means.

Next Time: Body of a Criminal.

At least do something about the smell.


	6. Body of a Criminal

**The Body of a Criminal.**

At the Military Police station, Kin was the one to investigate Keilara in holding room number eight.

"We'll be recording the entire conversation." AAmilitary policeman said.

"All right." The MP opened the huge metal door to allow Kin inside. Keilara was on the other side of the table they put in there, and she was standing up straight and saluting her commanding officer. Kin sat down as they locked the door, Keilara soon followed. "Explain to me what happened."

Keilara seem irritated that she was in a holding cell and that every single word she said was being recorded. "Genera... Supreme Chief Ada was killed by a .45 caliber bullet, the same caliber used in a standard military issue sidearm. My handgun uses the same type of bullet. Two shots were fired. And I also recently discharged two bullets."

"Why is that?" Kin asked.

"To apprehend the two terrorists at the speech." She said. "You see the MM was a decoy incase of emergencies."

"But a few eye witnesses say that you were the one at the crime scene."

"That would be impossible, ma'am. You see, I was visiting my parents when the murder happened." She rubbed her hands together. "But the testimony of family members and close relations cannot be used as an alibi."

"So there is no way you can defend yourself." Keilara sadly shook her head.

XxXxXxX

As Kin was leaving the MP's Head-Quarters, she was stopped by a young man, practically a teenager, with combed back blond hair, police uniform, and Adam's jutte on his back.

"Second General," the officer saluted.

"Officer Skyes."

"You came here as well, General?" He asked, while rubbing his sore back. "How did the Supreme Chief carry this?"

"Are you going to see Chieftain Santoniri... I mean your sister."

"I tried to defend her earlier, but they rejected me." he said. "But I have real proof."

"Lets here it."

"I was going to go deliver Supreme Chief's jutte, he left it at the station, to him." He thought back to that night. "And what I saw was... A _thing _transforming from Keilara to Mrs. Ada. Close and all."

"Really," She said with a sly smile.

"They said it was just liquor confusing my mind. But I only had two beers that night."

"I'll run it by Aaron." Kin said as she went her way.

XxXxXxX

The Train moved faster without the Knightmares attached attached. Naoto moaned as he rubbed his sore back side.

"Damn," He hopped off the train as it let out steam. "Maybe I should check if I'm laying on my knife."

The Keldabe Train station, even for being the home rush, was pretty quiet. He bought a paper from the vender, and sat on the bench. _"Huh, the Panthers lost to the Cardinals in the National league... Yankee's are still on top for the Central league... And the series are coming up." _He flipped open to the front page. "What... the... hell...? Chieftain Keilara Santoniri... has been convicted of the murder of General Chief of police Adam Ada."

Most of the color left his eyes and skin. He dropped his paper and rushed for the MP Head-Quarters.

XxXxXxX

Keilara lifted and dropped the metal bracelet with her name and bar code on her arm. She was stripped of her military dress and had on a pair of grey sweat pants, white t-shirt, and an old pair of sandals. She sat on her matress behind an invisible electrified wall, which was so powerful that not even Mayflies could get out. She then heard the sound of struggling down the hall.

"What' going on?" She asked as she got up. From what she could see, two guards were flung backwards into the wall, and then a man dressed in all black walked up to the cell.

"Hello, honey." The man had two machetes drawn out. "I finally found you." He sliced off the controls, causing the cell to open. "Word on the street is that you murdered some guy named Ada."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She yelled. "Now quite acting like an ass, Falco!"

"You sure give a lot of orders for an woman who lost your rank." Falco took off his black sky mask. "But I believe you. You don't have the eyes of a murderer."

"Well they'll just do a proper investigati-."Falco threw the front page in her face. "I was CONVICTED!"

"Yep," He stabbed the paper back to him. "With that, they'll just skip the trial and investigation and go straight to banishment of worse! You can either deal with that, _or_ you can escape and find the people who framed you." The sound of re-enforcements from down the hall echoed in the cell. "Make your choice."

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice!" She said as tears ran down her face. "Geez! Mom, Dad, Skyes, I'm sorry! Fine! I'll be a fugitive. Escort me out of here, Falconii.

"Saucy! I like your attitude."

Women should be stronger!" She continue to say as she tried to stop crying.

XxXxXxX

At Jason's office, He just got off the phone with Vince.

"What did he say, sir?" His officer asked.

"Notify the entire city." He said. "Keilara Santoniri has escaped from the detention center in the western sector. She is believed to be armed and dangerous. Orders from First General Hector: If she resists, shoot to kill."

XxXxXxX

In his Central office, Vince got up from his desk and picked up his handgun. "Kin."

"Vince?"

"I'm going out for a moment." He loaded the gun. "Take care of things while I'm gone."

XxXxXxX

"Hey..." Keilara panted. "How much farther do we have to run?"

"A little farther." Falco said. "Just keep running!"

The kept running until they almost ran into Naoto.

"Keilara?" He was surprised by her fiancee.

"Naoto?" She was surprised by her fiancee. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" He snapped. "Did you kill Adam?"

Falco soon interjected with both blades at the ready. "Don't worry, Chieftain. Get to the Warehouse district, and then you'll be in Havox's territory. Hurry! If the MP finds you, they'll shoot you!"

She then decided to run towards the Warehouse district.

"Keilara!"

"I'm sorry, Naoto," She said. "I will always love you!"

"Wait a sec- WHOA!" Naoto dodged a slice from Falco. "Falco, let me through! You know what my right hand can do!"

"I don't care! Bring it on!" He yelled as he wildly flailed his two blades.

_"Are you even trying?"_ Naoto slammed his left hand into the ground, causing a giant rock hand pinning Falco up against the wall.

XxXxXxX

In the ally way, Keilara could see the district in the homestretch. But the only thing blocking his way was Vince Hector.

"Good evening, Former-Chieftain Keilara." Vince said as his arm combusted in flames.

A pillar of fire came blazed out alley way.

XxXxXxX

"Damn it!" Naoto ran past the giant arm and into the ally way. He ran, crashing through trash bags and cans until he found thick smoke and the smell of burning flesh. He then found his commanding Officer stand in front of a blackened former corps.

"Good evening, Naoto." He said coldly.

Naoto approached the blackened body slowly, on it's right arm was a metal bracelet with Keilara's name on it.

"What is the... meaning... of this?" He clenched his fists. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

* * *

**Gray=Mourning a Lost Love**

**Red=Honoring a Father**

**Black=Justice**

**Green=Duty**

**Blue=Reliability**

**Orange=A Lust for Life**

**Next Time: Gold For Vengeance**


	7. Gold for Revenge!

**Gold for Revenge!**

"When?" Naoto asked through his teeth. "Why was Adam killed? Why did Keilara have to..." He grabbed Vince by his coat. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Vince punched Naoto straight across his face, causing him to let go.

"You would raise your hands to superior?" Vince said, still in a cold tone, as he fixed his collar. "Know your place."

Naoto spat out some blood, and then he prepared his right hand to grab Vince's face.

"No, Naoto!" Abena and Akisu grabbed him from behind and knocked him to the ground. The asphalt under his right hand quickly blew away.

"LET ME GO!" Naoto struggled to get loose.

"No!" Abena answered. "We don't know what happened but-."

"THIS BASTARD KILLED KEILARA!" Naoto continued to struggle.

"Chieftain?"

"What is the meaning of this, General?" Akisu asked.

"Keilara Santoniri was convicted of murdering Adam. When she escaped from prison, I gave to order to shoot to kill." Vince sighed. "There's nothing more to say."

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

The roar of sirens and spotlights from the Military Police light up the ally.

XxXxXxX

On top of the building, over looking the ally.

"Dammit! That was too close." Ocho said. "But everything went to plan."

"What do we do know?" Dorothea asked.

"The Military coppers aren't on to us. We have no choice but head back to Britannia."

"Well not everything." Dorothea followed Ocho off the roof top. "We've been watched for sometime now." She looked over at the Warehouse district.

XxXxXxX

In the ally, the MP were getting statements from anyone who were there.

"Vince," Jason made a B line towards Vince. "I hope you are willing to explain your actions.."

"I gave the order to shoot to kill if she resisted." He explained. "She resisted."

"I know you are trying to avenge your friend, but isn't this a bit much?"

"Avenge?" Vince questioned. "Well that's one way to say it."

"I'm say that you went _too_ far!" Jason snapped as his men scooped up the ashes of the body. "Thanks to you, we can't even confirm the identity of the body."

"Well that's your problem, not mine."

XxXxXxX

At the morgue section of the St. Knox hospital. Kin stood in front of Naoto, who was sitting on one of the hospital coach with the metal bracelets in his hands.

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Adam's death earlier." Kin said. "The murder only happened a few days ago."

"It's all my fault." Naoto hung his head down. "If I told that shit-king to piss off like I usually do... Then..."

"It's not your fault," She said in a soothing tone. "Don't blame yourself."

The double doors leading to the morgue opened up, and Dr. Kitari Wynne stepped out in full doctor gear.

"Is everyone here?" She asked. "The charring is so severe, that I can't tell if she was burned before or after she died."

"Then there's a chance that it might not be her?" Kin asked.

"No." Kitari said. "I was able to confirm her identity through her dental records. And..."

"And?"

"She came in here a month before... she was pregnant." All of the color was drained out of Naoto as he collapsed to the ground as the flood gates in his real eye opened up. "It's barbaric, if you ask me. He burned such a beautiful woman, a one pregnant no less, until she was just pile of ash. He must had something against her. Right?" She then spotted Vince, who was sitting on a different coach, out of the corner of her eye. "Hector. Next time you have to apprehend a prisoner, think twice before using your abilities. Put yourself in my shoes for once."

"It's been so long," Vince said with a blank expression. "I guess I over did it."

"I know you were avenging your friends death, but for a hero of Neptune to go this far on a young woman." She started to walk away. "It makes me sick."

"I apologize fo the actions of my subordinate, Vince." Kin bowed.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Second General."

"I never thought that Chieftain Santoniri could let us down, let alone murder a fellow officer." Kin started to tremble. "She was honest, decent,... kind... CARING... caring..." She sat down before she to collapsed.

Vince went down to his wife's level. "You and Naoto seem a bit fatigued. Why not take sometime off."

"Huh?"

"Let's see..." He got up. "There are a couple places on Terra that were really nice. It's in dead-space, away from all of the noise and politics of the U.R. and more importantly, the women are gorgeous."

XxXxXxX

Naoto sat in the darkness of his room, Naoto watched the cieling fan spin around.

_"Move Forward, huh?" _Naoto thought back to his old words of living. _"... Pretty easy to say when you haven't lost everything. Maybe Zaps is right, no one can be trusted when you don't know who the enemy is... I don't know what to believe in anymore." _There was a knock at his door. "IT'S OPEN!" He yelled, but the person continued to knock. "For the love of it," He got off his bed. "Can I help you...?" He was then smacked down with Kin's thick-white-paper-fan-of-doom. "What the hell did you do that for, Second General?"

"Oh dear!" Kin said as she picked him up. "You're are too over worked and suffering from fatigue."

"I wonder why that is?"

"This is a grave situation!" Kin ignored his smart remark. "You must take a vacation immediately! I shall accompany you to Terra."

"But what about my stuff?"

"Already taken care of," Kin dragged him down the hall. "I've already made our transportation."

XxXxXxX

"Checkmate!" Falco put his Shogi tile down, killing off a MP's general. "And that makes fifty three losts'. Care to make it fifty four?"

"Hey," An on watcher said. "What is Falco playing anyways?"

"Some game Chieftain Naoto brought from Terra." The phone rang. "Hello...? ... Hey, Falco!"

"What's up?" He asked.

"The First General said, that he wants you to come along."

XxXxXxX

In the communication department...

"Like that..." Akisu closed up the main components. "That should do it."

"It working," The two operators saw the results on screen. "Thanks 1st Lt. Touzuko."

"1st Lt. Touzuko!" A MP entered the room. "The First General wants to see you!"

"What didn't I do now?"

XxXxXxX

"HEEEYOOP!" Havox, in work clothes, thew down sand bags along the Keldabe river. "Flood season's coming boys," He light a cigarette. "Half way to farm season."

"Captain Havox," A new warrior said. "Take a break. Your working harder then us Greens."

"A break, huh?" His pet Razor-Hawk, Blayde, landed on his shoulder. "What do you think, Blayde? Should we take a break?"

"Captain Havox!" Someone from the communication department ran up to him. "General Hector wants you."

Havox sighed, causing him to drop his cigarette.

XxXxXxX

At the Medical hospital...

"Just stay off this leg for the next three weeks, and then the cast can come off." Abena told a young kid. After he left, her cellphone went off with Falco's name on it. "Hey, Falco. I thought our date wasn't for two more days... Ah hell..."

XxXxXxX

At Vince's officer, he had the remaining members of Vertigo squad assembled. "2nd Lt. Abena Beviin, 1st Lt. Akisu Touzuko, Warrant Officer. Gil Falconii, and Capt. Maec Havox!"

They all stood up straight in full battle gear with their B.I.G (**A.N: Battle Intelligence Guide**) helmets on the ground in front of them. Havox had on his green, brown, and black camouflage armor with two Jakhobs revolvers in his holsters, Jakhob M1066 Skullsmasher high-power sniping rifle on his back, and Blayde sat straight on his shoulder. His helmet, like the rest of his armor, was classified as SCOUT class. Meaning it uses advanced materials to give it stealth properties. Its general shape could be compared to a full face helmet usually worn in motocross. As for the armor itself, what you gain with speed and mobility, you loose in protection. It had a weaker shield system and lighter armor.

Falco's was all blue, signifying that he was reliable. His two machetes were in they sheaths and made an X shape on his back. His helmet, like his armor, was classified as HAK class. This would allow the user to hack into any computer remotely. To do this it has to have a _very_ large visor. Because of this, it has been dubbed the "Fish Bowl" and the "Sniper Magnet" by some. On it was a sloppily white painted skull and crossbones. The armor is in the middle. Not as fast as SCOUT, but has more protection.

Abena's was red with her Shotgun on her back. Her armor was classified as CCA (Close Combat Armor). The armor was made to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. The helmet features a roughly "T" shaped visor with two large cheek guards. The top of the helmet is reinforced by a black alloy that forces a protective brace on top. It bears somewhat of a resemblance to the ancient Greek or Roman helmets. On the side of her helmet was a painted red cross.

Akisu's helmet and armor was classified as SHOT armor. This type is mostly for the Mandalorian Marines, who have to deal with high amounts of pressure. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of a nearby detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The SHOT variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment, and protecting warriors, Maraines, and anyone else in this type during operations involving the handling of explosive operations or low gravity fighting.

"I know of your little escape plan you tried for former-Chieftain Keilara," He said. "And all I can say is," They all waited for their assess to be the next ones burned. "I'm very impressed. With that said, Kin and Naoto are heading for Terra. I want all of you to go with them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They all said out at once.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, on Terra (**A.N: It's the Code Geass's Earth**), a small boy walked with a much older gentlemen. They were both dressed in royalty, both had long hair, which the elder had tied up, and walked inside an old temple.

"Charles?" The small boy asked. "Is are things going to plan?"

"Yes, big brother." The elder man said.

"Then how can you explain the recent failure?"

"We under estimated our opponents." He said. "It will not happen again."

"You chose to fight the Mandalorians. They are a warrior type of people which evolved from dogs. And recently, they beat our Federal allies. We could be next."

"Then the Sword of Acasha shall destroy their Gods."

"I hope you're right. They have a very deep spiritual belief. Also, on a side note," The boy took out a folded up newspaper. On the front page was a young boy, around eighteen, with a long black hair and his gun pointed high in the air. He stood on a specially modified Knightmare as his supporters cheered. "Your son made the papers... again."

* * *

**Secret mission I don't know about.**

**Illegal planetary border crossing.**

**I have no idea what you guys are up to, but...**

**Count me in.**

**Next Time: Home of waiting comrades.**


	8. Home of waiting comrades

**Hey Guys, a little note: Lelouch, Kallen, and the black knights won't make an appearance until later.**

**

* * *

Home of waiting comrades.  
**

The Metro train separating the slums from the Tokyo settlement pulled up to the station. The Platform master sighed as he picked up his megaphone like he has always done.

"Shinjuku Station!" He said into the megaphone as passengers walked off their cars and to their original destinations. "This is Shinjuku Station."

"I'm back." An older gentleman, with straight red hair and red eyes, walked buy. He was dressed in a black trench coat, black pants, white sleeve button down shirt and solid black tie. He carried one briefcase with him while he handed the money to the receptionist. They both looked on with amazement as the man continued to walk on.

The man continued walking down the road, staying on the borders of the slums and settlement. But, soon enough, he was within the settlement borders.

XxXxXxX

In his office, Ruben K. Ashford looked at some of his old photos. Back when he was younger, when he met his wife, when his son was born, even when Milly was a little girl. His intercome then went off.

"_Mister. Ashford... wait you! There is someone here to... wait! don't go in there!"_

"What's wrong?" He asked before his door opened

"Aiden," The man from the station stood in the door way. "Can you please tell me why I don't have a home anymore?"

"Ookami!"

Two of the Academy's security guards chased in after Ookami with their handguns drawn out.

"I'm sorry if I startled everyone." Ookami said calmly with his hands up. The guards put their guns away and left the office as a gust of wind blew through the opened window and caused pages of the album to flip through several pages.

"You know," Ruben said as a pages stopped on a picture of a younger him and Ookami during the days before the take over. "In all of these years, you haven't changed at all."

XxXxXxX

Back in Keldabe, both Naoto and Kin sat in the back of a cab as they were being driven to the spaceport.

"Well this is pleasant." Kin said.

"There is nothing _pleasant_ about being kidnapped." Naoto said through his teeth. "So, Second General, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kin just started to laugh slowly. "... You're starting scare more then usual, ma'am." They then turned down the street where Ada family lived. "Hey driver, can you stop here for a second?"

The taxi stopped in front of the Ada's house. Naoto opened the gate and walked up to the door. To him, the walk to the door felt like a green mile. He eventually got to the door and slowly knocked three times. He could the sound of feet rushing towards the door.

"PAPA!" Elly said as she opened the door. She then saw it was Naoto, and her enjoyment and excitement soon died off. She then threw herself around Naoto's legs.

"What is it Elly?" Maria said as she followed her daughter. "Do we have guests?" She then found Naoto. "Naoto?"

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this." Naoto said. She just smiled and let him in. "There is something that I need to tell you about, Maria. Is that alright?" Maria led Naoto, who was carrying Elly, into the parlor. "You realize that Adam isn't Mandalorian, he is a Britannian. But unlike the ones I used to fight, he was kind and didn't care that I was from Japan... Anytime I was in the hospital, he would come and visit. After the attack, he decided to dig around on the Brit's motives."

"So the murderer found out that my husband was onto them." Maria said while her daughter fell asleep on her lap. "and sent a warning for anyone not to get in this any further."

"Most likely." He then got don on the ground and bowed to her. "It's... It's my fault for not staying. I'm so sorry... I'm sorry! If other people might get hurt as a result of my actions... then I can't keep..."

"He gave his life trying to to others," Maria stopped Naoto. "That is so typical of him. He's always stuck his neck out trying to help others. That's why he always got the short end of the stick. But we had more than enough happiness to make up for it." Naoto got off the ground. "If you give up on your goal now, my husbands death would have been in vain. You have to keep moving forward by doing whatever you think is right."

XxXxXxX

Naoto bowed to Maria in the traditional japanese way, and then walked back to the cab. Before he entered, he saw, in the top window, Maria sobbing as elly tried to sooth her.

"So how did it go?" Kin asked, Naoto didn't answer. "That bad, huh?"

""It would've been easier if she had just chewed me out."

XxXxXxX

At the spaceport, the cab pulled up to the Support Ship, "Jackal". Kin paid the driver as Naoto bordered the ship. These vessels were usually smaller Flag ships such as frigates and light cruisers used to compensate for tactical weaknesses in the larger vessels and to augment the firepower of larger vessels or to conduct inspections in different parts of the galaxy. These ships also encompassed other support roles such as medical vessels.

Vertigo squad stood up as Naoto and Kin entered the hull.

"At ease." Naoto said as he walked pass them, he then walked into a Mandalorian Marine with an X shape scare on his face.

"Hello," The Marine said. "How are you?"

"This is Ghost," Kin said. "The departure coordinator."

"Nice to meet you." He said. "Kin has told me a lot about you."

"Let's get down to business." Kin said. "About the border crossing."

"Border crossing?" Naoto asked. "But I didn't bring my passport."

"Don't be naive. If you use your passport, then the U.R. can track you down."

"But that's illega--" Ghost cut Naoto off with his hand over his mouth, the rest of the squad all gave him the same look. No one asks, no one tells. "I can't believe it!" He removed Ghost's hand. "Abduction, scheming, illegal border crossing. I don't know what you're getting me into, but it better not be nothing stupid. S, where are we going?"

"To Terra."

XxXxXxX

On the roof top garden in Ashford, Ruben and Ookami both shared a drink of sake.

"It hasn't been the same since the take over, Ookami." Ruben drank his share. "I stood up for you, your family, and Marianne's children. They stripped me of my noble rank."

"Well, then that is a blessing in disguise."

"I thought the same thing. But, then they decided to change the the policy of the school. Only allow rich noble blood families in, instead of anyone who passed the tests."

"That may be reality, it's never easy to accept." Ookami sighed. "The strong eventually feast upon the weak. But, then again, I'd rather believe in Equiliviant Exchange than a follow a doctrine of cynicism and chaos, and apathy."

"Same here," Ruben smiled as he pulled out an old newspaper clip with a Naoto on Titan. "Also, it appears that your son has perfected your research."

* * *

**God created everything, right?**

**The Universe.**

**The Hevens.**

**The Seven seas.**

**Britannians.**

**God also created Japanese.**

**Next Time: Father Before the Family.**

**What do I believe in?**

**I belive in ammunition. **


	9. Father Before the Family

**The Father Before the Family**

A starry night in Tokyo, twenty-two years before the invasion of Japan, a two year old Naoto slept soundly while his father watched him sleep. He sat of the ground by the side of Naoto's bed as he looked a this hands.

"You know you can stroke his hair or pat him." a twenty four Natsumi Kouzuki stood in the doorway. "You are his father. Why are you so restrained around him?"

He ran his hands through his own hair to scratch his head, sighed, and then got up and left Naoto's room. "I don't want him to become a monster like me."

"Dear," She said as he walked off, she then closed Naoto's door. "Geez... If you could catch it. I'd have turned into you a long time ago."

XxXxXxX

I've seen countless ever since I was born. I've watched as friends aged and die. Familiar place change completely. I looked on as humans continue to make the same mistake over, and over, and over again and never learn from the past. But, then again, I have also seen so many beautiful things. Ones that I thought this slow aging body would never see. I thought it would be wonderful... Natsumi. When I met you and we had Naoto. I realized that I would never change, and even our son would have my blood running though his veins. He would grow. He would age. And that thought is what terrifies me. I thought, I truely am a monster.

XxXxXxX

"Let's get started." Ookami sat down at his desk, which was covered in Shaman Magi diagrams.

"Start over here please," He heard Natsumi in the other room with a guest. "Dear, could you please come in here?"

He left his study and walked into the den. "What's this all about?"

"Good day to you, sir." A photographer smiled as he greeted Ookami.

"Is that a photographer?"

"Yes," Natsumi looped his tie around him. "Now put your tie on. We don't have any pictures together. So I thought we should take one."

"What brought that on?" Ookami asked as Natsumi talked with the photographer. "Hey! Heeey! Pay attent--." He then felt a little tug on his pants leg. It was Naoto, standing and using Ookami's leg for balance. That terrified guilt and sadness soon came back as he looked into his young son's bright red eyes.

"You hold Naoto." Natsumi said as she handed him Naoto. "I'm all set, and everyone is together."

"What am I supposed to...........?" He asked, confused as he held Naoto. "She got us."

Naoto then smiled and laughed at his father's stooped expression.

"Everyone look at the camera now, and hold still." The photographer said.

"Someday I'll turn into a monster, too." Natsumi said as she stood next to her husband. "A wrinkly old hag! But that's fine. No matter what I end up looking like, if we can still take picture with all of us smiling together, then I'm happy. So please... don't be so distant. Stay with your family, and don't leave us alone. And stop calling yourself a monster."

"Say cheese." He said his classic warning.

"Smile, dear."

The flash went off and what it caught was Natsumi and Naoto smiling, and Ookami beginning to cry.

XxXxXxX

After that, everything seemed to go down hill. Britannia was in all sorts of heated disputes with the E.U. and Chinese Federation over the constant Sakuradite trade. I remember our little arguments at night. I wanted them to leave the planet and come to Mandalore. At least there, she could get the medical care to help her live longer so we could age... and die together. She refused. She said if we ran away, they would win. Win, like it was a game to her.

XxXxXxX

"Damn him," Ookami swore as he mark several locations on the world map which all seemed to gather in the middle of the Arizona desert. There were eight other circles on the map. Four of them were on the Euro-Asia content, another one was in Africa, two other were in the Britannian homeland, one in Antarctica, one in the Militarized zone of India, and the last one was on Kamine Island. "He leaves me no choice."

He got out his brief case and started to pack his research.

XxXxXxX

That night, Ookami tied the last knot on to the newly made swing set. He sat on the branch as he looked over his new achievement.

"That should do it." He leaned over to look at it. "This should hold for a while-"

He leaned over a little too far, and fell off the branch and on to the ground. "Oh my, what are you doing?"

"Trying to put up a swing." Ookami leaned up against the tree.

"You were never really a handyman." She laughed a little.

"I was getting to wrapped in my research, when it dawned on me. I never really did anything for him." He said as he looked at the distance of the drop. "So I could figure at least... you know..." He was then quiet for a while. "Natsumi."

"Yes?"

"I need to go." He said sadly. "Please, wait for me."

"I will."

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Ookami was dressed in his regular attire as he picked up his briefcase off the table.

"Don't tell him about me."

"I won't." She said. "You're not even going to say good-bye?"

"No," He said as he left the kitchen and picked up briefcase. "I f I have to look him in the eyes, I'll start crying."

"That's never a bad thing." The door to Naoto's room opened up, and a sleeply Naoto stumbled out. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I have to pee." The three year old yawned.

"And you are doing it all by yourself?" She patted him on the head. "You are truly our little man."

Naoto them saw his father standing at the door. "Is daddy going to work on a saturday?"

Ookami smiled and then hugged his young son. "I am going to work, but I won't be home for a while. So I need you to take care of your mother."

"Okay..." He said, confused about the events.

The raising morning sun came into the house through the opening door. "Good-bye."

The door then slammed.

XxXxXxX

Rubin looked over at the small photo that Ookami held in your hands.

"You should've, at least, had the photographer take another picture."

Ookami folded the picture back up and put it into his inner coat pocket. "Natsumi said that this picture made me seem more human." He looked back up at the starry night. _"Even though this place was now a Britannian colony. The lights in the sky are still stars."_

* * *

**Why do you put yourself through so much unneeded pain?**

**Is it a symbol of your resolve?**

**Or is it a symbol of your mistake?**

**Next Time: Resolve! The Will to Live on!**

**You have no right to judge me!**


	10. Resolve! The Will to Live on!

**Author Note: I have no idea how the Japanese school system works. So... If I'm wrong on something, tell me.**

**

* * *

Resolve! The Will to Live on!**

The idea of Bushido, the Way of the Warrior, is not easily encompassed in any document. It involves the concepts of honor, face, duty, personal courage, and self-esteem; but there is so much more. Whole tomes have been written that describe it, yet very few books or essays have captured its essence competently. In those days, I truly believed that to be the only truth.

XxXxXxX

It's been fifteen years since Ookami's leaving. Naoto is know seventeen years old and a senior in high school, one of the tops in his class. But things have not been easy for him and his mother. Ookami, somehow, kept forwarding money for them, but that still couldn't stop all of the disputs with the Britannians. The EU and Chinese Federation have been beginning with the Japanese Government to ally with them for security. To make matters worse, Natsumi was raped by a britannian with the last name of Stadtfeld. Naoto hated the man for that, but he also hated Ookami when he didn't even come home for that.

Kallen was the name of Natsumi's child halfbreed child. A young healthy girl, but even when she was born Naoto did everything he possibly could to stay away from her... almost everything.

"Stay away from me!" A five year old Kallen yeld as a son-of-a-noble and his lackies tried to grab her. "Stop or I'll screem!"

"Go ahead!" He smiled. "No one would stop me. I'm of a Noble class of Britannia."

"Well your wrong! This isn't Britannia."

"Yet." His lackies surrounded her, cutting off any forms of escape Kallen closed her eyes and then got into the fedal position. "Are you scared of what we're going to do to you?"

"No! She's affraid of What I'll do to you!" The heel of a shoe was kicked into the noble's jaw. Sending him to skid five feet and crash to the ground.

"What was that-" Naoto's foot drove his head into the ground. His lackies stood there in awe while Naoto dug out the Nobles cellphone.

"Naoto-nii..." Kallen saw through the little cracks in her hiding position.

"Ah, hello." Naoto said into the phone. "Can you send an ambulance? We are under the Onosegawa bridge. Please send for... one... two, three... four, five" He looked at the lackies with a demonic toothly grin. "Six ambulances."

"YOU PUNK!" They all yeld as they charged at Naoto. He through the phone aside as he started to fight the so-called great Britannians. Even with knives, they were no match for his lightening fast self-defense karate moves. Kallen kept her eyes and ears shut through the entire fight. When she finally did opened them. Naoto was surrounded by five Britanninans.

"Are you all right, Kallen?" Naoto asked with a warm smile. She was so scared, she could not get up, so Naoto picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Her sundress was muddied and torn, but as much as she disdained the dress and manner of upper class Britannia. While Naoto's dark blue packet, pants and white white undershirt school uniform did not have one wrinkle of the brawl. "Relax, Lelouch found me and told me everything."

The Ambulances roared by as they made their walk home. "So where is Lelouch-san?"

"He's back home with mom." He said. "Kallen, I don't like seeing you and Lelouch always picking fights." He put his sister down to look into her bright blue eyes. "You both have great heads on your shoulders. You two are in the first grade while all of the other kids are in kindergarden. You and Lelouch are strong. You are exquisite. You two were born with everything that most people will desire from God. Those who are different are persecuted. I don't know how it is otherwise, but at least in this world that's how it works. However, Kallen, you _must_ be kind." She looked away with sadness. "But I'll tell you what. I already made this promise with Lelouch, and know I'm gonna make it with you." He stuck out his pinkie-finger. "You fight for Lelouch and I, and we'll fight for you. Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled like a goof as she wrapped her little finger around her brothers.

"Then lets!" Naoto scooped Kallen back onto his shoulders and ran full speed back home. Kallen stuck her arms out, pretending that she could sore above the heavens and beyond. _"Kallen. Lelouch. No matter what happens from here on out, don't be sorry that you were born. Never __say words like you can't smile or you hate people. If you can survive, a lot of happy times will come your way."_

XxXxXxX

After dinner, Lelouch and Kallen played around outside. They were both trying to see how many fireflies they could catch before bedtime. Naoto sat on the Indian style porch watching his sister and the former young prince of Britannia fall to the ground and attempt count how many stars they saw. Soon enough though they counted themselves to sleep. Naoto picked both of them and put them into his old bed. Kallen rolled on top of Lelouch's chest as he pulled up the sheet over them. He then left the room, keeping the door opened a crack, and went to Ookami's study.

"Up late again?" Natsumi stood in the doorway as she looked over her son's shoulder. "You truly are your father's son."

Naoto put down his pencil and hid Ookami's past research under his homework. "I really wish you wouldn't compare me to him."

"You saying you don't believe me?" She asked. "I've seen you read his books and study his research."

"Oh, come on Mom! His 'research' is saying that alchemy is more important than advance machinery. Newton's Law eclipsed alchemy, ushering in the modern age. That's a historical fact."

"Yeah, on _this_ world, you mean. I'm telling you-."

"Mom," Naoto interrupted his mother. "No offense, I don't want to here your schoolgirl stories. I have homework to do."

XxXxXxX

Monday came along quickly, which meant back to school for the three of them. Naoto dropped Lelouch and Kallen off at the elementary school before he bolted five blocks to the high school. He skidded through the gate before the opening bell rung. He looked at his soles of his shoes and saw that the original groves were wearing out.

"Hey, Naoto!" Another senior with curly brown hair ran up to him. "How are your feet?"

"Hey, Ohgi," Naoto greeted his friend. A group of girls walked past them, but Ohgi was focused on a dark skinned, silver haired Junior who blushed brighter than he did. "Say something to her." Naoto nudged him on.

"Ah..." He opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he ended his chase. "What do I say?"

"Well how 'bout this? Confess your love to Villetta instead of embracing yourself and annoying me! Save you some time."

"Ah!"

"Trust me, pal. She'll be good for ya." He pulled Ohgi by his jacket to their class room. "C'mon, we're going to be late for class."

"Have you ever heard of respecting your elders, Naoto?" Ohgi asked as he was being dragged along.

"You're not even half a month older than me."

XxXxXxX

It was fourth period, and it was also lunch time for classroom 3-B. Naoto sat with Ohgi and another senior boy named Shinichirō Tamaki. The speaker system came on.

"_Attention, attention,_" The principal said as Naoto opened a can of green tea. "_Will Naoto Kouzuki, of classroom 3-B, please report to the office. That is all._"

Ohgi and Tamaki both looked at his friend who was choking on any tea.

"Well you haven't changed. You're still causing trouble." Ohgi sighed. "So what did you do this time?"

"Maybe it is for those Brit-bastards you wailed on yesterday." Tamaki said as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Save the lecture, and theories, for later." He got up and head for the door. "Lets get this over with."

XxXxXxX

Naoto soon found himself in front of the principal and Rubin K. Ashford. "So what is this all about, Rubin-ossan?"

"Well I'm here to congratulate you on passing the test." Rubin shook Naoto's hand. "After you graduate, you will be attending Ashford Academy in the fall."

"I'm grateful... but..."

"But what?" Rubin asked.

"What about Lelouch and Kallen?" He asked. "They're far too young to young to be left on their own."

"They passed the test as well." Rubin smiled.

"But what about our expenses?"

"I'll take care of them."

"Fine," Naoto agreed to the deal. Lord know that his mother already knew about it and was preparing a huge celebration when they got home. The only problem was, that summer was the summer of 2010.

XxXxXxX

Naoto Kozuki studied the vast landscape before him. His eyes in an angry stare as he looked out at Tokyo glowing on fire before him. Britannian Glascows' tore though any Japanese tank division that came near them.

"Naoto!" Ohgi cried from the back of a pick up truck with all of their belongings. "C'mon! We're going!"

Naoto didn't think twice before jumping in the driver seat of the truck next to his mother. Lelouch and Kallen were in a different truck, which went on ahead of them. They drove down the road to get to the next town over. A bright light in the cloud hangover caught their attention.

"It looks like one of the Zero got a Mega-fortress." Tamaki said as the firey Mega-fortress came crashing to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Naoto saw it land near the other truck, causing it to flip onto it's side.

Naoto stopped the truck, and ran down the hill towards the truck. "Lelouch! Kallem!"

He searched the wreckage for the two kids. The driver, and anyone in the back seat, was killed. He then saw a small hand wave over to him. Lelouch was under a piece of the hood, with Kallen lying knocked out on his lap. He hugged both of them and whispered light prayers thanking God. But that ended when he heard a gun being set loaded on his back.

"Turn around slowly." A Britannian Soldier, who survived the crash said.

Naoto slowly stood up, still having his sights on Lelouch and his sister. He then turned around slowly, keeping his hand up.

"Kuzzan?" Naoto was shocked to see his old friend from school pointing a gun towards his chest in a Britannian body armor. "Can you really be proud of yourself?" He made a small hand jester for the kids to run. "Last time I remember, we Japan did nothing to anger Britannia. So how can this be justified?"

"If it's for the greater good for the world hereafter, so be it." He said in his rarely seen non-class clown voice. "The reality is that Britannia is the superior power. Justice can re-shaped, depending on ones standpoint. So I won't criticize your idea of justice. However," He pointed the gun at Lelouch, who was still carrying Kallen, as he fled. "If you get in my orders, I can't ignore that!"

Naoto then grabbed Kuzzan's wrist, twisted it to make him drop the gun, and then elbowed him in the face. Causing his nose to break and loose balance. "How can this be justice? CAN YOU REALLY BE PROUD OF YOURSELF?"

Kuzzan was able to regain his balance and pull out a pair of brass knuckles. He was able to make contact with the left side of Naoto's face. Naoto became blind in one eye, and his head started to swell, as he fell to the ground. Kuzzan then found his gun and pointed it at Naoto, but he then put it away.

"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." He smiled like the demon himself. "I have a vision for the future, Naoto. And it doesn't include you."

He then left the burning rubble, leaving Naoto to die.

XxXxXxX

So this is the path that man has chosen... Man is... so callow... I'm sorry Ohgi, Tamaki, Lelouch, Kallen, Mom... I couldn't leave you with any words... Befitting that the man of the house would try and have the final word. I guess you can say that my life is passing through my... er... eye... that's true... Had to be the adult in the house ever since Mom was raped... I never finished Ookami's work... Alway got into fights about my eye color... I never liked Kallen when she was born... I thought Lelouch was a wise-ass when he started to stay with us... And yet... Those two kids are family... as if I was there father...

XxXxXxX

Naoto laid in the burning skeleton frame of the Mega-fortress., practically waiting for death. He could feel the the metal I-beam, which had him pinned down, be lifted and thrown of him. A grown man with long black hair hair tied in a pony-tail in dark grey body armor and three katana's on his side sat next to him. He sat crossed legged and rested his head on his mechanical right hand as he looked down on Naoto. Naoto tried everything he could to stand up, but his swollen mind were making orders his burned body couldn't do.

"So you're still gonna stand up?" The man asked. "It would be a shame if you died, kid. If you still wish to become stronger, then take my last name and become as strong as you want." He stuck out his hand. "Become my son."

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

XxXxXxX

On the Mandalorian Flagship named the Oblivion, on corse back to Mandalore. Naoto sat in one of the hangers, with a new autopart section for the left side of his face, looking out at the universe go by.

"My name is Adam," A man, a couple of years older than Naoto, looked down at him from one of the Eagle fighters. "I'm part of Aaron's police force. If you're gonna be our comrade, then lets try to get along."

"SHUT UP!" Naoto snapped at him.

"So how is the empire doing? Still bloody and rotten?"

"You're a Britannian?" Naoto asked.

"I _was _a Britannian. The Knight of Seven, actually. But I quit. But know I need to ask you something." He took out a picture of a women with chestnut colored hair and bright red eye's. "This is my fiance, Maria. She's waiting back home for me. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Ah... yeah... I guess..." He looked away, after pushing the picture out of his face. "You okay with me? Being on your ship with no one to guard me or in handcuffs?"

XxXxXxX

When Aaron was sleeping, Naoto snuck in there with a military knife to slice Aaron chest open. Naoto stood on the side of Aaron's bed, with the knife raised up high. But Aaron rolled over and swung his arm with some unknown amount of force to send Naoto flying out of his room and back into the hallway. Aaron just continued to sleep like nothing happened.

XxXxXxX

When they finally reached Mandalore, the assignation attempts continued... and failed. He tried to cut Aaron head off with an axe, Aaron just punched him into a wall and continued his conversation. He tried over and over and over again to try and kill Aaron, but every single time he failed.

"Day after day he tries," Aaron's eldest son, Levitas, said as he watched Naoto's latest attempt. "He has guts alright."

"Has he passed the hundred mark yet?" the younger brother, Anthony, asked.

"Yeah, Probably."

XxXxXxX

At one of the celebration to celebrate... the fact there was nothing to celebrate about. Aaron's wife, Lara-Su, walked over to Naoto who was curled up and hiding his face from everyone. She put a hot bowl of food next to him.

"So how long are you going to keep this up for?" She asked in a calming, almost motherly, tone. "You will die if you keep up these failed assignations."

"...Why does Anthony and Zaps refer him as dad...?" Naoto asked.

"Because he refers them as his sons." Lara said. "Projects were once wanted all over the galaxy, and those two were orphans in a slum. But they are happy now." Naoto looked up, with tear stains on the right side his face. He saw both Anthony and Levitas dancing around the dance floor with out their shoes on. He was jealous of how much fun they were having. "Do you seriously want to continue getting almost killed, eh? It's time to reach a decision. Will you take our last name?"

XxXxXxX

Two years later.

"Naoto is at it again!" One of the samurai yelled as Naoto pulled out a dead sea monster on to the coast.

"Hey guys," Naoto smiled. "I found lunch!"

XxXxXxX

Naoto sat on the cliff looking out on the ocean.

"So I hear you made it into the 31st," Aaron stood next to him. "You surprise me, kid. You truly are your fathers son."

"Whatever Shit-king." Naoto snickered. Moments later, Aaron kicked him off the cliff.

"Enjoy the climb back up, Shit-kid!"

Naoto grabbed Aaron's ankle to pull him down with him.

XxXxXxX

For someone who was never meant for this world, I must confess I'm suddenly having a hard time leaving it. Of course, they say every atom in our bodies was once part of a star. Maybe I'm not leaving... maybe I'm finally home.

* * *

**You are the people frozen by time.**

**Even though my hands have grown big.**

**You have remained the same.**

**Next Time: Welcome Home.**


	11. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Hatred can be a strength. It can urge you to become stronger, run fast, become smarter. But if all you know is hatred, it can: Build your world, , imprisoned you, teach you how to eat, how to drink, how to breathe. And then one day, you will die with all of the hatred in you viens.

XxXxXxX

Naoto was in the training room of the ship, continuing to punch a punchingbag. His hair was dripping with sweat, and his knuckles were red and bloody. Siregns went off, signifing that they were near Terra's atmosphere.

_"Well that's the music. Time to dance." _He thought as he splashed cold water on his face.

XxXxXxX

At the drop bay, the members of Vertigo squad were dressed in their regular armor. They stood up straight when Naoto and Kin walked in.

Naoto's armor was different from all of theirs. His armor was dark green and classified that it was the SRI VI armor. This armor was originally made from Aaron's Samurai guards, but Naoto found a way on getting his hands on one. Out of all the armor in the Mandalorian arsenal, the SRI would be considered to be the most high tech. Hack mod visual screen in helmet, Mandalore iron alloy outer shell, magnetic weapon strips, shielding system, hydrostatic gel, pressure seal for space conflicts, and the famous power fusion center allowing the wearer to run fast, jump high, and lift more then they could possibly imagine.

"Come on, Kin. What could be more important than finding out who really killed Adam?" Naoto wore his regular get up.

"My orders. And Naoto," Kin said. "Call me General." Naoto just rolled his eyes as he got into his pod. "Ready!... Drop!"

All five pods shot out of the bay and onto the planet below.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ghost said with a phone in his hand. "You have a call."

XxXxXxX

Back at the Eastern Command centrel on Mandalore. Vince was talking away to another woman.

"Elizabeth, darling it's been to long." He said in a cheerful tone. " Ha ha ha, do you like me so much that you coaxed Falco into helping you make a call to my workplace?" He shot a look at his staff, telling them to get back to work. "However, the military lines are not for out personal use."

"_Ohhh, common._" The woman said on the other side. "_I only wanted to have a few words with Mr. Hector. Just to talk about the possible prospect between us._"

"Okay, I guess it can't be helped." He said. "I though of taking a vacation. You now, get away from the Misses for a while."

"_Oh, and how is that?_"

"With a nice relaxing fishing trip. Care to join me?"

"_I'm already there._"

XxXxXxX

"_Man, this planet is beatiful._" Falco said on the way down.

"Hey, Falco," Naoto said. "Remember when I told you to shut up?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Consider that to be a standing order." With that, everyone was ordered to keep a radio silience. They made it in the Japanese air space, when the sky light up around them with explosions. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well: either we came in during a celebration..." Falco said as he broke his order. "Or they're trying to kill us!"

Naoto gave the order to have the pods change corse, to avoid any damage, but a shockwave from one of the missiles caused Naoto's pod to fall to the islands below.

XxXxXxX

Six hours pasted before Naoto regained consious. He was still locked in his pod, in the middle of a field and upside down with the doors jammed. He hit the four emergency blaster caps to send the door flying out, although this caused Naoto to fall out face first. He pulled himself back up and switched on the radio.

"Hello? Anyone? Do you read me? Do I read you? Anyone? Anybody? Nobody? Okay." He switched off the radio. _"Well, I don't think the others are coming. We must have gotten separated... somehow." _He looked at the interior of the pod. _"I guess I have to gut what I need and hide the rest." _He started to take what he needed from the pod._ "I just hope the others are alright."_

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile in some building in Hokido...

"Hello?" Naoto yelled as he left his pod. "Hello? Is anybody here? Just great, I guess we all got separated in the blast."

He turned on the pod's radio.

"Naoto, this is Akisu, do you read me?" Akisu said into his radio. "Apparently we all go separated in the blasts. I appear to be stuck in some kind of alternate dimension which should take me anywhere in the universe... or it's a abandonded. Hell, I don't fuckin' know. Naoto! Are you there? Naoto!"

XxXxXxX

In the sewer system in Tokyo...

"Well this is no better..." Abena waded through the muk and sewage.

XxXxXxX

And even on the property of Ashford...

"Hey, asshole, for the last time," Falco said to the Gods as both him and Havox's pod doors were jammed shut. "LET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMNED POD!"

"Yeah, let him out!" Havox said as he lit a ciggarett. Blayde slept on his shoulder. "He's driving us nuts!"

"Oh shut up Havox," Falco snapped. "Nobody asked you!"

"So this is why I only had sisters... brothers are worse."

XxXxXxX

Naoto put his equipment into specialized easy carry-all compact capsules called, what else, Pills. After he got past a couple of hill, he studied the vast landscape before him. His eyes in an angry stare as he looked out at the practically metalic-looking Tokyo settlement before him. He could easily remember what it had once been: a huge city yes, but one that looked like it was made by man and not by machines. That was what Britannians were to him really, machines in human clothing.

_"I swear!" _He gritted his teeth. _"I swear, Gods help me! If you don't hold me back... I'll destroy Britannia!"_

_

* * *

_**Look, we have to stay low until we find Naoto.**

**So we to play student?**

**We look the age so... yeah...**

**I vote we stay here and wait for him.**

**Then, what are we gonna eat?**

**...**

**Looks like you just got out voted.**

Next Time: Separated Squad: The tales of the brothers.

Well at least the ladies look good.


	12. The Tale of two Brother

**Separated Squad: The Tales of two Brothers.**

To the Mandalorians, family is everything. And do to their long age and youth gene, they can be family longer. Out of all of the Mandalorians, of all the clans, of all the families, there are no better blood-brothers then Gil Falconii the only child from Falconii family and Maec Havox the youngest of five sisters in the Havox clan. They were hell raisers as kids and since then... nothing has really changed then...

XxXxXxX

It was near morning, seven hours after drop, and Havox, out of his pod, was trying to pray Falco's door off.

"Hold on, Falco," Havox used the butt of his Skull-Smasher to break through the pressurized glass, but only causing minimal damage. So Falco took his handgun and shot the rest off. "Damn it, Falco! For a genius that was pretty stupid!"

"I was running out of air!" Falco knocked the rest of the door off. "So... where are we?"

"Beat's me." Havox said as he fed some of his rations to Blayde. "Didn't do recon yet. We could be anywhere." Then they both heard the sound of a splash. "Was that... a splash?"

XxXxXxX

Both Falco and Havox snuck into the huge area to witness the Ashford girls swimming team in full practice.

"Falco,"

"Yeah, Havox..."

"Did we die and go to heaven?"

Falco had to pull his captain out of there and slap some sense into him.

"Get a hold of yourself." He stopped applying sense to Havox's face. "Look, we have to stay low until we find Naoto.

"So... what? We have to play student?"

"We look the age so... yeah..."

"I vote we stay here and wait for him."

"Then, what are we gonna eat?" Both Gil's and Havox's stomachs started to growl. "Looks like you just got out voted. Let's find some clothes."

XxXxXxX

So after putting their gear, weapons, and armor into their pods they raided the clothes room of the school uniforms for boys to wear.

"So it seems like we'll blend right in." Havox said as he and Falco walked amongst the students. The bell soon rang, warning any stragglers to get to their next period class or face a detention. "What just happened?"

"You tell me, country boy." Falco said as he and Havox were the only one left on the grounds.

Something, or someone, grabbed both of them from behind.

"What are you two doing?" A more physic teenager with short brown said. "I've been looking for your type!"

"You have...?" Falco and Havox both had their knives behind their backs.

"Yeah," His mood soon changed from serious to light going. "If you plan to play hookie, you might want to take off your uniforms."

"What?" They both said as their knives slipped back into the sheaths.

"So what's your next class?" He asked.

"Well,... you see..." Havox tried to lie their way out. "We are kind of new here... so..."

"So you don't have your schedules yet?" He patted Havox on the back, almost causing him to fall over. "Relax, it is a little trick that the older students play on the new one's. Common," He pulled both of them to which ever class he was in. "Lets's go."

So the school day ran like this. Math: Falco was able to solve the hardest of problems. Claimed that it was simple third grade logic. Chemistry: They were both able to make a military grade bio-weapon. History: They both, soundly, slept through. English: Havox impressed all the girls with his own poem. Havox was on the ground, he was laughing to hard. Lastly Gym: Both of them set new school, and land speed records in the 1600 and 3200 races.

"This is pretty fun." Falco said as he was stretched out a bench.

"Yeah, I should have gone to school along time ago." Havox said. "But I still can't live without having me gun on my back."

"You've been in the Military academy far too long, country boy."

"Best years of my life... until the Iccan incident."

Then they both noticed the brown hair kid from earlier walking arm and arm with a girl with long pink hair. They were walking to another, mansion like, building just a little outside of campus. So, in an attempt to thank him, they decided to follow them but kept their distance. The couple entered the huge mansion as Falco and Havox stood, awestruck, at the sheer size of it.

"It's so... fancy," Havox closed his mouth. "Lets go back."

Falco grabbed Havox's arm as he tried to walk away. "I got a better idea."

"I hate it when you say that."

XxXxXxX

So Falco's idea included them finding some extra rooms there, because they didn't want to bring any attention of hiding weapons and alien technology into the boys dorms. But after a while, they kept finding the same things.

"Find any rooms, Havox?" Falco asked as he found another bathroom.

"Nothing in the bedroom department." He said. "But I did find a ballroom, kitchen, rooftop garden, library, and even a wreck-room here."

"Yeah, and even this bathroom has a phone in it." He said. "Who knows, bud. Maybe you were right. We could have died in the crash and went to heaven."

"All we need is one person to fight," a sudden crash came from down the hall. "Amen."

XxXxXxX

"Look, Ma'am," A teen with jaw-length hair talked eye to eye with older female teen with rose colored hair. He also had two of his pals with him. "We don't care if your president is the granddaughter of the principal, or that you have a daughter of the royal family in your club and her little eleven dog too. I demand you give the boxing club a new clubhouse, we'll just take this one."

"I'm sorry," the girl said coolheaded. "But we don't have it in the budget right now."

"Now that's to bad," He smiled as he grabbed the girls shoulders. "I guess we'll have to take our anger out on your pretty body!" The girl grabbed his wrist and twisted it to make him let go. But that sort of made him more interested. ""Well,.. I should've expect that from an eleven half-breed!"

This made the girls blue eyes over come with rage. She was able to flip him to the ground and twist his arm in a backwards. She held her fist up for the finishing move, but Havox intervened at the last moment.

"Knock it off, girlie." Havox said as he held on to the girls arm. "Your form is right, but your power behind it is weak. Your hands were never for killing." He felt the girls rage go down, and _then_ he released her arm. "Hey, idiot." He didn't change his serious tone. "If you really want to fight; then fight me tomorrow."

The three students ran off, cursing the two warriors as they ran off.

"Great one liner, country boy." Falco said. "But that wasn't the plan to pick fights. The plan was to place to stay."

"Sorry," He said. "I guess I got a little carried away... Hehehe..." He finally looked at the girl. "Wow, your really pretty when you don't have the intent on killing someone. But, you look... oddly formiliar... What's your name?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld." She said.

"Well Kallen, since we don't know you, and you did introduce yourself first, I'm Havox." He pulled Falco from behind. "And this is Falco. And as of this moment, we're roomless."

Falco just rolled his eyes and pulled his commanding officer aside. "Are you really gonna fight him?"

"Probably not."

"Um, excuse me..." the girl said. "I think I can help you with room adjustment." Both of them looked at her when they heard the "r" word. "If you don't like the dorms, then you can stay here in the clubhouse."

"Great!"

"On one condition though." She said in a devilish tone.

"And that would be...?"

"You kick that guy's ass tomorrow."

"PASS!" Havox pulled Falco away before his wise ass of a mouth could say anything. "Let's just stay in the pods for tonight."

XxXxXxX

Dawn in the wood of Ashford, was damp and cold, and in a freezer temperature pod it made sleeping worse. The door to havox pod opened up as he got ready for some morning training. Havox knocked off the door to his, for the same reason.

"Sleep well?" Havox asked as saw the grogieness on his friends face.

"No thanks to the cold spell... yes."

It was a misty morning as they started there several laps through campus before school started. But even during the run, Falco cept trying to pressure Havox into the fight.

"You don't have to kill him, all you need is to rough him up."

"No way, Falco."

Math:

"Just one hit to the back of the head and then he's out."

"No."

Chemisty:

"Is this for me beating him up? Or for the room?"

"The room."

"Then... No!"

English:

"We need the room though."

"Weren't you under a standing order to be quiet?"

The entie day went on like that. Annoying anyone who was ease dropping on this subject. The day finally ended, but the two still did not have a room to go to. But that never stopped the Boxing club boss from running his mouth off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he said as Havox walked right past him. "Come back and fight me you coward!"

_"Where are the teachers at this school?" _Havox thought as he noticed a crowd gathering around the two of them. _"Ah hell, knowing this school, they're probably here chearing us on."_

In Havox's family, there is one big rule of thumb. If you have to fight, fight for honor. So fighting for a room is not the most honorable. But the second biggest is to never spit at one when their back is turned. And that boxing boss crossed that major line.

_"This mustn't be delt with on an emotional level_. _Quite the opposite._" He noticed the female to male majority gathering. He threw off his jacket into the bosses right jab, blocked it, and then punched him in the jaw. Havox then double palmed striked bosses ears. He then did several strikes to the bosses abdonmal. Hit him two more times in the jaw, and then heel kicked him in the diaphram to send him flying backwards. Havox, wiping the sweat from his forehead, picked up his coat, dusted it off, and then put it back on.

"You're paying for my dry cleaning." He said as he walked pass the boxing boss.

"What... just... happened?" Kallen asked as she stood next to Falco.

"Well first..." Falco's memory slowed down the fight. "distracted target, with his coat. Then blocked his blind jab, counter with cross to left cheek. Then discombobulate. A double palm-strike usually works the best. Dazed, he attempt wild haymaker. So Employ elbow block and body shot. Block feral left, weaken right jaw... Then, fracture. Break cracked ribs, traumatise solar plexus, dislocate jaw entirely, heel kick to diaphragm. Any questions?"

"So in Medical aspect: ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorraging. Physical recovery: six weeks. Full psychological recovery: six months. Capacity to spit at back of head: neutralized." Another teen, with Blayde on her shoulder, gave the final analysis.

"Abena!" Falco said, shocked to find his girlfriend here. "What are you doing here!"

"Looking for you guys," She said as she petted Blayde in his favorite spot. "And Blayde was circling around the fight made it a dead give away." She looked over at Kallen. "Hey Kallen, you don't mind if these two blockheads join the council?"

"I don't see why not." Kallen said.

"Great!" She smiled. "So where's Akisu?"

"He wasn't with you?" Falco asked.

"Relax," Havox pulled both of themn in closer. "My scanner said he land in the mountainous rejion of Hokido. So we don't have a problem. He grew up in the mountains. It's like a second home. He'll be back."

XxXxXxX

Somewhere in Hokido...

"AAAAHHH... BEAN PIRATES!" Akisu sprung straight up in a bed. Guaze where around his chest and his shirt was missing. He then looked around at his new surroundings. "... Oh. It was just a basd dream... BUT WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"You're up and lively?" Ayoung teen with long pig tales said. "I brought you some soup. Want some?"

* * *

**To my family, and the Imishi clan...**

**These beast are the God's children.**

**But even a good intention can be hurtful.**

**Next Time: Serarated Squad: The Tamer of the North.**

**Compared to how she is feeling.**

**My wounds are nothing.**


	13. The Tamer of the North

**Separated Squad: The Tamer of the North.**

Everyone is alone. Always. Even when we are together, we're alone. I mean, you think that you're not. You think that you have people watching your back? People who will follow you through, you know... WHATEVER! And then they slam on the brakes. And then you find yourself saying, how the hell did I wind up here? Which in turn leads you to ask... Where the hell did it all start?

Right here is good enough.

XxXxXxX

"THREE DAYS? I'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE DAYS?" Akisu yelled as he heard the news of his condition. "What the hell happened? I have to rejoin with the others before they kill me!"

"But your legs are broke," the young teen said as Akisu came to the hard reality... or in this case the hard wooden floor. "You've got a lot of energy." She sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, making he well sized breast stick out more. "It's a miracle that you even survived in those condition. Especially in metallic armor. Just who are you."

"My name is Tenzuko Akisu," Akisu, after making the fastest into armor quick change in history, opened the door to go outside. "I don't know who you are. But thank you for helping me-"

"Get back here! You can't do anything with those broke legs!" She was able to reach over him and close the door.

"Why won't you let me leave?"

"For two reasons," She said. "One: There are wolves out there. And two:" She pulled out a ranger badge. "I'm a park ranger in this area. My power is absolute around here. The name's Asami Kaori."

_"Morning beauty, fragrance weaving?"_

"I think it is about time you come clean and tell me what you are doing all the way up here and without a passport on you... Mr. Tenzuko."

"I see..." Akisu said." So you are the one who found me..." He managed to squeeze under her. "Well, even if I explain, you would never understand."

"I told you to stop!" She said as she pulled out a crom black pump-action shotgun. "I'm serious! I won't allow you to hurt my Luna!"

Akisu looked back to see the sadness in Asami's eyes as she held onto the weapon. "Asami?"

He then had to dodge more three rounds of buckshot.

XxXxXxX

"Oh so Luna's a Timber Wolf you raised from a pup." Akisu said over his dinner.

"My father found her. He was also a ranger back when that meant something." She said. "Luna was an orphan, because a brush fire killed her pack. My dad named her Luna because of the burns left a crescent moon shape around her eyes. But she never got used to us. To the day we set her free, she hated people. If you were to go out there and provoke her to attack you, she'd have to be destroyed. That's the law. I'd never let anyone get away with harming her."

"You're cooking is pretty good. Better than your first aid." Akisu said as he held his plate up for seconds.

"Weren't you even listening!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I was listening." Akisu said. "But aren't we part of nature as well? The strong prey upon the weak. If there is any law in nature, survival of the fittest is the simplest and most powerful... next to equivalent exchange. It was your choice to protect Luna. But you can't fight away all of the poachers. Everything gets displaced by something stronger in the end."

"What do you know about it!" Her attitude towards Akisu's logic caused him to fall out of his chair. "I'm completely aware of that! But what else can I do! I have to at least try to stop the poachers!" She finally cooled down after saying what she had to. "I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with you. You didn't have a gun on you. You just seem like a regular soldier, trying out some new body armor." She went into her room. "I'll drive you to Hakodate tomorrow. Just stay here tonight. Well,... ... Good night."

He got up and looked at the picture of Asami and her father sitting with Luna.

_"Great. She didn't hear a word I said. Aw well... I don't know what made me get so preachy, anyway. Survival of the fittest, eh? That's a lesson I know to well. Right, Fur-ossan?"_ He then saw the pain in Asami's eyes. He then activated a Pill, bringing out the Tamer clothes of the Imishi clan. It consisted of a black headband, black gloves and black boots, with a blue lining, all with red Imishi markings. He also had an open sleeveless jacket with blue lining and Ainu styled patterns. He has black shorts tied with a white band. The markings on his headband and boots said Oaka-chan and Fur-ossan. He then put his armor into a Pill. _"Sorry, guys... Looks like I'm gonna be delayed a while longer. I've got some importance business to take care of."_

XxXxXxX

It was late in the evening when Asami drove through the dirt road, headlights blazing, and setting new land speed records.

_"Damn it!" _Asami put the pedal to the floor as she was dressed in her blue Rangers uniform. _"I shouldn't have let him out of my sight! I warned him not to go out! What was he thinking! Akisu, what are you up to? Please! Don't let this end in disaster!"_

XxXxXxX

In the freezing cold wind and the snow of the mountain, Akisu was dwarfed to the size of a female Timber Wolf.

"A crescent moon burns around your eyes." Akisu said. "You must be Luna." He walked up closer to the wolf. "You're one huge wolf. Almost ten feet tall... You would belong on Mandalore then on Terra." Luna started to growl with anger. "Now don't get mad. I'm not here to fight with you." He pulled out a bottle and large dish. "Its Sake." He then sat crossed legged on the ground.

"Have a drink with me." Akisu said. "There's something we need to discuss. It's called peaceful coexistence between Man and nature." He then cracked his knuckles. "I want you to go deep into the mountains where you'll never see another human again. I know that sounds harsh, but that's the best we can do for now. You got me? Otherwise, you and the girl are both going to be unhappy." Luna did not seem to like the proposal and let out a thunderous roar. "Hmm. I guess she didn't like the terms."

"OF CORSE NOT!" Asami's jeep came out and ran into Akisu. Sending him flying and Luna to flinch. "What were you thinking! Do you have a death wish?"

"No. I just..." Akisu rubbed his long spiky light blue hair head and spat out some blood. "Need to talk with him... I think being with you would be a death wish..."

"Talk?" Asami snapped. "Stop joking! Just get in the car! We'll pretend this never happened."

"I'm not joking." He said. "I haven't told you, but, there is a reason why I have to talk to Luna. Where I come from, wolves are children of the Gods."

"What?"

"Not only wolves, but all dogs in general. You see, my family is the head family of the three clans within the Imishi people and I'm the heir of the family. We know of the God's strength and devoted our lives to creating the balance between us, Gods, and nature. Because I am a Tamer."

"Akisu..." She watched as Luna knocked Akisu aside. "That still doesn't mean you can talk to wolves!"

"Heh... That stings... the outfit my little sister made me is ruined..." Akisu sat at the base of the tree. "But I'm not through yet. What about you, Luna? C'mon. I've have a special spot in my heart just for you."

Luna started to huff as she let out long loud howl. She then charged at Akisu, knocking him through the tree and farther into the snow.

"Akisu!" Asami yelled as she got out of the jeep.

"Stay out of this, Asami!" Akisu said as he got back up.

"Stop this stupidity! She'll kill you for sure!"

"You're yelling is only upsetting Luna more!" Asami was shocked that the blame was coming back on her. "Sheesh. You just don't get it." Akisu was able to regain his balance. "If you really want to save her, try to imagine how she feels. Don't you see why she's so ferocious? Because she smells like humans. Do to that the other wolves rejected her! And she couldn't stay with you either! Luna became an outcast."

"What?" She said in shock. "Because of... me? I did it to Luna?"

"The poacher do take most of the blame. But even good intensions are another step towards hell. Scars and smells left by humans are hard to erase. These wounds are nothing compared to the pain Luna has to suffer through."

"Please... enough, Akisu." Tears started to follow down Asami's eyes. "You don't have to do this. What will I do if you die?"

"Don't worry about it, Asami. I'm here of my own free choosing." Akisu said. "I lost Fur-ossan... He was a wolf just like this one... and my mbecause I forgot to be grateful. I won't die. Not until I grow a vast field of Dorado Wheat that no one can ever destroy."

"Akisu."

"Now then..." Akisu walked towards Luna. "Where were we, Luna?"

Luna walked up towards Akisu, and Asami held her breath. Luna muzzled passed Akisu's jacket and began to lick his wounds.

"That's a good girl," Akisu smiled as he petted her. "Animals, on any planet, don't want to hurt people without a reason. Looks like she is finally at peace." He took out the sake and poured it near Luna's mouth. "Hehe... Sake's good for disinfecting wounds. It also tastes good. Let's drink to celebra-"

A gun shot ripped through the air. Breaking through the sake bottle and Luna's head. Killing her on instant of impact. The large best made a bone shattering noise as it hit the ground and her blood splattered across Akisu's face.

"Hot damn!" three men came out of the bushes. Hunters. "I got'er. She's a biggin!" Then they noticed Asumi and Akisu's presence. "Crap! It's a park ranger!"

Akisu just looked at Luna's body. "She's dead. We finally connected... and Luna's dead..."

The poachers were trying to sneak off before Asumi could could get them.

"Hold it!" Akisu snapped, causing them to stop. "You guys brought down this big girl. You have to take her with you."

All the poachers were stumped. But Asumi was enraged. "What are you saying? They're poachers! They broke the law and killed Luna!"

"Shut up!" Akisu snapped. "I don't care who they are or what their reason for killing her... If they leave her to rot, her death will have been in vain... Don't let Luna's death be wasted. Slain animals can only return to the land of the Gods if they're not put to good use."

"Let's get out of here." The poachers tried to sneak off while they were arguing. "We don't want our lives ruined over a little sport."

"A... _SPORT_!" Akisu gritted his teeth in anger. "You assholes!" He chased after the poachers, out running Asumi. "You are plain garbage? Are you telling me that you killed Luna, and didn't have any need for food?"

"This kid has lost his mind!"

"S-Stop! Or I will shoot!" One of the poachers lifted his gun to try and scare Akisu away. But he kept coming at them, so he shot him. Akisu's body flew though the air and fell back into the snow.

"AKISU!"

"Bastard! Why did you shoot?" One of them hit the shooter. Not in a punishment way, but in a fooling around way

"The kid was going berserk... and I got scared."

"You killed..." Akisu lifted himself out of the snow. He was bleeding heavily, but that did not stop him."Not for food... not for clothes... not for tools... now she can't even return to the Gods. You killed her... FOR YOUR DAMN DEMENTED ENTERTAINMENT!"

"Akisu..." Asami watched as Akisu came out of the snow, his body and jacket ripped by buck shot, heal right before here eyes.

"You..." His eye were in a state of blinding rage. "I'll never forgive you!"

He clenched his hand, breaking the air around them which looked like a shattering mirror. Another poacher shot at Akisu, but due to his shock wave ability cause the buck-shot to explode before it even got to him.

"Akisu?" She watched on in amazement and fear. She could not believe that the child she saved earlier was this strong.

"Your bullets wont work." Akisu said as the shattered remanences of the buck-shot fell at his feet. "Not against the freaks of nature; Your soulless, mass produced chunks of lead are useless!"

The ground started to shake violently as tribal tattoos appeared all over Akisu's body.

"What's going on! Eathquake shouldn't happen this high up!" They panic in fear. "This kid is going to bring the entire mountain down!"

"To a Tamer, these tattoos or more then just decoration. They are to communicate our gratitude to the Gods." The poacher sat on the ground, confused about Akisu's true power. "With the help of a Tamer, a makto, or what you call ghosts, can use these tattoos as channels to act in the material world." The shattered air behind Akisu formed into a gaint wolf. "Tamer Ability... Soul Over Ride! Ready, Fur-ossan? This is my... our final offering to Luna!" In both hands, the shock waves turned into two solid blades. And with two powerful swings, Akisu took down the tree's behind the poacher, without harming them. "DAICHI TSURUGI CHIAGE!"

They all sat there, horified and amazed on the power that Akisu had to offer.

_"See that, Luna?"_ Akisu started to walk away with tears running down his face. _"I won't kill them. if I did, I'd be as worthless as they are. I'm sorry, Fur-ossan."_

XxXxXxX

The snow started t fall slowly again. Smoke came from Asami's cabin, as she looked out at the falling snow.

"We couldn't save her." She said. "There's no way to undo what happened. But at least I got those poachers. That's something." She looked over at Akisu, who was sulking on the couch. "We did our best, Akisu." He just sighed. "Hey look, you are the one who said the strong inevitably prey on the weak."

"... I know. It's true I said that." He started to shake. "But... But I..."

"That my be reality, but it is never easy to accept." She started to rub Akisu's shoulders. "That's why you are going to be the head of your clan, isn't it?" Akisu looked back at here to see that she was at peace. "I wasn't sure at first, but... now I believe you have what it takes. Someday, you _will _create a vast field of Dorado wheat that no one can ever destroy. So don't let this tragedy discourage you."

"I know..." Akisu growl as his flood gates broke open. "But... that doesn't make it right."

There was a small grave marker outside of cabin and it seemed that the snow never came near the flowers planted there.

XxXxXxX

Out of all the battles. Out of all of the conflicts. Out of all the friends lost. The strongest warrior... Still has the heart of a child...

* * *

**We must endure, my little Abena.**

**Do not misunderstand me. Enduring and forgiving are two different things.**

**You must not forgive the cruelty of this universe. It's our duty as Iccains to be angry at injustice. But we must also endure. We must show the universe, that even though we lost, we are still somebody.**

**Next Time: Separate Squad: The Enduring Medic**

**You will understand someday.**


	14. The Enduring Medic

**Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here. Funny story... um... turns out that I accidently replaced the last chapter with the new re-edited one about Akisu. I was careless and I apologize for the confusion. With that said, keep reading and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Enduring Medic**

"Well..." An elder Iccan man tried to soothed his granddaughter after getting word that his son and daughter-in-law were killed in the massacre. "What will we do now?"

Abena looked like a young teenager at the time, and her already red eyes were turning redder.

"My little Abena," Her grandfather said. "We must endure."

"Are you saying that we should forgive what the military and Nobles have done?" She asked with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't misunderstand me. Enduring and forgiving are two completely different things." He said. "You must not forgive the cruelty of this world. It's our duty as Mandalorians to be angry at injustice. But we must also endure it. Even if the entire Universe denies it, that doesn't change the fact we Iccans are alive."

"I don't understand."

"Someday, you will."

XxXxXxX

Somewhere within the construction area and sewage treatment area of Tokyo, Abena's pod was covered in slimmy, gunk, and various other- not right mystery fluids. _"Well this is just fucking great."_

Putting everything which could be taken into Pills, Abena tried to leave the pod. The sewage and slug was causing a little trouble for it to slide up; but when it did, it brought a slimy wrath from hell. Fighting through the grit, Abena worked her way to one of the service side walks before a massive tidal wave of water carried the pod away.

_"Well, I don't think that will be necca any more."_

She then hugged the wall as a helicopter search light passed over the hole. She crept as quietly and as quickly as possible to one of the huge drainage pipes. Ropes then came from the surface as Britannian forces slid down them. They used red dot sights to target anything or anyone that might of been down there. But they seemed useless considering Abena gave herself away by hitting her head on the roof of the pipe, followed by a loud. "OW!"

She was then running down the pipe, making more noise which she did not need. "Something went down the pipe!"

One soldier was shooting wildly down the pipe. "Cover the exit! Keep what ever it is in there! Don't let it escape!"

"You dickheads couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" She yelled, but then she got scaped on the side, between the armor, by one of the bullets. "Son of a!"

"Big a light!" The trigger happy soldier yelled. "I can't see a thing!"

XxXxXxX

A helicopter landed near the crash sight. The armed forces near there were blown back a bit. The doors then opened.

"Lady Earnest!" A sergeant ran up the the copter as Dorothea was yelling some unknown words. "I beg your pardon, ma'am?" She continued to yell the same thing, even when she made it down the stairs. "I can't hear you over the helicopter, ma'am... What?"

"THE LIGHTS, YOU IDIOT! TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!" She yelled as she grabbed the sergeant by his collar.

"Yes ma'am!" He said out of fear.

"DO YOU WANT EVERYONE IN THE TOKYO SETTLEMENT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said. "Turn out the lights!"

They followed his orders and turned the lights off.

"So what's wrong?" Dorothea asked.

"Well something fell out of the sky and crashed into the sewer canals." The sergeant explained. "At first we thought it was a satelite of weather ballon. But then my men found someone down there."

"Is that all? Kill it then."

XxXxXxX

After sloshing through a at least three miles of pipe, and eighteen tons of raw sewage, Abena finally lost her pursuers.

"I think it went down there!" She heard a soldier's echo.

_"These guys just don't quit."_ She found the light at the end of the slug tunnel, which lead into another canal like the one she was in before. _"Now where am I?"_

She then looked to her right and saw a huge chain-linked fence blocking her path. To her right she hear this buzzing noise, like the sound of angry bugs. Soon enough it was a team of three Britannian Skiffs. First generation Knightmares that were constantly upgraded over the corse of it's existence for underground search and destroy missions. And, unluckily for Abena, this was one of those missions.

"As soon as we've trapped the rat! Kill it!"

"I'm trapped! Great!" She slung around her Jackobs SXL2 "Thunder Shock" Shotgun. The Jackobs family is known far and wide through out the U.R. for manufacturing classic style weapons with wooden stocks. Wood is _very _important to the Mandalorians as it being a building material and, when it brakes and splinters, as a weapon. Each Jackobs weapon is hand crafted and of extremely high quality resulting in higher damage than other weapons of the same level rating. These weapons also have more weight to them because of their solid wooden stocks and as a result handle recoil better. However, they tend to have relatively lower fire rates on their weapons. Due to this, most Jakobs weapons will tend to be Revolvers, Sniper Rifles and, in Abena's case, Shotguns.

"Okay," She said as she pumped the weapon. "So whose first?"

The second one flashed; headlight on on Abena, who was looking down the sight of the gun. "There it is!"

The gatling guns started to shoot rounds at her, causing the water to jet up. "Come and get me, you Brit bastards!"

She fired off one round which shattered through the brace-glass shield that was protecting the pilot. Yes, apparently that they continued to upgrade the Skiffs except the for the cockpit disign. Anyways, the Skiff exploded causing the second one to be blew into the wall and then blow up and smash a hole through the fence.

"Vor entye." Abena said as she went through the hole. An explosion from the first one caused a tidal wave of sloppy water came over her.

The third Skiff stopped before it too also went through the flames. He then turned the railgun on and shot several rounds through the flames. Sending the water shooting up.

"Not again!" Abena yelled, as she gripped her bleeding side in pain. "I'll give you one thing, you guys never give up! But I've had enough of this shit!" Bullets ripped the water and air around her as she ran through the canal. "Dammit! This totally sucks!" She then saw light. "Yee-haw! The light at the end of the tunnel!"

She slammed on her brakes before reaching the edge to not run off a two hundred foot ledge.

"Looks like I've scored another goose egg..." She huffed. The noise of the Skiff was starting to close in on her. Not paying attention, she slipped off the water fall and was hanging on to the ledge. She closed her eyes as the Skiff went over her, launched her self off, and grabbed onto the Knightmare.

"What in the-?"

"Dammit!" Abena said as the pain and now in her arm.

"Get off there, you little!-" He was shooting at her, but this caused him to loose control of the Knightmare. Abena slipped off before the Skiff crashed against opposite wall.

XxXxXxX

Back on the surface, Dorothea was getting statements from the armed forces.

"The intruded made it's way farther into the sewers, ma'am. We've lost that person and now we are getting reports that all three Skiffs were killed." The soldier said. "B-But we hope soon-!"

"I thought this place was structurally sound." Dorothea said.

"There... There have been delays in the construction do to the Eleven holiday. A few passages are still..." She gave the soldier a deathly stare. "I'm sorry, ma'am! There's no excuse!"

"Never mind." She turned and went back to the helicopter. "Find the mouse and exterminate it. If the press asks, tell them that the cement gave way do to stress."

"Yes Ma'am!"

They watched her walk back to the copter in disbelief that she did not kill them on the spot or worse.

"What was that about?"

"Yeah... weird."

"It was like she didn't care."

As the copter took off, Dorothea rested her head against the window.

"You have to be more careful." Ocho said as he sat in the opposite seat. "Solaris took over in those moments."

"She might of been around first, but I'm in control now." She yawned. "I just need to rest."

XxXxXxX

Outside of Ashford, the manhole cover popped open and Abena's head was scanning around to see if there were other enemies. Actually it was her helmet being turned by the stock of her gun. When there was no threat around, Abena came out of the sewer. Her armor was dipping with slug, side was bleeding, and her arm was just relocated. She saw the dim lights of Ashford and decided that it would be a good place to get cleaned up, patched up, and to lay low for a while.

Within the woman's baths, she was able to patch herself up with the item in her trauma kit and clean the stench from her gun and armor. She then smelled her own oder and almost turned green from it._"And here I thought that Havox's breath smelled."_

She looked around and found that no one was around; so go for it, put the your stuff in Pill form and take a nice shower. She was standing under the shower head, allowing odor and... other unknown objects to be washed off of her body and her wound. Abena noticed that she has been away from her homeland for far to long. Since Iccia is a mostly desert world, all the people have a well dark skin tan to them. He skin was had a paler tint to it. She then got this HUGE headache from nowhere and her balance was off.

_"Aaahhs, I lost some blood in that sewer," _She rubbed her wound. _"... blood is pretty important, so I'm bound to have some side effects like nausea, dizzines, sensitivity to light..." _He legs then gave out and she then found herself laying face down in the shower._ "or passing out... great..."_

XxXxXxX

Within a top secret facility under the Vicerory's Palace; Dorothea, Ocho, and a few guards boarded a large service elevator to go farther underground. Dorothea kept a calm, silent, and stern expression on the ride down.

"You'll need to where these, my lady. It's from cold protection." One of the guards handed her a heavy-down coat and gloves.

The elevator stopped stopped at its final floor. The guards went into a side office and wiped away all of the snow and ice that built up off of the computer screens.

"Level ten is at one-hundred forty Kelvin. Level nine, one hundred eighteen Kelvin."

"Level six, sixty-two K, level five, forty two K. Level three, twenty K, level two at two K. Level one is at point zero zero five K. The readings on the Dewar Flask is reading normal. It's perfect. It's alright to go in now."

"So why does this guy live in a frozen God forgotten room?"

"Said the cold helps him clear his mind." Dorothea walked up to the frozen bars. "Humans are cold creatures. Colder than the ninth circle. Colder than this room. Warmth is a luckery only for a few. You, my dear Moa, have found that warmth. Do you wish to have it back?"

Two hands came out of the darkness and grabbed hold of the frozen over bars. The ice started to melt as the man said. "It's been about time!"

XxXxXxX

In the women's baths, Euphie and an other girl were getting undressed to take a shower before their classes and before the rush. The girl had beautiful shoulder length red hair and striking cerulean eyes, beautiful beyond imagination. Her body was tantalizing, yet so inviting. Her smooth legs were perfectly fashioned to her pre-womanly hips. Her shirt barely contained her sensational breasts... where were we going with this? Oh right...

"So how was your date last night with Suzaku, Euphie?" The red hair girl asked as she took off her blazer.

"Beautiful." Euphie said from the other side of the lockers. She was removing her knee high socks and her skirt. "We went out to the best Italian restaurant in the city and then went for a moonlit walk through the park, stopping at a bench to look at the stars."

"No real, _please _continue."

"Sorry." She blushed because she gets to carried away about her romance with her knight. "How are things going with you and Gino?"

"We broke up."

"Broke up? Why?"

"My parents forced us to." She said as she removed he skirt. "My mother really like Gino, but my father and his wife wants me to marry Luciano Bradley."

"The Knight of Ten?"

"The Vampire of Britannia himself." The red head sighed as was down to her white long sleeve button down shirt and pair of lacy underwear. "If he finds out that I'm a half-blood, I'm screwed."

"Harsh," Euphie was done with removing her clothes and she wrapped a towel around her waist before she entered the shower room.

The red head removed her last pieces of clothing and folded them in her locker. She put a towel on so that no pervert-hyena-boys or Milly could get a free peep show. As she entered the empty room she found Euphie in one of the stalls. Hunched over something with the water still running.

"Euphie? Did you find something?"

"Come check this out, Kallen." Ephie fidgeted.

"What are you hiding? You're acting like when you see a stray. Did you find one?" The girl named Kallen asked.

"Sure did." Euphie said as she lifted a unconcious Abena.

After thirty seconds of freaking out, they moved Abena onto one of the long wooden benches.

"So, she's knocked out?" Kallen stated.

"Yep. And she is running a huge fever with a gash in her side."

"There's only one thing we can do... Put her back where you found her."

"How can you be so heartless?"

XxXxXxX

The hot desert sun beat down merceclessly on the dry wasteland. Abena found herself walking through this unknown land in traditional Iccan priestiss attire.

_"Where am I?" _Abena thought as she looked around. _"Is this Icca or someplace else?"_

"Mom? Dad? Gil? Grandpa? Where is everyone?" She stopped her search through the desert at the foot of a small cliff. She could feel some one stare down on her.

"Well what do we have here?" The shadow person said. "A pretty young priestess in the middle of the desert? How luck am I?"

"You're not Iccan." Abena said.

"No. In fact I hate them. But I love their women, especially priestesses."

The environment became rough and jagged. The earth below her shattered as she fell into a bottomless pit of blackness. Her heavy clothes then dissolved as she fell farther into the abyss, and then the shadow man appeared in front of her. His smile was crooked and his eyes looked over her naked body with hunger lust and desire.

"I've might of killed your parents, but I can still enjoy their pretty daughter."

XxXxXxX

Abena's eyes shot open as she found herself in a soft warm bed. She adjusted her sight to get a look of the room. It was bright and the design was nothing like she has seen in Mandalore. It had a very aristocratic design to it with a lot of spirals and grooves in the wood work. There was a marble fire place across from her bed, and it seemed to had been used earlier. There were two great armchairs and a desk made from some kind of red expensive wood and a large throw rug covered the wooden floor. Abena tried to sit up, but she found that her body was extremely heavy. one her side, she could feel that there were new bandages over her bullet wound.

She was carrying a bowl of water a small cloth. "Are we awake?"

"We're not sure." Abena moaned. "Are we alive?"

"Yes we are."

"Then we're awake. But we're very puzzled." She tried to lift her head, but the headache was keeping her down. "How did I get here?"

"We found you in the showers this morning." Kallen ringed out the cloth and placed it on Abena's forehead. "It's a good thing that you passed out in the girls' baths. If you were in the boys- you would have been a bigger-stickier mess to clean up. In unsexual news, my name is Kallen. Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Abena Beviin."

"Nice to meet you." She then looked at Abena's eyes. "Funny."

"What is?"

"You are the second person I know who has red eye color."

XxXxXxX

Hours pasted, and Kallen came back with a plater filled with food. But she found Abena, on the floor, bare naked, doing push ups.

"Oi! Not again!" Kallen snapped at Abena as she put the food on the desk. "You're fever has not gone down niether have your wounds healed; so you shouldn't be doing that nonsense."

"I always need to train myself." Abena sat cross legged on the floor.

Kallen threw a robe at her. "Whatever! Just get changed! You have a guest."

After she slipped on the robe and closed it, an elder man entered the room. He was of Iccan decent; even though his eyes were slanted, his head was bald, and had a thick black handle bar mustach.

"_Teacher_" Abena bowed to the man and spoke in the tongue of her people. "_I'm glad to see you are unharmed. Have you been living here this entire time?_"

"_Not exactly. I was with the refugees in the southern mountain area._" He sat on the floor with Abena. "_Most of the Monks got the word that Icca is safe once more. But I've already started a life here. I've heard that the new Mandalord, the son of the first boss, allowed us yo live on Icca. I've also heard about that trouble in sewers. It would see that you are killing_."

Abena was silent, she did not have an excuse against the person who taught her how to be a warrior.

"_You want to create a better place, so you became a doctor. I understand your hunger for vengeance. But as long as you kill for your misplaced sense of self-righteousness, is another form of scapegoating. Vengeance breeds new desire for vengeance. You must break out of that cycle. You must endure it._"

Kallen stood on the side lines, not sure what they were saying nor language they were speaking in.

"Pardon my intrusion." Milly said as she entered the room.

"Mistress Ashford?" Abena's teacher said.

"Mr. Nekor... Nice to see you here."

"It's a pleasure to see you too," Mr. Nekor said as he got off the floor. "And if you ever made it to my class on time, and passed in the assignments on time, you would see my more often."

Even when he long left the room, Milly was still tense with fear. "Will she be alright?"

"You get used to it." Kallen mumbled. "So Milly, do you think she is 'Student Council' material?"

Milly zoomed in on Abena's face and studied her closely... that ended _very _soon when she started to squeeze the air out of the Mandalorian medic. "She'll fit in perfect! And She's so cute!"

"Let me go! I can't breath! And what do you mean by fit in?" Milly started he usual new member cop-a-feel. "HEY! I CHARGE TWENTY THOUSAND PER SQUEEZE, HAPPY HANDS!"

XxXxXxX

"Common out, Abena." Milly and Kallen both stood outside of the clubhouse, waiting for their newest members to come out.

"No way in hell!" Abena yelled from inside the clubhouse. "I look rediculas!"

"No you don't." Milly said. "Actually, with your muscles and tone body, you look pretty sexy. Or are you afraid of coming out of the closet?"

"Shut up!- And _you're_ the one who has to come out of the closet!"

Kallen sighed and then started to pull Abena out of the clubhouse. What they got was Abena dressed from head to upper thigh in the standard girls uniform. She seemed to hate it; and who could blame her? Even when she was a little girl, she never wore a dress let alone a skirt. Even at the hospital staff meetings. She would only wear a long dress during her dates with Falco. But this was too far!

"You're so cute!" Milly said.

"Shut...Up!" Abena tried to pull more fabric in front to cover her legs, but this resulted in lesser cover in the back. "It's been years since I wore a dress, let alone a skirt! So I feel draft coming in!"

"Miss President!" A young student ran up to the three of them. "Theirs a fight happening!"

"A fight?"

"Let's go." Kallen and Milly ran towards the crowd that was massing.

_"I wonder whose fighting?" _Abena slowly walked towards the fight when Blayde landed on her shoulder. _"HAVOX!"_

XxXxXxX

"Abena!" Falco said, shocked to find his girlfriend here. "What are you doing here!"

"Looking for you guys," She said as she petted Blayde in his favorite spot. "And Blayde was circling around the fight made it a dead give away." She looked over at Kallen. "Hey Kallen, you don't mind if these two blockheads join the council?"

"I don't see why not." Kallen said.

"Great!" She smiled. "So where's Akisu?"

"He wasn't with you?" Falco asked.

"Relax," Havox pulled both of themn in closer. "My scanner said he land in the mountainous rejion of Hokido. So we don't have a problem. He grew up in the mountains. It's like a second home. He'll be back."

XxXxXxX

Falco sat on his bed in his new room, when Abena walked in. "So do you like your new digs?"

"Well it sure beats sleeping in a fridge." He then started to really look at his girlfriend. In fact, for once, his brain started to slow down to a stop.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ah... I didn't know you were into-" Abena elbowed Falco under the chin; causing him to bite his tongue. "My tongue..."

"I never thought you were also the perverted type."

"I'm not." Falco said. "I just never saw you as a skirt wearinging type. It's really cute on you."

"Really?"

"Do you think I will lie to you on purpose?" They closed in, readied for the kiss... when Havox and Blayde entered the room.

"Ten-hut!" Havox ordered, causing Falco and Abena to come to attention. "At ease, love birds. Any news from Naoto yet."

"Nothing on the private channels." Falco said. "But, he's a grown boy. He can take care of himself."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

**If someone you love is hurt.**

**And you know the Bastards that did it.**

**How could revenge not be that important?**

**Why not revenge?**

**Next Time: Rage of the Lover.**

**If that's what it means to be an adult...**

**THEN I'M NEVER GROWING UP!**


	15. The Rage of a Lover!

**The Rage of a Lover!**

My parents let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever warrior I wanted to be my mate. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the warrior we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong, swift, brave and handsome... A natural leader. But you had something they didn't, something else no one saw but me. Can you guess?

Luck.

...Was I ever wrong?

XxXxX

It was late into the night when Lara slipped out of her childrens' room, finishing her rounds for the night. Her son was sleeping but she saw the dried tear streaks on his face, her heart clenched painfully. He had hid his grief well for the past few days and during the funeral today but she supposed that everyone broke down at some point and Mace had taken that time in the comfort of his room. Adam was one of his training teachers, and, even for being eight years old, he truly cared for Elly and could not bear the fact she was in pain.

Lara was tired though. Any emotional comforts would have to wait until the morning. She got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed, but Aaron was not there.

"_He must be in his studies." _Lara thought as she stared up at the cieling. "_I swear he's a workaholic!"_

She got out of bed and walked down the hall to where Aaron's office was.

"Aaron?" Lara quietly said while walking into the office.

"Hmm? Lara! I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Aaron smiled as he took his attention away from his work. "I guess I sorta left you with my job."

"I don't mind putting the kids to bed." Lara said as she leaned up against the doorway. At the same time, something else was tugging at her in the back of here mind. "Listen, Aaron... I want to take the kids away before they start school to collect themselves."

Aaron quickly thought of a possible locations in his mind. "We'll go to Kuriketto Garden. It's private and not too far."

"I think they'll like that." Lara yawned. "Will you be coming to bed anytime soon?"

"Just a little longer then I'm done," Aaron quickly said before going back to his studies.

"Come on, Aaron! There is no need to work at all today," she protested sleepily.

Aaron sighed before saying, "Okay… Let's go to bed."

He smiled and led her back to the comfy mattress and pulled the sheets and blankets over. He put his stripped down to his boxers and brushed his teeth. By the time he got back to the bed, Lara was fast asleep.

"_Good. I can go back to my studies now." _Aaron quickly went back to his studies._ "__I'm glad Lara was too tired to suspect anything.'_

When he sat down in the arm chair, he moved some papers aside and pulled out a got the disk in the mail the morning of the murders. It was sealed inside a Manilla envelope. The disk looked like any other, but Aaron didn't think it contained things a normal disk would...or should. Aaron turned on a TV that flipped from behind the bookshelves. He inserted the CD into a player on his desk. The TV flickered into life as it read the CD. A person in a black cloak stood in the picture. They stood in a dark background with rarely any light visible.

"Hello Mandalord Aaron," it said. The voice was scrambled so Aaron couldn't make out who it was. "I hope you're not to busy with our last visit…" it continued. "I am honored to invite you to the Chinese Federation for the marriage will of Empress Tianzi and First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia. Maybe then we can settle our little dispute. Kudos to you… And good health."

_"Good health?"_ Aaron thought as he rubbed some white powder on his mechanical fingers. _"It's like they aren't even trying anymore."_

He picked up the telephone on his desk and dialed a number. It was 12:45 when Maxi Christen appeared at the front door. Aaron opened the window to his office. The window is fairly large, and it's big enough for a grown man to fit through. Aaron motioned Maxi to jump through the window so he won't alert Lara, the kids or any of the Samurais'. The man was very light on his feet after all. Maxi jumped and landed softly in the office.

"Hello Maxi. Long time no see," Aaron greeted him.

"Hello Aaron. It'll be nice for once that I can come into Central that doesn't include a window." Maxi lit a cigarette. "What is the emergency, Your Highness?"

Aaron led him to the desk and replayed the video. After the video finished, Maxi stood there in a moment of thought.

"Seems like a irregular invitation to me."

"That seems to to be packaged with anthraxs." Aaron cleaned off the poison on a cloth. "Listen, in the morning I'll tell Lara in the morning. Tell Fuu to take Mace and Gemia-Su to Kuriketto Garden after we leave."

"Alright," Maxi said. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Heard that this Chinese Federation place is nice around this tome of year."

XxXxX

"Well that explains why you're here..." Naoto said as he spat out rocks and dirt. "And... What the hell is wrong with you, Maxi?" Naoto yelled with razor teeth at the careless secret police. "You could have killed me!"

"You think missing you was on purpose?" He said in a nonchalant way.

"Well if you knew if you I was standing there, why didn't you change corse?"

"_That_ was for the bruise you gave Fuu on Ero Hek." Naoto did not respond. Instead he he just smiled and chuckled nervously. "Also, I've got a message from Aaron."

"You mean the shit-king?"

"He said, 'Don't die under my command," Maxi did his best Aaron impersonation. "You're enough of a pain without the paperwork.' That was it."

"Tell him, 'Fine, there's no way I'm dying before you do, you morally bankrupt Shit-king with a God complex.' And tell him that I don't need a babysitter/kidnapper!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me?" Kin grabbed Naoto's shoulder as her grip got tighter. "Would you?"

"No, Ma'am!"

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, somewhere within the the Gobi Desert... interesting location...

"It's huge..." Ookami admired the size of the eerie purple color underground city. "Why would little charlie build such a city?" He stopped in the middle one of the many streets and saw the distant streetlights go out. "Looks like I just hit the jackpot." Ookami started to run from a huge, jack like, Knightmare frame simply known as the Siegfried. Ookami wiped his right hand across some of the walls of the buildings, creating stone and metal fists that the Siegfried charged straight through. "Oh dear,... Didn't even slow him down." He took a sharp, unexpected turn down a street causing the Siegfried to loose him for the moment.

Half an hour later...

"Where am I now...?" Ookami stood in a long hallway with a red carpet and a deluxe colonnade. He then heard voices coming from behind him, so he ducked behind one of the columns.

"They say they're going to kill God." A bald heavier man walked with Suzaku and Euphie.

"God?" Euphie questioned.

"I thought they were speaking metaphorically. But now, at the very least, these people believe what they're saying!" The man tried to defend his notion.

"Ridiculous!" Suzaku stated. "God is the Alpha and the Omega... there's no way that can happen."

"What's wrong, Knight of Seven?" Suzaku, Euphie, and the man turned around to see a little boy with long blond hair. "Afraid of Goddesses and long bearded white men in white gowns in kingdoms and clouds? No, not that sort of god-"

Suzaku threw a knife into the boy's forehead, knocking him to the ground.

"Suzaku!" Euphie said, shocked at what her knight just did.

"Who knows what type of Geass he controls? You must never let your guard down, even for a child!" Suzaku said in a cautious and cold manner.

"Yes, thats correct." The boy, still alive, stood up. "Suzaku, as the man who caught Lelouch, your reputation is legendary." He pulled the knife out of his head. "And Euphie, your more beautiful then Cornelia could possibly imagine. As your uncle, I'm very proud of you."

"My what?" Euphie said, shocked at the mention of her diseased sister and the fact that a young child was her uncle.

"You see, your father and I made a solemn vow. If there was ever a God that made men fight each other. We must kill him and his divine rule."

"Now... there is where I need to stop you." Ookami groaned as he came out of hiding and looked at the kid dead in the eye. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack me?"

"That face..." The boy said. "You are Ookami Kouzuki."

"Master V.V." The man said. "Do you know this man?"

"Apparently this is the edge of your power." Ookami said. "I'll take your sudden restraint as a sign that you were not ordered to kill me. Am I right?" V.V. did not answer him. Ookami smiled friendly. "Are you angry?"

"I can see you are still as cunning and observant as ever." V.V. said. "Anger', does not exists within me. Niether anger, nor lust, sloth, greed, gluttony, or envy. I killed off those sins. But I do run on one emotion. Shear pride."

"I see. Pride, huh?" Ookamis said. "There are seven deadly sins within a person. Wrath, lust, sloth greed, gluttony, envy, and pride. So that would mean that you were the first sin your "brother" separated from himself. The sin of pride. I'm actually quite surprised that he turn it into a child, considering the fact that he has many of his own. I guess your appearance suggests arrogance and pompousness. The true essence of Charles."

"So, did you come here to see Charles?" V.V. sneered.

"Don't be in such as rush." Ookami said as he place his right hand on a wall to create a doorway. "I do not need a invitation to see Gerald's son. Give him this message: He has made to many enemies far too quickly." He opened the doors and walked down the path he also created. "And tell him to enjoy his power while he still can. Got that?"

The doors closed and then warped and formed back into the marble.

"Good," V.V. smiled that not even the devil himself would make. "I'll be sure to give him your declaration of war."

XxXxXxX

"You seem rather pale, Naoto." Kin said as the three of them were on the borderland of Mongolia at this point.

"It's your damn fault for kidnapping me and not telling me where we are going." Naoto sulked along as his tongue hanged out do to lack of water. "Damn, my auto-parts are acting up. Feels like a storm is coming."

"Relax, we are almost there." Maxi said as they saw a small village in the distance.

"So that's Hi-Chang villa?" Naoto looked through Kin's sniper-scope. "One of the young empresses many villa's; also a rest stop for caravans traveling from north to the south."

They finally made it to the villa before the thunderstorm opened up. Maxi had to drag Naoto along do to his crippling head ache.

"I've been waiting." A slim tall man with long black hair stood in the main doorway.

"Hello, Xingke." Kin said.

"Why did you bring the luggage along?" He said as he noticed Naoto.

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU!" Naoto sprung back to life. "I WANNA KNOW WHY I WAS DRAGGED ALL THE WAY OUT HERE AND DIEING FROM THE HEAD-ACHE OF THE CENTURY! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY ALL I NEED IS SOME WATER!"

"Er... I'm not sure why, but... sorry."

After drinking twelve canteens of water, Naoto fallowed them deeper into the town like villa.

"Whoa." Naoto looked around the beautiful rainy town as he tried to compare it to Aaron's villa. "This is a villa? It's amazing?"

"Where are you going?" Xingke asked. "It's this way." Naoto fallowed the three of them though the rainy streets.

"She's pretty far in here, isn't she?" Maxi asked.

"We couldn't risk letting anyone knowing of her." Xingke lead them to the main building. "Not even the High Eunuchs know of her being here."

_"A woman?" _Naoto enter the building as the water flowed off his armor.

Let's see...There are a couple places on Terra that were really nice...

"Naoto!" A woman voice called to him.

It's in dead-space, away from all of the noise and politics of the U.R. and more importantly...

"That damn General!" Naoto smiled.

The women are gorgeous. Keilara, dressed in a purple, gold, and white robe, ran up to Naoto. Naoto picked her up and spun her around in a happiness he thought died inside of him. He gave her a searing kiss on the lips and he nearly crushed her to him. (if that makes any sense.)

"This means Chieftain Santoniri wasn't the one who killed Adam, right?" Maxi and Kin watched from the other room.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Kin said.

"So Vince knew all along. I though he..."

"It would be wierd if people, even in the secret police, weren't suspicious of him." Kin said. "First he had her arrested in front of a crowd. Then he announced in the paper that she killed one of her own, which is the most dishonorable acts an officer can commit. I never thought Vince would be the performance type."

XxXxX

On the day of Keilara's arrest, Vince put the front page of the paper clear across his desk.

"So, what do you think?"

"Don't you think that your actions are a bit too... showy?" Falco asked as he read the paper.

The phone rang. "_You have a phone call Captain Maec Havox on an outside line._"

"Put him through." Vince said.

"_Hey, General! did you see the front page? There is an interesting article in there."_

"What are you talking about, H-" Vince though up a quick lye. "Hillary, darling! Long time no see! You must really miss me for you to ask Havox to call me during work." On the other side, Havox was puzzled at his resent name change. "_but you know you're not supposed to call me on a military line._"

"Yaaa. Sowee." Havox did his best female impersonation. "Hillary only wanted to have a few words with Mr. Hector. Just to talk about the possible prospect between us."

"_It can't be helped. I will call you from the phones outside immediately. Wait for me._"

"Oookay." He hung up the soonly started to ring again.

"_It's me._"

"Are you done making me act as an idiot, jackass?"

"_Nah, you were just a quick witted fella helping me._" Vince was in a phone booth while Kin and Falco stood guard. "It's just that I have this fear of the military lines being tapped_._"

"_Let's break Keilara out of the Detention Center_"

"How are we going to do that?"

"_Just have Falco barge in through the front gates, of course! Ge heh heh..._"

"Okay, lets hypothesize that for a moment, where is she gonna go?"

"_How about Central? Aaron is the judge, jury, and executioner; so she'll be safe from the police there._"

"Yes, but eventually people will catch on. And need results fast."

"_Ah, the second passageway at that Warehouse Street would be fine. That gloomy place is for killing someone_."

Vince wrote down several items on a small piece of paper. He then handed the list to Falco as he left the booth.

"Falco," Vince started to quickly walk back to the command center. "It is extremely urgent that you gather the items on this list."

"The bones and flesh of a pig... carbon... ammonia... phosphorus, sulfur, lime..." Falco read the list as he and Kin tried to catch up with him. "What the hell are these for?"

"Kin," Vince said. "Go get anyone of the Shamans to whip this up."

"A Shaman?"Kin asked. "Why? What are cooking?"

"To make up one burnt corpse." Vince smiled his fox smile. "... Well technically, with all respect, it's just something that looks like a burnt human corpse. That's because it would not have the necessary organs to make a complete human body."

"Even so, that kind of stuff will be discovered once the autopsy is performed!" Falco started the logic.

"No one can analyze or find out something that has been burnt to charcoal."

"And what are we going to do when they find out through the dental works of her teeth?" Kin asked.

"Her transcript of dental records has been taken care of by you."

"Why me?"

XxXxX

In the alley that nigh...

"Good evening, Former-Chieftain Keilara." Vince said as his arm combusted in flames. He then cooled down and pulled out a white corps from the dumpster. "Here is the dummy."

"What the?" She looked at the god ugly false corps.

"Tonight, you shall die here." Vince snapped his fingers, the dummy exploded, and Keilara was left baffled on the ground.

"Huh..."

"Come on, quickly." Vince pulled her up and threw her into the dumpster.

"Eh? Eh? Waah! Wah..." The metal door slammed shut as she leaned back to see Havox and Falco in the building that the dumpster leaned up against.

"Let's go, missy." They picked her up.

"Yoink." Havox remover her prisoner ID bracelet and engagement ring. "Psst! General!"

"Hmm. Oh my, I should not have forgotten about this." Vince put the items next to the corps.

Inside the building, Havox and Falco moved crates and boxes over the hole. "This should be good enough."

Then they heard voices on the other side. "What happened?"

"_What is the... meaning... of this?_" They heard Naoto's voice.

"Well Naoto-boss wasn't supposed to find out about this." Havox sighed. "I give up."

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!_"

"Oh well," Falco said. "The General can handle whatever comes our way, I suppose. Let's go."

XxXxX

"So you see, I was to bring Naoto and the rest of Vertigo to this place, but we got separated." Kin finished her explanation. "I also had to make it seem natural with the excuse of being too over worked and suffering from fatigue."

"There's nothing natural about kidnapping!" Naoto growled. He then remembered what he was sitting on. The Journal on Geass. "I think this is what they were looking for. The Secrets on Geass."

"Geass?" Everyone asked.

"From what I read," Naoto flipped through the pages. "Geass is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others. Geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires. The power of Geass increases with use, and should the user lack the willpower, they may be consumed by it."

"Sounds disturbing. Almost like the Project research. However," Keilara said. " If I consider all of this, the result of my examination is that... I have nothing to do with this Geass buisness. Why did I have to get swept up into all of this then...?"

"Bad luck, I guess." Xingke said.

"I guess, you really did not kill Commander General Ada then." Kin said in a more serious tone.

"Isn't it obvious!"

"Is that so..." She smiled as her tone changed. "That is good. Then I won't have to use this fella then." She pulled out her Vahel, General issue, TMP2 "Stabilized Vengeance" machine pistol handgun. "In the unlikely even that Chieftain Santoniri was the culprit, I had orders from Vince to kill her after getting whatever information from her."

"Thanks for having so much trust in me." Keilara laughed nervously as she unloaded her TMP2.

"So, what do we do now?" Maxi asked.

"I've arranged for Ms. Santoniri to stay here for now." Xingke said. "Only the empress nows of her existence."

"But what of the Eunuchs'?"

"They may think they have a puppet as an empress, but she knows how to keep a good secret."

"It's alright, Naoto." Keilara said as she put her hand over her stomach. "I can't really go home, and they have plenty of doctors here for the baby."

"Is there anything you want me to tell your parent?" Naoto asked.

"Even though I want them to know that I'm alright... I don't want them to be dragged into this."

"Skye has also fallen into a depression over this."

"No, don't! Skye is not able to tell a lie to save his life, you cannot tell him anything about it! Haha..." Outside the huge doorway, a Mandalorian Dropship landed on the wet streets. "Until next time," She stood up straight and saluted. "I will stake my life in order to repay me debt!"

"Of course!" Kin and Maxi saluted back.

Naoto was a little hesitant on saluting as well, but instead Keilara embraced him with a huge hug. "Naoto, take care of yourself."

"We never did confirm our wedding day."

"Maybe next time." She smiled.

The heavy, blast-proof, doors closed as the Dropship took off with Kin, Maxi, and Naoto inside of it.

"You have good allies." Xingke said.

"Mr. Xingke... What kind of country is the Chinese Federation?"

"It's a good country rich in culture and tradition. Here, we treat our people right. You shall be welcomed." He said. "Of that I can assure you."

"So my child will expect a paradise when born?"

"Yes. But be careful. In your condition," He turned away to not watch Keilara crying. "It's not wise to waste your precious fluids."

XxXxXxX

The Dropship was able to fly under radar into the Tokyo settlement. It landed in a back ally were kids would play soccer. Kin allowed Naoto to hopped off.

"Alright," She said. "I'll be heading back to the Jackle. Stay her and a wait further orders."

"You got it." Naoto, now in his regular clothes, said. "What about you, Maxi?"

"I'm heading back to the Chinese Federation. Gonna do a little sight seeing, find Celeste, and maybe a Coup de'ta. Care to join me?"

"No thanks." Naoto laughed nervously.

"Suit yourself." He closed the doors again and the ship took off. Naoto watched it soar into the sky and become one of the many lights in the heaven.

_"I should go find Mom and Kallen... But what am I gonna say?" _Naoto thought as he came out of the ally way and into the victorian like streets. _"Fine! First thing first. Find the guys and get reorganized."_

He kept walking until he saw a beautiful array of lights coming from Ashford. He walked casually through the front gate of the school. No one stopped him, so there was no need to worry about being caught. He figured, how can you catch a deadman?

He looked over one of the marble railings to see dancing. There was dancing now on the marble tile floor of the outdoor dance floor; old men pushing young girls backward in eternal graceless circles they created, superior couples holding each other tortuously, fashionably, and keeping in the corners- and a great number of single bachelors and baccalaureate. He just looked past them, like they were moving pieces of glass. They were boring, as if they truly didn't know how to live their lives to the fullest. He then spotted Kallen, and she was beautiful. A fine young lady in a sakura red ball gown. She was, almost unhappily, dancing with an older teen with orange red hair. Naoto recognized him off the bat. No need for his hi-tech eye to do the scanning for him. He was the Knight of Ten, the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley.

But, through a fit of anger and confusion, Naoto saw someone else who made his blood boil more than Bradley or Stadtfeld.

_"Who is that?"_ Naoto saw a grown man stand on a higher balcony than he was on. _"It can't be... No... It can't be... Impossible. Why now!"_

Naoto was now on the saw floor of the man. His father.

* * *

** Natsumi... Why did you leave me...**

**You're the bastard that left her! ARGH, we're not even communicating on the same frequency! **

**Is it to erase the evidence of what oneself has done?**

**No, you're wrong!**

**Next Time: Like Father, Like Son**

**Have you.. grown bigger?**

**Why phrase it like a question!  
**


	16. Like Father Like Son

**Like Father Like Son.**

I onced believed that my father was a good man. But he wore to much cologne. It was strong so I hated his smell. I still remember it from when I was a little kid. Even when Kallen was born. Dad left the house to do some kind of business trip... At least that's what mom said. But we never got any letters... so eventually, I caught on. I could still smell that scent all over the house when he was gone... It never completely went away... So I burned it down.

XxXxXxX

He looked over one of the marble railings to see dancing. There was dancing now on the marble tile floor of the outdoor dance floor; old men pushing young girls backward in eternal graceless circles they created, superior couples holding each other tortuously, fashionably, and keeping in the corners- and a great number of single bachelors and baccalaureate. He just looked past them, like they were moving pieces of glass. They were boring, as if they truly didn't know how to live their lives to the fullest. He then spotted Kallen, and she was beautiful. A fine young lady in a sakura red ball gown. She was, almost unhappily, dancing with an older teen with orange red hair. Naoto recognized him off the bat. No need for his hi-tech eye to do the scanning for him. He was the Knight of Ten, the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley.

But, through a fit of anger and confusion, Naoto saw someone else who made his blood boil more than Bradley or Stadtfeld.

_"Who is that?"_ Naoto saw a grown man stand on a higher balcony than he was on. _"It can't be... No... It can't be... Impossible. Why now!"_

Naoto was now on the saw floor of the man. His father.

"Kouzuki!..." Naoto snapped. "Ookami Kouzuki!... YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE PEEPING!" He knocked his father to the ground with one hard punch to the jaw. "Damn it old man! I don't see you for twenty-two years, and I have to come back to this!"

"Na.. Naoto?" Ookami was shocked a the young man who was standing before him. "Have you... grown bigger?"

"Why phrase it like a question!"

"I've heard from Ruben." He said as he continued to watch the dancing. "You've finished my Shield and Sword research."

Naoto covered up any of the tattoos on his arms with his coat sleeves. "You bastard, you still have the nerve to come back after all this time!"

"Why do you address your own father as a bastard?"

"You're not just any bastard, you THE bastard!" Naoto snapped through his teeth. "If there wasn't a crowd fifteen feet away from us right now, I would've knocked you out!"

"Natsumi..." He looked out at the crowd and saw his wife dressed in a purple work dress, showing she was working for the Stadtfeld's. "Why did you leave me..."

"Why? Because she was raped because you weren't there to protect her!"

"A little more time, that's all... a little more time..."

"Ahh! You planned to give her more hardship in that little time!"

"I promised you..."

"You don't even know how much a single mother, taking care of three kids, in a household had to handle!"

Natsumi... Don't leave me alone...?" Ookami sniffed.

"You're the bastard that left us! ARGH, we're not even communicating on the same frequency!" Arguing with his father was giving Naoto a headache. "You came back too late and now you have no place to stay! What did you return for!"

"Ah yes... my home..." Ookami looked over to where his house was. "Why did you burn it down? There nothing. No sign of it anymore."

"I decided not to turn back from the path I have chosen." Naoto looked away. "It would be wise for a dead man not to have have a home to return to. That is a sign of my resolve on my decision."

"Your wrong." Ookami said. "It's because one does not want to see the remnants of ones former weakness, is it? Is it for the sake of running away from a horrible image in one's mind? Is it to erase the evidence of what oneself has done?"

Naoto is a twenty-five year old man, he's been to space, he's seen war. All of a sudden he's being treated like a four year old child. "... No, you're wrong."

"It is just like a kid who wet his bed at night and hid his sheets." Ookami's father aura was starting to come out. "You're running away, Naoto."

"WHAT WOULD A BASTARD LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT!" Naoto yelled in anger, but the band from the part covered it up from the part goers.

"I do understand." Ookami said calmly.

"Conversing with a bastard like you gives me disgusting feeling." Naoto turned around and stormed off.

"Didn't you come to visit your mother and sister?"

"Not while I'm in this foul mood!"

"Your going to Rubin's home, right?" Ookami followed his son. "I'm going there too since I have no where else to go. It can't be helped I guess."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"...You have grown your hair long. We have the same look." Naoto got pissed and frantically put his hood over his hair before stomping off. "...He's exactly like me when I was young."

XxXxXxX

Later that night, Ookami stood in the doorway and watched his son sleep. Naoto slept with his back to him. Ookami went into the room to pat his head, but hesitated and looked at his own two hands. He then sighed and left the room. After the door closed, Naoto dropped the knife he was holding onto and got some real sleep.

"You allowed him to study me research." Ookami sat down at the table in the parlor. "Why didn't someone scold them? Give them guidance?"

_"Your_ his father, why didn't _you_ scold him?"

"I don't know how." Ookami said as he slowly drank his night cap.

"He has every right to be angry at you." Ruben said. "You have been out of his life for twent-two year. No phone calls, no letters. Natsumi was waiting, _still_ waiting, faithfully for you. If anything, your research gave him hope. It made him feel like you were there."

Ookami just sighed. "When was his first transmutation?"

Rubin thought back to that day. "He came back. A furlough, you know. He took everything he needed and then opened up the gas line to turn some of it into oxygen. Add a spark and then you have fire."

"He did his math." Ookami looked back as he stretched. Naoto, in the hallway, slid down the wall and held his head.

XxXxXxX

After the party, in the Student Council clubhouse. Falco and Havox were dressed in black swing era suits (A/N: I know there is a name for it, but I can't remember) while Abena was in a red long cocktail dress. The three of them were with the other members of the council. Besides Kallen and Milly: there was the Council secretary, Rivalz. Head of most of the sport clubs, and Knight of Three, Gino Wienberg. The shy and sensitive, Rolo. And quietest and most cut off from the group, the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. They were all talking about the chatter they heard during the party.

"His father?" Gino asked the three Mandalorians about Naoto, or Boss-kun's, past.

"Yeah, you see Boss-kun's father has been out of his life for... twenty four years." Havox, with his feet on the table, explain whatever he knew of Naoto's past. "So if he meets him, he'll probably kill him."

"Does he despise him?" Rivalz asked.

"Can't really say..." Havox thought to the Naoto they knew from the war. "Probably. But we don't know his past."

"For all we know," Falco said. "He could be a ticking time bomb."

XxXxX

_Naoto was walking Kallen home from school like he did every day. It was a dry coming end of the school season spring day. But today was different, today they would be having some little snot-nosed brat from the Britannian homeland live with them. Niether of them knew who this kid was, which house they were originally from, or even if it was a he or she. Either way it would mean one more mouth to feed._

_Recently, there was word going around about a little kid who was running around making up stories and scarring some people around the residential area of Tokyo saying that the Britannians were invading. It was a good thing that they lived in the more rural are. But all Naoto and Kallen had to fear was a hail of rocks coming down on them._

_"Surrender or die!" A little kid with black hair and violet eyes stood in the brush of the woods. "I have eight thousand followers waiting at my signal!"_

_"Eight thousand!" Kallen said in amazement._

_"Just ignore him." Naoto pulled her along. "He's lying."_

_"Then eat this spell then!" The boy came out of the brush. "Huge razor blades in between each of your teeth!"_

_"It's painful just to listen to it!"_

_"Just ignore him." He said as he continued to go home._

_"Hahahahah!" Kallen laughed at the Britannian boy. "You're really funny."_

_"Don't make fun of me!" The boy said._

_"Like like you. What's your name?"_

_"Um... Lelouch." He answered as his face turned a bright red. "Anyways, could you please point me in the of the Kouzuki resisdent?"_

_"We're Kouzuki's," Naoto said._

_"Okay," He pulled out a small suit case from the bushes. "Then I'm staying with you guys."_

_"Yah!" Kallen smiled._

_Now skip ahead two months..._

_"What?" Lelouch said in his defense. "I'm not hiding anything!"_

_"Oh... really?" Kallen said._

_"I wont fall for that." Naoto said. "Something is eating you. So spit it out!"_

_"Do you really think there should be secrets between us?" Kallen and Naoto both asked. "Spit it out."_

_"You'll hate me if I tell you." Lelouch said._

_"Spit it out dammit!" Kallen jumped on him as Naoto tried to pull her off. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

_"Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Naoto was able to pull Kallen off Lelouch. "__My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne. A prince who was abandoned by his empire."_

___"Who is prince?" Kallen asked._

___"Me!"_

___"So?" Both Kallen and Naoto seemed bored with his answer._

___"You're the one's who asked!" Lelouch snapped at their lack of awe. "The truth is that __... I ... I rejected my father, and I rejected everything my country believes in. I'm sorry I lied to you."_

_____"Well, you apologized so all is forgiven." Kallen said as she hugged him._

_____"It's a bit of a shock." Naoto said. "If you were born a prince, why were you abandoned?"_

_____Lelouch was quiet foe a while. "I'm sorry to say this, but even though I have a huge family... I was alone."_

XxXxX

Naoto sat up in his bed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. _"Lelouch... why did you take so long to answer?"_

"Naoto!" Uncle Rubin yelled from down stairs. "Are you still sleeping? Your father is about to head out." He got no answer, he then walked into the foyer as Ookami was heading for the door. "Shall I wake him up to come down?"

"It's fine." He said put on his coat. "I'll be late for the train if I tarry. You have helped my family a lot. So I'm going to help you," He opened the door. "Soon a terrible event will awake on this planet. Find away to get off this planet."

"This planet is the only home I know of." He said. "Plus I have plenty of people who still need me."

"... I did warn you." He left the home.

"Ookami!" Rubin shouted. "Don't be a stranger around here."

Ookame smiled and waved off. "How disappointing, Rubin. I can no longer be welcomed here again."

* * *

**Okay, I'm a guy who grew up with five older sisters!**

**Merci: The Eldest and book-worm.**

**Aurora and Kara: Both twins and sports nuts.**

**Llyl: Daddy's little girl**

**Varias: The crazy badass marine when no one is looking.**

**And Me: The only boy and living punching bag.**

**Next Time: Havox the Sniper**

**I've might of grown up with sisters, but I'm not afraid of hitting a girl.**


	17. Havox the Sniper

**Hey Guys, New Mandalord here. Listen this chapter will more talk about Havox's life as a kid in the first half and will act more like a side chapter in the first half. In the second half I will finally get to Lelouch and the Black Knights. With that said enjoy.**

**P.S. I've done some revisions and the new chapter will becoming out soon. So stay tuned.**

**

* * *

**

**Havox The Sniper**

It was a hot morning in the Tokyo settlement, and it was even hotter in the Student Council workroom. Havox laid on the table, sweating like a boar in heat, while Milly sat on the other end of the table.

"When did the maintance say the A.C. will be back?" Havox sighed.

"Not until three." Milly, wearing her shirt opened revealing more than just her bra, said.

"Great," Havox wiped the sweat off his forehead. "If your grandfather is the head of this school, can't he make them work faster."

"It's not that easy." She said as she turned on the TV. It was the Hi-TV morning news (**A/N: I'm going to take the easy joke and say that you need to be _very_ high to believe any Britannian shit.**) and the first image were of Britannian forces "taking control" of the Shijuku ghettos. The grotest images on the screen caused Havox to turn it off. "Are you alright?"

The color went back to his face as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah... just... bad memories."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Also,..." He turned away as his face went from deathly pale to light red. "Do you mind... covering up?"

"Oh! A little embarrased, huh?" Milly smiled as she leaned over, exposing even more of her still developing wave chest to Havox. "Well I guess it's no shame for a boy your age to be attracted to a body like this. But I'm sorry to say that I'm already engaged to someone else."

_"Boy? I'm sixty-five years old hanging around with teenage girls... something is clearly wrong."_ Milly dragged Havox out of his thoughts.

"But I should tell you." She whispered into his ear. "I don't really love him, so I can make an exception."

Havox, on the verge of having blood spill out of his nose, grabbed Milly's shirt and quickly covered her up. "I meant, a woman should only show that much skin when she is married."

"You were taught well." Milly buttoned up her shirt.

"I grew up with five older sisters. You tell me."

"Five older sister?" Milly said in amazement.

"Yeah, Five. I guess you can say my mother and father got busy." He smiled. "Their is Merci: The Eldest and hands down cutest book-worm. She already has two girls of her own. Aurora and Kara: Both twins and sports nuts. Aurora helps run my families General Store with her boy, and for Kara... she became a boxing champion. In school, when it was time for P.E., the boys and girls would change into their uniforms. Boys would use the even numbered class rooms and girls would use the odd. It didn't matter that guys were standing around, those two would just start changing. You see to them, guys were the same to a bag of potatoes. They would join every single team and every single club our school had to offer. Every single sports team would pitch for them to join their team, and they turned everyone down. They would change clubs on a daily basis depending on their mood. In the end though, they didn't remain a member of any of the clubs. Llyl, A.K.A "Daddy's little girl", the one of the five where my dad swore he would never give up. Until she met her husband and then that changed. Varias: The crazy badass marine when no one is looking. She, when we were kids made my life a living hell. And then finally their is me Me: The only boy and living punching bag."

"So what was growing up like?"

"Well um... How do I put this softly?" Havox thought for a second. "I was conceived in the Riviera... Not the French Riviera. The Detroit one. They used to say that a child conceived in love, has a greater chance of happiness. They don't say that any more... or at least when I was born. A few seconds born, I already knew how and when I would die."

"What was wrong?"

"There was nothing wrong with me." Havox said. "I would have been considered a perfectly healthy, normal baby. Ten fingers, ten toes. That was all that used to matter back in the old Genome mapping days." He sighed. "I had a ninety-nine percent chance of heart failure and I was only supposed to live through the night. Then the next day. Then a month. And then they said I could never walk. The only thing I could say," He banged on his chest were his heart is. "I really pissed my doctors off."

"So what happened then?"

"I was born Maec Antonio Havox. And from an early age I came to think of myself as others thought of me - chronically ill. Every skinned knee and runny nose treated as if it were life-threatening." Havox thought back to his days in school. How the "healthy children" would play outside, clamber over monkey bars or used real paint to draw with. "By the time I was able to play with my sisters as blood brothers I understood that there was something very different flowing through my veins. And I'd need an awful lot more than a drop if I was going to get anywhere. And it was also unfortunate that the only one I could play with was Varias. Our favorite game was "chicken". When our parents, or older siblings, weren't watching, we used to swim outside the flags, as far out as we dared. It was about who would get scared and turn back first. Of course, it was always me. Varias was by far the stronger swimmer and he had no excuse to fail. I couldn't blame my sisters for their free rides. You can't blame someone for winning the lottery. Later on, when I was about... sixteen. It was the last time Varias and I swam together in competition. Out into the open sea, like always, knowing each stroke towards the horizon was one we had to make back to the shore. But something was very different about that day. Everytime Varias tried to pull away, she found me right beside her. Until, finally, impossible happened. It was the one moment in our lives were Varias wasn't as strong as she believed and I wasn't as weak. It was the moment that made everything else possible."

Milly was on the verge of tears. "That was... the saddest thing I ever heard."

"Hey, I still have many million miles left on this puppy."

"Yeah, you're right." Milly's expression changed.

"That was fast." He mumbled. Another story then came up on the news. This time it was about a young boy, at least a year younger than Milly, and it told how he and an army of rebels called the 'Black Knights' were able to hold off the Britannian invasion forces. The boy had violet eyes and longing black hair, the news named him the Rebel Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Havox just rolled his eyes. An eighteen year old able to lead an army and become a threat to a nation that controls more than one-third of this world. That's a laugh. He then looked up at Milly, who seemed... troubled...

"You okay pres?" Havox asked. "You know that kid?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Hard to believe he was once our vice-president."

"So he was once a student here? That's harsh."

"He calls his army resistance fighters, but it's really hard to judge him..." She started to trail off.

"It's not who a man is underneath, but what he _does_ that defines him." Havox said, which seemed to bring Milly back. "My father was the one who taught me that. You find out what that means, you'll become a wiser person than he is."

Suddenly Rivalz busted through the door, out of breath and completely worried. "Hey, Rivalz... What's up?"

"Kallens missing!" He yelled.

_"That was subtle..."_

"What? How?" Milly said in disbelief.

"This way!" Both of them ran off to the girls dorms.

XxXxXxX

The door to Kallen's room was taped off with yellow police tape. The police were trying to get statements from her neighbors on what happened the night before. Milly and Rivalz pushed and elbowed their way through the crowd to the room. From what they could see, the room was not as torn up as they feared. The only thing they saw were her sheets on the floor and the window smashed to pieces.

"What happened here?" Milly asked one of the officers.

"I can't say ma'am." the officer said.

"She's a friend!"

"We believe that she was kidnapped sometime after midnight." He said. "The kidnappers seemed to come in through the window and take her using the same exit."

_"Come in through the window my ass."_ Falco looked over the police and tape and notice that no glass was on the inside of the room. _"Let me think... how can you break down an interior door? Give the door a well-placed kick or two to the lock area to break it down..."_ He thought on that high non probability that the people on this floor wouldn't be woken up by the bang. _"Okay, scratch that. Let's think. Most interior doors have what are called privacy sets. These locks are usually installed on bedrooms and bathrooms and can be locked from the inside when the door is shut, but have an emergency access hole in the center of the door handle which allows entry to the locking mechanism inside." _He was able to slide past some of the police and look at the knob. The knob was scratched at and worked at. _"So insert a screwdriver or probe into the handle and push the locking mechanism, or turn to open the lock."_

He smiled as he peared into the room to further prove his hypothiesis was correct. But what made him smile even more were the chard edges on some of the glass.

"Excuse me," The chief of police said as he pulled Falco away from the crime scene.

"Hello, Satan." Falco said. "What is your bidding?" He turned around to face the officer. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. You sounded like someone else."

"Sorry, but you already missed your chance of being the school's PI, schoolboy."

"You're right," Falco shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm leaving."

Havox took his sweet time to get to the girl's dorms. Suddenly, Blayde swooped down onto his shoulder as the the police started to pack everything up.

"Hey, Blayde. What's up?" He asked as his friend started to nibble at his ear. "Hey, knock it off!" Blayde pointed his wing in the direction of the chief of police and how he was constantly looking behind him. It was almost amazing that he did not get whiplash. "Follow him."

XxXxXxX

Hours in the day pasted slowly, and soon enough, the three Mandalorians were back in the meeting room. Everyone was either in bed, or in a different country.

"Blayde's been following our friend all day." Havox said as he let his tired feather friend sleep on his chest. "It's pretty clear that he collects the money for the Roderick slave exchange. He stays away from any of the merchandise until the deed is done. It's more like security."

"He has no contact with his guys,"Abena said as she read over any info between him and the Rodericks. "No calls, no conversation, and even the government can't make any cases because the Rodericks happen to be a "Noble" family. So we can't find Kallen."

"We'll find Kallen," Havox said. "So we'll have to extract the info out of him. What do you say, Falco?"

"Interrogation?" Falco smiled as he lifted his head up. "Well... it's been a while, Countryboy. But it's just like riding a bike."

"We can snatch him tomorrow afternoon and we can do it by the next day's morning."

"That's cutting it really close," Falco said. "Even if we hit the ground running. We'll have to make him think he's going against the big boys."

"That's why I brought this." Havox pulled out a vile of bright pink liquid out of his boot. "But we don't have a deep bench though."

"I don't know," Falco said. "Abena nabs the guy, she's the extraction team. You and me tag team in questioning him. We do the sunglasses, the suits, the hole shabang. Make him think he's up against every agency with initials in it."

"You think you can bag him alone, Abena?" Abena just gave him a look which seemed to say 'Drop dead, idiot!'. _"Why did he eye's just seemed to say, 'drop dead, idiot.'?"_

XxXxXxX

The next day, in the mid afternoon, the chief of police, after picking up his 'payment', was walking to his squad car as Abena walked by him with three shopping bags filled with revealing clothing in them. She still wore her school uniform but swayed her hips from side to side, and it easily got the cops attention. As she was opening the trunk to a rental car, a pair of lacy panties fell on the ground.

"I like your taste," the chief said as he picked up the panties. Abena just blushed as she took the underwear and put it back into the truck. "My name is Rob."

Abena grabbed a taser from one of her bags, but Rob knocked it out of her hands. Falco, who was spotting from another car, saw the fight and ran over to help. Abena was able to shake him off and kick him on the knee cap. She then dove for the taser, but rob grabbed her leg. Now stunguns are a great way to bring down a larger target. The only problem is, if you use one on someone who is touching you... you'll zap yourself to.

"So you brought a toy? You like to play."

"I love to play." She shoved the gun into Rob's shoulder, causing it to zap him and creating a currant to shook her as well. Both of them collapsed on the ground before Falco could get there.

"Abena you are one crazy chick."

XxXxXxX

At the concrete storage plant...

"So how is our friend, Rob, behaving?" Havox asked as Abena came back into the meeting room.

"Like an alter boy." She said. "He even asked for me to use the stungun on him again."

"He asked you with a ball gag in his mouth?"

"He has expressive eyes."

"Feeling better, Abena?" Falco asked.

"Everyone could use a few thousand volts from time to time." She said. "Helps clear the mind."

"Alrighty." Falco pulled out a folder. "I had Arrow fax over everything about this Rob guy. He's a hard egg from mother land. This guy has seen the inside of every prison from here to Moscow to New York."

"You're the expert, Falco." Havox said. "What else?"

"I found a place for our interrogation." He said. "It's an old concrete plant, in the middle of no where, they condemed after the last hurricane. This is gonna be fun, Countryboy."

XxXxXxX

A lot people's first instinct about getting info from a captive, is to either get a baseball bat or a gun.

"Are you sure this gonna work?" Havox walked into the empty plant with some welding equipment.

"Hey I've been in secret facilities less impressive than this." Falco said as he crowbared open one of the large metal storage create. "We could get a cooler of beers, some snacks and maybe a grill."

"Abena is driving him to Mt. Fugi and back. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty."

The fact is, torture is for Sadists' and thugs'. Its like going firework shopping with a flamethrower. It's stupid, it doesn't work, there is always a mess to clean up, and someone is gonna get hurt. Getting useful information is about creating a new reality for the interrogation subject with no hope of escape or freedom. You control every aspect of their world. How they eat, where they sleep, and even whether it is day or night. When its time to ask questions, you want them disorientated, anxious, wondering who you are and what you can do to them. You have to make them believe that their hopes, their dreams, every single breath they take from then on all depends on one thing... talking.

Rob adjusted his eyes to the bright that was being shined in front of him.

"Hello, Rob." Falco said in a heavy Russian accent.

"I have a lawyer." He said. "I know my rights! I get one phone call."

"That would be true." He said. "If I was a Britannian cop."

"Who are you? KGB? Remnants of the Spetsnaz?"

"Spetsnaz? Pssh, those weaklings. No. They only target the small fishies." He walked over to Rob. "So just think of me as Jericho."

"When do I get my phone call, Jericho?"

"You get what you want, after we get what we want."

"What do you want."

"Don't play stupid." Falco said. "Our intelligence tells us that you work with the Roderick slave trade, and they give you cut backs for looking the other way."

"You have proof?"

"Listen Rob," Falco loaded up a syringe of the pink liquid. "You know what you are? A small fish. You know what the difference between a big fish and a small fish is? When a big fish gets caught, they get cooked and eaten. A small fish gets thrown back into the ocean, unless they piss off the fisherman and then they get cooked and eaten. This little drug will allow you to swim away." Falco injected the drug into Robs blood stream. "Know, do you work for the Rodericks?"

"Yes," He said in a relax tone. "You see they run a gentlemen's club to relieve themselves of urges."

"Urges?" Falco asked. "I think what you mean is sex slavery."

"These urges are simple: the heavier the responsibility, the heavier the stress." He continued. "This club is a necessary evil. The royal family even signed to make this club legal. If the club gives them half of its earnings then they would look the other way."

"And what about the girls."

"They can easily be kidnapped and shipped to the new location here in Area Eleven. It's hiden within the Fugi Sakuradite mines. But ever since Lelouch Vi Britannia has interviened, we've had to revert to half-breeds."

_"__Half-breeds?...Like Kallen!" _Falco thought. "So you're saying that orgies are the thing that runs this empire. Are you even listening to the shit that's coming out of your mouth?" He didn't answer. "That's all you know, Huh? One more question. Where is Kallen Stadtfeld?"

"She is going to be gift for Prince Schniezel at his elder brother's ceremonial dinner in the Chinese Federation."

"That'll do just fine." Falco walked passed him and cocked his handgun. "Just close your eyes and count backwards from ten. This'll only hurt for a second." Rob, still in the calming trance, fallowed his orders. "Welcome to the universe."

Falco shot Rob in the back of his head, causing a hole to come from where his right eye used to be. Havox and Abena were busy packing up the intelligence equipment which fed the entire conversation back to the Jackle. "I guess this ends all chances of a cook out."

"Very funny," Havox said. "Keep dreamin' movie nut."

"We need a lift to the Chinese Federation." Abena said.

"I know a guy." Falco said. "Lets find a payphone... they do exist on this planet?"

XxXxXxX

Somewhere within the Rajastan region of the Militarized Zone of India. A Indian women, in her late twenties, laid on a long coach with a tobacco pip in her mouth as she watched several Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō's were being mass produced on the metallic base. This base was huge. Complete with six factories, five Heavy Supply Pads, three barrcks, several communication towers, ten defense turrents, and a concealed security shield system.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!" She yelled at some of the soldiers who were doing a sloppy job with their maintenance job. the maintenance crew turn to look at the newly-awakened Rakshata Chawla. "It was far more fragile than any of _you_ when I gave birth to it!"

"Note to self," A young slim man walked out of the main base said. He wore worn out blue jeans, a black undershirt, and a military style jacket which stayed on his shoulders. His hair was black, straight and neck long. He also kept one hand in his pocket while the other wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Never mess with the mother."

"I can see you're finally up, Lelouch." Rakshata got off her coach to greet her head general. "Sleep well?"

"No thanks to the construction. Yes." He yawned. "Are the repairs on the Shinkiro done?"

"I finished the Absolute Defense Territory and fix up the air glide wing system." She said. "But I need to ask, why do you want it to also turn into a jet or submarine?"

"Well, in these time, you never know."

"I knew you would say." She smiled. "So I already had it installed."

"Your the best."

"And you better remember that. Also,"

"That word coming from you is my greatest fear." Lelouch said as he put on a worn out baseball hat.

"Lady Kaguya has decided to take you to Tainzi's wedding ceremony."

"I'm not going!" He snapped, but Rakshata had her eyes covered. "Oh sorry." He moved an red bandana over his left eye. "But I'm still not going."

"Fine," She sighed. "You're hopeless. Oh, to remind you, you still have to meet with Xingke, person to person, in three hours."

"Okay," He sighed as he went to the warehouse were his knightmare was being kept.

* * *

**Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached.**

**So that I do not have to see that.**

**So that I do not slit this throat.**

**Next Time: The Princess and the Stray Dogs.**

**I my fangs can reach anything.**


	18. The Pirncess and the Stray Dog

**Hey Guys, I'm backfor the time being. Listen, I'm going to be on leave from writing this story because I'm going to be on vacation for a week. With that said, I feel like I must tell you guys some stuff. If you have read my past stories you've probably heard of the Samurais. What are they? Well they are specially trained, meaning Aaron put them through hell, soldiers who have sworn off fire arms and instead use katana-chainsaw hybrids to do their fighting. In fact only Samurai's are allowed to carry these weapons, so it does tell you something about Naoto. Their purpose is to protect the royal family at all cost.**

**

* * *

The Pirncess and the Stray Dog**

I was a prince of Britannia. Abandoned by my homeland and used as a bargaining chip in Japan. My mother was killed five feet away from my little sister and I. They called it an act of terrorism, but I'm no fool, my own family killed my mother.

This Geass of mine, the Command of the King, I've had it. I just never used it because I never had a reason. I would just used it on the palace chefs to give my extra deserts but nothing for true personal gain.

When having to live in Japan, I had to stay with a family who lived in the more rural area. I hated the idea. I hated the country. Hell, I would've hated them until I met her.

"Surrender or die!" Lelouch stood in the brush of the woods. "I have eight thousand followers waiting at my signal!"

"Eight thousand!" Kallen said in amazement.

"Just ignore him." Naoto pulled her along. "He's lying."

"Then eat this spell then!" The boy came out of the brush. "Huge razor blades in between each of your teeth!"

"It's painful just to listen to it!"

"Just ignore him." He said as he continued to go home.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kallen laughed at the Britannian boy. "You're really funny."

"Don't make fun of me!" The boy said.

"Like you. What's your name?"

"Um... Lelouch." He answered as his face turned a bright red.

From that day on, Kallen was my center. She was a strange girl. She was bossy and talked like a boy, but no matter what she did her natural elegance showed through. Between her, Naoto, and I we were all smart. At first, I felt a little frustrated. Before I knew it, we were together. Always together. We were, a family. But in August of 2010, all of that changed. The grown ups all became soldiers to fight off the thieves and murderers, while the kids were like stray dogs. We were surrounded by human refuse... and... there was only on way to escape. A good year had passed since I joined her surrogate family. And now, the one I looked as a a father, was gone.

Because we had some talent, we were accepted into Ashford Academy. Though we were surrounded by aristocratic snobs, we rose quickly through the ranks. And one day...

Lelouch rushed bak to the clubhouse like he usually did, but this time he had great news.

"Kallen!" He said as he opened the door to the meeting room, tired from running all the way. "I passed the first part of the exam! If I passed the next one..."

He noticed a Britannian man and woman in the meeting rooms. The man had combed back blond hair and seemed to hold himself high in a nonchalantly tone. The woman, who no way looked like Kallen, had a regular noble snobbish attitude towards me. Like I was a stray dog. Something that should be forgotten.

"It seems we have been interrupted." She said. They both walked pass Kallen and Lelouch. "We hope you accept our proposal."

As they walked pass Lelouch, he felt weak in the legs and he could not move. _"Who was that man? What's wrong with me? I can't even look at him!"_

"Lelouch..."

"Oh..." Lelouch came out of his state of fear. "Geez, Kallen. That looked intense. What was it all about?"

"They said..." Kallen slowly said. "I will be living at the Stadtfeld estate." Inside, Lelouch already knew that she was a Stadtfeld, but even so he did not want to let her go. "Lelouch, I... ... don't..."

"That's great!" Lelouch smiled as he patted Kallen on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The Stadtfeld family is an important and noble family!" he said. "Congratulations! You'll never go hungry again! I wonder what aristocrats eat! Aw, you're so lucky! I'm so jealous I can't even stand it! Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I see," She lifted Lelouch's arm off her, and then walked pass him. "Thanks."

Kallen had a real family. That's what I had to keep telling myself. A family were she would be well provided and taken care of by people who love her. I had none of those things anymore, not even a place to go home to.

"Hey, Kallen," Lelouch activated his Geass.

"What's up?" She turned around.

"I want you to forget... everything about me."

Let her go. Don't get in the way. That's what I told myself. That's what I keep telling myself. She was a Princess, and I was a Stay Dog. She deserves better.

"Hey, Lelouch, are you ready to get going?" Ohgi's voice came through the Shinkiro's AMP system.

"Yeah." He said calmly as he picked up a regular katana. The tsuba was a rectangular bronze hand-guard with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. A small ring, maybe 2" in diameter, dangles off corner. He slung it around his back as he left the Shinkiro.

XxXxXxX

"This better be important." Lelouch, accompanied by two other men, went into one of the Empresses unknown estates. One of the men was his childhood friend Kaname Ohgi. And a more disciplined man, and the only person to have won a battle against the Empire of Britannia during the war, which he notably accomplished without the use of Knightmare, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Behind them were an elite unit consisting of four of his most devoted followers, the Four Holy Swords. He also kept a Katana at his side.

"Feeling uneasy?" Tohdoh asked.

"Not really." Lelouch yawned. "It's just a pain that he has to wake me up do to this."

They were escorted through the estate to the center garden where Xingke and his most trusted followers. But there was another pressance in the garden. One more alien.

"Hello!" Aaron, who was sitting next to Lara-su, greeted their newest guests. Behind them were Aaron's personal guard, made up of male and female warrior, the Royal Samurais. "Sorry, but it seems like my guards have eaten most of the food." He noticed Lelouch out of the three of them. "Hey wait, your the leader of the Black Knights. Lelouch, right?"

"Um... yes."

"So you're the guy who wiped out an entire battalion in a blink of an eye in Kyushu." Aaron said. "I only have one question. Even though you wiped out that battalion, commander included, nobody found any corpses. Why?"

Lelouch went silent for a moment. "... ... ... Sorry." Lelouch said. "I don't remember anything, but the mountain of debris."

"Xingke, who are they?" Lelouch asked.

"Just a couple who happen to run a warrior star system and have been attacked by the Britannians twice." Lara said as she slowly sipped her wine. "They have endangered our people's lives, my children's lives, and my husbands lives." She put her glass on the table. "Looks like we have more guests."

From the same entrance, every member, minus Keilara, entered the garden.

"I keep telling you, Naoto." Akisu said. "I did not purposely fall asleep just to drool on you."

"What ever." Naoto, not in his body armor, but having his Houzukimaru was wrapped in gauze on his back. Suddenly he was ambushed be Lelouch.

"Naoto, you bastard!" Lelouch ran up to Naoto and grabbed his collar. Not even the fear of the Samurais holding their weapons near his throat. "How could you... how could you still be alive!" Naoto didn't answer his question. "Ones who live outside of time... In eight years, even though my hands have grown big... you.. you haven't aged a day." He let go of Naoto's collar, causing some of the tension to die down. "I'm sorry, that was rood of me. Lets finish our negotiations."

"You have spunk kid," Aaron said. "Well, then. Chinese Federation. Black Knights. Mandalorians. From here on out, we have the same enemy. The Emperor of Britannia, Charles Di Britannia, is not only the archenemy of the world, he is the archenemy of the entire Universal Republic. He had sent his forces to attack not only our System, but many other high systems. A change must be made." He held out his arm. "We're already heading in the same direction, and it would be pointless for us to fight separately. Lelouch held on to Xingke's arm, Xingke held onto Aaron's, and Aaron held onto Lelouch's. "As of right now, we're comrades. And our first act is to free the Empress from her 'house arrest'."

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in the underground Order of Geass...

"CHARLES!" Maxi yelled as he stood in front of the door to the thought elevator. "Get out here right now!"

""Why are you being so noisy?" V.v. came out of the columnade.

"I don't have time for kids!" Maxi snapped. "Where is your younger brother?"

"He's in the Vermillion Forbidden City," V.v. cleaned out on of his ears do to Maxi's constant shouting. "You can either leave a message or meet him there."

"Just give me Celeste back! Give me back my wife!"

XxXxXxX

Later on, Aaron had Lelouch and Naoto follow him to a huge metal container. "Naoto, you know what this?"

"The warp reality chamber."

"Exactly!" Aaron said. "For the next two days, you will train Mr. Britannia here to control that power for one year."

"What power?" Lelouch asked. "Look what happened in Kyushu was a total fluke."

"What it wasn't?" Aaron asked. "Maybe you just unlocked something truly terrifying when you know how to use it. Those are the gates to Oblivion. Naoto here will teach you. You have one year in there to learn it."

"We only have two day's til the part though."

"Time goes faster in there." Aarons said. "So you better hurry up, and stop complaining." After both Naoto and Lelouch entered the chamber, the huge iron door was locked tightly. "Good luck. And don't die!"

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in the darkest, dankest place you could think of in the Chinese Federation's Forbidden City...

"So, she is still refusing to eat?" One of the Eunches asked.

"If we try force feeding her," the small one said. "Then the Prince will know we mistreated her."

"Don't forget, her parents will be there."

"Who do you think sold her?"

* * *

**All I do is bark at the moon...**

**I don't have the guts to jump at it...**

**And it makes me sick...**

**Next Time: Crush**

**I'll alway be a stray dog...**


	19. Crush

**In this Chapter, you'll be introduced to something called Dralshy'a. To make it quick and easy: Dralshy'a is a life energy that flows through all living things. Mandalorians have learned how to control and use that power. Then there's the extra step, 'Gate to Heaven' technique.**

* * *

**Crush**

In the Vermillion Forbidden City, Suzaku Kururugi walked down the dark detention center. He approached one of the guards who was sleeping on the job.

"Hey, wake up." he kicked the guard to wake up.

"Huh,... the Knight of Seven?" He yawned. "You're here pretty early. Isn't it your day off?"

"I just came by to check on the prisoner." He said. "How is she?"

"You mean Stadtfeld-san...? There is nothing really to see." He opened the door to let him in. Kallen was sitting on a small chair behind bars looking through the only small window that allowed a small amount of light in. "She's been like that for three days."

"Yo." Suzaku said as he entered. "How long do you plan torturing yourself, Kallen? You have to eat something or else your body is gonna give out."

"I'm not torturing myself." She turned to him. Still with the same wise-aleck expression. "And I'm not hungry, it's as simple as that. Mr. Knight."

"What's your problem?" Suzaku gritted up his teeth. "Do you have something against me being a knight?"

"No, not really." She said. "I was just impressed. You must have _work pretty hard _to move up the food chain in the two months we have not seen one another. Isn't it great? It suits you. Work _hard_, Mr. Knight. You're so _strong_, Mr. Knight. You have funny eyebrows, Mr. Knight."

"I'll kill you!" He yelled as he rattled and clanked the bars. "Come closer and I'll do it!"

"Suzaku..."

"Ah?"

"Do you think that my parents will allow me to be sold?"

"Of corse they will." He said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"You peabrain, that was a joke! A JOKE!"

"What's the truth then, you freak." She laughed.

"Euphie is going to talk to the Emperor right now." He said. "Hopefully, she have you appealed and freed. I bet your parents are worried sick. Your their daughter. There is no way they would watch you get sold into slavery."

"No..." Kallen said. "They'll be happier when I'm gone." Suzaku was shocked at what she was saying. "I know really well, what kind of people they are. Seventeen years since I was born, they never once looked at me."

XxXxXxX

So far, a day has gone by since the door was shut. A medical team of Samurais were placed outside just in case anything... _accidental_ happened. So far they have heard nothing but dings against the metal hull, and a few small dents appear, but nothing major.

"So how do you think things are going in there?" one them asked.

"We're talking about the Chieftain to Vertigo squad. He's probably doing fine."

"I meant the kid."

"Well, nothing has happ..." Suddenly a huge shoch wave knocked them over. "... Then again..."

XxXxXxX

The enviroment inside the Warp chamber is nothing but a rocky-barren-wasteland. Naoto stood in front of a giant cloud of dust.

"Oi, Lelouch! Hows it going!" Naoto asked the giant vortex. "Hurry up and answer!" Two giant eyes came out of the cloud. "If you're still alive, then answer me!" The vortex finally died down, and Lelouch was standing with his sword on his back. "Congratulations, you activated the gates! Second test, passed!"

"Shut up!" he punched Naoto in the stomach. "Since I made it back alive, it means that you'll be dead."

"...Oh." Naoto got off the ground. "That's okay. With your attitude, we can move on to the third and final test. Oh, and about the third test. There is no time limit. If you can cut my face with your sword, I'll count it as a win." Lelouch was in no hesitation to attack. He sliced off a couple pieces of Naoto's hair. Close but no cigar. "Petty good. So much power right out of the stating gate."

"Of corse!" He said. "I want to save the people who I care about. So you don't have to say I don't have a time limit! I'll only need five minutes to finish you off!"

". . . . . . . Five minutes? Is that so?" Naoto smiled as he activated his Houzukimaru. "Then I'll give you five minutes. In that time, you try to finish me off. Let's go, Houzukimaru." The chainsaw roared out like enraged beast. "I should warn you. Houzukimaru doesn't like being woken up for weaklings, so try to put up a fight."

XxXxXxX

Aaron and Lara stood in front of the chamber. "It would seem he opened the gates."

"That shock wave was enough proof." Aaron said. "But that sword can channel Dralshy'a. So it has a name. I'm just hoping that the kid learns it before Naoto kills him."

XxXxXxX

"A blades... name?"

"That's right." Naoto stood in front of a sliced down butte. "Every weapon that can channel Dralshy'a energy has a name. And this, is a he. And he's a real pain." He lunged at Lelouch, and a shock wave of pure energy sent him flying back. Lelouch ducked inside a dust cloud and then reappeared in front of Naoto and sliced at his face. But there was no damage. "You have great courage, and an even stronger heart Lelouch, but you'll need more than that against my Houzukimaru."

_"This is so embarressing." _Lelouch thought as he ran off. _"What am I doing? Why am I running? All of my realization has come down to this?"_ Naoto grabbed him and threw him into another butte. _"This is to embarrassing. Too embarrassing. I'm to innocent, to the point I can not be saved. You." _A young girl with orange-red hair and in a solid black kimono appeared before Lelouch. "Who are you?"

"You still haven't learned?" The girl asked. "I've talked to you, I have fallen in love with you, and yet you have not called me by my true name. Why do you run, Lelouch? " Naoto started another attack at Lelouch. "There is only one enemy. And then you are alone What are you so afraid of? Do you think you'll get killed? Just like all the others you could not protect? Forget that fear. Move forward. Start walking and never stop. Turning back will only get old! Cowardice will only cause death. Say it! My name is..."

"Shirayuki!" Suddenly a huge explosion of Dralshy'a was released all at once. The force of the sudden release caused the rocks to shatter. After the events settle down, Naoto stood behind Lelouch.

"Well done," Naoto said as he wiped some blood off his head. "You finally did it." Lelouch, leaning up against Shirayuki, was completely wiped out. "You deserve to have a good rest for now."

XxXxXxX

"What?" Suzaku, the Knight of Seven and Euphie's personal knight, was in shock. "Euphie,... tell me you kidding!"

"It's hard for me to repeat it." She said. "So it's just like you heard. There is no way we can release Kallen Stadtfeld from her slavery. My father said it was because of he half japanese side. That is his final decision."

XxXxXxX

The second day finally rolled in, and every single hour that the door remained closed felt like an entire day lost. Xingke and the rest of his elite followers had to leave to add to the already tight security. Aaron and Lara-Su had to leave because they were guests at the party; and wherever they go, so do the Samurai. The only ones left at the estate where the Black Knights and Vertigo squad. After all the preparations were completed, both groups were relaxing in the gardens during a stunning sunset. Akisu was feeding koi fish in the pond. Ohgi was reading through classical Chinese Literature, Falco and Tohdoh were playing Go, Havox was sleeping, and Blayde watched over his partner by sitting on the end of the barrel of Havox's rifle. But out of all of them, Abena was the one who sat in front of the Chamber. She was never instructed to wait in front of the Chamber, but she felt like it was here duty.

"GUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abena finally screamed out when no signs came from the chamber. "HANG IN THERE! REBEL-CHAN! DON'T GIVE UP!"

"What is she doing?" Tohdoh said as her screams ripped through the estate.

"It's an old spell of her people." Falco said. "It's called the Spell of Life."

Five hours pasted. Abena's voice became scratchy and horse. Red water oozed from under the metal door.

_"Shit."_ She thought as she gasped for air. _"two days and twelve hours! A brave fight..."_

Suddenly the door developed a huge dent in the center, and then another, and then several more until it came flying off.

"Well, it took a year." Naoto voice came from the chamber. "But the results were worth it."

Naoto walked out with Lelouch, knocked out, on his back.

XxXxXxX

"Lelouch," A vision of Sirayuki, in a snow white kimono, sat next to Lelouch as he laid on the couch. "Are you still asleep?" he did not answer. "And I got all dressed up for nothing."

"I never said you didn't look nice." Lelouch said as he turned your away from her.

"I thought this would make you happy." She said. "I hate rain. When you are upset, it rains. And you have been upset for a while. Why?"

"Because people I want to protect are dying."

XxXxXxX

In one of the many fancy rooms of the Forbidden city...

"Suzaku's missing?" Knight of Three, Gino Wienberg, said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Knight of Six, Anya Alstriem, said as she held a small item wrapped in cloth. "And," She opened the cloth to reveal a small feathery cross with the bundle. "When I went looking for him at his room, I found this."

"That's his Knight badge." Gino said. "Did you tell Princess Euphemia about this?"

"No." She said. "Not yet. I was planning to tell her but I got scared. I just didn't want him to get in trouble."

"I know." Gino patted his smaller friend on her head. "But since we don't know why Suzaku is missing. I think you did the right thing. But, why would he disappear at a time like this? We don't know where he went, but... it has to be urgent and have a reason for him to leave his badge behind. He's seemed distressed about Miss Stadtfeld lately. I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble."

XxXxXxX

At the estate, everyone was getting ready to head out. The Vertigo members, so that the Britannians would not blame Aaron if they were caught, wore Mandalorian Kevlar armor and black masks over their faces.

"You've been quiet lately." Naoto said, in Mando'a, to Havox as he cleaned his rifle. "Haven't seen you this quiet since that time on Lupus. What's wrong?"

"... A friend of mine has been kidnapped." He said as he loaded his Skullsmasher. "She's going to used as a sex slave."

"What's her name?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld." When he said that Naoto's face went deathly pale. "Hey boss. Do you know her?"

"That is... my younger sister." He said as a crush tone.

* * *

**Every time we set aside our pride**

**We take a step closer to the beast**

**Every time we kill an emotion**

**We take a step away from the beast**

**Next Time: Lelouch Vs. Suzaku!**


	20. Lelouch Vs Suzaku!

**Lelouch Vs Suzaku!**

The Transporter ride to the Forbidden city was... heavy at most. Not because it was flying low under the radar, but it was because the the enraged-depressed aurora that Naoto was omitting was scarring everyone away.

"Alright, listen up!" Naoto said in his orderly tone. "This mission has just moved up to a Class Z mission. Meaning we now have two targets to go after. One is to rescue the Empress, take out thetall man with light-brown skin that wears glasses goals." The transported landed and the blast proof door slid open. "Remember, we can not allow the Chinese or Britannians know that the Aaron is on to them."

"Yes sir!"

XxXxXxX

At the party...

"Anya, I found it!" Gino said as he ran up to Anya carrying and small dog statue on a plate. "This, right? The charred newt that Suzaku was talking about. How do you think I should eat this?"

"That's a decoration made out of potatoes."

"A decoration?" He said. "But didn't you eat a similar looking bird just now?"

"I thought it was meat, but it was actually carrot."

"Announcing Lady Kaguya." The com system said.

"Here we go." Gino put the plate down.

"As well as the Mandalord and Lady of the Mandalore System." He continued. "Aaron and Lara-Su Wynne have arrived."

Kaguya was a young girl with long hair black hair. She wore a white and red Kimono as she walked in front of Aaron and Lara-Su. Lara was dressed in her purple and gold trim kimono and had a brown leather bandana running down all of her dread lock. While Aaron was in his dressed in a royal blue kimono with a white haori with a pattern of black diamonds going around the bottom. Both of them had their weapons out in the open, but did not seem to care.

"Who is that girl?" They heard the party guest say as they walked down the aisle.

"Never mind that girl, who or what is that thing."

"She's not of this world. She Looks rather young. She should know her place."

"Okay, the next person to call my out, come out and face my." Lara, peeved about all of the attention she was getting about her race, had her hand on her Odokemono.

"Don't mind them," Aaron said as he tried to keep her anger under control. "They're just babbling humans."

"If they keep this up, I'll still cut them."

"With numerous guards around?"

"Kaguya!" The very young empress called out to her friend. She was trapped behind a large table decorated with the fanciest food imaginable and was forced to sit next to her future husband, Odysseus u Britannia.

"Well, our wedding present has arrived on its own accord." The tall man with light-brown skin that wore glasses, named Xia Wang smiled as the guards surrounded the three of them. "My, this worked out wonderfully."

"You're giving them Kaguya too?"

"Put that girl out of your mind, her crimes weren't of the death penalty." The only over wieght one, Zhao Hao, said.

"No you can't! That's wrong! This isn't Britannia!"

"Your Majesty, Kaguya is associated with the ones who killed Gao Hai." Xia Wang lied. "Please don't get involved and leave the politics to us. Isn't that what you always done? Let's us handle things our way."

"But... She's a friend."

"Can we please stop this quarreling now?" The man who enbodied the word fiend like no one Aaron or Lara-su appeared before them. Schniezel El Britannia. To put into words, it would go like this: His appearance, and taste sexuality, was bizarre. His behavior was beyond unnerving. And the day you meet him face to face is the day you sign off on your own death certificate... and that's the nice version! "Today's the day of celebration, it is not?"

"But, sir..." The shorter Eunuche with light-brown skin and a few wrinkles, Cai Lishi.

"Mister Wynne, would you and your lovely wife refrain from causing more of a stir?" He asked.

"I suppose..." Aaron said as he put an unsheathed Mangetsu on his shoulder. "We don't have much of a choice, do we? But..." Suddenly the spears that the Chinese guards were threatening them with collapsed into smaller, less threatening, pieces. "You still have a lot to learn about the universe."

"You little!" The guards switched to their sides arms, but the threat of having katana-chainsaw hybrids bear down on their vitals caused them to put them back.

"You see," Lara-su said. "Our Royal Samurais don't like our lives being at risk. So you should leave, or else we'll start the killing time."

"If this is the wish of the Lady of Mandalore." Cai Lishi said nervously with the rotating blade at his neck. "Then,... withdraw!"

_"I hope the guys are having a better time." _Aaron thought when he re-sheathed his blade.

XxXxXxX

In the underground prison of the Vermillion city...

"My name is Hang Wong." Kallen's guard introduced himself to Lelouch.

"To ordinary it's actually hard to remember." Lelouch said.

"What? E-everybody says it's a good and easy name to remember!"

"Well maybe Han but..." Lelouch got back on the ball. "I have no time to listen to you! I need to get going. Now which one of these cells is Kallen's?"

"Kallen?" Hang (**A/N: It's pronounced Han Won.**) wondered to himself. "This person you are looking for, is it Kallen Stadtfeld?" Lelouch stopped his frantic search. "I thought so. She was the eirest to the Stadtfeld trading family. Then she would be in Prince Schniezel's private quarters. I... I know a shortcut to that room. But you'll have to trust me."

Lelouch either had two options: Either wander around lost inside the city or follow this turncoat and find his friend. So he decided to take option two.

"Hang," Lelouch said. "Why are you helping me? Is it just because I am a Britannian or because you are leading me into a trap? You are guiding me without any questions, why?"

"I've heard a great deal about you and your Knights. You fight for the people, I like that. So please save Miss Kallen." Lelouch looked at him occwardly. "D-d-don't get me wrong! The only jobs I had was to guard her and clean her cell. At first I was affraid of her, because she was an aristocrat. But..."

"But what?"

"The first time I called her 'Miss Stadtfeld', she corrected me. She told me to call her Kallen. Her voice was kind. I was so relieved. From then on, I couldn't wait for guard duty."

"That sounds like her." Lelouch said as he passed Hang. "Let's go rescue her."

XxXxXxX

Blayde was circling the city while Havox got set up in the top floor of a storage house. Havox screwed on a silencer to the enders of all of his guns.

"All Reds, I'm setting up shop." He said through his intercom. He then heard foot steps behind him footsteps behind him. It's a young woman perhaps. 30 to 35 years old. 5"2, 5"4. Black hair. And she was wearing high heels. Perhaps a bit too formal for an assignation. A total break down on the person who was trying his best to sneak up on him. Unfortunately, Havox had no idea how right he was. "It would seem I have an unwanted visitor."

XxXxXxX

Outside a high scale villa, the stones in the streets popped up. Hang looked around.

"It's clear." He said. "You can come up now." Han stepped out while Lelouch gasped for fresh air. "The prison canals don't go all the way to the Villas. This is the closest exit." He pointed to the villa they appeared in front of. "This is the Prince's private villa. That's where Kallen is." Lelouch got a weird twitch. "What's wrong, Mr. Lelouch."

"There is someone guarding the villa."

Suzaku stood up from the steps of the Villa. "It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

"Suzaku Kururugi."

"What a surprise." Suzaku applauded. "You remembered my whole name. Excellent."

"Thanks."

"I must admit, I'm surprised." Suzaku walked towards him. "I was sure that you would die do to your wounds in Kyushu."

"H-hey?" Hang tried to pull Lelouch back. "Wait, Mr. Lelouch."

"I don't know how you survived, but my compliments" He unsheathed his knight sword instead of his father's katana. "End here! It's your fault that Kallen has become a slave. If you had just stayed quiet and never become a rebel, she would still be free. As long as you live, she can't be free."

"What do you care?" Lelouch said as he started to pull out Shirayuki. "You are just sitting here and not doing anything about it. You're gonna let me pass."

"Or you're gonna have to kill me! Come. We'll let or strength decide, eh?"

Shiyoruki made contact with Suzaku's blade and with her force, was able to push Suzaku back into the villa. They then went at each other again and again and again.

"Tell me," Suzaku said. "How do you intend to save Kallen?"

"How?"

"Even if you beat me, there are ten more knights and you'll have to deal with all of them including your father. If you want to save Kallen, you'll have to beat all of us. Do you really believe you can do that?"

"I have to!" Lelouch snapped. "Knights! My Father! It doesn't matter! I'll crush all of you! Anyone who gets in my way is going down!"

"Where does this bravado come from?" Suzaku asked. "You may have escaped death in the past, but don't delude yourself. Don't think that made you stronger." Suzaku was able to shake Lelouch off with one powerful swing. He then released a wave of Dralshy'a that knocked him farther back into a building. "You thought you knew me because we fought before, eh? But I'll let you in on a little tip. I was not just relaxing during those times. I was busy training. So if anything, I'm five times more powerful than I was then."

_"Lelouch, can you hear it?" _Shirayuki voice asked him. _"The sound of his sword screaming? He can't hear it. That sword was never made to channel Dralshy'a. You can beat him. So get up."_

"If that was your real strength..." Lelouch stepped out of the rubble of the building. "Then it's not enough. Not even close! But thanks for the advise. If the rest of the Knights are like you, I'll be just fine."

"Idiot."

"Ah... Mr. Lelouch?" Hang asked.

"Hang," Lelouch said as blood dripped from his forehead. "Suzaku is mine, you go find Kallen." Hang nodded and then ran past Suzaku. He did not even try to stop him. _"I'm dizzy. That one rocked me... my legs feel like rubber. I lost to much blood against Naoto. Stop swaying, damn it!" _Suddenly, Suzaku was over him and he swung out another slash of Dralshy'a which oblirated the building. But something got to Lelouch. _"He can only do three consecutive attacks!"_

XxXxX

_"The more powerful the the fewer times it can be employed in succession." Naoto said. "Lets compare a revolver to a bomb. A revolver can be shot six times and reloaded pretty quickly. A bomb, only once with a longer reload time. The number of attacks may very, so you need to determine the maximum number. If it becomes desperate, your opponent will always strike the maximum number of times. If you can determine the maximum number, you'll know when he's vulnerable. After the last attack of a series and before the first attack of the next. Your enemy is defenseless."_

XxXxX

_"So this will be one." _Lelouch dodged a blast. _"Two."_ He dodged another one. _"Three." _Suzaku was wide open, gasping for air when Lelouch lunged at him. "It's over Suzaku!"

Lelouch swung down, but Suzaku jumped out of the way of the slash. "I told you, you have no chance of defeating me."

Suzaku sliced Lelouch across his chest. _"He dodged it? How?"_

"You're wondering how I evaded it?" Suzaku stood over Lelouch. "It's good to strike between serial attacks. Your timing was perfect. So why didn't you kill me? The answer is quite simple. You're to slow. I'm too far out of your league. Very simple. Understand?" He lifted his blade. "You can't save Kallen," He swung down, causing another wave of Dralshy'a to come out. "Because you're already dead."

XxXxX

Lelouch just barely dodged Naoto's attack. "You can't keep running away."

"Are you crazy? You tried to kill me for real that time!" Lelouch barked. "I would have been dead if I didn't run."

"Of course." Naoto said. "I'm doing my best to corner you, Lelouch. Corner you and drive you to the edge." He pointed Houzukimaru to the slice creator Lelouch left in the ground. "You must be able to deliver it any time, anywhere. The killing blow."

"C-cut me some slack. That was luck before." Lelouch said. "I can't do it on command"

"You have to be able to do it on command. You are on the verge of learning how to fight. Yuo have talent, but you must have control of this."

"Yeah, but," Lelouch rubbed the back of his neck. "I was despearate then, I don't even remember how I did it..."

"I know" Naoto smiled. "Which is," He lunged at Lelouch. "Exactly why" Lelouch block Houzukimaru's attack with Shirayuki. "I'm driving you to the edge. To make you remember." He pushed harder, sending lelouch flying through one butte and half way into another one. "What a disgrace. I press you a little and you fall apart." Naoto stood on the opposite butte as Lelouch slowly got up. "Look at yourself. It's disgusting. What a disappointment. Lelouch, your sword resonates only with fear. When you evade, it's 'I'm afraid to die.'. When you attack, it's 'I'm afraid to kill.'. Even when you're trying to protect someone, it's 'I'm afraid they'll die.'! Your sword speaks only of fear. That's all wrong." He lifted Houzukimaru into the air. "Fear won't bring you victory in battle. Nothing is born of fear." The butte around him started to crumble under his feet. If you evade, it 'he's not going to kill me'. If you are protecting someone, it's 'I won't let them be killed.'. I f you're attacking, it's 'kill' See? Do you hear what my sword resonates with? It's the resolve to kill you." Lelouch stood up and did the same thing Naoto was doing. "So you _are _capable of resolve. Don't ever forget that feeling."

XxXxX

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's blade with one hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Suzaku. I've resolved to kill you."

Suzaku jumped back as Lelouch stood up. He was more relieved than ever this time. _"What the? How did he...?"_

He tried to slash down of Lelouch but was slashed back himself. His blade was shattered into pieces.

_"He got me." _Suzaku thought as he bled from the shoulder. _"Euphie. My feet won't move. I can't lift my arms. I've lost? But how?" _He took in a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You know," Lelouch said as he caught Suzaku. "I was just afraid to lose her. I'll always be a stray dog. All I do is bark at the moon. I don't have the guts to jump at it, and it makes me sick. Your lucky Suzaku, your fangs can reach it. "Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration. "Besides, we're friends right?"

"Listen, Lelouch." He graggled. "The emperor is strong. To strong... even for any of the knights. None of use can beat him, but..." He grabbed onto Lelouch's collar. "Save her! Save Kallen! Dammit!"

"I will."

Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached.

So that I do not have to see those stars.

So that I do not slit this throat.

* * *

**People who sin say this: that they had to, to survive. **

**People who sin say this: it's too late now to stop. **

**The shadow called "Sin" dogs them steadily from behind, silently, without a word. **

**Remorse and Agony are repeated, only to end up at Despair in the end.**

**But the sinners just don't know, that if they'd only turn around, there is a light there, a light which keeps shining on them ever so warmly.**

**Next Time: The ****Past Sins are Tomorrows Regrets.**

******A light that will never fade.  
**


	21. The Past Sins are Tomorrows Regret

**Hi Everybody! This is The New Mandalord reporting from the lovely beaches of Milford, CT! A little notice about this chapter, it goes into Maxi's past. Something you may notice is that Maxi smoke a lot more than Havox does and it does get on some peoples nerves. You can either read it or just wait for other chapters to come out. But I need some R&R. P.S. Protest "The Last Airbender"! It sucks! The Show kicks ass, watch that.**

**

* * *

**

**Past Sins are Todays Regrets.**

"You cry a lot." Those were the first words he said when I met him. "All the new kids cry, but crying for three day straight is a new record." When I belonged to the company, I cried do the serums effects. But he was the kid who stopped it. "I'm Anthony, but people call me Toni, have some."

At first, I was quiet. Always sitting in the corner with my hands around my legs… and a can of tomato juice hitting my head. "Why are you always like that?"

It was Anthony again. "Pull yourself together aren't you tired of crying?" I just buried my head deeper into my legs. "Whatever. If you're just gonna hang your head…"

"What would you know about it?"

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't understand how I feel. This thing they put in me, causes me to become a monster. Do you now what that feels like?"

"….. Yes…" Back then, and still know, Anthony thought of others. I only thought of myself. "It sucks that this happened to you, but we were all kidnapped. I, myself, don't even know how I joined. So cut me some slack."

Of course, back then, I was a noble brat. So my first reaction to that was to grab him by his collar and teach him some manners.

"How could you know worse pain then this!" But then I got my first experience of what autoparts looked like. And he had one. "What happened to your left arm?"

"Look kid, you're the first one to ever put words to your feelings." I released him, and changed back. "If you have enough energy to start a fight, then at least help out with the dishes." At the kitchen he gave me a warm introduction. "Hey Don-Li, got a new chore boy for yah."

Don-Li was the companies cook. He was giant man, for my size, and had short hair…then again I think all his hair migrated to his upper lip. His mustache was so long that he needed to be breaded to keep it out of the food. "So Toni, you bought me another green?"

"Sure did. This is ….Ah…name please?"

I don't know why, but I no longer wanted to live by the name of Lance Alexander anymore. So I said the first name that came to my mind. "Maxi Christen."

"Well, mister Christen." He put his so large, he could crush my like an almond, hand on my head. "You better get cracking on those dishes."

Living with others is better then the alternative. Sure there are problems….But also there are a lot you can learn. Can't believe he only turned eleven when he told me that. And he's two years younger then me.

Another boy worked in the kitchen with me. His name was Shanks Rall. He considered himself to be full breed Apache and a mechanical prodigy. And I didn't argue that. He kept his black hair combed back, and always had a pair of black sun glasses on his forehead. We started talking, and one thing led to another, then we became partners in crime.

XxXxXxX

Years later, and I mean _years_ later, Aaron decided to start his famous rebellion. So the first thing he wanted to start up was the Oni-Wabanshu, his secret police. What he wanted me to do was to go to different planets to hire being with high Drashy'a levels. These were the times of war, so we need the good ones first. That's exactly when I met Celeste, or back then she was better known as Lady C.C.

XxXxXxX

Maxi sat on an outdoor patio to a restaurant somewhere in Eastern Europe. Maxi seemed utterly bored as hell as he sensed the people's Dralshy'as levels.

"Average... average... average... below average." Maxi laid his head on the table as he slowly smoked his cigarette. He wore a cloth orange with silver flame jacket and tan training pants as he was on the verge of painting the entire town with his brains from boredom. _"Oh God this is so incredibly dull. I hope something exciting happens soon. I don't care what it is." _Suddenly, the noise of a fanfare tore through his ear dumbs. _"Oh thank God, its Sergeant Peppers Loony Heart Club Band."_

A multi horse drawn carriage came down the street. Just by the design of the carriage, and by the number of guards surrounding it, it showed that it belonged to aristocracy. Maxi could not care less. He figured you seen one overly privileged, over dressed, derenched in perfume shithead, you have seen them all. What did get his attention was the sudden spike of the average Drashy'a levels to the beyond normal levels he was originally sensing.

"Hello, we have a candidate." Maxi left his post at the patio and followed the carriage.

Now to give an idea of what this city is like, this is it's lay out. Outside of the huge mountains that surrounds and protects the city lies the Grey Slums, a.k.a. the Slums, a.k.a the Dumps. Useless things gather here. As well as useless people. Of corse their is no law here. No doctors either, and the place is filled with crime and disease. But there is a huge stone wall that can't be passed. Twice a day, trash from all over the city is delivered. Occasionally people from the dump go into town to sell recycled goods. But none of them would want to live there. They would only be miserable. Once through the gate, there is a road you take to get to the center. But first it has to go through the outskirts, where the stench of the slums still reaches. The outskirts are where the town punks and thugs hang out. A little further on... you come to the tidy central town. And beyond that rises another high stone wall. Inside that is the High Town, where the high politions and Nobles live. None of the commoners are allowed to go in there without an invitation by one of the Nobles. Or in Maxi's case, ride under the carriage and pray to god that that they do not hit any speed bumps in the process.

_"Damn it, my back is killing me."_ Maxi finally let go of the under carriage when it finally stopped. He slowly lifted himself back to his feet when he was caught by a guard.

"Hey..." The slightly hungover guard said. "What are you..."

Maxi quickly knocked him out and stole his armor, uniform, and then quickly stored the guard in a tool shed. The estate within a city was beautiful. The money that went into it could be enough to buy a small country and it proved that the owner had more money then a prison's meatloaf. This person was rich alright, meaning it would be extremely hard to persuade them to join. But unluckily for them, Maxi never takes no for an answer. Maxi whistled as he entered the large house. He had to turn several times to get the entire picture of just the atrium alone. He then caught the sudden spike again.

"If you are done taking in the sights," A woman's voice caused him to stop. "I might as well ask you why you are here."

Maxi spun around to see the lady of the house. To an everyday man, this woman was stunning. She wore her hair up in a bun while her bangs were long in the front. She was also in a red satin dress which covered her feet. But to any man she would be stunning, to Maxi he just had a good looking job to do. And since she was the posesser of this sharp spike of Drashy'a, it was important that she joined the Oni-Wabanshu.

"Alright," Maxi said. "I confess. I'm here for you."

"I'm flattered, but I already have a fiance."

"It's nothing that way." Maxi said as he light a cigarette. "Tell me Lady C.C. Have you ever had any incodences growing up? Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" He saw a quick flicker in her face. "I thought so."

"Well then, you thought wrong!" She pulled out chinese Jian from under her dress. Maxi countered with his nine-ring Doa.

"Kittens got hidden. I like that." Maxi smiled.

They countinued the fight all through the estate. Her fighting style was unpredictable and confusing to a seasoned professional like Maxi. Her style resembled that of a Wushu practitioner, although some of her moves were derived from Hwang. But she was fast on her feet, considering the fact she was wearing heels. Maxi's was even more different and unpredictable then C.C.'s. It was as if you took Wushu, Karate, Bojuka, Mandalorian Kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Savate and Sambo, mixed them all together and then put them into a genticaly human. That would be Maxi's fighting style, or what he simply calls 'Hybrid.'. Now one of the hardest things to do in a fight is to make is trying to kill someone without doing any permanent damage. They don't teach any half-moves in combat training. There are moves designed to kill and maim as efficiently as possible. If those are off limits, one option is open your fist right before a punch lands. Painful, but the force is distributed. Another showy option is a kick to the shoulder. You might break a rib or two; but if you aim right, nobody is going to the morgue.

"What kind of fighting style is this?" C.C asked as there swords made contact again.

"My own," C.C. pulled him down. "And I practice it," He elbowed her in the temple. "Five hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl." there two blades were then caught in a stand still. "_Or_, perhaps the reason why you practice five hours a day is because you all ready have on and you are unable to wooh her... You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice five hours a day, so when I find my enemy. I can kill it!" Maxi knocked her in the diaphram, causing her to slide back and gasp for air. Then the guards decided to pull the wax out of their ears and assist C.C in her struggle. "Looks like it is my time to make my exit."

He pulled out and activated two smoke grenades, blinding the guards and making a perfect escape out the front door.

"My Lady," Female servants gathered around her to help her up. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Just take me to Mother."

XxXxXxX

Maxi hid within the shadows of the large houses of High Town. _"Alright Christen, not one of your best plans. What do I do now?"_

He then picked up some faint whispering coming from around the wall. The Governor, or C.C.'s fiance, was taking to some of the punks from the outskirts. They were talking about setting fire the slums. After their little conversation was over with, and they both went their separate ways, Maxi decided to talk to him personally.

"Excuse me sir." Maxi said.

"Oh, well, hello good sir." The governor said. "What brings you to this area at this late hour?"

"Vishous thought of you, Governor, and the vile creature you are!" Maxi rammed him up against the wall. "A man of the people who scemes and plot against his own people! and crushes them like incects!"

The Governor started to laugh quickly. "And what would you have me do? What choice do we have when people inside our own city walls are weak? The people in the slums are growing at an alarming rate. They could over power us."

"So your talking about genocide. Do you even hear the shit you're saying?"

"I passed it a month ago. Even a bagabon like you has heard of the E.U.'s inspection squads that's been touring the country. They're going to be here in by tomorrow evening. Then well be finally rid of our problems."

Maxi had enough. His anger was off the charts. So he did the most resonable thing he could think of... smash the guy into a wall. "Corrupted filth."

XxXxXxX

Out side the city, and no where near the slums, there is a small church. It's said that was where C.C. was raised as a little girl by the nun that lives there.

"Yes, Mother, I gave back all of the gifts like you told me to." C.C. said as she disrobed to her bare skin, she also released he tied up hair. "But I can't help it. I already agreed to marry Zackry, but now some other people are try to steal me away. I'm grateful to you Mother, but it is a pain on me to. I'm so tired of the perposals and flowers, and now they are stating a religion around me."

"Then shall we end it?" The nun asked.

"Huh?"

"I will help you be immune to the effect of Geass and lose the your original, if you promise me that you will find some one whom you truly love, as well as... tell my older brother, that it is okay to come home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry my dear," she said. "But it's my time to go."

C.C. lunged to at her but the nun dissolved into dust. The only thing left was her gown which was becoming drentched in her tears. After an hour of crying, C.C. decided it was time to try and go home. She changed back into her dress and tied her hair up into a simple ponytail. Her legs felt shaky as she tried to walk back to the door. But the promise echoed over and over again.

"My Lady." The driver opened the door to her carriage. "Will you like to go home now?"

"Yes," She said as she walked pass the carriage. "But I think I'll walk home."

She was heading in the direction of the slums.

XxXxXxX

"Is everything perfect for tomorrow?" Zackry asked his staff as they looked over a map of the slums. There were black x's in certain spots of the map.

"Yes sir," His national guards men said. "We already distributed oil and gun powder throughout the slums."

"Good. We can not have anything do wrong tonight."

_"Damn! Even the National Guard is in on this!"_ Maxi sat outside, and out of view of the meeting. He finished his cigarette before putting his mask on. _"Better get to work."_

He morphed into his full coyote mode and ran off towards the slums.

XxXxXxX

Now for some reason, do not ask why, C.C. decided to walk back to the city by taking the path that goes straight through the slums. The people who lived in the slums were curious why a high ranking, and beautiful woman like her would be traveling through the Grey Slums. But they followed the you me alone, I leave you alone motto... Although that was not the case when she ran into some of the National Guardsmen.

"Excuse me Miss." one of the guards said as they grabbed onto C.C.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." C.C. tried to go past him.

"In a hurry are we? You know it is dangerous in the Greys."

"I'm sorry, I know I should be going home."

"Not yet you're not." Two more guards grabbed her arms. "But you will be. If your not the sorriest piece of ass in the whole kingdom, you'll certainly be the sorest by sun up."

"God no! Please don't do this!" C.C. tried to struggle free, but found herself robbed of her strength. "I-I'll go home! I-I-I'll never do it again! I swear! Please!"

"What do you say lads?"

"Spare the rod, spoil the child."

C.C. was begging and pleading that someone would help her. But Everyone in the slums were afraid of the National Guard. Except for one person.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him..." Maxi, in his mask, came out of the filth.

"What the hell?" the Guardsmen said. "Bugger off pal, we have business with her."

Maxi pulled out his Doa. "Disdaining fortune with his brandished steel/which smoked with bloody execution."

"We're National Guardsmen pal." He took out his badge but Maxi cut it in two and then knocked him into the trash. The other guard pulled out a flint lock pistol, but Maxi soon twisted his wrist around and disarming him of the gun. He then threw him down as the last let go of C.C. and tried to fight off Maxi using a night club. With a few parries, Maxi was able to whip the club out of the mans hand, grab him by the throat and toss him up against more garbage. The only man who was not in a heep of filth tried to go for his gun, but Maxi stopped him in his tracks.

"Jesus Christ! Mercy!" He begged.

"We are oft to blame in this. 'Tis too much proved that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself."

"What does that mean?"

"Spare the rod." Maxi sliced the man's head off. He then turned to C.C. who a coward up against some unknown solid material. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who?" Maxi said, almost surprised that she did not remember her from earlier. "Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask." He removed his mask to show her his real face. "Now I need to ask you, why are you out here?"

"It's not like I want to be here." She said as Maxi helped her to her feet.

Suddenly the smell of igniting gunpowder filled his nose. "It's not safe here! We have to go now!"

"What?"

"They already started the fires. We have to leave!" He pulled C.C. along with him as they ran through the slums. "Everyone wake up! Run away! The fire is coming! You'll die if you stay here! Abandon your houses and run!"

It was to late though. The fires blocked the beaches of the surrounding lakes and the forest. Even any escapes to the plains and mountains were blocked off. Every place was blocked, and there was hardly anywhere left to stand. C.C. fell down, gasping for air.

"It's to hot," She choked. "I... can't breath..."

_"So this is the path that man has chosen. Humans are so callow." _Maxi thought as more people gathered in one spot, around them. He pulled out his Doa. "YELL OUT LOUD! ICHIRO!"

Suddenly a explosion created a path where there was no fire. At the end of the path was a Mandalord Army frigate.

"Those who would fight for freedom!" Aaron yelled from the frigate. "Get on board!"

Maxi used the fire to light a cigarette. He smiled as he smoked it, but even a fresh cigarette can easily fall out of a shocked mouth. C.C.'s right are was trapped in some melted unknown garbage.

"I can't feel my arm..." She gasped. "I need you to amputate it."

"Hold on! There has to be another way!"

"Just do it! There is no _other way_!"

Maxi gulped then closed his eyes. What her heard next could make your blood curtle into a solid and your tows curl up into your feet. He then slung her over his shoulder and ran to the ship.

XxXxXxX

Maxi sat in C.C. white hospital room aboard the frigate and watched her sleep off the anistetics from putting in the autopart hub.

_"I don't think this woman is human." _Maxi thought. _"She heeled and adapted to the hub far too well. She can't be a Project, can she? She doesn't have a number tattoo on her." _He touched the Geass mark on her for head. _"Her vital signs are like that of a human. Maybe I'll have Kitari run some blood work on her." _He then saw here move around in her sleep and murmur a name. _"Huh?"_

"You finally called me by name." She said in a peaceful, almost happy, tone.

Hours later, she decided to wake up. "The doctors cleaned out all of the garbage in the wound."

"No need." She sat up, cover her chest with her left arm as she looked at the metal hub on the right.

"So it would seem." Maxi had his back to her.

"You didn't have to save me back there. Why are you so unnecessarely brash?"

"You're the one who told me to cut off your arm. So the way I see it, you're equally brash, Celeste."

Her eyes widened as Maxi spoke his name. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit to get into."

"Well I think it is a beautiful name." Maxi said. "It's far more human than C.C."

"There is nothing human about me."

"Oh really?" Maxi smiled as he morphed into his coyote/human form. "Then I guess I'm normal?" He then changed back after seeing the shock on C.C.'s face. "Sorry about that... Look, you can either go back to earth and be a freak. Or you can stay here and be freaks with more freaks. What do you say?"

"I don't really have a choice? I only have one arm."

"We can help you with that." He said. She smiled a little. "Well I'll be damned..." he looked at her through the reflection of his knife. "So you can smile like that."

XxXxXxX

The civil war lasted five entire years. Celeste spent one years of those years fighting through the harsh and painful recovery of her new autopart arm. Maxi warned her that it takes a three years to fully recover, and that was pushing it. But one, she was coughing up blood. After that Aaron asigned both of them on undercover operations in Noble controlled territories. The operations, tactics and details are classified. But in the battle for Skullcity, the two of them were able to kill off the commanding general and his staff and was able to take control of the city in less then twenty-four hours. They were perfect for one another on and off the battlefield. But then Maxi decided to take the biggest plunge of his life.

It was early January and new snow had fallen the night before. Celeste was play with some of the local kids in Marcos Park. They played silly games like Snow Queen and build snow people. Maxi hid behind a Sakura tree and waited for the kids to leave. He held in his hands a beautiful thin gold ring with two small red rubies hugging a large princess cut diamond between them, and on the inside was an inscription of, 'I love thee'. He stamped out his cigarette as the kids decided to go home.

"How long are you going to hide there, Maxi?" Celeste said as wiped the snow off her clothes as Maxi sneezed behind the tree.

"I thought I was hiding my Drashy'a pretty well." Maxi came out of his hiding spot.

"You were. But lets face it, you smoke more than a factory and it does linger." She smiled. "So did you come here to massacre the snow people?"

"Nah! I thought I would sneak and steal the Snow Queen away."

"Don't be an ass." She said. "So what did you come here for?" Maxi then became rather hush-hush and his heart beet went faster. "What's wrong?"

"I want to marry you, Celeste. I want to make you my wife." Shell-shocked, Celeste turned to him, looking in his eyes filled with yearning._  
_

"You're crazy," she hissed quietly, fighting back the elation she had felt at the request.

"Of course I am. I'm standing in the snow asking for your hand in marriage. Most men would plan it out to the nines but I see no point in flattering you, it'll get me nowhere quickly." He replied reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulling out the ring. "I'm not asking you to become my lover, I'm asking you to become my wife. You have every right to refuse." He pointed out. He then put the ring on her finger. "Celeste, I am placing my heart and soul in your hands like I have done every time during every mission we have been on. Time and events during the war have made me realise that I can only see my future with you by my side."

Celeste looked at the ring on her finger with a tender expression. It looked well taken care of, despite some of the marks that proved Maxi had it in his hands. This was everything she had ever wanted from this man, laid out before her to take. But she remembered the promise, and how it would be unwise to break it. At the same time, Maxi was different. Even when her geass was activated during their fight five years ago he did not throw down his sword and praise the ground she walked on like all of the rest. If anything he was just trying to defend himself and possibly kill her. And through the next five, he treated her like a middle school boy who figured out he like her who wants to hold hands and then get married then a grown man would act. His skirt chasing more came off as being oddly charming then perverse, not that he was constantly in heat... he just _really _likes girls. She can't even say women, because that's not how he saw them. He is immediately friendly with children, and of corse is not prejudice against women, or for that fact matter, men either. He just loves whom ever he considers comrades. Maxi was different, a freak just like her. And that's what she loved about him.

XxXxXxX

They did not have a formal, official wedding or a priest and witnesses for that matter. If any of their international enemies got any leverage over anyone who would be at that wedding, they could both be at danger. They made their vows solely to each other and their emotions, meaning, and intentions were true in every sense and that was what really counted. After spending some time slow dancing in one of Aaron's private chapel, Maxi carried his new wife to their honeymoon, while Celeste smiled wickedly.

XxXxXxX

When Maxi woke up the next morning. He noticed his large bay window that looked out into the vast expanse of water that the sun was in the middle of the sky, the water showing him that by reflecting the light over the water in a perfect circle. He looked down and smiled, feeling a mix of pride and other strong emotions when he noticed his wifeat his side, sleeping peacefully.

"Celeste…" Maxi whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"Hmm?" Celeste mumbled, opening her eyes and gazing up at him sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" The werecoyote asked curiously.

"Yes… thank you." Celeste answered with a small blush and resisted the urge to giggle when Maxi rolled over so he was half covering her to lay soft kisses on her collar bone and neck. Celeste wrapped her arms tighter around him, loving the feeling of such a profound connection to each other this gave them. Celeste had to resist the urge to dig her nails into Maxi's back as they continued what they were doing last night.

"Did I hurt you?" Maxi asked after they had spent themselves. Celeste smiled and shook her head in response.

"No… not really, it did at first but the pain went away." She answered, smiling and leaning into his touch when Maxi's fingers caressed the spot where he had bit her; there were two places where he may have "hurt" her but he felt that her response answered both.

"I'm sorry I bit you… I didn't know what came over me…" He apologized. Celeste shook her head again and took her hand, kissing his knuckles and nuzzling her cheek against it.

"It's fine; really, it was probably something coyotes do. I didn't mind, really." She said. Maxi smiled back and nodded, letting the hand Celeste held against her cheek run through her hair.

"We… should probably get up." Maxi said after a while.

"Mmm do we have to?" Celeste curled her body close to his, snuggling up to his chest. Maxi chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Yes… we slept into the afternoon…" He informed her with a smirk. Celeste sat up and blinked in shock, ignoring Maxi's hooded eyes when she unwittingly gave him a very good view over her exposed skin.

"The afternoon!" Celeste could not remember a time lately when she had slept so long. Celeste suddenly laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yes… maybe we should get up…" she agreed, stopping herself from saying that she would rather stay here with him in his room for a couple more days… because if she _had _said that, then it _may _have just been that way.

"So… are you hungry?" He smiled.

XxXxXxX

The came along the Universal Civil War. That was between the Segoya Federalists and the Universal Republic Loyalist. Everything became uneasy among the Mandalore Senate. On paper, Mandalore wanted to stay out of the war to work on its infrastructure. Off paper though, Mandalore was building up her armies and the Oni Wabanshu, which first started out of thirteen strong, evolved into a huge classified number. Then came the Red Moon massercre, this was when Federalist forces tried to conquer Mandalore by attacking the capital city on each of the planets. They failed of corse and then all of Mandalore cried out for war and that army they were building became active.

During that time, shockingly, Maxi was not sent into the shadow battlefield. Instead, no thanks to the shrapnel the Fed left in his legs during the massecre, Maxi became a part-time senator fighting the battle of Mandalore. He got the vote buy selling war bonds and starting multiple collection drives. Metal drives, rubber drives, scrap drives; you name it he did it. Celeste served on every single do or die mission, trying to be sent back home sooner. On the battle for the Ice Plains on Charon, people wept and prayed. On the battle for the Katasay Bridge on Juno, people wept and prayed.

When Celeste returned home, two months after the war ended, all she could really do was laugh at her husband's government job and meld her lips against his. He carried her down the hallway and into their warm bed, where he made love to her for the rest of the day. Until they were thoroughly spent and sated. Until he fell asleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. Perhaps it was a doomed love. But then again, he had been doomed from the moment he met the girl anyway. And he never regretted it. But the next morning gave him more worry then he could possibly imagine.

"You're leaving again?" He said, almost swallowing his cigarette in the process. "Why?"

"It's one last mission back on Terra." She said. "And I know you don't like that planet, so I'm not forcing you to go."

"Did Aaron order you to do this?"

"No," She shook her head slowly, causing most of her long hair to go in front of her face. "I chose to go... in your place... Maxi I."

"It's all right." He smiled as he rubbed her back. "You did what you had too."

"I'm just scared is all."

"Don't be," He kissed her. "Just come back to me safely is all I'm asking."

XxXxXxX

Now skip ahead to nowadays times. The door of the thought elevator opened up. Maxi put Ichiro on his shoulder, as V.V. was strung up on one of the pillars with steel rope and multiple knives and kunias stabbed into him. Causing him to bleed out and slowly slip away.

"Next time don't lie to me." Maxi said. _"I'm coming Celeste. Wait for me!"_

_

* * *

_

**Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you.**

**While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you.**

**Next Time: Murder Machine**

**Pride is like a blade.**


	22. Murder Machine

**Murder Machine**

It's just that he was all alone. Always by himself. Never anyone to share the game. A man who lived in dreams - that's who he was. That's how we all are. But once we get our first taste of combat- of life- do we really want to go back?**  
**

"This is Shaman Magi." Falco photo copy brain skimmed each page. Havox's room was covered in every book that told about life magi. "I thought you didn't believe in Magi."

"It's just a little taboo." Havox said

"I don't know that much about Magi, but I do know a lot more about 'taboos'. And you do realize that their Magi runs on a 'can't gain without giving' scale."

"And what's wrong with that? It's kind of fun actually."

"Did you think that if you became a part of the Mandalords army so that you could fix everything? Bring back anybody who ever died in that controversial war?"

"I don't know." Havox just stopped caring… until Falco punched him across the face.

"Is a taboo so easy to commit that you just need a little binge of studying to pull it off? Or do you just want a way to die? Because if that's the case there are plenty of easier means!"

"I had it in my mouth, Gil and I couldn't pull the trigger, I was too afraid to end it."

"I would hope so."

"That's just the kind of cowardly scum that I am."

"Every sane person is."

"But still, even my life, detestable as it is, will have some use. Gil, I've got a plan."

"Let's hear it Havox."

"I'm taking an oath."

"An oath?"

"To never follow unreasonable or unjust commands again, to reach a position where I wouldn't have to follow them, and I going to stay true to that."

"Fine," he took a bight out of his slice of pie. "Your belief is only piles of bullshit child-like ideal that only a fool would follow. But, I guess, Iam that caliber of fool. So I'll work under you and help push you to those top ranks, so you'd better get ready for hell."

XxXxXxX

"Ah guys," Havox said as he felt four unwanted beings standing behind him. "I have some unwanted customers."He turned around, rifle still at the waiting, to see Dorothea Earnst and two completely white, completely bald, eyeless, noseless, earless creatures. "A woman? Man my luck _really _sucks!"

"Good evening to you." She said. "It is a beautiful night for you to die." Havox then shot all three of the white _things_ between the eyes, then pointed the gun to Dorothea. But then the three doll like creatures stood back up with huge grins on their faces. "Have fun with those."

She slipped into the darkness and escaped. Leaving Havox with the white devils.

XxXxXxX

Lelouch, still injured from the battle, used most of his trama kit on Suzaku to make sure he would not die before another team found him and got some professional help. He then used whatever was left on his own wounds... but that still did not help his balance.

"Mr. Lelouch!" Hang ran up to him and helped him back up. "What happened to Suzaku?"

"I beet him... he is still alive... we need to find Kallen fast. Time is ticking out."

"I checked every single room in this Villa, and I can't find her."

"So did they move her?"

"Apparently." Hang sat Lelouch down against an empty wall.

"Dammit!" He banged the back of his head up against the wall. "All this work for-" The wall slid open, revealing a new hallway behind it. "Nothing?"

Hang helped Lelouch back up, and do to the narrowness of the hallway, he was able to walk on his own. Lelouch and Hang went cautiously through the hallway. On the walls were paintings from Lelouch's half brother, Clovis. Gentle? That's what Euphie called him. He might have seemed gentle in public, but in private he had the same lustful hunger as Schniezel did. That is why Lelouch killed him personally. Finding the stairs leading down to a dark basement, Lelouch motioned for Hang to follow him down. Turning on a lantern they looked around to find musty cold and wet rooms. Hearing the rustling of sheets behind a still door, they came closer. Lelouch slowly went up to the door and tried to open it with sudden jerks. But it was locked up tight.

"It's locked."

"Hold on." Hang handed him the lantern and then with one powerful kick, knocked in the door. "It's open."

They were quickly scanning the room his eyes went wide at the sights he encountered. In one corner there were dark and ominous looking chains and other devices that looked was when his eyes saw her. She was huddled next to a bed bound, blindfolded and gagged.

"Kallen!" He cried and ran to her side. His touch was gentle as he caressed her cold face before he took off the cloth that covered her eyes. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot, and her skin was slightly pale. Tears streamed down both faces as relief washed over them both. Lelouch worked at releasing her arms and un-gagging her. The instant she had her arms free, she threw them around his neck and cried into his shirt. "Sh, hush now. It's alright."

"You came… you came for me… I had prayed you'd come." She wept as his arms went protectively around her back. "I missed you... so much, Lelouch..."

_"She remembered me? But how? I used my Geass on her." _It was then that Lelouch and Hang realized her condition. Blood was all over her body and the sheets she clung to for warmth.

"Lelouch, we need to get her to a doctor." Hang said as he placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. He had never seen such brutality to anyone before.

With no explanation to wear it came from, Lelouch stood straight up without the use of support from Hang. Nearly having to pry himself out of Kallen's grasp, as he helped her to stand. She was still shuttering violently in his arms.

"Kallen," he said as he kissed her forehead. "We are going to get you out of here safely, ok?" Looking into her eyes he tried to find some recognition in hers. But they were almost void of everything. As soon as he started to release her from his arms she pulled back to him and buried her head in his shirt.

"Don't… don't leave me." She whimpered.

"I'm not-" He tried to get out of her grip, but she was still stronger than he was. "But we need to go now." He whispered into her ear.

Lelouch wrapped her in whatever was left of his coat. It was better than running around the city in nothing than her skin. Hang led the way. He had a simple handgun with a silencer attached to the end. at the end of the hallway, they could see a eunuch as the end of the hall. He (**A/N: Can you really call them He's**) was investigating the opened entrance. Suddenly, Hang ran up and bulldozered the eunuch into the wall. He flipped onto the floor and shot him several times. The only problem with this short moment of badassness was that the eunuch was followed by some of the loyalists.

"Crap." His face went pale in fear. "Lelouch... don't move."

"Nice advise." Falco appeared in front of Hang with both of his machetes out of their sheaths. The loyalists guns then fell to the ground in individual tiny slices. They then pulled out their own swords. "Hey, idiots." Falco sighed. "If any of you have loved ones or a family, leave now. The twins won't like it that much. They just like to play... and play... and _play_! Aiko. Kaito. Time to play tag!"

XxXxXxX

The two white dolls held Havox down by his arms while the third one licked up the blood on it's face. All three of the dolls had bullet holes in critical parts of their heads as Havox had two empty revolvers in his hands.

"That's it, right?" One lickup up the blood.

"All done?"

"Then it's time to eat!" The one only one who was not pinning Havox down bared his giant sharp teeth. Suddenly, Blayde swooped in and cut off the head of the third doll.

"Give them hell, Blayde!"

The two dolls then, without a second thought, decided to go after Blayde. "That had to hurt."

"Such a bother."

Havox slipped pat them and shook the blood back into his arms as he reloaded his guns.

"Captain!" Kin, from literally out of nowhere, came up to assist him.

"Second General!" He tossed his second revolver to Kin. They then started to shoot a billion buckets of buckshot per capita into the dolls. One of them fell out of the window, but the other one hung on.

"What's wrong? Out of bullets?" It smiled. "Oh goodie! I get to have dinner and desert. I love women, they're soft and taste good."

"Ah Havox," Kin said. "What the flying Freddy Mercery is that thing?"

"Long story."

Suddenly, a column of fire went past the two and burned the doll off the ledge.

"Vince?" Kin said in surprise that her husband was standing behind them instead of being at the party.

"Who or what the heck were those thing?" Havox looked over the edge as Blayde landed on his shoulder. "Sorry, bud. No eyeballs for you to eat."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?" Kin yelled at her husband. "Our lives are insignificant! If you let us die here, you could have played stupid, but now, the great hero of Neptune, comes waltzing in here and outed himself to the enemy! A you are an idiot!"

"Fine, Fine, I get it. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot! Happy? For people who are trying to stay low key, you are making a lot of noise."

"The cute one is on the move!" Havox spied on Dorothea walking away. "I'll be right back." Havox ran full long off the ledge and landed on the lower roof tops.

"I hate it when he does that." Vince sighed.

Havox was running after Dorothea, who did a quick change on the out of the tower, on top of the roof tops. Soon enough, he jumped off the roofs in front of her.

"Haven't we met before?" Havox said. "I love the new quick change. Red jacket and black pants. It suits you."

"To bad the Black OP's looks does nothing for you."

"Ah, I guess not." He activated the gun that was in his boot. But since it was a one shot weapon, and she dodged it with ease, it turned into a fist fight.

"Just tell me what you are doing here." She said as she blocked Havox's fist.

"I have a better idea," He took out a coin. "Heads, I'll tell you. Tail, we go out on a date." She broke out of the hold they were in and started attack Havox. " You're pretty tough for a high class girl."

"The more you know, the shorter your life is."

"I love a girl who can kick my ass. It reminds me of home." Dorothea pulled out her sword which caused Havox to back up. "You pulled a sword on me? You have disgrased my honor." He smiled as he pulled out his knife. To Dorothea, this was a match of kill or be killed. To Havox, it was just a game. He then caught the coin with his free hand. "Huh?" He punched Dorothea in the stomach, knocking her out. "It's tails. It's a date."

XxXxXxX

Maxi stood at the bottom of the Thought Elevator temple, as Charles and members of this organization stood at the top.

"It's been a long time, Lance Armstrong! Or should I call you by your new name, Maxi Christen?"

Maxi, even though Charles said his real name, said nothing. He just put on his Oni-Waban mask and pulled out Ichiro. He then disappeared with blinding speed and one by one, the five members of the organization fell dead with slices across their chests or with limbs missing. A small scratch appeared under Charles eye.

"Very impressive, Armstrong." He said as he wiped the blood away.

"Answer my question." Maxi hid behind one of the pillars. "Why you didn't tried to protect them? You knew I was coming. I made enough noise. You know everything"

"People are not equal!"

"Don't give me that darwinist crap!"

"You have a unique form of Project powers!" He said. "A power that no one else possesses! Coyotes can be either a trickster, or a culture hero or both! Use that power to get the answer from me!"

_"He's baiting me, and it is working. trying to get me to come out of hiding. But... " _Maxi thought of his deadly Mind Altering Geass that Ookami warned him about. "Charles! I have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"You said all men are not created equal." Maxi quoted him. "If that is true, then were do Projects fall in? Even Projects are humans, even though our abilities say other wise, or emotions always remind us."

"I had enough with this." Charles summoned the pillar that was hiding behind. But all there was, was a quick put together scarecrow that said 'Kiss My Ass!' on it.

Behind him, Maxi was in full coyote mode. _"I have no time to make the wrong choice!"_

XxXxXxX

Naoto, Abena, and Akisu hid at the party. Not in the crowd, but in the rafter of the cieling. An old but effective trick. With quick and quiet hand signals, Naoto ordered them to pull out Instant-Dark crystals. An interesting crystal that resides on astroids. It was first used as a child's practical joke then used in the Mandalorian's Civil war for stealth missions. Easy enough to use: Just crush then blow into the dust. When it comes into contact with a high amount of CO2 it causes any room to become covered in complete darkness.

The three of them put on their night-vision masks as they activated the crystals. Screams went through the party as the darkness cover any champagne color light that was lit. The three of them came down from on wires, picked up Jiang Lihua and left the party before the dust evaporated.

"Hello, young ma'am." Akisu said as he wiped the left over dust off of her eyes. They were now on the roof tops of the palace.

"Who are you people? Why am I up here? What do you want?"

"Take it easy," Abena said. "We are going to get you out of here."

The transport then landed on the building near them. Inside was Havox and Blayde. Turns out, Vince and Kin went back to the party.

"So how was the party?" Havox asked. "Get any food?"

"Unfortunally no." Naoto said. He then noticed that Jiang was not moving from her spot. "Young highness. If you stay here, you'll be married off to a person who is thirteen years older than you. Or, you could come with us and be outside the city walls."

"The virus in their radar is all set up." Akisu said as he hopped on.

"All we need to do now is to pick up Falco and Lelouch." Abena soon followed.

"So what is your answer?" He asked once more.

She said yes of corse, and soon enough they then landed in front of the villa.

"Took you guys long enough." Falco said as he and Lelouch hopped onto the transport. Kallen fell asleep on Lelouch's back.

"Hang? Aren't you coming?" Lelouch asked.

"It looks pretty full to me." He said. "Look, I'll keep them busy for a while. You just make sure the young empress sees the outside." He then bowed on all four when he saw Jiang. "Your Highness! I hope you find happiness in the outside world! It is a hard place, but it is still beautiful!"

"Thank you, my friend." Lelouch said as the blast proof doors closed tight and the transport took off. Soon enough they were outside of the city.

XxXxXxX

"What is Geass? I wan't the truth." Maxi snapped

"How strange." Charles said. "A child who's wrapped himself in lies desires the truth from others."

**"**What?"

**"**The false name and false mask of Maxi Christen- what has it gotten you? Lance Armstrong?"

**"**Everything! It's gotten me all of the things that ordinary people can never obtain. Power! Respect! Nakamas!"

"You lost your entire family with this new power. As well as your chance of being a noble."

"Shut up! I didn't what to be a noble! I was going to die if I had to live that life!"

"You want others to know your true self," Charles said as he circled him. "Yet you only show them a false face. How can anyone know you if you don't reveal yourself? If you hide behind masks, you are afraid that they'll find out who you really are."

"No!"

"In the end, your lies serve no purpose because you are me and I am you. All else is illusion. Though there are worlds without end, there is but one being; in the past, in the future, and now, there is only one."

"One?" Maxi asked. "What are you saying?"

Suddenly, two gears moved aside to let Celeste through.

"Charles. Play time is over now. There's nothing in it for me now, no values in the games anymore." Celeste said.

**"**Celeste?"

**"**You don't have to cajole him like this to get me here. I already exist in this realm."

"True enough, C.C. In that case, I shall grant your wish.

**"**Wish? What is Celeste's wish?"

**"**Maxi, it's time you know what I desire. My wish is to die; to end my existence in all worlds forever."

**"**But why? Why would you want to die?"

**"**In the final stage of Geass, the user attains the position of the one who granted them the power. But without even obtaining Geass, you have gained the power to kill me."

**"**Kill you? Celeste...

**"**Of all those I have made contact with, none has ever reached a certain point. But now there's Charles. He has done it."

**"**You mean... You made married me so you could cease to exist?"

**"**Correct."

**"**But why would you want to die?" Maxi asked. "I thought you were happy..."

**"**It's providence; a boundary. Only when it's final can we call it life."

**"**That's wrong! We call it life because we feel it."

**"**Same thing. There is no life unless there is death."

**"**That's just word play, it's not real!"

**"**People die, that's real."

**"**Why are we born at all? What's the purpose of it? The meaning?"

**"**You know the answer." She said. "Those things are all just illusions."

**"**No! Living just to die is too sad."

"Without death, all we have are just random events. Accumulation. You can't call that life. If you have a reason for living, then you have to kill me. Do that and you'll be Charles' equal. You'll finally be able to beat him. So fare thee well, Maxi. You're too kind to end it. So don't make it harder then it already has to be."

"Wait! You're - Aaahhh!" Maxi was sent flying towards the gate by a huge gust of wind. Charles grinned with satisfaction.

XxXxXxX

At the Forbidden Cities security system...

"Are they trying to escape through a gap in our radar security network?" One of the Eunuchs asked.

"Impossible," The other one said. "For just a insurgen group?"

But soon enough reports were coming in about casualties coming from all over the city. Suzaku was badly injured but was going to make it, five royal soldiers were attacked but luckily just mildly injured. property destroyed, and Xiang Sheng was dead. The their radar screen went completely blank, but had a huge red R and a blue R which mirrored the red.

"Mister and Misses Wynne," Schniezel said. "If you please come with me, I can show you how we deal with terrorist groups on this planet."

"It would be our pleasure." They both smiled wickedly.

XxXxXxX

The transport was being shook up by exploding shells coming from persueing helicopters. Akisu went to the back to get on the tail gun. Lelouch caught Jiang.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Sorry. We never thought your dream would be so violent."

"These bastards don't know when to quit." Akisu activated the gatling gun feature. "GET LOST!" Shooting out five thousand rounds per seconds of explosive rounds, the helicopters light the sky. "I got them!"

Lelouch was able to sit Jiang down on a stable object. Falco, Havox, and Abena leaned against the door while Naoto was watching his younger sister sleep in the medical bay.

"Our Nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of a giant union of other United States." Lelouch said. "Including the United States of China. And for that, we need you. The Indian Southern provence has already gave support, and they have faith in you. Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them. This union of United States will form an axis to oppose Britannia."

"But our nation is already a federated system."

"All systems are limited, kid." Havox said. "Trust me when I say, we have seen enough to support that."

"That is why the Eunuchs have sold you to Britannia for their own ambitions." Lelouch said.

"And that is unforgivable." Falco said.

"Hey guys," Akisu tripped in. "It's hell out there. They just activated their mechs, and I'm out of ammo. On the plus side, I think the calvery is here."

Opposite shells flew past them as the Black Knight's Akatsuki and flying Akatsuki Command Model's came to the rescue.

"We have to rescue the Mandalorians," said Ohgi, "They are our ally. On top of that, we will be completely surrounded."

"Whatever!" snapped back Tamaki as he charged full speed into the battle, "Just let me at them!"

"You are going to end up dead." Both Naoto and Ohgi sighed.

The transport soon landed in the Ikaruga aerial carrier.

* * *

**The more things change the more they stay the same.**

**Boundaries shift.**

**New players step in.**

**But power always finds a place to rest its head.**

**Next Time: The Fighting Mechanic! **

** Outgunned, outnumbered, out of our minds.**

**Just another regular day at work.**


	23. The Fighting Mechanics

**The Fighting Mechanics**

"Lelouch! We have a situation!" shouted Ohgi over the intercom in the hanger.

Lelouch, after putting bandages over his wounds, pushed a button on the wall.

"I'm on my way."

Lelouch grabbed Shirayuki, put it around his belt, and left the hanger. Leaving Abena to look after Kallen and Havox's newest prisoner. Lelouch entered the Bridge, and took his seat.

"What's on the radar?" asked Lelouch.

"Enemy bomber squadrons approaching from the Chinese Federation side," said the radar operator, Hinata.

"How many?" asked Ohgi.

"About twenty squadrons with…nine bombers in each one," answered Hinata.

"So many…" said Ohgi.

"Hmph, I should have known," said Lelouch, "Schneizel would never get his hands dirty, so he's having the Chinese Federation do the work for him."

"So we don't have to worry about Britannia getting involved?" asked Ohgi.

"I didn't say that," said Lelouch, "If we corner them, there is a good chance they'll ask Britannia for help. When that happens, then he'll have a legitimate excuse to help the Chinese Federation."

Ohgi began to sweat.

"Don't worry Ohgi, we'll be fine," said Lelouch, "Just follow my commands, and we'll come out alive."

Ohgi began to feel a little better, "Right, sorry for worrying."

"Not at all," said Lelouch. He then turned to the intercom, "Tohdoh, begin your attack! Take out those bombers! Hold them off until we're ready!"

"Yes, Lelouch," said Tohdoh, "Chiba, Asahina, you're with me!"

"Hai!" shouted the last two members of the Four Holy Swords.

They immediately took off to attack the bombers.

_"Now brother, the games begin."_

XxXxXxX

On board of the medical bay of Schneizel's personal ship, the Avalon, Suzaku laid on his bed looking up at the cieling. Next to him was his father's katana. Suddenly, a vision of a younger girl appeared next to his bed. She had short brown hair with a pig-tale on one side. She wore a Shinigami black uniform, in ragged condition and without any footwear.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh right," She said. "You never asked. You used that piece of scrap metal to do the fighting for you." She then looked him over. "You must be Genbu's kid. I'm not to happy that you killed him."

"I had to do it." Suzaku said.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself to help you sleep at night?"

"What?"

"You say you feel guilty about your action, but at the same time you are trying to justify it." The girl started to passe around the room. "Just how guilty do you feel?"

"I had to do it!" Suzaku tried to sit up, but his wounds were keeping him down.

"To justify your actions, you continue to throw yourself into bloody ordeals." She continued. "Brave people once died to make sure you would not have to do that. Only weak men would die after someone spared your life. Now it is your turn. Stop lying there and get better already. And let me fight Shirayuki again. Use me, and I'll win for sure." Suzaku then turned his head away from her. "Are you taking another nap?"

"Lelouch. He's not my enemy anymore."

"Oh really," She smiled. "Then who is your enemy? Who will you fight now?"

XxXxXxX

Outside the Tiandi Bashiba Ling, the armies, and air force of the Chinese Federation converged on Lelouch's ship from within the grand mausoleum. The enemy bombers flew overhead in their formations, and began their bombardment. As the bombs went off around them, the shields of the Ikaruga repelled the damage. However, like a castle's gate, even shields had a limit as to how much damage they could take before being breeched. It was at this moment that Tohdoh's Zangetsu, and Asahina and Chiba's Akatsuki Jikisanshiyōs flew off to defend the ship.

"Asahina, Chiba, prevent as many bombs as possible from reaching their target!" shouted Tohdoh from the Zangetsu, "The Ikaruga must hold out!"

"Hai!" responded the last two of the Four Holy Swords.

The three of them piloted their knightmares into the deadly skies, and as they rose up, they opened fire. They shot as many bombs as they could; reducing the amount of damage the Ikaruga was taking significantly. As they continued shooting, they rose up into the air, and when they were high enough, they began to shoot the bombers themselves. On the Chinese Federation land ship, the remaining Eunuch saw that they were losing their bombers, and became furious.

"Send in the Gun-Ru divisions!" one of them shouted.

Immediately, the Chinese Federation knightmares charged into the battlefield and closed in on the Tiandi Bashiba Ling.

"Enemy knightmares approaching!" shouted Ichijiku Hinata, the radar operator, "Ten divisions closing fast!"

Suddenly the divisions exploded as the Jackal came in with its own guns blazing. It was able to slip past the radars and managed to squeeze into the tomb.

"Looks like we have our own battleship know." Tamaki said over the intercom.

"I would not go that far." Naoto said. "True, the Jackal is a battleship but it is only a Support Ship. They are very lightly armored in terms of shielding. These are originally made for speed. So I hope we can hold out long enough."

XxXxXxX

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Celeste asked as she stood next to Charles.

"Is there any point in asking meaningless questions? After all, you are about to die." He said.

"I suppose you're right."

Maxi tried to stand up, but most of the bones in Maxi's legs were either broken, dislocated, or on the verge of breaking. Charles grabbed Celeste.

"Now just sit there and watch, Armstrong!" Charles said as he put Celeste in a lovers hold. "It will be over soon!"

Soon a heavenly light came around them as Celeste became overcome with fear.

"Celeste..." Maxi said. "I don't get it... I still don't get it... and I hope I never get it! But if it is true that you want to die... if that is what you truly believe... THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL WEARING YOUR RING?" She started to cry as the end for her became closer. "You shouldn't die like that! You should die smiling! I promise you the smile you never had! Please!"

She then came to terms with herself and pushed Charles off her. "What do you think you are doing, C.C.?"

"You took to much from this world already, you bastard!" Maxi said as he activated the charge igniting the C4 explosive that he laid all around the temple. "I won't allow you to take her too!"

"No! No, you'll ruin it all!"

The temple began to crumble, and Maxi and Celeste were going in free fall.

"Celeste!" Maxi yelled as he jumped on piece of rubble to get closer to her. "I don't know what your true wish is! But I have not heard it from your mouth yet! DAMMIT, SAY YOU WANNA LIVE!"

_"Live?" _She thought. _I didn't think I could wish for that. No one ever allowed me to wish that. If it is okay, let me have that one wish."_

"Come closer! Let me reach you!" Maxi grabbed onto her and pulled her in close to him.

"I want to live!" She cried into his chest. "I want to go to the endless universe with you!"

XxXxXxX

Tamaki immediately led several Akatsuki's out into battle to stop the Chinese Federation advance. They met the enemy head on, and even though, the Chinese had outnumbered them ten to one, their Gen-Ru's were powerless against the superior Akatsuki model, as well as the Black Knight's defensive formation.

"Man these guys are weak! Keep it up though, we can't let a single one get past us!" ordered Tamaki.

Tamaki and his men were cutting and gunning down the Gun-Ru's left and right with their Akatsuki's swords and guns, but it wouldn't last long. Though they were weaker than the Akatsuki, the Gun-Ru had one advantage; numbers.

"Damn! These guys are like cockroaches! You kill one, and ten more take its place!" commented Tamaki, "Take this you bastards!" Tamaki cut down a Gun-Ru, but one several managed to wheel around him and prepared to open fire. "What the…oh sh-"

The bay of the Jackal opened up and a green and black creature came out of it. With blinding speeds the Gun-Ru's were all sliced into several pieces.

"Man Tamaki, you suck," Naoto said in new kind of mech. "Leave the sword fighting to someone who actually knows what he's doing."

What separates Britannian Knightmares from Mandalorian Mechs is that they work with the body to make them more flexible also instead of mass producing them; they are all costumed made. Its like having a bigger, more metallic, warrior on the battle field. And Naoto's is call the Kamikaze. It has two chest mounted gatling guns, two chainsaw brake-swords, and a class twelve flight and shield system.

They immediately opened fire on their enemies, destroying them effectively.

XxXxXxX

Once they saw they weren't making any progress heading forward, and that the battle was falling out of their favor, the eunuchs began to panic.

"How…how can they still fight back like this?" said one of the Eunuch's

"This is intolerable! If we lose any more forces like this, then we will lose face with Britannia," said another.

"Forget about that! If we lose our forces, who will protect us?" shrieked a third.

They immediately pressed the intercom button to the prison.

"Xingke! We need your help! The Black Knights are pushing us back!"

"I refuse," Xingke spat.

"Wh-what?"

"I answer only to the empress, Jiang, not to double-crossing swine such as yourself," said Xingke.

"But Xingke…"

"You know that Jiang is aboard Lelouch's ship, and yet you use bombers, putting her in harm's way. I refuse to do anything for you!"

"You are in no position to use that tone with us!" shouted a eunuch.

"And you are in a difficult position yourself!" shouted XingKe, "If you really need help, then ask Britannia! You find them a more profitable ally than your own people! Ask them to save you, you dishonorable pigs!"

"How…how dare you!" shrieked the eunuch, "You will pay dearly for that insult Xing Ke!"

The eunuchs cut off their communication with XingKe.

"That was brave," said Zhou with a smile.

Xing Ke smiled at his second in command's compliment before frowning.

"I just hope it wasn't stupid," said Xing Ke, "I'm afraid I might have given them a suggestion."

Xing Ke sat back down.

_"If they do ask for Britannia's help, then Lelouch will probably be pushed back. If that happens, then the empress will be in danger,"_ Xing Ke clenched his hands into a fist. _"Lelouch, I beg you. No matter what, protect Jiang."_

XxXxXxX

"They are requesting reinforcements?" Schneizel asked. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, the Chinese Federation has lost most of their men, and are requesting reinforcements. Your orders your highness?" asked one of Schneizel's officers.

"Hmm…it would be improper to not help those loyal to us," said Schneizel, "Gino, Anya, Luciano, help the Chinese Federation. We now have a reason to be involved."

"Yes, your highness!" said Gino, Luciano and Anya.

As they both left for their knightmares, Gino approached Schneizel and bowed.

"Your highness, what Suzaku? He is injured," he asked.

"Then he will stay here and recover" said Schneizel, "You must protect the Avalon, as well as our 'guest.' In fact, why don't bring her to the bridge? I'm sure she would enjoy the view."

"Very well your highness," said Gino before leaving for Aaron's quarters.

XxXxXxX

"Well, that is the last of them." Naoto wiped his hands together, causing the giant hands to do the same. He then picked up something big on radar. Something _really _big. "What the...?"

In the distance, Naoto saw two bright objects. Two knightmares approached the battlefield, followed by the Avalon and the Chinese pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress Longdan.

"It's the Rounds, they've entered the battle?" shouted Chiba in disbelief, "It's the Mordred and Percival!"

"What?" Lelouch said, "Of all times, what's the status of Tohdoh and the others?"

"The Zangetsu, Kamikaze, and Akatsuki Jikisanshiyōs can still fight, but the others are low on power and ammunition," said Hinata.

"Damn!" said Lelouch, 'Curse you brother.'

As the Percival and Mordred closed in, the Longdan fired its cannons on the Tiandi Bashiba Ling.

"Well, then, while the Chinese soften up Lelouch, let's have some fun," said Luciano, "Anya, you deal with the ones on the ground."

"Right…" Anya said in a bored manner.

As Anya flew down to confront the ground units, Gino transformed his Tristan from jet, to knightmare form before rushing at Tohdoh.

"So, you're the one that Guilford talked about? The only eleven to stand up to a Britannian knight, aren't you?" shouted Luciano as he rushed at the Zangetsu with his Percival's lance. Tohdoh used his Zangetsu's sword to stop Luciano's attacks, and to hold him off.

"Tohdoh!" shouted Chiba, rushing to aid her general.

"Chiba stay back!" shouted Tohdoh.

Chiba's Akatsuki stopped in mid air.

"This man killed Senba, you have no chance against him. Help Asahina instead," he ordered.

"But Tohdoh…!"

"That's an order!" shouted Tohdoh, pushing his sword and forcing Gino's Tristan back, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Tohdoh…" said Chiba.

She wanted to stay and help her leader, but she understood that it was an order.

_"Be careful,"_ she thought before flying down to help Asahina.

Luciano noticed this, and flew down after her.

"Where do you think you're going? I don't remember saying you could leave!" said Luciano as he wound up his attack.

Just as he was about to deliver a killing blow to Chiba's knightmare, Naoto's Kamikaze stepped in to block the attack and ward off Luciano.

"I don't remember saying you could go after her."

XxXxXxX

"This better be of utter importance." Aaron said as he followed Gino. He was accompanied by Lara-Su, Vince and Kin. "I don't like being woken up."

"You'll have to excuse my husband," Lara whispered into Gino's ear. "He really doesn't like being... _interrupted_, when we are in bed." They finally made it to the bridge. "So what did you want to show us?"

"The way we handle our problems." Schneizel said. On the ground, Xingke's Shenhu and his followers were leading a charge against the Black Knights. "Xingke, you're as good a tactician as Lelouch is, and as strong a warrior as Suzaku. One could say that the heavens blessed you twice."

"Yes, but the heavens didn't give him enough time to live." Zhou Xianglin smirked. Aaron looked over at the scheming eunuchs, but shrugged it off.

XxXxXxX

As the battle raged on, the impact from the Chinese Federation's cannons rocked the Ikaruga and Jackal. Within the ship, the Jiang sat frightened in her room with Kaguya by her side. Kaguya was holding her frightened friend to let her know she was safe.

"I'm scared Kaguya," said Jiang.

"I know, but you're safe, it's all right," said Kaguya.

"It isn't," said Jiang, "We're fighting, and people are getting hurt."

Kaguya didn't know how to reassure Jiang at this point. She could tell that the empress was scared, and that she was all too aware of the situation that she was in.

"Xing Ke told me that the outside world is a wonderful place," began Jiang as the cannon fire continued to rain down upon the ship, "That it was filled with flowers, people, forests, and mountains as high as the sky. I wanted so much to go, and see the world he told me about. But now that I'm here, I'm beginning to wonder if it was all a lie. That this world isn't really wonderful, but it's actually a scary place."

Jiang began to cry. Kaguya began to hug her to make her feel better.

"You're wrong, Jiang," she said, catching Jiang's attention, "Xing Ke wasn't lying. The outside world, sure it's a little scary, but it really is a wonderful place."

"It is?" asked the frightened empress.

"Yes, it's beautiful," said Kaguya, "You haven't seen anything yet, and when you do, I promise you, you'll love it."

"I will? Really?"

"Yes, because XingKe will be the one to show you," said Kaguya.

Jiang blushed slightly at the thought. But when the ship was rocked by another explosion, it snapped her out of her little thoughts. Kaguya stumbled back, and Jiang fell to the ground.

"Jiang! Are you all right?" asked Kaguya as she got back up.

She walked over to check on her friend, but before she could, Jiang got up and ran out the door.

"Jiang, where are you going?" shouted Kaguya while chasing after her friend.

'I've got to stop this!' thought Jiang, 'I've got to stop this, so that I can see the world with Xing Ke!'

The empress ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the bridge. She stormed in there, getting everyone's attention.

"Please, stop this fighting at once!" yelled Jiang with tears in her eyes.

"Young Empress! Get down!" Akisu push Jiang out of the way of an on coming enemy Knightmare. He then created a shock wave to crush the frame and threw it back at another frame. "You idiot!" Akisu punched her on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Why didn't you stay in there? You could have been killed!"

"Because... I want this fighting to stop..."

"So you thought risking your life out here would stop it? That's really smart!"

"If that was so wrong, why didn't you let me die?"

"Because I'm sick of it!" Akisu snapped as he thought back to Luna, Adam, and all of his other friends he lost in the war. "I'm sick of watching people die when know perfectly well I can protect them!" An artillery shell from the Longdan came crashing towards them. "Brace yourself!"

Suddenly the shell exploded before making impact on the Ikaruga.

"Brilliantly said," A black dog-like Mech with a long red mane appeared on the battlefield. "I couldn't agree more."

"General Rall?" Akisu said in awe at seeing the legendary El Chuba Cabra of General Shanks Rall. Then more Mandalorian mechs, and three battleships came out of Slip Space.

XxXxXxX

"Sire," A Britannian Officer entered the bridge. "There are riots in Shanghai."

"Shanghai?"

"It's not just Shanghai. But Shushen, Beijing, Burma, Jercarta, Islamlaba, and other area's that we are still confirming. People are raising up everywhere. They seem to be listening to a communication with Lelouch and the High Eunuchs."

"Can you run it?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, sir." The officer activated the audio playback.

_"So is it the money you're after?" Lelouch's voice asked._

_"We can get all of the money we want from the taxes." One of the eunuchs said. "But you think to small. The 'Empress' Tian Zi, is nothing but a puppet, a pawn to help us fulfill our own personal gains. She is easily replaceable. This was just part of a plan to get rid of any annoying pests."_

_"You would kill an innocent young woman?" shouted Lelouch furiously._

_"Of course," said a third eunuch, "In exchange, we get control of the country. Following that, the Chinese Federation will begin a glorious new era as annexed territory of the glorious empire of Britannia. And we shall be the governors of the territory."_

_"And what of the people? The people adore and have faith in Tian Zi, and their homeland! What will you say to them when you tell them you sold them, and their empress to Britannia?"_

_"The people?" chuckled the eunuchs, "Those mindless squatters won't know a thing. We can gain their support by saying to them that the Black Knights killed the empress, and tried to take over the nation. They are easy to toy with, and throw away, just like Tian Zi."_

"Well, it seems all negotiations have broken down." Aaron said as he slowly put back the Ino-Shikon XIII. When it finally closed, all of the remaining eunuchs fell dead on the ground. He then grabbed hold of the Avalon's intercom system. "Empress Jiang! I know your enemy far to well. So that is why you and the Black Knights have Mandalore's full support! All Fight Mechanics and Mech squadrons, destroy both any opposing Chinese Federation and Britannian forces! If they surrender or retreat, let them by! This is direct order!"

"Mandalord Aaron," Schneizel, not really surprise about the betrayal, said. "It was to bad that we could not reach an agreement. So, for now, I am grating you and your wife your free escape."

Aaron just smirked as he sliced out one of the windows. He then grabbed Lara, bridal style, and jumped out. Kin and Vince soon followed after them. They landed on the hull of another Support-ship, which flew them to the rest of the fleet.

"Why am I not surprised?" Schneizel chuckled as a metal shield came up for the window that was lost. "We're retreating."

"What? But sir!"

"Nations aren't dirt and they are not systems. They are people. Other planets or otherwise. If we fight now, we would only be on the losing side of more advance technology. We are leaving." He said. _"What would father do in this predicament? Then again, what would you have done, Aaron?"_

XxXxXxX

Mandalorian and Black Knights both partied together as they burned the remanences of the enemies in one huge bond fire. Naoto finally got to have a semi-normal talk with his old friends again, Abena and Falco treated the wounded, and Akisu was standing watch over Jiang until Xingke landed. Aaron and Lara-Su laid on top of the hull watching any shooting stars that flew by. Surprisingly, the only person who was not at the party was Havox. He was in the prison hold. He sat outside of Dorothea's cell, watching her sleep. In his hand was a loaded revolver.

She then gave off moans of wakening.

"Are you awaking up now?" Havox said. "What is your name?"

"My name..." She groaned. "Funny... what is my name?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Well, no." She smiled friendly at him. "I do have a name. Two names to be exact. I guess I'm Solaris right now."

"Well, then... Solaris... did you know Adam Ada?"

"Adam?" She said. "He was Dorothea's husband at one time, but he was really nice. Where is he now?"

"He's dead." Havox said in a deathly tone as he hid the gun.

"I don't know anything." She sat up, but then realized that she was completely naked and was exposing herself. She quickly pulled the sheets over her. "Nothing at all."

""Ah sorry."He turned away. "I was able to undress you with my eyes closed. But getting them back on..." Solaris looked at the bandages that covered her. "I-I turned up the heat though. So I thought you would be all right."

"Thank goodness." She smiled. "Dorothea made so many enemies, but I got picked up by someone nice."

XxXxXxX

Maxi was the first to wake up. He was still holding onto Celeste when he woke up. They were in the main hall, right outside of the Thought Elevator.

"Hey, Celeste, wake up." Maxi gently nudged her. She slowly opened her eye, but they were then filled with fear. "I already alerted the other forces. They'll come and pick us up soon."

"Who are you, sir?" She asked in an innocent manner.

"What are you saying? I'm Maxi, your-."

"Are you... my new master?" She cowered away from Maxi. "I can clean and help prepare food for cooking." She began to shiver in fear. "I can also fetch water and tend to cows and sheep. I can sow. I can read a little and count to twenty. I can also carry away corpses if you need that."

* * *

**Man wants to believe his victory inevitable,**

**But,**

**In the face of time,**

**Next Time: Seeing Tomorrow**

**Hope is useless when one's fate has already been decided.**


	24. Seeing Tomorrow

**Seeing Tomorrow**

After a long night, Lelouch had finally calmed down and got some sleep. He and his men had narrowly escaped death at the Tiandi Bashiba Ling. Without the help from the Mandalorian, who knows what would have happened. In his subconscious, he knew that he and his Knights were tired. Even the fact that they were close to their home, and families in Penglai Island did little to help. Ohgi's wife, Villetta, just had her baby, a girl, when he was away fighting. Villetta nu, or Chigusa, is Ohgi's high school sweetheart. She and Ohgi turned rebel after Naoto's death and have been following Lelouch's word ever since. Even though Ohgi told her to stay on the man made Penglai, it did not stop him from worrying about her. But still, they were still alive, they got Kallen back, and they beat back the Britannians. It was their moment of peace. He pulled the covers over himself, and when he was about to close his eyes, Shirayuki appeared next to him. She was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. The top half of the kimono was completely, while the bottom was a navy blue white. It was tied off with a long pink sash that encircles her body. Her two long bangs had golden metal clamps on them while the rest of her hair was kept long.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Lelouch asked, annoyed. "You could have been doing something else."

"I guess I missed out." She said, disappointed that she could have seen something exciting. "Are you feeling better?"

"…Yes," answered Lelouch.

"Good," She sat next to him on the bed, "the Black knights need their leader now more than ever."

"Of course," He said with a yawn. "Just give me a little..."

XxXxXxX

Havox passed around the halls of the Ikaruga, thinking about what his next move should be. On one hand she admitted that her "other self" was once married to Adam and even being associated with the killing. But on the other hand she was pleasant to talk to, scarred, and... utterly breath taking. The worst thing is to fall for a person you are interrogating with a bipolar attitude.

_"Damn! What do I do?" _He thought as he walked through the halls. _"I can't tell Maria that her husband was married before. And If I tell general Hector... only God will know what he will do to her..." _Without looking, he ran into someone. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Maec Havox?" Kitari Wynne asked.

"Lady Kitari!" He bowed. "Please forgive me!"

"It's all right." She smiled. "You look well. Been getting enough sleep?"

"Not recently, ma'am." He said with a yawn. "I'm watching a prisoner who has a bipolar attitude."

"What kind of level of bipolar?"

"Well, she is completely aware of another person within her. I think she is crazy."

"Bring her by the infirmary. I'll take a look at the motor and who is at the wheel."

"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed again and walked past her to go to side.

"Oh, and Maec." She said in a calm tone, but had traces of evil in it. "Be sure to slow down on the cigarettes. We wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen."

"Ah... Y-yes... Ma'am." His face turned deathly pale. "E-e-excuse me, p-please."

He then ran out like a bat out of hell. "That was weird... I wonder why he acted like I was a ghost?"

XxXxXxX

The Jackal ant the Ikaruga were being escorted back to Penglai Island by the battleships. As the Ikaruga floated above the ocean, Jiang, XingKe, and Kaguya were standing near the bow, showing the empress the ocean for the very first time.

"Wow…It's incredible!" Jiang exclaimed, amazed at what she had seen, "I've never seen so much water!"

"Yes, Jiang," said Xingke, "beyond the wall of the Forbidden City, there are many beautiful things. The sea is just one of them."

"Really?" asked Jiang, "There are things just as pretty as the ocean?"

"Indeed," said Kaguya, "there are sunsets, meadows, and all sorts of wonderful things in the world."

She said it in such a romantic way, possibly as a reference to Lelouch, that Jiang was intrigued to see more. The outside world was truly a wonderful place. She had so much to see and learn, and she knew she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She then heard something below the ship, a series of splashes. She looked down, and smiled at the sight she saw.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing down at the water.

Xingke looked down and smiled.

"Dolphins empress," answered Xingke, "The Princesses of the Sea."

A whole pod was swimming along the floating ship. As they clicked and jumped, the sight put a smile on the empress's face. Then suddenly, they swam away quickly.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

Suddenly, a large blue object surfaced and a large jet of mist shot in the empress's face causing the empress to stumble back.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked frightened.

"A whale," answered Kaguya, "The Lord of the Ocean," she said matching Xingke's dolphin title.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves," said a voice from behind. The three turned around, to see Havox, who was catching his breath at the moment.

"Ah, Captain Havox, we were just showing Empress Tian Zi the ocean," said Kaguya.

"I have no problem with that." He said as he leaned up against the railing. "You know, young one, we will be arriving at this Penglai Island place soon. You should rest a bit. Everyone else is."

"We will, but the Empress has something to say to you," said Xingke.

"Oh?" said Lelouch surprised, and he turned to the young sovereign of the Dragon Throne.

"Mr. Havox, I…I want to thank you," she began, "you and your friends helped me open my eyes as well as my country's to the corruption that was happening within the government, and you protected us from Britannia."

"You're welcome Empress," Havox said. "But you should be thanking my friends. They did all of the work."

"Though, I still find it despicable that you kidnapped me and have one of your friends hit me," she said with a slight hint of anger in her voice, and Havox already knew whom she was talking about. "but, I am more grateful than mad."

"Ah... sorry." He said, bowing low for Akisu's short-temperness. "Just be grateful you did not make fun of his size."

"There is one more thing we need to discuss before we retire with the rest of our people," said Xingke.

"And what would that be?" Havox asked as he sat on the desk.

"Britannia," He answered catching everyone's attention, "they will not take their defeat quietly, and I fear war may be imminent."

"Look I'm just a Captain in the army. Plus I hate politics, so you should talk to Aaron." Blayde soon landed on his shoulder. "Hey, bud. Where have you been?"

"Captain Havox." Kaguya said. "We know that you are not a politician, but you do know how things lead to war."

"So for the mutual protection and benefit of our peoples, we wish to forge an alliance," said the empress rather eloquently.

"Mutual benefit?" Havox asked.

"Even with Shenhu, I won't be able to fight off three Knights of Rounds at once," began Xingke. "And our Gun-Ru's are not the best equipped to take on their Knightmares."

"So? Just let our The Fighting Mechanics and Mech Corp do the fighting. Or better yet, let them sup them up." He said. "Besides we can work out the finer points of the alliance later, for now, let's just rest. It's something I'm sure we all use."

"Very well then," said Xingke.

"Thank you again," said Jiang before following Kaguya to their quarters.

After they left, Havox laid on the deck while Blayde stood on his chest. "Blayde, how did we get dragged into this mess?"

XxXxXxX

On the Medical bay of the Avalon, Suzaku broke free from the pexi-glass which held him in. He was slopply dressed in his training kimono and had his fathers sword swung over his shoulders. On his hospital bed he left a small note.

"Let's get out of her, Nekozama." He said walking towards the hanger.

XxXxXxX

Twelve weeks had passed since Xing Ke, Tian Zi, and Aaron finally sat down and agreed to an alliance. While on Penglai Island, delegates from both sides had spent the past five days arguing, and discussing the finer points of the alliance. When all was said and done, they had reached mutual agreements. They would support and defend one another in times of war, as well as basic trade and commerce during peace time. Meanwhile, Maxi and a brainwashed Celeste finally came back, but they were keeping to themselves. Havox was tired, if watching over a person with a bipolar prisoner was not bad enough he then became the aren boy for the peace talks.

"Hey, Havox," Naoto waved him down. "Are you off work yet?"

"Fortunately." He sighed.

"Then come have a drink with me and some of the guys." He said. "It'll wake you up."

"Fine," He said as he followed his commander to the brig. "By the way, how is your sister?"

"Still asleep." He said.

"Still? It's been five days!"

"I'm fully aware of that." He said. "Kitari already looked over her brain activity, so she seems fine."

"Okay," they entered the mess hall to see Ohgi and Tamaki talking with Falco, Akisu, and Abena. "Hey people."

XxXxXxX

Within the meeting hall of the Ikaruga...

"One thing that we have to do is to ratify this United Nations Charter," Aaron said as spoke out to the former leaders of the Britannian colonies. "We do that and you have a nation to fight against the Holy Britannian Empire."

"The name of this nation will be the United Federation of Nations." Lelouch said. The leaders all murmured with the new nation that was going into effect.

"That's fabulous, Lelouch." Kaguya said.

"Exiled governments from Britannian colonies have expressed their desire to join us, as well." Lady Zhou Xianglin stood up.

"And now we have obtained the valid pretexts of a liberation war." Shank said as he light a cigar.

"A war for justice, eh?" Tohdoh said.

"In the imminent Japan recapturing operation," Xingke stood at the front of all of them. "If we can secure a victory over there, then factions that have yet to take a stance will begin to join us like dominoes."

"But before that happens, we must take action before Britannia does." Aaron said in a calming tone. "To do that you have to build up this Federation first. That is where we can help you."

"How can we trust you?" A leader from an unknown nation stood up. "How do we know that you will not turn on us? Or if your army is even reliable."

"Well, not to brag my friend," Aaron stretched as he saw Maxi walk out of the room. "We are the most powerful military force in the history of this universe. Every fight is our fight, because what happens over in our neck of the woods matters over here. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know-how to acquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the biggest stick, but it matters a helluva lot more who's swinging it. This is a time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Now let's get to work."

The crowd roared out in cheers.

XxXxXxX

In his private room aboard the Ikaruga; Celeste was sitting on the coach in her cotton undergarments. She heard the sound of the applause, so she got up to find out what is was-but she accidently turned the TV on when she got up.

"Hello, Good morning everyone," Milly aid as she came on the screen.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Celeste said as she hid behind the coach.

"The up and coming, super joyful girl, Milly Ashford speaking!"

The door opened, causing Celeste to hide in another place. It was Maxi, pushing in a cart with a plater on it. "It's me."

She calmed down a bit when it was her 'master' under the scary mask. He took the lid of the plater to reveal Celeste's favorite dish.

"It's called pizza." He said. "You must be starving, right? I thought I'd treat you, so I prepared this." He put the food on the table, but Celeste did not make a move towards it. She just stared at it, wide-eyed. "You really don't remember?" He took his share of a slice, showing her that it was fine to eat. She went over to the table and just stared at it some more. "Well, eat."

"Yes," she said as she stuffed in a piece, fearing that Maxi would get mad at her. Then she finally tasted the food and fell in love with it.

"Delicious?"

"Yes, very, very!"

"I see, good. Another satisfied customer." He picked up the remote and saw Milly in a penguin suit. "Even on this planet, people still act like clowns." He turned it off, causing Celeste to be surprised. "Ah, right... You don't know of such inventions either." He just sighed as he put in a cigarette in his mouth as he looked at a digital map of the entire planet. The Britannian colonies were marked off in blue while the new UFN countries were marked in Red. _"I wonder Why they never attacked Australia? Considering that New Zealand is Area 9. Australia was a land of refugees to those who managed to escape the colonization, thus they probably have scientists, strategists, mechanics, and what not. So they have a super-defense system that the Brits have not yet learned to break through. Is that why they joined the UR? Maybe..."_

"Umm, master..." Celeste said in a timid voice. "What should I be doing now?"

"Let's see now." Maxi thought for a quick moment. "Sing me a song while hopping on one foot and wearing your clothes inside-out."

"Yes, my master."

Maxi quickly turned around as Celeste was taking off her top. "Stop! I was kidding!"

She fell to the floor, cowering with her hands over her head. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me..."

_"She completely turned into nothing less then a timid slave girl..." _Maxi kneeled to look at his wife face to face. "I won't harm you in anyway." She lowered her defense and looked at him with a wide-eye look. "Really, I give you my word."

XxXxXxX

In the hanger of the Avalon...

"Worries?" Anya asked as he took a picture of Suzaku.

"I always have worries," he said. "Even though I've decided my way of life eight years ago."

"Do you trust the person you were eight years ago?"

"No."

"Memories that people have are always fake. No point in believing in them."

Suddenly there was a change in the air and Suzaku caught a large red knife with one hand.

"What do people value most, Sir Kururugi the traitor? Their own life, of course."

"Why do you always have the worst of timing, Lord Bradley." Suzaku, in a hateful tone, threw the knife away.

"Still very adept to charming the ladies, I see." He smiled. "Or have you forgotten that you are the White Death and I'm the Homicide Genius?"

"Have you not forgotten that the Emperor has gone missing?" He said as he continued to prepare his Lancalot.

"Why do you think I want to fight you _soooo_ badly? I'm getting edgy! I haven't killed anything in two month and I wanted to kill some chinese dogs! But, I guess an Eleven monkey will do fine."

"Then lets see which one is stronger, then." Suzaku pulled out Nekozama.

"Fine by me."

XxXxXxX

In the medical bay of the Ikaruga, Lelouch continued to watch Kallen sleep. The metallic H.a.L.o X-ray system finished scanning Kallen's body signs and any subtle body and brain signals.

"So far," Kitari said as she looked at the brain scans. "There are no changes in the her brain activity. Nothing good and nothing bad. Whatever they did to her, she must have resisted with something fierce."

"Has Naoto been around to see her?"

"Never left her side for three days." She said as the new scans of her body and brain came onto her handheld screen. "Nice brain activity. It's beautiful. As for here body," she moved the screen to show the recent and past injuries. "She has bruises and scrapes all over her body and.." She cringed. "..it seemed part of her skull was cracked.."

Lelouch clenched his fists in rage.

"Also..." She continued as she zoomed in on the lower part of Kallen's body. "..I thought I should check because of the state she was in and, because Naoto asked me...her hymen isn't broken, so it seems she wasn't raped." Lelouch gave a sigh of relief as he rubbed his eyes. "You know, I treated a lot of people like her during the Eight Year Civil War. People who go through that are just... tired. You also fall into that category."

"The ceremony is about to start," Lelouch said as he left her the dark lit. "Take care of her."

XxXxXxX

In the Mess hall of the Ikaruga...

"This bites." A young Comanche boy looked at all of the ships that were filling the bay. "It sucks and you know it."

"Hey, Wayra, my guys didn't see any actions either." A Comanche girl sat across from him. They were both pouting over their lunch. "Dad gets all of the fun."

"Stop pouting!" An Iccain man with combed back spiky white hair and a mechanical right arm knocked them both on the head. "How both of you became Chieftains is beyond me."

"Don't hit us so hard!" The boy barked at him.

"I can easily use my right!"

Amongst the alcohol bottles, the former Shinjuku rebels and Vertigo squad watched the fight go on.

"What is their problem?" Tamaki said.

"Those are the Fighting Mechanics," Naoto said. "The two kids are Warya and Doli Rall. The General's kids. And mister manhood over there is Creed Barbossa."

"Shut up Naoto!" Wayra snapped. "You vertigo guys get all of the luck! You get to go into battle first!"

"Do you think we like it?" Akisu asked as Blayde stood on his head.

"Yes."

"Whatever." He sighed. "Just keep your yap shut. I want to here the speech without your bitching."

XxXxXxX

In his room, Maxi was talking to Hon Yao on a wireless headset as he was getting ready for the speech.

"_Preparations for the worldwide broadcasts are complete._" The aging leader of the Oni-Waban said from the control room. "_I will have Lord Xingke and General Tohdoh on stand by in the waiting room._"

"Alright." Maxi said as he put on a black dress jacket on over his blood red undershirt. "I will come to the hall after Aaron and Lara meet with the leaders of India and Guinea."

"_What about the Australians?_"

"They are already part of the UR and this new United Federation. But now they'll start taking back the island around them. Okay." He hung up the head set as he put his mask on. Celeste was sitting on the couch, looking through an otaku picture book. "I'll be going now. Don't go outside, okay?"

"Y-yes..." She said. "And, ummm..."

"What is it?"

"Have a safe trip."

"Huh?" His face soon turned a bright red. "I'll be going then." He stepped out of his room and stood in the empty hall. _"When did she become that cute?"_

XxXxXxX

Inside the United States of China's Representative's VIP room, Jiang was constantly tripping over her lines...

"Th-The UFN charter will be explained by... ... Su-Supreme Council Chairwoman... Lady Sumeragi Kaguya..."

"What's the matter?" Xingke asked. "Should I-"

"No, I can-"

"-Do it, Empress Tianzi." Lady Zhou said.

XxXxXxX

In the Ikaruga waiting room, Naoto's old friend, meaning Tamaki, were treating the Vertigo members to a drink or two-thousand.

"I knew joining with that kid was a good thing." Tamaki drunkly laughed. "Don't you think so?"

"I think you smell like a bar, loud mouth!" Akisu was pushing Tamaki off him.

He then started to dump the booze over Akisu's head. "C'mon, kid. Drink up!"

"Don't give alcohol to minors!"

"If you don't drink, then you'll never get big."

"Hey, can you form a sentence out of these words? UP THE FUCK SHUT!"

Everyone laughed, except for Ohgi. He was quiet and kept his distance from everyone else.

"Hey, Ohgi," Naoto said. "You seem pretty quiet. What's wrong?"

"He's worried about his kid, remember?" Falco said through his teeth.

"Oh yeah."

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked. "His wife made you their kid's godfather, and you are already expecting your own."

"It just hasn't settle in yet." He notice Tamiki trying to make-out with Akisu. "Hey, Tamaki, enough with the alcohol."

"It's Cel-ebra-ti-on drinking!"

In a separate section of the room, Tohdoh was... _enjoying _having Chiba put make up on him.

"Make-up for men is just..." He grunted.

"It's a glorious occasion." She said, Tohdoh looked at her causing her to back off. "Umm, after the of this war, I... I-I have something to you, General."

Tohdoh was both confused and worried about her words. But he quickly shook it off after Lelouch entered the room.

"There you are." A couple of the Black Knights walked up to their commander.

"This is not the time to be late."

"Yeah, sorry-" He said until he saw Tohdoh.

"Lelouch, you over slept again. This time was far too long." He snapped.

"He ran away..." Chiba sighed.

"Nice make-up." Lelouch noticed the kit behind him. "By the way Chiba, you missed a spot."

A small siren signaled the start of the ceremony. The members of Vertigo squad put their helmets on.

"There's the music," Naoto said. "Time to make history."

XxXxXxX

Every news breaking channel within the Britannian Empire had the same thing printed on it. It told about what the U.F.N was made out of, who was running which part, that the Black Knights, who were being aided by the Mandalorians, were going to be the Security Force of the Nations. They also explained the reason why the Mandalorians were here. In the student council room, the remaining members watched the TV closely.

"I guess we can understand why Gino, Suzaku, Anya, Nina, and Lelouch are gone." Rival sighed. "But where are Kallen, Gil, Abena, or Havox?"

Back at the meeting place, Vince was giving the opening announcement. "To all of the nations watching. As of now, forty-seven countries have completed the ratification of the U.F.N charter. As well as the charter for the Universal Republic."

"Last but not least." Kaguya announced. ""Article 17 of the U.F.N. countries that have ratified the U.F.N Charter will forever relinquish military forces of our nation." Getting rid of all military forces? Insane idea considering that their neighbors have a HUGE itchy trigger finger. "With that, the security of each U.F.N member state will be guaranteed by the contracting of armed forces that belong to none of the states, the Black Knights."

"I acknowledge your contract." Lelouch said.

"As well as the alliance with the Republic of Mandalore."

"You have or total support." Aaron said. "We will fund the Black Knights with weapons and warriors. In return we hope that we will become solid allies."

"The origin of the disturbance rises from the fact that each state posses its own military." Empress Jiang read from her script. "In the United Federation of Nations, only resolutions from the Supreme Council will determine the use of military actions."

She closed the book, allowing Kaguya to speak again. "I shall make the first motion. The land of the United States of Japan is being occupied by foreigners," every screen showed the oppression that the Britannians brought down on them in the first place. "And has continued to suffer from unjust occupation." With some of Akisu's hard wiring, it transmitted the scenes to the UR capital in Montrez system. "I would like to request the dispatching of the Black Knights. Those in favor, please rise." Every single representative rose. "We have a majority. Therefore the UFN Resolution number one, I request the Black Knights and the Mandalorians to liberate Japan."

"Very well," Lelouch said. "Resolution number one, is now in effect!"

The crowd roared out in cheers, but this victory was not long lived. The screen then forcefully switched to Charles ugly mug.

"Lelouch! Aaron!" He said in his cocky-mean-snarky-darwinist-way. "Do you think you can surpass me?"

_"Impossible... he survived?" _Maxi was terrified under his mask.

"But, it is not unwelcome." He said.

"Is the only thing he can do is chew the scenery?" Lara rolled her eyes. "He sure loves to run his mouth."

"One of the three superpowers, the EU, might as well be pronounced dead." He still continued to talk. Even though Aaron, Lara and the rest of the Mandalorians could not care less. "In other words, the pathetic charter you created into Britannia and those are not apart of it."

"At least ours was better visually." Falco mumbled

"At least ours was committed, it wasn't just a string of agony." Akisu continued.

"So lets get on with it." Abena said.

"Yes, get on with it." Havox said.

"Get on with it!" The entire army yelled.

"Simple and therefore, lucid." Charles... continued. "Therefore, whoever wins this war shall obtain the world. And for you other worldly allies, you shall learn fear."

"Is he always this kind? Is he trying to flatter me?" Aaron said. "He's gonna make me blush."

"Our nation consists of over one-third of this world. Do you think you can survive against the entire world? That''s how this world is. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"NIPPON BANZAI!" Lelouch rose his sword, causing the rest of the Black Knights to yell out the chant. Aaron rose up Mangetsu and gave out one long war cry and the whole army rose their weapons and did the same.

XxXxXxX

Maxi walked back into his room as the cheers of the celebration went screeching in his head. All he could think about was how Charles could survive. Either way, it made him very edgy and even more irritable. This made him pace around like a mad man and mumble in an unknown language. He threw his mask on the couch and bite his thrum so hard which it came off and then reattached itself so Maxi could bite it off again.

"Uh, Master," Celeste held the plate with the final pizza slice on it. "I kept this last piece so you could have it. You left without having breakfast and must be hungry. So, please, if you-"

_"_BE QUIET!" Maxi attacked Celeste in a fit of rage, shattering the plate she was carrying and sending her to the floor; he then relaxes as he saw that in his fit it caused her to bleed from a large cut on her finger. "Hey-"

"Forgive me, Master!" She started to cower, thinking that Maxi is going to start beating her again. "I'll clean it up at once!"

"No! Leave it there." He hushed as he started to attend to Celeste's wound. "Be careful now. You're bleeding."

"No, its fine. I'm okay. I get cut up all the time."

_"All the time?"_

"Bleeding feels even better when its cold. It feels warm on your outside. It stings a bit, but only on the outside, and that's always better than hurt on your inside. It's just, any kind of warmth helps make you try to keep going." Maxi was visibly shivering as he held his wife's hand. "Oh, lookit, Master, you're shaking. Are you cold now?"

"Uh, yeah, a bit, maybe. Maybe I am." Celeste started holding her unknown husband's hand as well. "And the hurt on the inside…how's it healed?"

"You just think of…" She pauses as she tries to think. "…someone... who means everything to you."

"Huh?"

"I've never actually had one. Not like families. That always comes and goes. I mean, someone special who stands beside you. At least, I guess that's what I've heard thats what those people do."

"Yes, they do."

**"**I'm right?" She asked, wide-eyed and tilted head to one side. "A person like that will stand by your side?"

"Exactly right." He said, swallowing every single edge to pick her up and whisk her away to the bed. "Someone like that... is always there."

"Are you aall right Master?" She asked, leaning in closer to look at him.

"I'm fine," He said in a weak tone. His heart was beating at a pace where it could flat-line at any seconds. _"I can't take this anymore!"_

XxXxXxX

Within the infirmary, Kitari was in charge of watching Kallen but she was in the secondary part of the room. She was flipping through some pointless paperwork, she then felt someone was staring at her. She spun around, green eyes widening as they settled on the injured figure leaning against the doorway, dressed in a hospital gown, supporting herself on the portable stand for her IV drip, bandages covering her legs and arms.

"Kallen." Kitari said, not really surprised to see her. The doctor rose to help her into a chair but she shook her head as she made her way to the other empty chair. "My name is Kitari Dreamcatcher Wynne. I am the doctor who has been looking after you. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my injuries are negligible. My parents sold my into slavery, I was injected with unknown drugs, almost raped, and the person who saved me... was a person whom I thought I forgot." She said, annoyed at first but then it settled into uneasy chuckles. Kitari was looking at the bandages around her head, noting the sling that had been put on her arm earlier was missing.

"Do you remember anything? About your kidnappers or where they took you first?"

"Let me think..." She rubbed her head. "My... parents... sent by the family car to pick me up at school. We were supposed to meet for a family get lunch when..." She rubbed the side of her neck where the man, who worked for her family, drugged her. "I was drugged... and then... when woke up..."

"If it's too painful."

"No!" She demanded. "I was in this cage... filled with other girls. Some around my age, other either younger or older. They were probably taken from all over the empire and only had on what they were stolen in. Which for a lot was... nothing... They then started to auction us off one by one..." Gripping her head, she started to twitch in fear. "It was like a nightmare..."

"Hush now, it's okay. Everything is going t be fine. You're safe here." She rubbed Kallen's back, trying to sooth her. But no amount of soothing could stop all of the tears.

XxXxXxX

During all of this time; in the bottom of the cargo bay. Two Mandalorians were enjoying a smoke when...

"What the hell?" They both took out their weapons and pointed them at... Rolo and a tall man with long bone white hair. "You are not allowed here! Turn back or we will fire!"

"So do these people know where C.C. is, Mao?" Rolo asked the man.

"Nope. But one of them does know where her little hubbie's room is."

"Then lets make sure we only kill the other one." Rolo pulled out a gun as the Geass symbol flashed brightly in his eyes. Moments later, after killing one of them, Rolo and the man named Mao had the other warrior pinned up. The warrior was bleeding from the holes as Mao kicked him around. "You just tell us where C.C is, and we'll leave you alone."

The warrior was being stubborn. "I know you are afraid of her. So just tell us, and well let you live with the one bullet wound... or was it two? Well it couldn't been more than nine."

"... It's true..." He spat out a good amount of blood. "... At first I was... afraid of her... but... she is a comrade. _Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod._

"And what does that mean?"Mo asked dumbfounded.

"... Honor my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brother's blood..." Rolo finished the warrior off with the same childhood shine he always had.

* * *

**We were soldiers.**

**We did what we had to.**

**I was the coward. **

**Because I went.**

**Next Time: The Iccan Massacre **


	25. Iccain Massacre

**The Iccan Massacre**

That night, everybody was either to worked up from the high of the up coming events., or from the on going party. But for Lelouch, he was in a desolated, silent mixture of anger and depression. Where you could not tell that he was in that state, but the atmosphere around him could tell. To him, it was nothing a bottle of liquor couldn't fix.

But in non liquor land, a.k.a. reality, Havox had his guard duty over Solaris. She was a very kind person, nothing like her other self. She always enjoyed Havox's company, and hearing his many stories alway made her laugh like a real person. But she was the prisoner, and there is a law about not dating your prisoner. Any-who, the doors opened as Havox walked in. He took off his helmet and put it on the small table; outside of the invisible force field shield. Blayde sat on his helmet and started to peck at his feathers.

"Welcome back, Havox-kun." Solaris smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I had to dodge alot of party goers outside." Havox lit a cigarette.

"There's a party?" She seemed almost disappointed. "I've never been to one."

"You've never been to one?" Havox asked, surprised at her answer. "Not even a birthday party?"

"Nope..." She said quietly. "Dorothea would always take over. Am I a bad person, Havox-kun?"

"You're a good person, Solaris." Havox said. "I'm the bad one."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to me. I have been through a lot during my life, and I have seen and done all sorts of things. I'll tell you them, so you, and Dorothea, don't repeat the same things. I was born and raised in a small farming town just east of our capital. That is where it all began."

XxXxXxX

Well I should begin with this saying my old man used to told me this, "Remember the Mandalord of the Mandalore system. They were chosen by the Gods to always protect those in their system… they would always strive of achieving peace in chaotic times, and bring prosperity to the people."

Mandalord the First: Rage Tymon, Mandalord the Preserver: Canderous Ordo, Mandalord the Wise: Ung Kusp, Mandalord the Destroyer: Ranah Teh Naast, Mandalord the Father: Jaster Mereel, Mandalord the Unite: Zanatos Links, Mandalord the Immortal: Marcos Wynne, Mandalord the Protector: Gran Louge, and Mandalord the Resurrector: Aaron Wynne. They would bet everything, even their lives, in order to make sure the people stayed safe and that Mandalore's honor would live on.

XxXxXxX

Along time ago I witnessed the greatest man in the universe executed and become an immortal. Marcos had everything that the universe had to offer. Wealth, fame, power, and respect all while staying within Mandalore's boarders. He wasn't intimidated by anyone, which was cause of his death. When they walked down the streets to the execution platform he acted like it was a victory parade. He was walking to his death and to him it was like his coordination. "Destiny, fate, dreams. These unstoppable ideals are held deep within the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, then these things will never perish from this universe." Those were the words he said as he climbed the stairs to the platform. I was young at the time and I still remember every detail. It was hot and sticky, without a cloud in the sky.

"Any last requests?" the executioner asked. From his expression, he almost seemed afraid of his answer.

"Do you mind taking these restraints off? They're starting to itch."

During the whole execution, even to his death, he acted like I was a joke, like they weren't going to kill him.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't do that." The first reasonable thing said.

"Then where am I supposed to run to?" he sat down on the platform. "Never mind, it looks like I'm on my own this time."The executioners turned there spears so that the blades were crossed. "C'mon boys, enough with acrobatics. Let's get this over with."

The massive crowd was in awe. "HEY! MANDALORD!" a man yelled out. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH YOUR TITLE! I MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LIVING EIRS!"

"You there," the executioner said. "Hold your tongue!"

"WHO WILL BE THE NEXT MANDALORD!"

Marcos started to laugh at the remark. "You want my title!"

"Shut up!"

"You can have! I left everything I own to that person! Now you just have to become it!"

"EXECUTE!" The two executioners thrusted their blades through Marcos's chest, killing him instantly.

The nobles thought they had silent the people forever. But at that moment, Marcos became Marcos the Immortal. The crowd's cheers were so loud and so great that no one could possibly here the nobles excuse for killing him and it felt like a minor earthquake. People were throwing each other in the air as they celebrated cheer. "LONG LIVE THE MANDALORD! LONG LIVE THE MANDALORE!"

XxXxXxX

"Mandalore has a Noble system?" Solaris asked.

"Had them." Havox said. "Our Civil war made quick work of that."

XxXxXxX

Now the noble system was put in as a form of protection by Mandalord…er…Lady, Ranah Teh Naast. She became the Mandalord with her valiant display in battle against the virus-like creatures we called the Torgues. She put the noble status spot in place as people to honor and to help her watch over the Mandalore system… they did not. Over the years they started to do more and more illegal activities. Slavery, drug cartel's, murderers, they practically made they're money on the misery of others. They would wear these masks made out of high grade material so they wouldn't have to breathe the same air as "comeners". Shun war orphaned kids away. And wouldn't follow the old traditions. Things got so bad, that when Marcos finally stepped in, they executed him. They said that Marcos was funding universal terrorist sanctions and selling parts of the sectors away. The true reason was because he fell in love and married a commoner woman and had our now Mandalord, Aaron. The Nobles weren't so found of that, they believed that the Mandalord should always keep their blood "clean", of any "common blood." Whatever that means

XxXxXxX

Years later, I won an Interplanetary Sharp shooting competition with a revolver. The other competitors, who were using sniper rifles, accused me of cheating and eventually had me banned from the competition for "unsportsmanlike conduct," although many of witnesses noted that he didn't display any unsportsmanlike behaviors until after the accusations began. So I stole the Rifle that son-of-a-noble owed me, and I still use it to this day.

XxXxXxX

After that, money became tight, so I joined the military academy on Mandalore. Cadets are sent to the battlefield for on-site training during their final year. Soon after a rebellion started in the on Icca, so we were sent in to quiet them as a final exam. I was deployed because my school was the most prestige, but the real reason was because of the troop shortage on the front. They took anyone they could. After that, I was dragged deeper and deeper into the war zone. Icca is a harsh moon filled with nothing but rock ands sand. It wasn't surprising that an environment like that gave birth to a population with such a server code of conduct, which stretched back to the times of the Mandalords', or that the people became so resilient. The Iccan people are ethnic tribes' which strongly believe in God Hashi and Goddess Kendo as the one and only creators. They draw from a different history, so they see through a different lens. The Nobles tried to win them over with the Laws of motion and advance machinery. They believed everything could be explained by numbers and that survival of the fittest was the one just law.

Iccan people saw machines as the work of the devil and blinded people from their own abilities to brake objects down and reconstruct them as something different. The Iccan believed that Equivilent Exchange, where you can't gain without giving in return, was the way to live. As a result to these colission's of view, resistant movement would pop up time to time. And that made the Nobles angry.

What happened there was nothing less then a massacre, and it was all because the Noble's said that the sudden spike in taxes, which _they_ pasted, were the cause. At first, I was put in charge of the refugee camps. In there, they hated us, and we hated them. It was only a moment time of time until someone did something stupid... and they did. One morning an officer _accidentally_ shot an Iccan kid, which was enough to spark the _war _against them… The children used to sing this chant as we first marched in.

"One day till we play our last game. Two days till we laugh. Three days till we disappear. Four days till we suspect. Five days till we learn. Six days till we plan. Seven days till we scream. Eight days till we run. Nine days till we cry. Ten days till we die."

And the sad thing was that they stood true to every word of that rhyme. But do to the soldiers becoming killing happy, we sped it up. Now one thing we did, which I'm not to proud of, was that we would drive warriors and innocent men, women and children into a trap.

"Retreat, retreat!" they yelled as the warriors stayed behind to give the civilians a fighting chance. "To the east! Get out of the city."

But they never did.

"What's wrong!" a women said, a grandmother I think. "Hurry and…run?"

"What's with this wall!"

"Well, it shouldn't be here"

I was on the other side of that damn wall that Noble's soldier built. And I heard everything.

"Let us out!" they would yell as they banged on the metallic death trap.

"Run…a…way…" A wounded warrior limped towards them. "Hurry…hurry…"

He was then killed by being shot in the back. Then the soldiers turned their murderous intentions to unarmed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" they pleaded as they were slaughtered. "SOMEONE-GOD HIZASHI!"

…Screams I heard, thought came from little girls were actually from full grown men… When I finally walked through those streets of death, I tried my hardest not to cry. Because if I did, there was a good chance I wouldn't stop. In a broken down house I found two survivors. One was old women, and her young daughter. Know if you thought our constant killing was bad, our _enjoying the spoils of war_ was far time worse.

"Run away! And hurry," I said standing before a newly made hole in the wall. "Live and tell the rest of planet what happened here. And try to find sanctuary with the Mandalord army."

That was the last time I saw them…they looked back to try and thank me, as if I deserved it, and then they were both blown up by one of our tanks. I sat in my knees in disbelief.

"That was a close one, Master Chief Havox." My commanding officer said. "To look over an enemy like that, if anyone else were to see, you wouldn't be able to escape a court marshal."

I had good warriors, in fact they follow me to this day, they were doing their job… but that still doesn't make it right.

"Hey Master Chief-?"

"You can call me Havox, Mustang." I was followed my commanding officers with the scope from my rifle. We were stationed inside a bombed out tower, which I'm still shocked that it was able to stay balanced, as we gave our commanding officers covering fire. Riley "Mustang" Jakob was my spotter for this escort mission.

"The look in you eyes has changed." He said as he rested his head in boredom.

"So have yours. They're the eyes of a murderer."

"It seems like yesterday we came here, but at the same time, it feels so long ago."

The Havox family and the Jakob family were, and still are, good friends. Riley was the youngest so he easily dodged the hard work that his eldest brother, Winchester, in inheriting the gun company. The reason why I call him Mustang is because he almost rammed his father's vintage Mustang into me. That was when we first met.

"It's not like the beautiful future we talked about as we were kids growing up."

"Yeah, a beautiful future." HaBULLSHIT…excuse me. Nothing screams beautiful future like rotting dead bodies. "Hey, Mustang."

"Hm?"

"This campaign…we're supposed to put down these rebellions. But Icca is desert planet, with no up-to-date weaponry, no true rescores, and little usable land. The only true threat is that they follow the old ways, and their Shaman monks. So don't you think bringing in the army is a little…overkill?"

"I've been wondering the same thing. Maybe they intend to use this as a base for trade to the rest of the eastern sector."

"If that's true than why are turning it into Gods damn pile of scorching rubble."

"Private, Private Jakob!" It was messenger, and if no one knew there was a sniper out then, they sure do know.

"I'm a Corporal now."

"Ooops sorry, sir. Mail."

After he left, I swear his tongue hit the floor. "What is it?"

"It's my beautiful future!"

He practically shoved the letter in my face, so I had to read the name. "Faith Thurinos? Your fiancé?"

"Yep, back at Keldabe! She's waiting for me to come back! AAAAH!"

"Mustang?"

"What am I gonna do if some other guy tries to muscle in on her!"

"Mustang."

"Nah, there's no way Faith would cheat on a good looking guy like me!"

"Mustang!"

"But a good looking girl like her must have every guy in the capital asking her out! No, no, no, no!"

"MUSTANG! ...word of advice. Its simple movie and novel science: Soldiers who preach about their lovers are the first to die."

"What about you then. Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

"You know girls don't look my way."

At that moment General Solf decided to move with the rest of his men. At that moment a warrior came from amongst the dead and almost slit his throat…if I didn't shoot the assign through his head.

"Nice shot Havox."

"Hey Mustang, did you know that more than half of all officers death are cause by assignation by their own subordinates."

"Ha hah ha. Don't get any ideas."

On the way back down, we caught up with another one of my subordinates. Private Silara Stormchaser, was making a grave next to the building we were in. she was a good girl, kind hearted. But this war…it was tearing her in two.

"What's that grave for? A fallen comrade?"

"No," she said, not even bothering to look us in the face. "It was for a young Iccan boy that was crushed by an artillery shell. Master Sargeant Havox. If you can please answer this. Why are we soldiers, who we are supposed to be protecting people, slaughtering them?"

I understand why she didn't look me in the eye. Because her bubbly flower-like eyes were replaced with my own. How could've we fallen this low? Why? Simple answer, because that is the _honor_ of serving in the Noble army. Why are soldiers…who are supposed to be protecting the populace, killing them instead? Because those are the _orders _we were given. Those are from the mouth of Captain Xiarr Spince, my commanding officer. Also the guy who was working that tank. He would always wean out the weak by putting them in disgusting conversations. This time he was picking on Silara.

"Well then… how about you there, little lady? You don't like your work, do you? It's written all over your face."

"That's right. I don't enjoy killing." To appoint she was afraid of him. Then again, who wasn't? Eye's that could slice your very soul in two. Long hair that was dyed in the blood of the people he killed. And his partially insane ways made a maniac.

"Really? When you drop an enemy… can you honestly tell me that you don't get some kind of rush of satisfaction and pride of a job well done, Ms. Stormchaser?"

"That's enough Xiarr!" I said.

Like I said before, he enjoys weaning people out. And he knows my weaknesses are my subordinates.

"From my prospective, you are much harder to understand. To seek justice in a special place like a battlefield is what's strange. Is it heretical to kill? Is it better not to kill at all? Or is it that you were prepared to kill one or two, but can't bear killing thousands." He then pointed to his uniform. "When you wore this of your own will, weren't you already prepared? If you don't like it, you shouldn't have worn it in the first place. You moved forward onto this path on your own, why are you playing the victim now? If you're going to take pity on yourself, don't kill people in the first place. Don't avert your eyes from death. Look forward. Look at the people you're killing in the face. And don't forget them. Don't forget. They won't forget you either. Considering that you can see them eye to eye from nine hundred yards away."

The siren for a late night attack went off. "Well, it looks like we have work to do."

"See you later, Havox." Riley said as he followed the rest of Xiarr's men. "I have to report to section eighteen."

"Mustang." I called out. "Why are you fighting?"

"It's simple 'I don't want to die', that's it." He said with one beat. "The reason is always simple, Havox."

'I don't want to die.' 'The reason is always simple'…what a load of horse piss. If it was so simple, then why didn't we just throw down our guns and leave? Why? Because those are the _orders _we were given. Ironically though, later that day I left the hospital from a land mine wound. That when I met…

"You're Maec Havox son of Jak Havox, from New Crinohl. Right?"

This was the first time meeting Jacques Von Scorpion. Back then he already had enough sins from the Project program. But just like me money was running tight, and he had a little girl to feed. Screams of pain and torture were coming from the fortress like building behind as he tried to hide in his smoke.

"What's going on in there?"

"Didn't you hear? The higher ups decided see what makes the people from Icca so strong."

"It's simple, they still believe in the old ways of training their children to fight."

"If it's so simple, then why are they torturing them?"

"I wouldn't know." I said. "But you're a doctor…and they're making you do these things?"

"A doctor…that's right, I am a doctor, aren't I?" he twisted his words in fifty different directions. "Two doctors from Enceri, a couple of Iccan descent, came down to try to help the people here. Even before all of this shit hit the fan."

"That's foolish…" I said. "It's suicide."

"Foolish?" He questioned while rubbing his eyes. "That might be true, but what's so wrong with prospective? On the one hand, you have doctors who kill to follow orders. On the other, you have the couple who side with the weak and powerless. So tell me Mr. Havox. If I'm a doctor, then why am I killing people?"

The next day it was quiet, almost a holy quiet. I was out scouting with the guys in my squad, and then….That's when I saw _that_ young ruler. Mandalord the Protector: Gran Louge. Now I know I said that Marcos was the last Mandalord before the Nobles took over. _Buuuut_, the people of Icca elected the child to be the new Mandalord. That was the true reason why were here. Not for taxes, but to set an example. Anyone who defected from the Nobles and followed the Mandalord's teaching would be eradicated.

"I can't believe it…" I couldn't believe it. "You're Gran Louge, the Mandalord! But I heard you were hiding in the wilderness of Icca."

He was a true Iccan, brown-skin and white hair. "I have not the temperament or behavior to sit by and watch my people be slaughtered like cattle. I wish to speak with Major General Shavin Solf."

"What!" to us, that was a form of suicide.

"I'm offering him my life in the exchange for the lives of civilians of Icca. I wish…my life to be the last one taken in this war."

"I understand, my lord." I bowed before him. "I will honor your request."

For just a child, he knew things that most adults wish to know. I just wished the head General knew that.

"So you'd wish me to spar tens of thousands of innocent Iccan civilians, and warriors, in exchange for your life."

"Yes. I am-."

"How arrogant." Coming from the guy who embodies that word, it's saying a lot. "Do you really believe that one life, even if it is a _Mandalord_, is equal to that of tens of thousand of others? Spare me your conceit. One person's life is worth only one life. Nothing more, nothing less. Their will be no exchange. Neither will I end the extermination. You've wasted enough of my time with this childish-foolishness. Master Chief Havox, take these dogs back and shoot them."

"Major General Shavin Solf. An interesting statistic… did you know that more than half of all officers death are cause by assignation by their own subordinates."

I shot that fat general through the head. Then again, Jakobs don't call it a SkullSmasher for nothing.

"If any others ask it was a stray bullet that killed him."

"Yup. That's what we saw." They all agreed. "Until more show up. I guess you're taking command."

"So Gran, what will you do now?"

"I still plan to go through with my original plan. So will you help me achieve it?"

As I put the bullet in my gun, he was silent whispering old Mando'a prayers.

"Any last words?"

"Long live Mandalord the Resurrector…"

Unfortunately, though, his wish wasn't truly fulfilled. During the war there were doctors; didn't matter what side you were on. Military or Iccan, they would treat you just the same. However, they were casualties as well.

"Why? We've already had to kill the Mandalord! Do you want us to soak our hands in blood even more?"

"This place is becoming a new head-base for insurgents." Xiarr told me.

"Insurgents? These people are doctors! They are trying to help as many as they can-"

"That's right, and the people they helping are coming back and murdering my soldiers. Now get to work."

I got my orders in the morning, and I shot them that night. I still remember the blood stain their bodies left and the streaks on a happy, peaceful, picture of them with their young daughter. After that I tried to kill myself, but if it wasn't for Mandalord Aaron, I would be dead.

"Stop it, kid! Killing yourself won't bring them back." I removed the gun from my head. "You were a soldier following orders; the real guilty are those who make you do it."

"Is there no way we can atone for these sins?"

"Take up the cause. Inherit the will. Least that's what my father always said."

XxXxXxX

"And after that?"

"After that I took an oath." Havox leaned back in his chair.

"An oath?"

"Yeah, to the only brother I've got."

Havox, for some reason, started to lowly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm reveling my deepest darkest secrets, some that I keep secret from my own squad, to my prisoners. Talk about irony."

The alarm on his watch went off; eight o'clock p.m. "It's that time already? Alright Solaris, I need you hands for a second."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You need to go in for a simple physical." Her face turned redder. "Relax! You get a women doctor."

He put the L.R.C (**Light Restrain Cuffs**) cuffs on Solaris, and then escorted into her to the infirmary. But something hit him like a ton-of-bricks. Kitari was a partier, so she not even be at her office. What would be the point?

"Remind me," He said in a semi-sly tone."You have never been to a party, right?"

"Yes." She was trying to catch on.

"Then," He removed her cuffs and pulled her to where the part was happening. "Come on! I'll show you what the center of the Universe looks like."

XxXxXxX

Speaking of Kitari's office, Havox was one-hundred and twelve percent right. No one was in there. Not even Kallen; Naoto moved her to Aaron's Oblivion so she would be safer. It was a tearful-joyful reunion to say the least. But I'm getting way a head of myself. Back in the office, Maxi was doing a little sloothing. When I mean sloothing, I mean break into Kitari's secret cigarette stash.

"I don't get it..." He tried to light his lighter. "She probably smokes as much as I do and yet she scolds me for it. What a life. Huh?" He notice a small vile in the safe. "What's this?... Wait... it's that enhancement syrum I made. I thought I lost it."

In one gulp, he drank the hole thing. Practically sucked the vile in as well. Then his body was starting to feel brand new... in fact a little too brand new. He looked the same as animal in heat; and he only had one person on his mind.

He ran like a lust drunk animal back to his room, found her on the couch and whisked her off to the bedroom. Maxi was kissing her wildly, but he gained some consious and looked down at Celeste. Her face was curled up in fear, and she was mentally praying for it to stop.

"Celeste," Maxi said with hunger in his voice. "Why are you affraid."

"Because I don't want you to hurt me." She said timidly. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Master, won't hurt you." The lust was coming back. "Because... Master loves you. So much, you can't understand."

With those words, she relaxed a bit and returned the love for the rest of the night. Flashes of her memories started to flare before her eyes. Most of them were of the other times they made love, but one stayed amounst the rest. It wasn't a love making one, it was different to say the least. They were in a cave. Maxi was on one end a roaring fire while she was on the other. She was wet, cold, and voilenty shivering in her half-sleep. Maxi got up and threw his coat on her then went back to his side. He had nothing on under the coat, but that did not both his sleep. she had no idea why that memory came up, but it made the sensation more heavenly.

XxXxXxX

Outside the armory for the Ikaruga, Tamiki paced back and forth with an incredible strong urge to take a piss. Lelouch, drunkly, walked by half awake.

"Lelouch! Thank God! Can take over for me?"

"Piss off." He said.

"Common!"

"Can't, drunk as a skunk."

"Please! It'll only take a second!" He handed him his pistol.

"Fine." He took the pistol as Tamiki ran off. He sulked down as Naoto came by.

"Lelouch? Lelouch, what are you doing?"

"Manning this _fucking _post, sir!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Why?" He pointed the gun at Naoto. "Do you want to do something about it?"

"Now you are pointing a side arm at?"

Tamiki then came up from behind and grabbed the gun away from Lelouch. "I'm sorry, Naoto. I had to take a quick piss and Lelouch was filling in for me."

He pushed Lelouch to the wall. "Stand down."

"Fuck you!"

"I said stand down."

"AND I SAID FUCK YOU!" He yelled as he started to break down.

XxXxXxX

People who go this long in chaos, no matter how strong of moral, they will always break down. Those people are just... tired. I guess you the case.

* * *

**Hope for the best, expect the worst,**

**The world's a stage, we're unrehearsed,**

**Some reach the top, friends,While others drop, friends,**

**Hope for the best, **

**Next Time: Expect the worst****!**


	26. Expect the Worst

**Hey Guy, New Mandalord is back. I know, it's been a while. But here we have the neck installment of Naoto's story. Words of warning: It does jump around a lot. So pay attention. I LOVE the hits. So please read and review.

* * *

**

**Expect the Worst.**

Naoto was sitting in a Hospital bed with a cast around his arm and bandages wrapped around his head. This was after his tour on Demios, and none of the mechanic cared to tell him whatever pain the mech felt... he also felt. Aaron soon entered. This time he was in his black, almost clothes looking, armor.

"Hey Naoto," Aaron said. "Seems like you've been through meat grinder."

"And it would seem like you haven't been with Lara for quite sometime."

"Touche." He saw Naoto sigh heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Hey Aaron… we're the one who's going to win. Aren't we the one who is right?"

"If you think that might make's "right", then you are the same as the Federalists." Aaron said. "Which ever side is right is up to future generations, what we can do is believe in what we know ourselves to be true… and to fight for it. But for a universe where the strong rule and the weak die, where the flesh of the weak is the food for the strong is wrong….very wrong. If they continue to believe in this, then they can never evolve as a living being.

"So what's your plan?"

You shouldn't worry yourself with that. Instead, worry about healing…and your wedding day."

"Shit-king." He mumbled.

"Oh yah." He then hit Naoto on the back of his head. "Shit-son!"

XxXxXxX

There were several knocks at Maxi's door. This woke him up from his sleep. His head was pounding enough from the headache, and the knock was adding more to it. held her in a lover's hold without even realising it and she wondered what he would say if he were to wake up right now, with their bodies pressed up against each other like this. Celeste was running a hand through his dark green hair in her sleep; he watched her chest rise and fall in steady beats. He was holding her in a lover's hold without even realising it and she wondered what she would say if she were to wake up right now, with their bodies pressed up against each other like this. She would probably jerk away and turn bright red and beg for forgiveness, she grinned at the thought, and she was always so adorable when she blushed. Of course, that would also ruin his moments of guilty pleasure. She lightly purred in her sleep. Soon enough, he gave into the knocking. Somehow he was able to slide out of Celeste's hold and put his pants and shirt on.

He managed to sneak from the bedroom, through the the rest of the room and to the door pretty swiftly and quietly. He opened it was greated by a bright voice... and a annoying voice.

"Maxi! Look alive!" The voice said.

"God?" Maxi said. "When did you become a flat chested girl?"

Fuu sharply punched him in the stomach. "Enough kidding around! While you were "sleeping" someone broke in!"

XxXxXxX

The huge party was being held on the deck of the Ikaruga and it was pretty tame when Havox and Solaris came up. Havox was able to get her into some new clothes which were a black and white t-shirt of a Mandalorian rock band and a pair of tight fit jeans.

"Sorry about the clothes." He said. "It was the only thing I could steal from Abena's closet. She's not really a girl-girl."

"It's all right," She said. "It's been a while since I wore common clothes."

Blayde was still on Havox's shoulder but slowly moved to Solaris's.

"Well would you look at that." Havox said in amazement. "Blayde only stay's with me. You must be a good person to get him on your side."

The deck was changed so that it was an endless baffay. And the sound was loud with the live band, which was the same band on Solaris's shirt. Clash of the Metal-Heads is what they were called and they are one of the most famous alternative rock bands on Mandalore. Right now they were playing a song which was called "Britannian Idiot."

There seemed to be a mash pit happening near the stage, so Solaris decided to drag Havox into it. Despite his protest, he was happy to see her letting loose.

XxXxXxX

Some where on the Oblivion, Naoto walked up to a metal door where Ohgi was keeping watch.

"Hows he doing in there?"

"Not so good." Ohgi sighed. "We had to restrain him because he thought that a small green maniac was chasing him with a pair of hedge clippers."

Naoto opened the door, letting him and Ohgi to walk in the bright room where Lelouch was restrained to a bed. Lelouch's face had small beads of sweats running off of him as his face was deathly pave.

"Lelouch."Naoto said as he sat next to him. "Lelouch, who am I?"

"N-Naoto..." He said in an almost whisper.

"Lelouch. Do you know what happened? You drank yourself stupid. Pulled a side arm on me. Though a maniac was chasing you around here. Why?"

"I love her..." He belted. "I LOVE HER!"

"Who?" Naoto asked. "Kallen? Your mother?"

"My sister..." He started to cry. "Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew... she knew that there were things in this world that she will never be able to do by herself! So her smile... Nunnally's smile... was her way of expressing gratitude! I don't want to loose it!"

Naoto sqeezed Lelouch's hand. He knew this pain far to well, and swore never to let anyone close to him fall into that despair.

XxXxXxX

Celeste woke up a little after Maxi left. She was still worn out from her time with Maxi. She looked at the gold ring on her finger. She couldn't stop gazing at the thing, it caught every speck of light, which was odd because their was very little light in the room, but either way it was drawing her gaze every time. Even worst, she was sure she looked like some flighty schoolgirl which annoyed her endlessly. Tearing her eyes away from her ring, she noticed that her "Master" was gone. She got up, only wearing Maxi's white long sleeve button down shirt. She then saw the many clothes that Maxi had bought for her. She put on a long black tank top, orange half coat, skin tight black pants and a yellow skirt wrapped around her waist.

She popped her head out to see if the coast was clear. It was, so she thought she might try and find her master.

XxXxXxX

"Where'd she go now?" Havox was fraticaly looking for his "date", before some drunk idiot or Vince finds her.

On the stern of the ship was the only quiet and lonely spot on the deck. Solaris was watching Blayde dive into the water to catch any fish he could find. He would always come back to the railing and shake his wings dry.

"This breeze feels so good." She smiled as she stared up at the stars. "So those are stars. They're much more beautiful then I thought."

"There you are." Havox said as he found her. "I was looking for you." He noticed how quiet and dark it was around. "I guess you found a really good place to relax."

"Yeah," She sighed. She then saw Havox pull out a cigarette and light it with his father's lighter. "You smoke?"

"You don't like it?" He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Sorry if it bothers you."

"I don't mind it. My father use to smoke those huge cigars. The smell of your is more mild."

"You never told me about your parents. Hell, anything about your life."

"What can I say?" she said. "I was born into a Noble high rank family. Since day one, I was considered to be nothing more than a doll for me parents to dress up and play with. I wanted to live so badly... I guess I accidently created Dorothea in that pursuit. But even then, I was still no one. It was like I was thrown away."

"I know how that feels. We have a lot in commen." Havox threw his cigarette butt into the ocean. He then grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "Only I don't have x amount of years left on mine, but I'm already ten million beats over due."

"That's impossible." She said as she felt his steady heart beat.

"You Britannians are the authority of what is impossible. They have you looking so hard for every flaw within a person's being. That's all they become to you; just one big flaw. For whatever it's worth, I here to tell you that it is possible."

"How touching." A Mandalorian warrior appeared from nowhere. "But I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"State your name and rank, warrior." Havox ordered.

"My name is Ocho." He smiled as he changed his shape. "My rank is the Knight of Eight, and my job is to take Dorothea back and kill anyone who gets in my way."

"I see. A knight of the round?" He pushed Solaris behind him as Blayde landed on his shoulder. "Did you know Adam Ada?"

"Let's see,... Ada?... Oh yes, our former Knight of Seven." He smiled with the aura of a demon. "I had a pleasure killing him! I wish it could have lasted longer!"

"Your sick." Havox sighed. "But I don't really care."

"Huh? Hey wait! I thought Mandalorians had a strong moral of family that went beyond the means!"

"True, we do believe in that. And yes I am mad that Adam died. But compared to the anger that Naoto, Keilara, General Vince, and Adam's family is going through; my anger means nothing!"

XxXxXxX

Down in the storage area; Maxi and Fuu looked over the three dead guards.

"So what do we have here, flatty?" Maxi said as he lifted the white sheet covers to see the corps.

"Besides what you see," She shrugged. "Nothing. No signs of a struggle, no chemical residue, not even a bullet left."

Maxi's high pitch sense of smell picked up an unwanted smell. "Hold on. The murderers are still here."

Maxi and Celeste pulled out his swords as Maxi tried to use his high grade hearing tried pin point the intruder's location. "There!"

He sent out one powerful slice, cutting the metal cargo container in half. Sending several floods Health packs all over the other containers. All-heal, stitch kits, polypseudomorphine, self-adhering antiseptic battle dressings, and other useful field dressing components where spilled all over the floor.

"Well that didn't go like I planned." Maxi mumbled.

"Who ever said you planned it?" Mao stood right next to him. He was toting a sawed off double barrel shotgun and he had it dug in Maxi's back.

Maxi spun around and swung at Moa, but he dodged every single swing and thrust. Fuu then decided to join in, but the results were still the same. Moa either dodged each blow, or parried with his gun and then continue dodging. Although one sloppy move by Fuu, caused her to be on the ground with her left arm twisted back and have the barrel of the gun pointed at the back of her head.

"Fuu!"

"Maxi!" Fuu said as her arm felt like it was going to be yanked out of its socket. "use the charm! Blow him up!"

"You idiot!" Maxi snapped. "If I do that, then you'll die too."

"I know that," She smiled. "But I can handle that. I'm an Oni-Waban."

Maxi hesitated, then he reached into his inner coat pocket to pull out an exploding charm. Moa knew about this, not even bothering to use his geass, unloaded one round of buck shot into Maxi and then unloaded another into Fuu's arm. He arm was free now, not the way she wanted to though. She screamed in pain as she rolled away from Moa

"NO! FUU!" Maxi laid on the ground, hoping his body would heal over quickly so he could tear this chinese bastard limb from limb. But then Moa sat on Maxi's bleeding chest, causing him more pain do to the buckshot being pushed back in. Moa put two new shells into the gun as he taunted him.

"You're methods are to easy to read." Moa closed the gun off and then put it on Maxi's left eye. "Now you will hand C.C. over to me."

"What makes you think I'll tell."

"You already told me. But their is a slight difference between telling me and handing her over."

"Go ahead and shoot me. I'll never hand her over."

"I know you won't." He took the gun off Maxi and pointed it at Fuu. "But unlike you, she _can _die."

"Moa! Stop it!" A female voice shouted. It was Celeste. She was using herself as a personal shield to Fuu. "Just stop it... please..."

"C.C.!" Moa exclaimed as he whipped Maxi with the gun. He took off his sunglasses to show that he had the power of Geass in both of his eyes. "I finally found you! I just knew it! We would finally meet again!"

Red alert signren roared through the cargo bay. "Looks like those Knights are starting their little attack."

Moa grabbed Celeste and pulled her closure to him. "Come with me, C.C. Theirs an quiet island where there are no humans. We can live their. Just the two of us."

"Let's go, Moa." Celeste said in a cold tone. She then started to walk away with him, but making tried to stand up.

"Wait, Celeste!" He shouted. "Quit joking around! Look at me!-"

He was then shot in both his leg by a handgun that was in Celeste's hands. "Hey..."

"Be still!" She commanded. "Move one inch from there... try coming after me... And I'll..." Their were tears swelling up in her eyes as she left. "Never forgive you!"

She started to blend in with the darkness. "You don't have long to live. Lie there and think of happier times."

She and Moa dissapeared into the shadows as Britannian rocket shells banged against the hull. A squad of Mandalorian and U.R. battlefield medics rushed to Fuu and Maxi's aid.

_"DAMN IT!" _That's what he want to yell until his his head blew up. _"I wanted to protect her!... But it was me who was spared..._ AARRRRGH!"

XxXxXxX

The huge party on the deck was instead replaced with exploding artillery shells and attempting landing crafts. In the skies the Mandalorian Mechs and Black Knight Knightmares were making quick work of the Britannians Knightmares and any landing crafts they could hit. It's a good thing that every Mandalorian, from the youngest to the eldest, man or woman, are always armed to the teeth. With guns and knowledge. This means that, even though they were slightly drunk, they were making quick work of any to all Britannian soldiers that were able to land on the deck. Back in the skies, Shanks ran into one unpleasant enemy. The Knight of Three.

"That makes twenty!" Shanks said as his El Chuba Kabra cut through yet another kill. He then noticed a jet coming from behind. "Here comes my twenty-fist!"

He fired several plasma rounds at Gino as his Tristan bobbed and weaved through the exploding missiles. Hot plasma scattered over Britannian Knightmares as the Mandalorian and Black Knights pulled back.

"Finally!" Shanks activated the Radiant wave arm and the Ionic claw. Gino transformed from jet to full Knightmare. "A worthy opponent!"

Shanks used his Ionic claw to tear through the Tristan's shield and clip a piece of it's shoulder. The Tristan's MVS Polearm was damaged trying to get through the Chuba Kabra's shield, but it was able to damage it's Ionic claw.

"So I _can _have fun then." Shanks said.

"It would seem that way."

"Tell me your name, boy!"

"My name is Gino Weinburg!" Gino sent the tristan into a blinding charge.

"And my name is..." Shanks followed suit as a blinding light consumed them. "Shanks Rall!"

That, "blinding light" then expanded 3000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 1,300-meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 5,000 to 8,000 meters. It engulfed any Mandalorian, Black Knight, and Britannian alike. It then rapidly reduced and vanshed, causing a vacuum effect to suck everything close to it in. The stern of the Jackal was the closest to the blast zone, so Ocho decided to use the blinding light to slip past Havox and grab Solaris. He then used the vacuum fora make shift escape... but not without several revolver bullets in very painful areas.

XxXxXxX

The Britannians retreated when there was no sign of their commanding officer. Screens light up with lost or MIA signs of all the destroyed Mechs. Moral seemed to take a sudden flatline as they tried to count the living. Within the Jackal, however, one person's moral was already dead.

Naoto sat outside of Fuu's medical room. He saw Maxi flinch in pain and regret each time she screamed in pain. "Are you gonna be all right?"

He got no answer. "I talked to Aaron. Said we need more training if we are supposed to fight off the Britannians. So you can quit your fidgeting."

"Training and actual combat are two different thing. Both you and I know that." Maxi said. "My body and my skills can be fixed, but my resolve... No, it's that my resolve isn't fixed." He tightened his already sore fists. "Compare to me, Fuu and Celeste were much more prepared." He got up. "I wasn't cut out to be an Obi-Waban."

He kept walking, not even noticing Hon Yao in the next hallway.

"Maxi, you're being talked by a soldier and you are running away?" The old man said.

"I don't want to have this troublesome argument. Because I'm not a soldier."

"Yes... But you are also not a man. You are just a regular coward." Naoto was stuck there watching this argument between generations. "Even if you quit; missions, war, and events will still occur. Someone will take your place. Your comrades will go out with a new leader. So then, maybe your comrades will die. But, if you fix your resolve, your comrades may not reach that end. If you take this as an experience, and learn from it, you can do missions with these problems. If your comrades are really _that _important to you; before you even think about shutting down; consider that you may become stronger for the sake of them! That's what it means to be a true comrade, you coward!"

The door to the room opened, and Kitari popped her head out. "It's all right now."

Maxi's body tensed up. "Abena has finished her operations on the wounded and no one is dead. Gil, Havox, and Fuu are now in stable condition."

"That's good to hear." Naoto smiled.

"Maxi!" Kitari said in her grim reaper voice. "Your involvement has caused this day to be a failure." Maxi was so tence that that if you stuck a lump of coal under his arm, in two hours, you would have a diamond. "But... everyone is alive. That's the most important thing."

"I swear..." Maxi grunted as he gripped his fist in pain and new found determination. "I SWEAR! I won't allow another comrade to fall do to my weakness!"

"That works fine with me." Naoto smiled. He then grabbed Maxi and pulled him along. "C'mon. Everyone is waiting for us. I'll crush that "Emperor" Bastard and make everything right again!"

XxXxXxX

Ookami sat in front of a blazing camp fire with other refugees escaping from the Britannians from some unknown country. The people did not seem to speak to him or even have faces and yet he enjoyed their company. They were partying and having a good time while he stayed on the outside. Somehow, he found it enjoyable that people could still party in the worst of circumstances.

"Human's are sad and pathetic creatures." He spoke to himself. "They never learn, no matter how many times history repeats itself."

The only one he noticed was a young japanese girl. She had to be in her late teen but she was glowing to him. She got up and left the group and something within Ookami caused him to fallow her.

"Hey, wait!" He called out to her. "It's dangerous to go out alone." He kept going after her, until he ran into the Emperor himself. "You."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Charles asked as everything went black around him. "Even if I were to do so for humans. They'll just die off, no? It would be a waste of your strength. In that case, wouldn't it be smarter to take what you need early and take off?"

"What?"

"The guilt of conscience? A senseless emotion. Isn't that right, Ookami Kouzuki?" The recreation and distruction tattoos on Ookami's arms began to warp and destroy at his body. "No matter how much you think of them, no one will accept you." Ookami was able to shake him out of his sight, but his voice remained. "Measly humans are just resources. They'll populate if you leave them be. What reason do you have to fight for them? Your whore of a wife? Your bastard son? Your bitch daughter? Even if you did something, will that make any difference? Can you change reality? Can you change the ever so weak look of humans?"

He was gasping for air from some unknown pain. He then felt something soft on his hands. It was the girl. She was holding his hands in hers.

"We are indeed weak." She seemed to take it pretty lightly. "But that's the very reason why we will try hard to become strong. It may seem like a pointless step to take. But things will slowly stack up."

Different visions appeared before him...

_"I had it in my mouth, Gil and I couldn't pull the trigger, I was too afraid to end it."_

_"I would hope so."_

_"That's just the kind of cowardly scum that I am."_

_"Every sane person is."_

_"But still, even my life, detestable as it is, will have some use. Gil, I've got a plan."_

To Maxi...

_"No, it's that my resolve isn't fixed." He tightened his already sore fists. "Compare to me, Fuu and Celeste were much more prepared."_

To Akisu on the battlefield...

_"Because I'm sick of it!" Akisu snapped. "I'm sick of watching people die when know perfectly well I can protect them!"_

Then Naoto...

_"Fuzake n Na!"_

He watched him become the man he is today.

_"I'll crush that "Emperor" Bastard and make everything right again!"_

"So it will change." She said. "Because we're weak, because we'll die one day. We'll want to live on, to struggle. Only then will humans become stronger. In spite of that, if your heart is still confused..." Her voice then started to blend with Natsumi's. "Try to remember," With a flurry of Sakura petals, the girl changed into Natsumi. She was still as beautiful now as she was the day he married her. "The days you spent in Japan with us."

He then found himself sitting on a log; looking out on to a crystal lake. The refugees were all standing on it and they began to morph into real people. There was Natsumi, a three year old Naoto clinging to her leg and smiling like a child would, The old war-seen Naoto giving him a classic scowl, Keilara hold his unborn grandchild in a bundle of sheets, the young and older version of Lelouch and Kallen, Aaron, Lara-Su, Mace and Gemia, Ruben, the members of Vertigo squad when they were just kids, all of the Shaman Monks, Anthony, Levitas, Kitari, Vince, Kin, Jason, Adam, Shanks, Creed, Wayra and Doli, the Fighting Mechanics, the Mech team, Maxi, Hon Yao, Fuu, Celeste, his own parents. Standing on the log next to him was the worst of all, a younger version of himself. He looked exactly like Naoto but with a more broader chin.

"All of these people have found their form happiness." The younger him said. "So why would you give up yours?"

A huge family of cranes flew by, making Ookami wake up. It was all a dream.

"A dream, huh?" He rubbed his eyes as he was sleeping on the same log from the dream. He looked to his right and found an empty Red Eye liquor bottle laying next to him. "Thank you. I'll be going now."

He picked up his brief case and started to head out. "You better not disappoint me. Then I wouldn't have the courage to talk to Natsumi."

He turned around and saw no one. "Relax, I won't."

* * *

_Let it all out, Let it all out_  
_tsuyogaranakute ii n da ne_  
_dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru_

_jibun rashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo_  
_nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari_  
_kyuu ni sabishiku natte naichau hi mo aru kedo_

_namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou_  
_ashita o terasu akari o tomosou_  
_chiisaku mayotte mo futari de tsukurou_  
_hoshikuzu o tsuyoku hikaru eien o sagasou_

_Let it all out, Let it all out_  
_tarinai koto darake da yo ne_  
_tarinakute ii n da ne dakara kimi to deaeta n da_

_tashika ga nan na no ka sore ga shiritakute_  
_chiisa na NAIFU o kutsushita ni kakushiteta_  
_tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta_

_hontou wa kowai yo dakedo ikiteku_  
_egao no kimi o kaze ga nadeteku_  
_chiisa na te kazashite futari de tsukurou_  
_hoshikuzu o tsuyoku hikaru eien o sagasou_

_tadashii koto ga machigattetara dousureba ii_  
_kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeireru dake_  
_nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta_  
_kimi ga ite hontou ni yokatta_

_namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou_  
_ashita o terasu akari o tomosou_  
_chiisa na te kazashite futari de tsukurou_  
_hoshikuzu o tsuyoku hikaru eien o_

_sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamo shirenai_  
_kisetsu wa sore demo meguri megutteku_  
_chiisaku mayotte mo aruiteku_  
_kimi to aruiteku sore dake wa kawaranaide yo ne_

_

* * *

_

**I met a lonely man in the desert, the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg.**

**He smiled, and then he told me that I'm a troubled man.**

**To be honest I think it's the other way around.**

**Faced with his all-seeing smile, there was nothing I could say in my defense.**

**Did I meet this man because I was destined to?**

**Or was it simply by a small jest of the Gods?**

**Next Time: Red Wastelands and Blues Skies.**

**The man's name is Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three I met in the desert.**


	27. Beyond Blue Skies and Red Wastelands

**Beyond Blue Skies and Red Wastelands.**

Naoto, Lelouch, Falco, Havox, Blayde, Abena, Akisu, and Maxi sat in a meeting room waiting for their newest orders. Vince and Kin entered the room as they all stood in attention.

"At ease." Vince said as they all sat down. Kin sat at his side. "It's been a rough week people. We lost more in a few hours then we could imagine. But we will recover."

"We didn't expect for the Britannians to strike so soon." Falco said. "What this has showed us is that we need to be stronger and faster. Not only as worriers but as well as nations."

"You took the words out of my mouth." Kin said. "Aaron has ordered us to send you guys into the Warp-Reality chamber for the equivalent of ten years."

"Ten years?" Lelouch stood up. "We can't be in there for ten years!"

"Lelouch," Vince said. "You'll be in there for the training experience of ten years. In reality, you'll be in there for three. During that time we can train the Black Knights, expect reinforcements, and strengthen the U.F.N."

"And where will Aaron be during this time?"

"He and Lara have already returned home." Kin said, there was then a alert in the cargo bay. "Well, it would seem that our guests have arrived."

XxXxXxX

The high rank officers, meaning everyone in the meeting, were the first to arrive in the landing bay. Mostly because they were able to keep everyone else out. What was there was the Britannia Lancalot. Suzaku and Ookami were standing in front of it while they entered, and two people where not happy.

"YOU AGAIN!" Naoto and Lelouch yelled at the two people they despised.

"Hello, Naoto." Ookami said.

"What the hell are you doing here? You deadbeat!"

"Relax, Naoto." Vince said. "He's here to train you in your Magi."

"And what about the traitor then?"

"Uh, yeah..." Suzaku was very uneasy. He then bowed to them. "I guess I should apologize for that, but anyway I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad, but anyway... I think its time I joined your group."

"Get up." Naoto said. "You're making a fool of yourself. You only did those things because you believed that you were right. But let me give you a word of advise. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Lelouch, Kallen, or any of my guys and you won't have to worry about who is right or wrong anymore. Because I'll make sure your life ends, Right then and there. _Permanently_. Are we clear."

"We're clear."

XxXxXxX

All the trainers and trainees stood in front of the metal door of the Warp-Reality chamber. Out of nowhere, a bright red Knightmare rolled in. It looked like a human attempt at copying the Chuba Cabra. Then Kallen's voice came out of it.

"Hey Naoto! Lelouch!" She yelled from the intercom. "I'm coming with you guys!"

"No way, Kallen." Naoto said. "You're staying here-"

"I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore!" She snapped. "I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"Fine." Naoto sighed as the huge metal door opened. When they walked in, and the two knightmares rolled in, the doors were shut tightly for three years.

XxXxXxX

In the middle of this Dutch-oven-of-a-hell-hole, Gino walked around looking for any form of suitable forms of food, water, or shelter. His Tristan was low on power and wouldn't operate do to the damages. Under a scrub bush, he saw a figure plated in black onyx armor. He drew out his knife, which he kept it on his belt, and slowly moved the brush away. Under it was Shanks sleeping using his helmet as a very hard pillow, while his sunglasses rested on his chest. He red sash was wrapped over his eyes to block out sunlight. Gino shook Shank out of his sleep by grabbing his throat. Shanks throw dust in his eyes and then ground tackled him.

Forty-five minutes later...

"Truce?" Shanks asked.

"Okay..." They both collapsed where they stood.

"So you don't even know how we got here, huh?" Shanks asked.

"I'll find a way out of here." Gino said while taking a drink from his canteen.

"Don't count on it, Brit."

"What're you saying?"

"You don't know? Mandalorians always win."

"That's impossible... how?"

"Well,... In five millennia, the Mandalorians fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds. They learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And even during all of that, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation, were only strengthened."

"What does that mean?"

"It means war is apart of our culture." Shanks put it clear and simple.

"And, that's why?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Now I know you're lying-that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"...Okay, well niether of us knows who is actually going to win. I'm just rooting for my side."

Shanks then got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Were in the desert so it's gonna get very dark and very cold soon. So I want to get very far away from you as humanly possible. Besides, your food rations taste like metal."

"You're not going anywhere." Gino said. "You're my prisoner now."

"Whatever." Shanks just put his helmet back on. "Don't worry I'll be right ba-"

Gino then tackled Shanks and the two of them fell right into a pit fall trap. "Nice job, Mr. Knight! The Emperor will give you a medal for this, for sure."

"Shut up..."

XxXxXxX

Later on in the night, a squad of Australian Rangers happened to come across the two. Since Shanks was a friendly, they decided to let him go without restraints. While Gino on the other hand...

"Why am I the only prisoner here?" Gino said as his arms and legs were tied up. He was bouncing around in the back of a pick up truck while Shanks rode in front. "Why don't they tie _you_ up?"

On the sides of the pick up were two jeeps with Electrical Pulse canons on the back as well as two flatbed tractor trailers with the Tristan and El Chuba Cabra on it.

"It's a matter of body language, Mr. Knight. You 'Knights' are designed to scare people. That's why you'll never fit into a peaceful society."

"Tell them to at least untie me!"

"Alright, Alright. I'll do what I can, but in case you haven't noticed, we're having a slight communication problem here."

XxXxXxX

They brought Shanks and Gino to a persons estate. The name was in a Kenji form of Japanese, so niether Shanks or Gino could read it. They both sat in the parlor of the mansion and waited for the owner to great them. The decor was an old style type of Japanese art work. The Rangers untied Gino before they left.

"What do you say?"

"... Thanks."

"Gen. Rall." A Ranger said. "Your guns, please."

He took both of his pistols out of the hosters, spun them like in an old western, then handed them to the Ranger.

"The lady would be right with you."

The door slid open and a young, beautiful, Japanese walked into the room. She had to be around Gino's age, so Shanks wouldn't of had a chance, and was wearing a loose fitting royal purple with golden yellow butterflies on it. Her skin was fair and her black hair was lied in a pony tail. And she seemed to know Gino pretty well... because she punched him in the stomach.

"... Sayuri...?" He said while heavily breathing out. She then put on foot on his head.

"General Rall," She bowed to Shanks. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same to you Madam Sayuri." Shanks bowed back. "So do you know this idiot?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"... It's good to see you again..." Gino tried to lift his head up, but Sayuri pressed it back down.

"Good to see you again?" She said with anger in her voice. "Is that all you have to say after all these years? How about I've missed all this time! Or look how beautiful you've gotten!"

"I can see you two have some catching up to do." Shanks tip-toed out of the room. "So I'm just gonna try and call my kids."

"Sayuri, look, I can explain!"

"You can explain? You're father beat me and then threw me into the streets and yet you did nothing!"

"I ran off and joined the military, hoping I could find you."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Pretty well up til now."

She wanted to snap back, but hesitated. "I'll have my workers set up a room from you. Tomorrow morning your Mehs will be fixed enough so you can get out of my sights."

"Sounds fair." He said under his breath as he was the only one left in the room.

XxXxXxX

The next day the Tristan and El Chuba Cabra were fixed and brought back to functioning order. Shanks was typing in his military strength laptop to something to find something with a stronger reach then what he was getting from his radio. Gino came out of the mansion, eyes red and hair a mess.

"Mornin' goldie locks." Shanks said as he closed his computer and pulled out a golf club, ball and tee. "Sleep well?"

"Not really..." Head said as his bones were creaking with every step he took. "I ended up sleeping on the floor. Alot more comfortable than sleeping on that brick last night."

"That's how a woman gets her revenge. FOUR!" He hit the ball with a clean drive. In the distance a puff of smoke exploded out of the ground. "Land mine! Fifty points!"

He went into the cok pit to get more golf balls. "So how do you know Madam Sayuri?"

"We had alttle... realationship when we were younger. My parents didn't approve."

"Love hurts." A folded up picture flew out of the cockpit and landed on Gino's head. When he opened it, it was a faded picture of Shanks with a pretty girl hanging over his shoulders. They both seemed... happy. Like a real couple.

"Whose this?"

"Aayla Riku." Shanks came up with a basket filled with golf balls. "She was... the love of my life."

"Was?"

"It's a simple story, Mr. Knight. 'Even those who normally don't fight, will pick up a gun if their love one is killed" He started to hit the balls at a faster rate. "Aayla was torn to pieces. Probably had her own body weight doubled in led. Not only was she violated God knows how many times, but she was shot all over to drag on her slow, agonizing death. And they kept playing with her while she died."

"That's grim granted." Gino said. "Did you get the bastards?"

"No..." He was all out of things to hit. "In the end, I just couldn't kill a man in cold blood. Aayla's death goes unpunished too this day. Call me weak, but it might of saved both of us."

"And here I thought my life was tough." Sayuri's Rangers finished their repairs and mounted on their jeeps. Shanks entered his mech, letting the scanners look over his body and connect his movements to his Chuba Cabra. Gino did the same for his Tristan, but since it wasn't a Mandalorian mech... he had to sit drive. He saw Sayumi standing on the porch. In here eyes, she seemed to say: 'Drop dead idiot.'

_"Why did her eye's seem to say: Drop dead idiot?"_

Shanks them came on his radio. "_Yoh, Gino._"

"What's up."

"_Theirs a Britannian base not to far from here._" He said. "_Our friends are about to show us. Whoa-_"

"What's wrong?"

"_I guess I can see why our friends don't like you so much._"

It was an old britannian base alright. The electrical and plasma damage sure showed that when Britannia took New Zealand, the Australians took their country back.

"It would seem like Australians did it." Gino looked over the damaged base within the base. "Look theirs electrical burns. Plasma rot. I know there was rioting, but never this much."

"But look at these marks." Shanks said. "Austrialians always find a way to hide their numbers. Their marks meant that these soldier were standing in formation."

Gino tried to reset the transmitter, but their was to much damage. "Are you saying that my own country men did this?"

"I've it far too many times." Shanks lit a cigar. "Don't talk like one them! You're not... even if you'd like to be. When the chips are down, these "civilized people" that you think you're protecting, they'll eat each other."

"Don't talk bad about my people! You filthy dog!"

"Considering the fact Mandalorians evolved from dogs, and I'm actually of human race, I don't know whether to take it as an insult or not." He blew a deep cloud of smoke into Gino's face. "Tell you what. You stop talking bad about my people, and I'll stop telling the truth about yours."

"Maybe you should stop smoking those things."

They then heard screams come from outside the base. Outside, the rangers were trying to shoot down three Gareths. Their electrical rounds could break through their shields and their plasma rounds could break through their tough hull. The only problem was... hitting them. They moved to fast in the air. And they wouldn't dare go near the ground do to Australia's natural energy drainer.

"Hey! Over here!" Shanks tried to draw their attention, but Gino pulled him back into the base.

"Are you crazy! They'll kill you!"

"Well I have to do something. Niether of our mechs have enough power to take them out. And I can't sit back and watch them get killed."

"It's called the circle of life! The strong feed apon the weak. I don't know about _you_, but I'm striking while the iron is hot."

Gino casually walked out of the base and the Gareths picked him up on their scanners. "_Lord Weinberg?_"

"You men from the sixth?" Gino yelled. "I would like for you to stop trying to kill these men. They helped me get here."

The Gareths did not lower their weapons. Instead they pointed them at Gino. "_I'm sorry, My lord. But without you, we now have a chance at greatness._"

They fired one round from their Hadron canon, which would have vaporized him on contact. But a shield of pure blackness shielded him. Shanks was the one controlling it.

"The strong pray on the weak, huh?" Shanks said. "I wonder where Projects fit in?"

With a simple flick of his fingers, the shield shot into spears and piece straight through the Gareths. The exploded and fell the ground with a metal crunch.

"Number 69: Shank Rall. Ability: To manifest shadows into a physical form." Shanks said as the Gareths rained down. "Hobbies: Mechanic extrodinare and General of the Mech core and Fighting Mechanics. Occupation: I'm a Father!"

XxXxXxX

Hours after giving the order to spead the news, Gino and Shanks found a new power sorse. So they moved out of the deserts and onto the grassy steppes. "I don't know. But it is the size of a small city."

"_Is it Britannian?_"

"There is a weak signal coming from it. It's an Britannian code, all right."

Gino could tell that Shanks was not happy.

"Look on the bright side... This means we can finally get off this rock."

"_Yeah, as your Frelling prisoner. At least here, when I was alone, I was a free man._"

"Okay, I'll tell you what- as soon as I get back to my regiment, I'll find a way to take you off of this rock. How does that sound?"

"_Holy Hell..."_

What they came across was a grounded Logres-class Floating Battleship. It seemed to have been here for quite sometime. The metal was rusting, all of the glass in the windows were blown out, the steppe was slowly growing moss and grass on the deck, and alot of the native birds were calling this place home. Shanks went down to find the source of the signal, while Gino watched the sunset from a blown out sill. The land turned from a deep green to a rich purple.

"Hey, great news." Shanks said. "There's a whole communications substation and power plant still working down there! I reached a U.R. trade route and contacted a freighter. It'll be here tomorrow morning."

"What about the signal we received?"

"_Uh_... It was an automatic evacuation signal."

Gino didn't say anything to that."Hey, cheer up! We're going home!"

"Yeah... home..." Gino sighed. "Hey, Shanks... I think I now... Now I understand how you and Sayuri feel."

"Eh?" Shanks then pushed Gino out of the window. "No, you don't!"

Gino only fell a few five feet, so no broken bones. "Was that really necessary?

"No. But at least I feel better." Shanks took out a new cigar from his case. "Cannon to right of them, cannon to left of them, cannon in front of them. Volleyed & thundered; Stormed at with shot and shell, boldly they rode and well, into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of Hell. Rode the six hundred."

XxXxXxX

The next morning, a U.R. trade freighter landed near the Logres. As they were loading the El Chuba Cabra onto the ship, Shanks and Gino where doing their final goodbyes.

"You sure about this?"

"You were right. People like me have no place in a peaceful society. At least here I have a choice. Plus, it may give me some time to smooth things over with Sayuri."

They firmly shook hands. "Maybe when I'm ready."

"Take your time, pal. And if you change your mind let me know. Okay?"

He slipped Gino one of his unused cigars before he headed towards the ship. "It's a Cuban! For when you think you're man enough to handle it! Just don't waste it in one day! See you around, Mr. Knight!"

"Get out of here!"

XxXxXxX

It's been six months since that day. Since then, Gino has discarded his Knight of the Round uniforms, allowed his hair to become messier, his skin became darker from working under the sun, and every evening he watches the sun go down with Sayuri at his side.

* * *

**Time changes.**

**People change with that.**

**If we don't,**

**We'll get left behind.**

**Next Time: Three years Later...**

**That's how life works.**


	28. Three Years Later

**Hey Guys, I'm back. This Chapter is going off a discussion I had with Erifrats101. She wanted to see what would happen if a Project went up against a person with Geass abilities. Check out here stuff. She's one badass chick.**

**

* * *

Three Years Later...**

On the Mongolian steppes, a group of yurts were assembled into a makeshift village. Their horses were uneasy, and a boy went out to check up and see what was wrong. He didn't see any bandits or lions around or even from the U.F.N helicopters that have been flying over; and the horses had apparently eaten their meals. He shrugged it off and went back to the yurt when all of a sudden, a little girl went after him.

"Brother Temujin! Brother Temujin!"

The boy turned around and saw the girl. It was his younger sister.

"Temulin? What are you doing?" he asked his sister angrily, "You know better than to come out after sunset. What if bandits captured you?"

"But you've got to come see this," his sister begged.

"See what?" Temujin asked.

"Just come on," his sister urged before taking off.

"Temulin!" Temujin shouted.

He sighed, and went after his sister. This is exzactly what he wanted, chase his sister in the dead of night instead of being in his warm hut.

"Where are we going?" he yelled.

"To where the pretty lights are," the little girl answered.

"What lights? The stars? You can see them from…"

"No. not the stars, the lights on the ground!" shouted the girl to her brother.

When she went top on top of the hill, she stood there.

"So what did you want me to…" the boy began to say, but he stopped at what he saw.

In the horizon where the hills were, he saw vibrant flashes of light, and could hear booming thunderous sounds.

"Isn't it pretty," said his sister, "It's like a lightning storm, but on the ground."

"Temulin," began Temujin.

"Yes, brother?"

"Wake up mom, dad, and the others," said Temujin, "Tell them we need to go now."

"Huh?" asked the girl.

Temujin picked up his sister, and ran down the hill.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"That's no pretty set of lights," said Temujin, "That's trouble is what it is."

"What do you mean?" asked his sister.

Meanwhile, where the pretty lights were coming from…

"This is Mangudai patrol unit seven!" shouted a distressed soldier in his Gun-Ru, "We're under attack! I repeat it's an…AAAGH!"

The Gun-Ru was destroyed, and any stragglers that tried to run away were immediately shot down.

"What's going on?" said a radio, "What's happening out the…."

A Glouster led seven Sutherlands were heading toward the nomadic tribes evacuation cite. At the same time, four Gun-Ru units, who were at the evacuation cite, noticed the oncoming enemy.

"Take formation, and open fire!" shouted the captain.

They immediately assembled in formation, and opened fire. Despite the barrage, the armor of the Brittanian knightmares repelled most of the fire. But when all seemed to be over for the four defenders, the Brittanians were fired on from the top. In fact, it was from the direct top of the cockpit.

"What the hell?" yelled the knight. Suddenly, he was killed with 7.62 mm caliber bullets. The assialent leaped frogged from the Gareth to the Sutherlands doing the same thing to them. It was a Mandalorian warrior alright, wearing a new type of armor instead of the type regular Mandalorians would wear. It had a sleekier design to it and seemed to pack more of a punch. The warriors armor was a purpose rusted blue. The helmet was an Air Assault type, which was orginally made to improve the U.R. Commandos' helmet, and was then adopted as the standard helmet of the Mandalorian army Airborne units. The armor was FJP-356/PARA, compatible with any armor, it is designed specifically for airborne units, and is intended to offer maximum protection with minimum weight.

"Looks like our luck is starting to change." The captain said. "Lets give our commanding officer alittle back up!"

The Mandalorian was running at blinding speeds, jumping from one Sutherland to the other and riddling the cockpits with bullet holes. Then it came to the Mega-fortress. Using a built in jet pack system, the warrior propelled itself into the sky. Moments later, the fortress exploded with an amazement of a firework display. The warrior landed in front of the Captain's Gun-ru, while in the distance Orbital Shot Nukes were destroying the Britannians on their turf.

"Nice to see you again, Chieftain Santoniri." The captain saluted Keilara as she took off he helmet. "How does the new armor feel?"

"It feels like a second skin." She said as she rolled her arm around. "And all of these little gadgets they threw in, I should personally thank those Rall kids."

"You just recieved new orders from the top." The Captain said as a Mandalorian Dropship landed near them with a team of U.R. commandoes. "A search and rescue in Japan."

"And what about you?"

"I think we can easily handle any Brit forces that come our way now." He said as he climbed back into his Gun-Ru. "Just continue doing those miracles you did in El-Alamein and you'll single handly destroy the empire."

XxXxXxX

Three years have pst since the door was shut on the Warp chamber. Ever since then, the Britannians have been trying over and over again to invade the U.F.N. but their attempts have failed do to the Mandalorian warriors doing things that were unhuman and the U.R. using tactical orbital weapons as well as strengthening the U.F.N's military, economy and industry. Five months after that day, Keilara gave birth to Naoto's daughter. She named her Rallyn. It means "Eyes that can see all." She had Keilara's orange-tannish skin, red eyes, and Naoto's rusted red hair. She also seemed to have Naoto's sense of charge first ask questions later as well as his leadship skills. But that could be caused by the stories Keilara has been telling about him.

Kin opened one of the crates they had obtained from Base Segundo Terra in Mexico City. Within was parts for her SRS99C sniper rifle. Cleaning off her desk, she dissembled it, cleaned each part, applied graphite lubricant, and reassembled her old bolt-action rifle with mechanical precision. She then examined the Oracle N-variant scope that had accompanied the parts, and made microadjustments with a fine set of screw drivers. Her assistants tore into the box of ammunition and loaded magazines, sorting them by frag and AP types. Keilara entered the room at attention.

"At ease, Chieftain." Kin said as Keilara relaxed. "How was the Steppes?"

"As chaotic as ever." She said. "Hows Rallyn?"

"She's asleep right now." Kin said. "I'll tell you. She does not like taking a bath."

"No one said raising a child is easy."

"Count your blessing." Kin said as she grabbed her rifle. "At least you can have kids."

They walked out of the trailer which was their on-the-field command center. "I'm sending you and a team of Black Ops into enemy territory. Practically in the heart of Britannia occupied Japan. It's a simple search and rescue. Might give you an excuse to use that little Active Camo ability."

They both had their own Dropships with a full team waiting for them. "So where are you going?"

"Northern Italy. An entire town was wiped out. The U.R. officials want to know why." Kin entered her Dropship. "They thinks it might be the Britannian special Ops. Five months ago, the whatever-it-was pulled a similar job on New Harmony in Finland. Hit the relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry-dock. They want to make sure that isn't the case. Italy is too damn important."

"So does the target have any importance to the dissapearence."

"No!" Kin asked as the ship began to hover. "It has importance to your soon-to-be-husband!"

XxXxXxX

The team checked and doubled check their gear: modified M16B assault rifles, adapted to mount silencers; ten extra clips of ammunition; G87L anti-material sniper rifles; six extra box magazines of 14.5x114mm ammunition, which could take the arm of a Federal clunker from nine-hundred yards; stun grenades; silenced frag grenades; plastic C4 explosives; combat knives; M62K pistols-small but powerful handguns that fired .450 Magnum loads, sufficient to crack through even the toughest Britannian body armor. In addition to the weapons, there was a single smoke canister-blue smoke to signal for pickup. Keilara would carry that.

Unfortunally, Keilara's M247 Heavy Machine Gun was too big to have a silencer attached to it. And any silencer they would have made would have been the length of Keilara's arm. So instead she got a MS7 "Careless" Submachine gun, which fire 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition and had a built in SS/M 49 sound suppressor on the barrel along with a flashlight, as well as a MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher, MG460 AGL for short, just in case the shit hit the fan and they had to blow their way out.

The shuttle silently landed just on the out wall of a high Noble class estate. The team quickly hopped off and ran through the wooded area. The dropship would only stay for fifteen minutes, after that they were on their own. The team was on the brim of the woods, and the unnecessarily house was in sight but so were a couple of armed guards. Keilara activated her camouflage-cloak, and in a matter of seconds she blended in with whatever enviorment she was in. Only a few bends in the light and foot prints in the grass gave away her position.

From the cover of the woods, the Commandoes could see an invisible Keilara jump on one of the guards back, cover his mouth, and then break his neck. She came out for a moment or two, but was gone again when the second guard had a combat knife stabbed into his back.

Keilara came out of camouflage, after disabling the cameras so none of them would see them, and gave a small sign to signal the Commandos to move forward. The climbed up, over and onto the porch. Half stayed as a the other half, under Keilara's control, went inside to find their target. They were all together, running through the halls to find their target. But passing one doorway, stopped a Commando in his track.

"Hey, Chieftain," The commando signaled her over. "Check this out."

Keilara and the young Commando peered into the room. Inside was a party, but not a decent, or clean, part. More of the sexual kind. Every sinle Lord and Lady that meant anything in the empire had their personal pet, or pets, in an orgy from Hell. S&M and other kinkier position were all the rage at this party.

"And the team calls me perverse." Keilara said under her breath. "I recognize them all too; even without the... disguises... Politicians, Nobles, celebrities, CEOs."

"Chieftain," The Commando said. "Lets move out."

"Right."

They came across one doorway where you had to be sixty-nine pounds and four feet nothing to enter. The door was unlocked, so the need of the C4 was unnacessary. As it opened, it was caught on the bed siding and need alittle elbow grease to open it. Keilara, a human male by the nickname of "Reach", and a female human by the nickname of "Onyx", all fell into the room. That wear they found Naoto's mother, Natsumi Kouzuki. She was huddled up against the bed, eyes red and clothes, more like rags, torn.

"Natsumi Kouzuki?" Keilara asked.

"Ye...yes..."

Keilara removed her helmet. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Keilara Santoniri. Your soon-to-be daughter-in-law. You're actually prettier than I expect, ma'am."

"My soon-to-be WHAT?"

"I'll explain later." She grabbed Natsumi by the hand. "Until then..."

They heard voices, so eight armed to the teeth Commandos, Keilara, and Natsumi had to crowd back into the room. Out of a crack, it was Leo Stadtfeld. Guess he was done with his current wife and wanted to play with Natsumi for a while. He opened the door and then he was starring down the barrel of a grenade launcher. Keilara casually backed him up into the wall.

"Evening, my _Lord_." She said.

"You." He said, but kept his voice down. "You're a Mandalorian."

"And you're a pervert. Who has caused my husband so much pain over the years."

"Your husband?... You mean that whore's bastard."

"Onyx, Reach, get Natsumi out of here."

They knew their commanding officer meant business. So they followed their order down to the very bone. Stadtfeld then started to laugh slowly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You clearly have no idea how much your kind and my kind have in common." He said. "Your activious thoughts and ideals are usless. What do guns do? Take other things' lives. What do people like you do? Kill."

"And yet you betrayed your own daughter. You're even gulitier than I am."

"I didn't betray anyone. I just lead her down to her natural end! You see, when you join any amount of power; you soon realize that it only belongs to those who have the power to change this worlds history. Those who oppose us, are destined to get crushed in our weight."

"Sounds more like facist non-sense. It's just crap!"

"O I assure you, it is life one and only truth. The strong seze power and earn the right to rule. While the weak simply moan and kill one another."

"I can see you point. But either way, you are the root of my husband's hatred. And what do you do with a rotten root? You cut it out."

XxXxXxX

The eight man squad quickly ran through the halls. Dodging any guards or knights that were looking for them. "How much time do we have left?"

"Five minutes til dust off."

Their was then a shock which shook the house like a small earthquake. "She didn't."

"Double time it!"

Reach put Natsumi on his back and started to run. He was the fastest out of all of them, so they usually gave him the fast pace jobs. The rejoined with the team on the porch, who ran back with them as more explosions tore through the manor. The snipers packed up their gear as the last of them past, then ran back to the dropship.

Since Reach was the fastest, he was able to secure Natsumi and ran up to the pilot. "How much time do we have?"

"Three minutes!"

"C'mon Chieftain!"

_2:35..._

Keilara ran down the hall, went into a room, and blew a grenade threw a window.

_1:05..._

She climbed through the twisted metal/wooden canyon that the grenade round had torn through. She jumped over the porch and onto the yard as the sound of guards and knights were starting to gather behind her.

_0:33..._

"There," Onyx yelled, and pointed to Keilara who was fifty yards away. The dropship was starting to begin its dust off.

_0:12..._

Onyx and Reach stretched out her hand as bullets whizzed past Keilara.

_0:00..._

Keilara jumped as the ship lifted aside, Onyx grabbed her hand but almost fell out if it wasn't for Reach pulling them both back in. The estate was getting smaller as the dropship get higher into the clouds.

"_Welcome to air Leather Neck._" The pilot said over the intercom. "_Any requests?_"

"Just get us home, Eli." Keilara said. "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in northern Italy; Kin was leading a small squad of Special Operations Commandos into a town where the entire population mysteriously disappeared in one night. The U.R. Field Marshals want to know why. The buildings were still burning as they started their search. Even though it looked like something out of war zone, there was no form of a struggle, no blood, no bodies, no explosive residue. So where were the people? As a building collapsed, a young girl, probably around eighteen months, came out. She was covered in ash as she stumbled out. The girl was tired, she was still holding onto her ratty old teddy bear, and she must have confused Kin for her mother because she was seeking her for safety and warmth. Kin caught the girl before she fainted.

"Second General Hector." A Special Op tapped her on the shoulder. "I found the villagers."

Kin picked the little girl as she followed the Commandos. The little girl was fast asleep in her arms, and it was probably a good thing. "Do the Gods have no mercy...?"

They found the villagers alright. Men, women, children, the elderly and the sick... where all slaughtered, some of them looks like they were eaten at, and strung up in line to die on pikes in a large man made ditch. The women, young and old, were all beatened and raped before, and probably after, they slowly and painfully died.

"Get these people down." Kin ordered. "Give them a proper burial-"

Kin jumped to the side as three white and red, skeletally thin, hairless humanoids with one eye in their foreheads came lunging at Kin. The U.R. gave them the nickname as "Mannequin Soldier". They lack intelligence and appear only to follow base instincts toward feeding, destruction, and fulfilling their sexual desires. Similar to the souls within an wild animal who have long since forgotten their true identities. And right no, they thought of fitting in one more meal. Kin turned the girl away to protect her, but the three Mannequins bit down on her right arm and both legs.

"Sorry boys." Kin's Body turn death white and turned into smoke. "The only person who can have me, is the only one who can hold on to me."

Using a rocket of smoke, Kin gave the little girl to one of the Special Ops. She then put three smoke made boxes around the Mannequins. "Smoke Coffins."

The coffins closed in and compressed the Mannequins to death. As the smoke cleared, the Mannequins were crushed and their green blood was coming out of their mouth and eye.

"Collect the bodies." Kin said. "The research department would want to see these."

Kin then felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She told the Commandos to stay back as she scanned the area for the enemy. But in a blink of an eye, Rolo was standing right neck to her.

"How naive." Kin said. "Right now, if I wanted to, I could've killed you three times."

She let three buttons, from Rolo's jacket, fall to the ground.

"So are you these Mannequins master?"

"You can say that." Rolo said. "You see, we were sent in to do some... 'Spring Cleaning.' These people were just trash. So aren't you relieved?"

Rolo then flexed his fingers. "By the way. During this entire conversation, I could have grabbed your breast five times."

Kin's jacket and shirt opened up and exposed her fairly large breasts. For the amount of heavy, baggy, big males clothes she had pretty well built body. But, do to here having body issues, she covered herself up.

"So let me guess." Kin said. "You're here to kill us?"

"Yes and no," Rolo said. "Keep you alive for leverage. Kill your guys."

Kin grabbed one of her pistols from her back holster. "Why should I-"

Suddenly, Rolo appeared behind her with Kin's other pistol in his hand. He shot at her but Kin lunged forward, hit her head on the ground, flipped over and aimed where Rolo was. Unfortunally though, he was, again, behind her.

"Checkmate." Rolo shot down at her. But he missed do to her falling forward at the last second. Kin was looking up at him in an upside down spread eagle.

"What _are _you?" Kin asked. "That wasn't humanly possible!"

"You're an unpredictable woman." Rolo said. "I like it."

"_I'm _unpredictable?" Kin snapped. "I'm not the one teleporting all over the place!"

Kin, for once, kept her mouth shut. "I wonder how long can you keep this up. If you get the chance, go ahead and shoot me."

_"Damn. Those are fighting words! ... That's twice this kid this kid fooled my eyes already. But now I know he's got a card or two up her sleeve. Knowing that will make all the difference in the world. I must take him down. By any means necessary."_

"You're pretty confident. But I don't think it will work."

_"Look! Look! Look! He's going to move. Don't miss it!"_

"Haven't I told you? You can't beat me, even with speed and your power on your side."

Rolo disappeared and then reappeared next to Kin, with the gun under her chin. "See."

_"Dammit!" _He pulled the trigger. _"I can't follow him!"_

The bullet missed by the skin of Kin's chin. But it did skin it as she fell backwards. "You're very sloppy. You made me miss twice."

The damage to Kin's chin quickly closed in smoke. "Sloppy! Who missed?"

_"I'm paying attention, but when this kid moves, it's like he's not even there! How does he do that?"_

She then looked into Rolo's eyes._ "Could it be? Is that?"_

"Are you ready?" Rolo yawned. "I'd like to end this show soon."

Kin closed her eyes, then started to breath deeply. She seemed almost at peace in a valley of death. "Or have you given up? Are you trying some kind of material arts?"

Her body then began to tense up, almost on the verge of blinding pain. Then this time, however, Kin was the one to disappear. "It can't be!... IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

He turned around and was then bashed in the nose and shot in the right shoulder.

"Your Geass induces Sensory Paralysis, am I right? You had me under your spell."

Rolo was on the ground with a broken nose and bullet hole in his shoulder. "H-How did you escape?..."

"It's hard being a woman." Kin said. "Their is a certain time of the month that all women need to go through. I just forced my body to have it sooner than later."

". . . . Gross."

"You can't fight anymore." Kin said. "The Emperor will come to kill you, right?"

Rolo stood up. "Don't patronize!"

He activated his Geass and was then gone again.

"Second General!" A Commando yelled.

"Get these people down and give them a proper burial."

XxXxXxX

It took them five hours to get back to back to the Mandalorians base of operation, Hong Kong. Kin was in her quatars, now in regular-ish clothes. She was laying next to the little girl, watching how peaceful she was as she slept. She had no idea how she would explain this to Vince But it was going to happen much sooner than she had hoped. There was a knock at her door.

"Enter."

It was Keilara, she just back from Japan and ever since then she has been filling in Natsumi about the current events. From her meeting Naoto, to being engaged, to having to pretend to be dead and everything else in between. Natsumi was starting to get to know her grandduaghter. It was like love at first sight.

"So this is you little tag along?" Keilara said she stroked the girls little amount of hair. Adoption of war orphans was quite common, even children of a defeated enemy whereas other species might kill them. But usually you both the husband and the wife would have to agree to this.

"So have you told Vince yet?"

"No." She sighed heavily. "Am I bad person?"

"Huh?"

"I don't like people touching me. Vince and I have been married for nine years, and not once have we celebrated it like regular married couples would. He's been so patient through these years, and I'm afraid he might leave me when I tell him that I can't have kids." She started to silently cry to not to wake up her new addition. "So am I bad person."

Keilara soon grabbed her from behind. "You're so cute when your sad!"

She had a firm grasp on Kin's breast. "Knock it off you bi! Hey don't touch those!"

"Why not! Your so cute and boobies are huge! Their bigger than mine! I'm actually kind of jealous!" She then started to tickle every part of Kin, making her laugh like an escaped mad person. She then held her down. "What's wrong at being alittle bad? You know Vince loves you as much as you love him. He'll wait, I know the kind. And even if you tell him, I'm sure he'll love that little snips as if she was his own."

XxXxXxX

Since the three years that the Warp-Reality chamber was shut. They removed it from the _Jackal _and placed it under armed guards in underground of the Vermilion city. Ice and snow havebuilt up around the door and points and there has been no sign of life for all those years. Until today.

Shanks pulled out on of his cigars as a dented, beat up, portion of the wall went flying over him. "Bout time guys. These Mannequins have been causing all kinds of trouble."

* * *

**We fear that which we cannot see...**

**we respect that which we cannot see...**

**thus the blade will be wielded.**

**Next Time: Back to work.**

**Break time's over.**


	29. Back to Work

**April 21st, 0100 hours, 2349 (Recorded time). The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, private barracks district, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

Maxi had just finished packing whatever he would need for his stay in the Warped-Reality chamber. But he then came across a small tape recorder that was flashing with a new recorded tape in it. Hitting the play button, he hear: "Please forgive me for being unable to say these words to your face."

It was Celeste's voice, and she sounded cold and distant. "_I've decided to join and live with Mao. Mao is a powerful person with even more powerful allies that you cannot oppose. You will only be wasting your time and life if you come after me. No matter where I'll go, no matter how far you'll take me. He will always remain. That's why..._"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Maxi yelled as his blood boiled over and almost crushing the recorder.

"It would seem that man knows how to play to your emotional side." Hon Yao appeared next to him. "When the time is right. You'll need to fight fire with fire." The old man smiled like a fox. "I will teach you how "

**Back to Work.**

Mount Fuji, once a symbol for it's natural beauty and calm waters. Now, like the rest of Japan, it too has become a slave to the Empire. Within the depth of the mines is a place that is what you may call a "Public Secret." Everyone knows about it, but no one tells about it. Either because you could get killed or become a part of the merchandizing. You see it is a Gentle Mens club. A place were the rich Nobles and CEO's can go and jerk each other off, while their knights and any soldier can go and find a future pet. Young males and female from all over the empire are stolen or bought into slavery and brought to live the rest of their lives in hell.

As for today, a worker dressed in a denim one-piece suit, wheeled in a large wooden crate. Two soldiers stopped the worker. "What do you have here?"

"Some new merchandise from the middle east." He said, keeping his head down the entire time.

"You seem pretty small to be working here."

"My size isn't the matter, chief." The crate then exploded, sending nails and broken boards all over the place. One of them killed the soldiers while the other was captured in-between a chainsaw and a spiked metal jaw.

"You security is to easy to get through." Creed smiled before activating his autopart arm and killing the soldier.

"Gruesome." Wayra said as he rolled the top of the one piece down to his hips. On his chest was the big, black tattoo of 227.

"Doli," Creed said through an ear piece. "Are the Mechanics ready?"

"_Ready as well ever be._" Doli responded.

"I'll go to secure the captives." Creed said, "Just remember, Sakuradite is very unstable, kid. So watch where you shoot and what you blow up."

"Whatever." Wayra said as he ran off as well.

XxXxXxX

Down in the main ballroom, Wayra strolled in, after killing and scalping six other guards. Everyone around him was either betting their fortunes away or waiting for the meat to arrive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a man's soul and faith." Wayra said as several miniture doors opened on the top of his chest, arms, and back. "Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name, oh yeah. Ah, what's puzzling you. Is the nature of my game, oh yeah."

Small, bullet size shells shot from the doors. After a certain amount of distance, the bullets transformed into military size canon fodder. "I watched with glee. While your kings and queens. Fought for ten decades. For the gods they made."

A small army of knights and soldiers came to subdue Wayra, when the abs on his chest slid up and a army of action-figure size warriors charged out. In a smaller distance then the canons, the action figures transformed into full sized Mandalorian Mechanics, OTSCs, and U.R. Commandoes. "I shouted out, "Who killed the Kennedys?" When after all. It was you and me."

As the chaos of the battle around him was erupting, Wayra seemed like a little kid on Christmas. Laughing and singing the entire time. "Let me please introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. And I laid traps for troubadours. Who get killed before they reached Bombay."

XxXxXxX

Creed was walking through the beyond dark hall ways with a metal brief case in his hand. He had no idea where he was going, just ran on pure instinct. Which, in the past, has only gotten him more lost or into trouble. Termors from the battle shook under his feet. "I guess those kids are having fun."

His foot then stepped on something hard and metal. Putting the brief case down, he pulled out a military issued flashlight. He pointed it at the ground and found a set of metal, dungen style keys. He then looked at all of the walls, and noticed that they were all wrapped in cloth. Denying any form of light to get in. Creed thought that this would be the right time to pull out his newest toy. Even in the complete darkness, he knew what he was doing. With one one huge swish of his arm, the first steel and iron door came down.

The young people behind the door huddled up in fear. Maybe because they were tramatized or it was caused by the sight of Creed. "I am Creed Barbossa of the Mandalorian Republic. Second in command of the Armor, Mechanic, and Mech armies. I've come to rescue you."

They looked at him... then they looked at his arm. It wasn't the Crocodile feature this time. It looked like a regular, muscular autopart arm and hand. But the tips of the metal fingers were diamond razor sharp. "Ah... sorry... I guess you've been through your own hell for to long."

"Sister, they really come." A young girl at the back of the pack said with complete happiness. Her sister was trying to quiet her, but it wasn't working. "It's what the guards fear the most."

_"There's even a child like her as well." _He kneeled to the child and gave her the set of keys. "Rip off the clothes and cover yourselves. The spread up and unlock everyone else."

They were all busy going throughout the large catacombs and freeing their imprisoned brotherens. Creed watch the numbers grow and grow as he turned on his earpiece. "Hey, Kid... better get down here... we have a _whole _lot of people."

XxXxXxX

Wayra and a black panther, in peoples clothing, walked down to the catacombs where Creed was waitting. "I can tell you had a ball, kid."

"As heads is tails. Just call me Lucifer. 'Cause I'm in need of some restraint."

The two then noticed the large group of people.

"Wow," Doli said as she morphed back into human form. "There are a _lot _of them. This prison's crammed to capacity."

"These Brit bastards must have collected slaves from all over this empire."

"We may need to rethink our strategy." Creed said. "There are far to many people to smuggle out in that tractor-trailer we... borrowed.

"You can leave that to me." Wayra smiled.

XxXxXxX

"How are our little people holding up?" Doli asked as she wrapped white gauzes around her fingers.

"Like saints." Wayra put blood on his cloths. "More then half have deciding to join the Commandoes and OTSC."

It's unfortunate, but true, that no amount of make up can copy cuts and bruises to stand up to close observation. So if you cover requires you looking like you've been beaten-you have to get beaten. It also doesn't help when the person administering the beating happens to have sible rivalry and she also happens to be the three year light weight champion in boxing.

So then Creed decided to get one punch in. "CREED!"

"What?" He said. "Just trying to be a team player."

XxXxXxX

The Britannian O.S.I troopers finally entered the destroyed club. Bodies and blood were littered all over the walls, floors, and many the various gambling tables and machines. One finally got around to Wayra, who was breathing heavily as he was covered in fake blood.

"Found a live one here."

Wayra looked past the black-op and saw entire fire teams come in and burn the bodies. Many of them beat down the doors to the panic rooms and killed the people who trying to say alive. The black-op, who was looking after Wayra, soon took out his handgun and pointed it right in Wayra's eye socket.

"Any last word?"

"Wake me when it's over."

The black-op pulled the trigger and Wayra's body went lifeless. Several hours later, among the rest of the dead bodies that were thrown out to rot or be eaten by animals, Wayra emerged from the carnage and ran off to the randevue location on the south docks in Tokyo bay.

**July 31st, 0600 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, private barracks district, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

Rakshata Chawla reclined in Shanks's padded chair. She considered pilfering one of the Sweet Alamo cigars from the box on his desk-see why he considered them to be such a treat. The stench wafting from the box, however, was too over whelming. How could she stand him?

The door open and Chief General of Research and Development Shanks Rall halted at the doorway. "Rak- I mean, Ma'am." he said, and stood straighter. "I wasn't informed that you would be visiting today. In fact, I had understood that you were in Beijing for another week. I would have made a date."

"I'm sure you would have." She folded her hands in her lap. "Our situation has changed. Where is our little project? Their not in the Research lab, nor locked up in any of the armories."

Shanks hesitated. "With those new suits... Vertigo can no longer train here. We had to find them... other facilities."

"I'm not sure I understand?" She raised an eyebrow.

Shanks walked over to his desk, typed in a series of codes and pulled up a video file. "For as perfect and powerful our children might be, Ma'am. There is one slight problem, however. This program is so reactive that our, well my own, pervious tests with un-experienced or in our case un-trained volunteers ended in-" He searched for the right word. "-failure." He hit PLAY on the file.

A flat video appeared on the screen. It showed a Orbital Tactical Strike Commandoes, OTSC, "HellRanger"- from the infamous 109th, being fitted with the new type of battle armor. "Power is on," someone said from offscreen. "Move your right arm, please."

The HellRanger's arm blurred forward with incredible speed. The Commando's stoic expression collasped into shock, surprise, and pain as his arm shattered. He convulsed-shuddered and screamed. As he jerked in pain Rakshata could hear the sounds of bones breaking. The man's own agony-induced spasms were killing him.

Shanks PAUSED the video, then minimized it. "Normal soldiers don't have the reaction time or strength required to drive this system, He explained. "Even Mandalorian warriors who have trained with lesser marks have been rushed to the medical bays caused by the muscle straining and tearing. I believe though, that Vertigo does. Their enhanced training _should_ be enough to allow them to harness the armor's power."

Rakshata stood and smoothed the pleats in her lab coat and skin tight jeans. "Maybe you should explain more on that former statement, Shanks."

"I could," he replied, "but it will be easier to show you."

"Very well," She said as she twirled her tobacco pipe between her fingers, her curiosity piqued. Shanks escorted her to his personal Prowler parked outside his office. The all-terrain combat vehicle had been refitted; the heavy chain-gun on the back had been removed and replaced with an Electrical Volt "GUNGIR" Gauss Canon. Able to shoot 25x130mm hyper-velocity, high-density electrical projectiles over eight kilometers (or 26,000 feet for those who do not go by the metric system.)

Shanks drove them off the base and onto winding roads that stretched far under the island. "Horai Island is a man made island that the Eunuchs made as a last ditch safe haven. In the past three years, we found several vast empty cavities thousands of meters underground. The U.R. and U.N.F uses them for storage."

"I presume you don't have Vertigo squad in those suits taking inventory today, Shanks?"

"No, Ma'am. We just need the privacy."

Shanks drove the Prowler past a manned guardhouse and into a large into a large tunnel that steeped deeper underground. The road wound down in a spiral, deeper into solid granite. Shanks said. "Do you remember your first experiments with your prototype powered suits, the EXOSKELETONS, at the academy?"

"I can't tell if you're still on topic or reminiscing about the past." She replied. "But I'll play along. Yes, I remember how my idea was shot down. They had to scrap the idea and redesign battle armor for the invading forces and SWAT teams. The first Exoskeletons consumed a lot of energy, without your little apps attached. Either they had to be plugged into a generator or use inefficient broadcast power-neither option is practical on a battlefield."

Shanks decelerated slightly as he approached a speed bump. The Prowler's massive-bullet proof-tires thudded over the obstacle.

"They used the units that weren't scrapped," Rakshata continued, "as dock loaders to move heavy equipment." She cocked one eyebrow. "Or might they have been dumped in a place like this?"

"There are dozen of the suits here."

"You haven't replaced _our _suits and put your men in some of those antiques?"

"No. Their trainers are using them for their own safety," Shanks replied. "When the members of Vertigo recovered and cleaned up from their training, they were eager to get back into their routine. However, we experienced some-" He paused, search for a good word. "... difficulties."

He glanced at his passenger. His face was grim. "Their first day back, three trainers were critically injured in hand-to-hand combat exercises."

Rakshata cocked an eyebrow. "They are faster and stronger than we anticipated?"

"That," Shanks replied, "would be the understatement of the decade of the situation."

The tunnel opened into a large cavern. There were lights scattered on the walls, overhead a hundred meters up on the ceiling, and along the floor, but they did little to dissipate the overwhelming darkness. Shanks parked the Prowler next to a small, prefabricated building. He jumped out and helped Rakshata step from the vehicle. "This way, please." Shanks gestured to the room. "We'll have a better view from inside."

They entered a small building where Ookami, Keilara, the two Rall kids and several high ranking officers in different branches of the U.R. forces and they were all sitting on the couches. The building had three glass walls and several monitors marked MOTION, INFRARED, DOPPLER, and PASSIVE. Shanks pushed a button and the room climbed a track along the wall until they were twenty meters (sixty-five feet) off the ground.

Shanks keyed the microphone and spoke: "_Lights!_"

Flood lights snapped on and illuminated a section of the cavern the size of a football field. In the center stood a concrete bunker. Three men in Rakshata's prototype, and primitive, EXOSKELETON power armor suits stood on top. Six more stood evenly spaced out around the perimeter. On the rafters, she could see dark silhouettes of several teams of marksmen, attached to safety harness, choose their fire spots. They were equipped with M82 Assault Rifle's equipped with holographic and scope sights for better balance. A red banner had been planted in the center of the bunker.

"Capture the flag?" Rakshata asked. "Past all of that heavy armor?"

"Yes. The trainers in those EXOSKELETONS can run at thirty-two KPH, lift two tones, and have a thirty millimeter minigun mounted on a self-targeting armatures-stun rounds, of corse. They are also equipped with the latest motion sensors and IR scope. And needles to say, their armor is impervious to standard light weapons. It would take two or three platoons of conventional infantry or Knightmares higher than the seventh age to take that bunker."

Shanks spoke again in the microphone, and his voice echoed off the cavern walls: "_Start the drill!_"

Sixty seconds ticked by. Nothing happened. One hundred twenty. "Where are they?" Rakshata asked.

"They're here," Shanks replied. Rakshata a glimpse of motion in the dark: a shadow against shadows, a familiars silhouette.

"The young Beviin girl, right?" She whispered.

The trainers turned and fired at the shadow, but it moved with almost supernatural quickness. Even the self-targeting systems couldn't track it. They were then pelted by falling M82's and pellets. The marksmen teams were all hanging from the cieling with slight pellet wounds on their foreheads.

From above, a man free-rappelled down from the girders and gantries overhead. The newcomer landed behind one of the perimeter guards, as quiet as a cat. He punched the guard's armor twice, heavily denting the heavy plates, then dropped low and swept the legs from under him. The guard sprawled on the ground. The warrior attached his rappelling line to the trainer. A moment later the writhing guard shot upward, into darkness. Two other guards turned to attack. The warrior dodged, rolled, and melted into the shadows.

Rakshata realized the trainer's EXOSKELETON wasn't being pulled up-it was being used as a counterweight. Two more warriors, dangling from the other end of that rope, dropped unnoticed into the center of the bunker. Rakshata immediately reconized one of them, although his body was completely armor and his face was wrapped in black cloth, save his open eye slits- Naoto. Guess he has not found his helmet yet.

Naoto landed, braced, and kicked one guard. The man landed in a heap... eight meters away. Abena jumped off the bunker; she flipped end over end, evading the stun rounds that filled the air. She threw herself at the farthest guard and they skidded together into the shadows. The guard's gun strobed once, and then it was dark again.

On top of the bunker, Naoto was a blur of slashing motions. A second guard's exosuit erupted in a fountain of hydraulic fluid and then collapsed under the armor's weight. The last guard on the bunker turned to at Naoto. Rakshata gripped the edge of her chair. "He's at point blank range! Even stun rounds can kill at the distance!"

As the guard's gun fired, Naoto sidestepped. The stun rounds slashed through the air, a clean miss. Naoto grabbed the weapon's armature-twisted-and with a screech of stressed metal, wrenched it free of the EXOSKELETON. He fired directly into the man's chest and sent him tumbling off the bunker. The reaming quartet of perimeter guards turned and sprayed the area with suppression fire.

A heartbeat later, the lights went out.

Shanks cursed and keyed the mike. "_Backups! Hit the backup lights now!_"

A dozen amber floods flickered to life.

Not a warrior was in sight, but the nine trainers were either unconscious or lay immobile in inert battle armor. The red flag was gone.

"Show me that again," Rakshata said unbelievingly with her pipe barely hanging on in her mouth. "You recorded all that, didn't you?"

"Of corse." Shanks tapped the screen but the monitors play back-static. "Damn it! Akisu got the cameras, too," he muttered, impressed. "Every time we find a new place to hide them, that kid always disable the recording devices."

Rakshata leaned against the glass wall staring at the carnage below. "Very well, Chief General, what else do you need me to know?"

"Without the suits, Vertigo can run at bursts of up to fifty-five KPH and keep it controlled. Abena can run a little fast, I think." He explained. "They will only get quicker as they adjust to the 'alterations' we've made to their new suits. They can lift three times their own body weight-which I might add, their muscle density is unheard of considering how tone their bodies are. And they can virtually see in the dark. Aside-"

"What can you tell me about the suits?" She interjected.

"Aside from the new metal alloy we call Mandalore Steel, the armor come with more... _built in _abilities." Shanks pulled up files on the armor's abilities on his portable tablet computer call a TECH-PAD. "First off is their Active Camouflage: serves as radar jammer, it can also cloak the user physically until the fuel cells need to power down and recharge. Second is the suit's Armor Lock: We have used this in the past to protect warrior in case they are in a hard landing situation. The only problem we had with that was, the warrior inside would be immobile for hours. With the altercations, they can now come in and out of Armor Lock with ease and it will not take any extra energy from the already invincible shields. The Drop Shield, when we start updating all Mandalorian armor, will be given mostly to medics. It is a mobile spherical energy shield that functions similarly to a Blanket Shield that is found on our freights and battle cruisers. But it also heals the health, but unfortunately not the shields, of the warriors inside. It will deactivate if it takes too much damage. Some abilities that come more from the armor and training alone will be their reaction times, in terms of their evading abilities, and I already told about their speed without the armor, with it they can up to speeds at sixty-seven KPH. Abena is still the fastest though. The Holograms were difficult to work with, so I only made it for Captain Havox for now. It can make one, or many, holographic copies of the user and deploy them at different areas. Then comes Naoto's favorite abilities, the built in Jet-packs. Light weight, a user-operated jet engine mounted on the back for both high and low atmospheric and space flight. Only problem is, fly to long, and to high, the cells will run dry and stop to recharge... so the user will crash land."

Rakshata pondered the new data. "Even with all of that, your warriors should not be performing so well. There must be unexplained synergistic effects brought on by the combined modifications. What are their reaction times, again?"

"Even without the armor's help, almost impossible to chart. We estimate twenty milliseconds, with the armor only a fraction of that." Shanks replied. He shook his head, then added, "I believe it's significantly faster in combat situations, when their adrenaline is pumping."

"Any physiological or mental instabilities?"

"None. They work like no other team I've ever seen before. Damn near telepathic, if you ask me. They were left in these caverns three days ago, had all of their weapons, armor and gear separated and it would seem that they found it. For the most part." Shanks picked up Naoto's new helmet. "I don't know where they got black cloth or the rope for that maneuver, but I guarantee they haven't left these rooms. They improvise and improve and adapt. And," he added. "they _like_ it. The tougher the challenge, the harder the fight, the better their morale becomes."

Rakshata watched as the first trainer stirred and struggled to get out of his inert armor. "They might of well been killed," she murmed. "Where's that man who married the which?"

"Maxi left right as soon as we _opened_ the door." Shanks said. "Said something about going to an island. Bad time for a vacation, I think."

"The knightmares?"

"The Guren Mk-II, Lancelot and Shinkiro have all been developed to what the press is calling the thirteenth age. Unlucky for your enemies I guess. All we did was put in the Energy Wing float system, replace those clunky controls with the Second-Body controls, and gave them extra airtanks and filters in case of high atmosphere and space conflicts." He turned the mike on again. "_Attention Vertigo squad. As of right now, you have the rest of the day off to prepare yourself for future conflicts. Report to the debriefing room at 1800 hours for the mission._"

He didn't have to see them to know they left. All that mattered was that they got that order. "We still have one thing to go over."

Rakshata cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This is _our _child Rakshata," Shanks explained. "So we need a name for it."

"I was thinking something like HODUR, after the norse god of warriors."

"It's nice," Shanks said. "I was thinking YHWH."

"The name of God. I like it."

"Then it's settled." He typed in the new name on his TECH-PAD.

XxXxXxX

**July 30th, 0000 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). The island of Salaminos, South Pacific, Planet Terra.**

The island of Salaminos was one part of the United Oceanic States before their take over by the Britannians. They had, and still now, had a cultured state with several universities and theaters. The coast line consists of a massive jagged rock, pitted with caves and twisting passages of the outside ring. The inside has crystal blue waters, silver sands and beautiful landscape. As for population wise, it's pretty hard to calculate it. It's a privately owned island, and there is no permanent population apart from some workers in the coconut plantations. Once the winter seasons start, all the workers go home to the other, larger, neighboring islands. The man who owns this island is named Mao. A chinese man who the Emperor favors highly, so he gave Mao the rank of Grand Duke and the five other islands including Salaminos. He is really seen by the workers, and those who claim that have seen them are usually drunk off their assess. What they do sobberly talk about is his wife, or what they consider to be his play-thing. She has an other worldly type of beauty to her with golden-green eyes and long bright green hair. Not to mention a body so fine that you swear she was a goddess sent from on high. Only problem, any people, man, woman, or child, who even looks at her... wined up missing or dead. Today will be different though... much _much _different.

The clock just struck 0000. A small wooden fishing boat carrying two Mannequins sailed along the clear waters of Mao's estate on patrol duty. One looked over to see if it could catch a fish for a late night snack. It reached down to grab one, but it was then dragged under. The other Mannequins soon smelled the heavenly smell of blood and thought it should see what was the cause. It looked over and saw a small red spot starting to grow and soil the water. The Mannequin then found a sharp edge sword ran through its chest. The sword was then pulled out and it then cut off the Mannequin's head. The assessign then used the boat the creep closure to the mansion. On the blacony, he could see the image of a woman in pure white evening gown.

"Celeste..." He growled. She then turned around and went back into the room.

Celeste seemed tired. She had everything that she could have wanted if she stayed on Terra, but she still felt empty inside and it was constantly jabbing at her heart. Her room had a island royalty deycore to it, which just reminded Celeste of her honeymoon. The window's had vennican blinds that covered delicate and white curtains. The floors were wooden and she had several dressers and closets filled jewels and clothes. Her hair was still wet from her late night swim and she was letting her arm air-dry so it would not tense up due to the salt. The lower part of her left breast, and stretching up, was a newly made geass symbol scare. She winced when her hand went over it as she put on a pale white kimono. She went to the balcony to look up at the stars. She then noticed something strange in the water. In the Oni-Wabanshu; you might be down, but never out. With that lethality, it was only one person.

"Maxi..." She said under her breath. The door to her room slid open and a Mannequin stood in the center of the room.

"... _Mas_-ter... Mao ... _wants you_." The Mannequin said in a other-worldly static voice.

Celeste took one last look down and saw Maxi slip back on the docks. She sighed heavily and then turned on a heel and went with the Mannequin.

Maxi stayed in the shadow and managed to become the invisible assailant in the eyes of the camera. He slipped past every electrical fence or high rate lasers. He made it through the main entrance undetected, but then found some trouble in the foyer with fifty, well armed, Mrk-CCCXXXVIII Federal droids. With one fast strike, Maxi was able to slice all the metallic skeletons down. Only problem was that which that simple kill, over one-hundred laser dots covered Maxi from the second floor.

Celeste took in the entire situation at a glance. She was standing on the threshold of a sumptuous apartment. There was a wet bar boasting shelves of amber-filled bottles. A large, round bed dominated the corner, decorated with shimmering silk sheets. Windows had on all sides had sheer white curtains- Celeste had to look away to compensate for the glare. Red carpet covered the floor. And near the balcony was a large solid mahogany desk with several luxury items on it. Like several hundred dollar pens, a hand crafted cigar humidor, and a good year bottle of champagne chilling in ice. Mao, dressed in a grey three piece suit, white button down shirt, and blue and white tie.

"Hello! C.C.!" Mao turned around with the bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. Three other Mannequins also entered the room but kept an eerie distance from the two of them. "Your white knight has given his princess a perfect castle. Aren't you happy?"

"As childish as ever, I see." Celeste said. "I told you before. You and I are..."

Mao then took out a heavy duty pair head-phones. "That's not true, you love me! See?"

The audio coming out of the head-phones were a more cheerful Celeste talking to or about Mao. "STOP IT!"

"C.C., you're the only one I want! Maxi doesn't matter! If you just sleep with me..."

"STOP IT!" Celeste slapped the head-phone out of Mao's hands. She then pulled out a small, easy to conceal, poison dart gun at Mao. "I've should have done this along time ago."

"C.C..."

Down in the Foyer, Maxi pulled his Ichiro out of the hull of a destroyed Killbot. The smell of burnt metal and oil could have been smelled outside. But Maxi could smell something else. The small of freshly spilled human blood.

Celeste fell to the ground, gripping her bloody right shoulder in pain. The geass mark appear back on her forehead as Mao stood over her with a rescently used handgun. "You couldn't shoot me, C.C.!" He clapped and laughed like a maniac. "You _love _me!"

"Come on, C.C." He said "It will be magical. Just the connection between you and me. We will live here. Just the two of us."

"Don't make me repeat this..." Celeste said as his shoulder was bleed on the floor. "... I only _used _you!"

Mao didn't care though, he just kept shooting Celeste in the shoulders, arm, and legs. "Be quiet for a second. Just stay with me. You'll be happier." Celeste's immortal body's rapid healing abilities were able to stop her bleeding, but the pain of being shot kept her on the ground. Long enough for the Mannequins to pick her up and place her on the bed. Mao then knelt neck to her on the bed, and pointed the barrel of the gun right between her eyes. "So keep still. Don't worry, when you wake up you'll be in my arms where you belong. Good night, C.C. I'll see you later."

The three knives whizzed through the air and the three Mannequins fell to the floor. Mao changed his attention for one second and a fourth knife divided the knife in half. "Hello, Mao."

It was Maxi. Even though his voice was as clear as a bell, Maxi was no where insight. Probably using some sort of communication gizmo that was out of his's radius, Mao thought. "A place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you. It was easy to narrow it down. And your only guards are that of insinct driven Mannequins or out of date Killbots; it was easy to sneak on."

"Christen!" Mao snapped.

"Maxi..." Celeste said in between her gasps of pain.

"That's true! That's _very _true!" Mao's attitude changed so now he was laughing and clapping in a psychotic manner. "But what can you do so far away? After taking the trouble to find our little paradise, and take out some of the security, what's your grand plan? A remote control attack with some battery operated toys? Or a tongue lashing to lecture me into submission?" Maxi didn't answer. "Hey-, cat got your tongue now? If you want C.C., then you're gonna have to..."

"Mao. Do you understand what it means that Celeste is with me?" Maxi asked.

"What?"

"Celeste chose me. Not you, but me." A low blow, but in a fight everything is fair. "That's why Celeste belongs at my side."

"What... What... What... NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! C.C. was mine first- A long time ago! And what gives you any right to call her by her real name! You're not..."

"You have to accept it, Mao. C.C. abandoned you. You couldn't satisfy her needs!"

"Chri-STEN!" Mao then grabbed any that was not nailed down to the ground and throw them across the room. Breaking several bottles and windows as the items made contact. "COME ON OUT SO I CAN LOOK INTO YOUR MIND! I'LL READ YOUR MIND! YOU... YOU... YOU... _YOU_...!" After running out of things to throw and break, Mao finally calmed down and turned his attention back to Celeste. "... ... I don't care, I'll just take C.C... HA! ... HA HA HA HA!... WHERE ARE YOU?"

Maxi appeared from the cieling, upside down, and injected Mao with enough tranquilizer to knock out a bull elephant. "Here." He whispered into his ear before Mao's body fell to the floor.

Maxi did a small cartwheel before landing upright on the ground; he then wrapped Mao in iron cables just in case he came out too soon. Over the three years they have been apart, Maxi has changed. First was his mask; in the past it was a skull from a Slade-Fox with two thick black lines coming from the eyes. Now it looked like a plane white skull mask with four red lines curving down on the right side and connecting at the nose, two under it's right eye and three more on the chin. Maxi's attire changed as well, he had long ragged green hair. He was dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends and a pair off blackened slacks. He was decked out with several throwing knives, his Ichiro, a couple smoke, flash, incinderary, and frag grenades and a panic button incase the mission hit the fan. Another day at the office, Celeste thought. What made her uneasy, with the determined stare she was getting.

"Hey, Celeste!" Maxi snapped as he took out the recorder. "How do you explain this?"

"Wait, that's..."

"You said I couldn't beat Mao and everyone was going to die... What a bunch of bullshit." Celeste, weakly, got up and started to grab the recorder from Maxi. "It's true he beat me _once_, but that's because I was tired and hungover."

"That's because I thought..."

"Quite honestly, I'm speechless." He said. "I didn't think you couldn't trust me despite being married to each other for so long and then some. I'm disappointed in you."

"... Maxi, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

Celeste turned around and mumbled: "Good, he didn't hear it..."

"Hear what?" Maxi started the recording all over again but then Celeste, face beet red, started to chase Maxi around and over the broken room. She chased him out to the balcony and was able to corner him, and through a slight grabbing at keep away, the recorder slipped out of Maxi's hands and fell into the water below. But Maxi was able to hear the last part of the recording: "_No matter where I'll go, no matter how far you'll take me. He will always remain. That's why... I want you to beat him so I can be with you._"

Maxi rubbed the sore part of his head as he sat on the ground. "What was that for? You made me loose the recorder. Those things aren't cheap."

"Then you should be more careful with expensive items." She looked at him with the same naive-innocent face that a love struck sixteen year old girl would make.

Maxi felt his heart hammering in a chest. For an instant he wondered if she changed at all. She got up and untied the ribbon in her hair that was keeping her hair in a pony tail. She let it loose in the doorway when she left Mao's room and headed for her room. She already tossed off her bloody kimono before Maxi realized he was been left in the blocks of a race where winning meant finishing at the same time. He did his best to catch up. Maxi tore off his coat and pulled his tight black fatigue shirt over his head, and by the time his head popped free of the collar he unknowingly followed the trail of clothes and saw his wife spread out on the bed with nothing more than her string bikini and a seductive smile on.

Maxi was instantly entranced by the back-and-forth sway of Celeste's bosom as she walked over to him. She put her hands on Maxi's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed on his back. Sitting astride his ankles, Celeste helped him with his pants. While she was doing that, Maxi was undoing the strings that kept her already revealing bikini on. Then she crept upward, planted her hands on either side of Maxi's head, and began to move. Maxi then saw blurs flashing before him, was this a drug? Or was he falling in love with his wife all over again? He cupped the weight of her in his hands and knew at once he made a tactical error. The heavy roundness of Celeste's skin started to ache that crepted up his legs and settled in the small of his back. All she had to do was squeeze, and a moment later they were both spent.

Celeste fell heavily on Maxi's chest. For some time they lay still, assessing the amalgam of their sweat. Slowly, Celeste brushed her fingers across Maxi's collarbone, up his neck, and onto his lips. There she stopped to test the beginning of a thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"I've been meaning to take care of that," Maxi said.

"Don't. I like it."

Maxi let his head rest into the of stuffed pillow. He could feel the motion of the calming waves relax his body. It was ideal now, the island had no idea of what happened this evening. Usually, this would be the time Maxi's mind veered into familiar rut: the dread period of second-guessing that always followed a difficult mission. But now he found it impossible to focus on the past. The civil war that had sapped much of the allies of the U.R.'s spirit was irrelevant- replaced by an external threat of unimaginable proportion.

"But this?" Celeste rubbed a fingertip against Maxi's newly furrowed brow. "Not as much."

"Oh, I _will _take care of that."

Maxi rose at the waist and eased Celeste onto her back. He cradled her head in one hand and steadied her hips with another. Eyes locked, they began again. This time Maxi set the pace- buried his fingers deeper in her unwashed hair. He let her neck slide freely against his palm, but he would not release her hips. And soon Celeste's face flushed and her eyes shut with a pained smile as he kissed the scar on her breast. Maxi would remember long after he had forgotten the worst of failures. Their exertion had warmed the bed, and though they knew the heat wouldn't last, neither was eager to move. When they did eventually come apart and rolled onto their sides, Celeste slid back into the bend of Maxi's waist. He grasped a blanket and cast it loosely over them. But it was too shoot short to cover their feet, and Celeste drew hers up to Maxi's knees. Then they both stared out the starry night from the open deck.

Blackness pressed in from all sides, but it was the faint streak of the meteor shower above that caught Maxi's attention. Celeste shivered. Maxi nuzzled his chin behind her ear and exhaled warmly against her neck-in though his nose and out mouth-until her shoulder stopped shaking.

"Don't let me sleep too long, my master." she said softly.

"I'll try not to." He said as Celeste grabbed his hand and wrapped it across her chest.

XxXxXxX

**July 31st, 1300 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, gymnasium pool, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

Naoto moved under the water like a shark. He need stealth for this training exercise. What was it? How to sneak onto an Britannian oil rig undetected? Nope. How to hijack an enemies boat, use one of them as a human-shield and kill off the rest of the crew? _Very_ creative but still no. He emerged from the water, picking up his little Rallyn in the process and tossing her a few feet away from him. She laughed and cheered as she rose back up thanks to her swimming experience and floats.

"Again! Again!" She cheered, but Naoto sighed as he rubbed his more muscular arms. Even though he has proven that his strength and speed has improved over his training, his daughter was able to wear him out at an alarming rate. He was looked to an older man, at least by three years, but he was still Naoto to the core. He still had his two arms that had the Magi-chemy attached. The right arm was marked with the Latin words of eath and air, "TERRA" and "AER". Carried by an array incorporating twin snakes in a Caduceus pattern surrounded by reptilian scales which may represent the "Mark of Hashi" of Mando'a origin and a series of tribal arrows leading down to the wrist, representing an outward flow. This arm is designated for deconstruction and drawn in black ink. The left arm is designated for reconstruction. It is marked with the same array turned upside down to represent an inward flow and with the "Mark of Kendou" tattooed in white ink rather than the black ink of the right arm. Its inward flow completes the cyclical pulse of full transmutation and it is marked with the Latin words for Fire and Water "IGNIS" and "AQUA", completing the elemental tetrad. They then go up both sides of Naoto's arms and do a figure eight design across Naoto's collar bones and up back and transition colors.

On his right calf was the tattoo of the 31st light regiment that Naoto served in. It was nothing more than a branding scar that he made to look like a tattoo of the number "31". On he chest, over the heart, was the Skull of Mandalore insignia as well as a Japanese symbol that meant "Banzai" or "One thousand years". His last tattoo was on the right side of his body and it was the mark of Vertigo squad which was a blue, upside down V in a circle.

"I'm a little to tired, Rallyn." He said as he sat on the cement edge of the pool. He then bursted out in laughter when he saw his little daughter puff out her face when she was pouting. "Why don't you ask your auntie Kallen? She's not doing much." He looked at his little sister, who grew into a more stunning young woman, getting a back message from Lelouch. _"Except getting a feel down."_

He got out of the pool, leaving his Rallyn bobbing in the water. He went over to where Kallen and Lelouch were sitting like a phantom. They didn't even notice him until he whistled through his teeth for their attention. "Hey Kallen. I think Rallyn wants to play with you."

Kallen was wearing a two piece black swimsuit. A bikini bottom and a back top that wrapped across her well-grown chest. She winked at Lelouch as she got up and seductively dove into the water. Lelouch was trying to fight off his blush, while Naoto just looked annoyed.

"You really love Kallen, don't you Lelouch?" Naoto said as he sat on the long chair that Kallen was laying on.

"It was that obvious?" Lelouch gulped. "Would you believe that she came onto me?"

"I want to say no. But I wouldn't be surprised. I did a little research; turns out someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month. I amazed that she gave you a chance."

_"Thanks for having faith in me." _Lelouch sulked.

"But to be serious, Kallen's happiness means a lot to me. And I know how much she means to you. So here's the deal; You break her heart, I break off your legs."

"Sounds fair...?" Lelouch said. The metal side of Naoto's face then started to buzz.

"Not again! I thought I had that removed!"

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"It's a little buzzer they installed so people know how to contact me. It gets really annoying _real _fast." His buzzer started to go again. It was from Keilara, no big shock, and she was saying to meet her in the debriefing room number 2-C in twenty minutes. Also to wear something nice. "I'll be back. Until then, hands off the merchandise."

**July 31st, 1320 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, Debriefing room 2-C, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

Naoto sat in the first row of the quiet, empty, debriefing room. He wore a navy-blue jacket with brass buttons, and the Chieftain rank insignia worn in the form of gold chevrons on the jacket sleeve. His pants were ivory white and still had cresses in the legs from being pressed from earlier. He was wondering why he was their in the first place. Military funeral for a friend of his? No, then there would be a lot more people and he would be dressed in black. Promotion? Nah, Chieftain is a pretty high rank alone. Only thing that can out rank that is a General. A medal of some sort? He already earned three purple hearts; a silver star for his work on Myrannubmas; commendation for small arms, demolition, assault, heavy weapons, leadership, and sniping experience; two bronze skulls from Odnx; and a Blaze of Glory medal from the hell on Titan. All of them glistened on his chest. He made sure to polish them to a high sheen. They all stood out against the navy-blue wool of his jacket. Occasionally Naoto would look at it, and made sure they were all still there. So what was he here for? He quickly rose to his feet when the door open, back straight at attention. He then popped one eye open to see who it was. It was First General Vince Hector, no big surprise there, probably came to rant at Naoto about how he screw up somehow, but he then he saw a elder woman walking in from behind him.

"Mom?" Naoto, without being given the order, slowly came out of his 'soldier' mode and was 'at ease' mode.

"Naoto," She said in a hush tone and a small smile came across her face. "... It's good to see-"

Naoto then tightly embrassed her, tears flowing out of his left eye. Nothing was coming from the right however.

XxXxXxX

**July 31st, 1720 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, Barracks district, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

Although this bunkroom had more than one hundred beds, the Black Knights and Mandalorians still clustered together. Akisu, who grew a good foot, then again he was four-ten when he entered, was playing cards and was cleaning people out of their possessions. Havox, military ready, was cleaning out his Skullsmasher, Revolvers, and shining his boots. His hair was now buzzed down to stubs from when he left the chamber. It was down to his legs. Havox slept on his shoulder, he was still the same size and the runt of the litter will always be. Abena was on the top bunk from the window sill that Havox was sitting on. She was reading and taking notes from different medical journals. Her white hair grew long enough that she could tie it into a braided ponytail that only went half way down her back. Falco was sparring with Tohdoh and helping to give combat demonstrations- although he had to slow herself down considerably to give Tohdoh a chance. Though he would never tell him that. Falco, like everyone else, has changed. His black and silver hair was short and unkempt, a long slash x-shape scar was under his left eye while two other scars went running down his right.

Several Military Police officers then entered the barracks and training room. They went to the members of Vertigo squad and told them to head for the armory to suit up and then head to the main Debriefing room. It was time to go back to work.

* * *

**Today front lines are history.**

**Uniforms are relics.**

**The war rages everywhere.**

**Next Time: Operation: LEVERAGE**

**This is the time for heroes.**

**A time for legends.**

**Let's go to work.**

**

* * *

Phew... Done... Sorry for the wait... Holidays and all. A Long chapter, I know. Good news, wrapping up soon. Like to hear what you all think and please review.**


	30. Operation: LEVERAGE

**August 1st, 2352 (Recorded time). Yuma Proving Ground; southwestern La Paz County-western Yuma County, southwestern Arizona, Mainland Britannia; Planet Terra.**

La Paz-Yuma country features a desert climate, with extremely hot summers and warm winters. On average Yuma receives about 3 inches of rain annually. Of the possible 4,456 hours of daylight each year, the sun shines in La Paz-Yuma for roughly 4,050 hours, or about 93% of the time. The near perfect flying weather year round attracts military interest in training their pilots here.

Canons shot off artilarry shells with ground shocking booms. Knightmares with float systems flew through the air while having several dogfights agents one another. Snipers looked from camoflagued bunkers to find their targets. Several foot soldiers went around several building and used high classed tactics to find their oponents. And huge battle tanks and BTR's drove over man made trenches and foxholes as shells from mortor

"I'm bored!" Britannia's Maria Antoinette, Guinevere su Britannia, moaned. She would rather be spending her wealth from the Canadian diamond mines on extravagant monuments and buildings or to shop the day away or to find another tantilizing place for another tattoo. Anything would be better than watching these military exercises with her other siblings.

"Oh, common, Guinevere," A younger girl with pig-tails in here bright red hair. "It'll be fun to see how we are planning to kill off those Mandalorian Dogs."

"I really wish you would stop thinking that way." The Eldest brother, Odysseus, said. "We have a stalemate with the U.F.N. The Australian blizkrieg is trying to take back the United Oceanic Republic. And above all that, Area 11 is on the verge of peace. I think that we should-"

"Oh, like we should care what Nunnally does there." The little girl snapped.

"Karine, Nunnally is the same age as you. You should make an attempt to know her."

Karine just rolled her eyes as a team of four people made an attempt to steal their opponent's flag.

_"These exercises are running too smooth with these exercises." _Schneizel thought as he and the rest of his siblings watched the new recruits prove themselves for Knighthood. He then stood up. "I think things are running fine here. I'm going to head back to Pendragon and fill in the gaps."

"Will you be taking the Avalon, sir?" Odysseus asked.

"In the middle of the day, Odysseus? Not that subtle."

"The Camelot then," He said, but his younger brother was gone. He smiled. "_Much_ more subtle."

The Camelot is Schniezel's personal armored train system. The locamotive is built, and equipped, like a tank. And the three other cars are decorated with everything that anyone in the Imperial family could ask for. Schniezel, his personal knight, and chief of security, Kanon, and some of Britannia's highest ranking generals were heading back to the main capital of Pendragon.

Schneizel sat in an padded arm chair and rested his cheek on his fist as he looked out the window. "You seemed troubled."

Kanon sat in the chair across from Schniezel and handed him a glass of Brandy. "Where the exercises _that_ boring. I thought they went well."

"They went well," Schneizel said. "To well. Odysseus, for once, he's up to something."

"You really think so?" Kanon asked. "Your older brother is the more Passive type and in a peaceful world he would be the perfect king. But he does not seem to be the type to set up decisive plan."

The train suddenly jerked to a stop as it was going over a bridge. Many of the Generals spilled their drinks, Schneizel was the only one to keep it in his glass. Kanon went up to the head of thr train to find out what was going on.

"I know that you are in a hurry and I apologize for the delay, My Lord." The engineer said to Kanon. "We've got a herd for buffalo crossing the track ahead."

Kanon went back in and told the news. "Their delaying the prince for buffalo?"

"That what we get for traveling through bumpkin territory." Another General said.

Their was then a loud click and the Camelot then started to move off the bridge, leaving the other cars in place.

"The conductor just left us?"

"He didn't even notice-"

Hidden packs of C4 and TNT then went off on the bridges supports and track. The cars then became airborne as it plummeted into the ravine below. A single on looker, dressed in Mandalorian battle armor, watched the bridge collaspe as he threw away the remote for the charges. He then tapped on his ear piece. "This is Chieftain Livlo the Fang. The lambs on the bridge have been slaughtered. We're continuing to meet up as planned."

He gave a silent hand sign, causing more warrior to come from the treetops, bushes, and piles of leaves. Each one had the mark of the 173rd. The Devil Dogs. They were legends for their offensive in the Belleou Woods on Jul Kufu. Survivors, if any, reported that they fought with such ferocity that they were likened to "Dogs from Hell." After that all Mandalorians were given that name, but the 173rd are considered to the original. Livlo the Fang, a.k.a the "Black Dog", is the head officer of the Dogs.

"Devil Dogs," He ordered. "Move out!"

Back at the training grounds, Odysseus remained in his seat as several Devil Dogs put his siblings in restraints. On the battlefield Three Phoenix-class Battleships floated in the sky above as teams went around and captured of fought off the Britannian forces. One was marked _The Spirit of Autumn_, and it seemed to be the head ship. It was 2.5 kilometres (9,800 ft) in length and 820 meters (2,690 ft 2 in). Had eight thruster units which were connected to a Shakahaw Slipspace drive. It's hull was made out of Mandalore Iron and Titanium-A, giving it a nice rich black color to it. As Arrements went, it had a Orbital Shot Nuke Cannon, around fifty-two 50mm point defense guns, more than twenty-two Deck Guns, and an ATAF Missile Turrets. The second one was shorter than the S_pirit of Autumn, _it was named the _Tokyo Forever. _It was 2.49 kilometres (8,200 ft) in length and 120 metres (393 ft 8 in) wide. It only had six thrusters compared to the _Autumn's _eight. It's hull was made out of the same alloy as the _Autumn_, so this was not made for speed. As armaments went, it came to play. It had one OSN canon, three-hundred Jericho missile pods, and two Ion canons. The last one, and by far the smallest, was the _Mohegan's Wolf Den_. Being a mere 485 meters in length and 110 meters in width, this was made for speed. It's hull was made out of Titanium-A and Axonium Steel. And it was painted with non-regulation, red war stripes painted on each side due to the name "Mohegan". But where it lacked in size, it made up with weapons. It had two OSN Canons, three Iridus-class Nuclear Missiles, and twenty-six Oversized Archer Missilepods.

Suddenly, the infamous Glaston knights were able to dodge the Battleships' Jericho missiles and they surrounded the tower that Odysseus was over seeing the battle. Odysseus did not seemed surprised by this.

"First prince, Odysseus eu Britannia," The eldest brother, Alfred G. Darlton, said over his COM. "You are under arrest for the assassination of Second prince, Schneizel el Britannia, and consperacy against the empire."

"Odysseus!" Guinevere snapped as she tried to break free from her restraints. "How could you sell out Father and kill Schneizel! You're no better than those Number barbarians.

"Guinevere. Karine. Glaston knights. I do not expect you to understand." Odysseus said with a heavy heart. "The point of replacing them is to negotiate a truce with the Mandalorians. The Mandalorian, I suspect would be more amenable to a truce if we offered it to them before they get to FUCKING PENDRAGON!"

The Glaston knights' Knightmares flinched as Odysseus started to act like a leader. "When Britannia falls, and it will, our lose will be breaking. Our past is to covered in blood to atone for. So to change, for the future generations, we must take out the main causes. Father and Schneizel are not only the archenemy of the world, they are the archenemy of the universe. A change must be made."

**Operation: LEVERAGE**

**August 1st, 1745 hours, 2352 (recorded time). ****The man-made Horai Island, Zheung Military Complex and Research lab, main debriefing room, Chinese Federation, Planet Terra.**

The new Mark V YHWH battlesuit armor. Made to replace the slightly out of date Mark IV models, and are now the newest toys in Vertigo's hands. Of corse, being in Vertigo guarantees them to have the latest and greatest toys. But even for them, this was different. Each one had a different constructed look then their former earlier model armor even with out the little add-ons attached. The Mark V battlesuits' are constructed in overlapping layers. It is a sealed system, capable of extravehicular activity or operations in toxic atmosphere and vacuum. It is hardened against EMP and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere.

The armor's shell is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength, that Mandalorian scientists are calling Mandalore Steel, which has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a unlimited amount of energy weapon strikes. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density in a few seconds. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environmental control computer and the occupant's UR-issue neural interface. An upgrade to the standard Neural Interface is issued to all high ranking officers. This network translates electrochemical signals to digital code and routes them through an interface connection at the rear of the skull. Through this interface, the user's thoughts commands the armor's movement and weapons and input from the on board sensors comes directly to the user's mind. The synthesis of machine and mind is so fast that it is almost impossible to chart the reaction time.

Because of these advancements, the design is more akin to an actual suit of armor, as opposed to a powered exoskeleton; the user moves the suit, and in return the suit moves the user. This allows for an incredibly compact design when compared to other combat systems. The armor contains numerous features including an integrated computer system which continuously monitors weapons, biological functions, and an intelligent motion-sensing radar. The suit's also contains a built-in oxygen re-breather system that can provide air for up to ninety-minutes. The suit's helmet also features imaging and video recording, and thermal sensors among other features.

Unfortunately, the system is so reactive that normal beings cannot use the suit without injuring or even killing themselves. Even Mandalorian, who have been testing in the lesser models, suffer from quick exhaustion or muscle damage. So the higher ups, most of them being in the UR branches of military, believe that Vertigo squad's extensive training, and few chemical augmentations, will be the perfect candidates. And from the many tests, they were not wrong.

For the members of Vertigo, their new suits were either upgrades of their last. Or, due to the extensive damage, had to be retired and built from scratch.

Naoto's armor was a perfect example of one that had to be retired. Over eight years of fighting a bloody civil war against enemies that used energy weapons, and now a three year standstill with the Britannian can really wear a battlesuit out. His new armor had a dark blue primary color and a silver secondary. His helmet was Commando helmet with a gold visor. A new Assault/Commando chest piece, which could hold more provisions then his last. He had a huge Commando left shoulder piece, and a smaller YHWH Mk. V right shoulder piece. A Tactical/TACPAD was mounted on his, and FJ/PARA knees pads and heavy SKULLER combat boots made up his legs.

Keilara's already showed minor dings and scratches on it, but nothing it couldn't handle. The primary color was a red color called Brick, while the secondary was a rusty yellow color. Hers was classified to be "Grenadier" armor. The shoulders, knee caps and chest piece are more bulkier; this was made so that heavy weapons personals' could go into danger zones and take minimum damage. The helmet was built like any other regular helmet, but the visor looked more like a pair of wide ski-goggles. Another interesting piece of information, though not surprising when it comes to Keilara, she attached an extra piece of Mandalore Iron onto the collar of the chest piece for "More protection" on her left side. But it seems to limit her own peripheral vision to the right half.

Havox's armor was made for a sniper. It was colored in "Scorpion pattern" camo colors. The armor was still the Scout class, so it was still light weight and thin in armor density; unlike his former mark, the armor design is a bit less-rounded and less pointy at the front of the helmet and chest. It resembles the YHWH Recon variant in terms of basic design, with the visor being a wide slit. The chest piece still had it's classic H-shape plate on the upper torso, it also ghillie camo poncho covering more than half of it. He had a YHWH Powered Assault Armor/Sniper variant shoulders with his combat knife on his right shoulder and spare sniper rifle rounds are on his left shoulder, and YHWH Powered Assault Armor/Tactical UGPS for his left forearm. Blayde was given some form of armor that gave him protection against chemical and bullet attacks, but did not cut back his speed or natural leathality.

Falco's was a request order. Said to model it after a friend of his, but those two Rall kids just love a challenge. His helmet was still the HAK variety, but unlike his last one he couldn't paint on it- so he carved the skully onto the visor. The rest of his armor consists of a Assault/Sapper chest piece with three belts of grenade strapped onto it, a Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece with the mark of accient sun carved on it, and a Operator left shoulder piece with an optional kukri built on. A Tactical/SOFT CASE utility was strapped to both of his legs, and PARATROOPER knee guards. His armor's primary and secondary colors are silver and red, respectively enough.

Abena's armor was the only one to have pretty minimum changes. It was still up to date like the rest, but as for chest, should, and knee plating it was all the same. What made it different was attached to her belt. The genius Rall kids were able to take the footage they obtained from watching hours of her firing her shotgun, and made some ammo improvements. They were able to attach some magnetic clips, same that is found on the back, on the belt. So she can carry up to fifteen clips, each one carrying six rounds, and it becomes easier to reload at the hip.

Akisu's armor was no different from Abena's. The SHOT Helmet was only slightly different then his form Mrk version. Beyond the general graphic improvement, the helmet's visor has been changed from a pair of goggles to a more normal wide slit. Additionally, the rebreather-like apparatus on the sides of the helmet now match the helmet's charateristics. There is also a red emblem, being the mark of the Imishi clan, which is an eir of El Dorado wheat, visible on the right side of the "forehead" of the helmet.

Each suit of armor weighed half a ton, or 1000 Lbs and when in use, so it was a good thing that they were not sitting in regular office chairs for this debriefing. Instead they were sitting in a small amphitheater-like debriefing room on concrete re-enforced row seats. They all stood up at once while First and Second General Hector walked into the room.

"A-Ten-Hut!" Vince ordered as they came to attention. "At ease."

They sat down as the lights in the room hushed down. Dust swirled in the center and collected into a robed figure. Its face was obscured within the shadow of it's hood. Naoto could discern no hands at the end of its sleeves.

"This is Beowulf," Kin said as she gestured to the ghostly creature. Kin's voice was calm, but distaste was evident on his face. "He is our Data attache with the Central Bureau of Intelligence and Oni-Wabanshu."

"As of recorded time August 1st, at 1223 hours, our contact within the Imperial family made a first strike operation with the Devil Dogs of the 173rd." A hologram appeared in the center of the room from a Halo-Disk. It showed Odysseus being the contact. His two sister faces were circled in blue. Schneizel had a red x over his face, along side Kanon's and the pictures of the Britannian Generals. "His two sisters are under house arrest, while Second prince Schneizel, and his staff, have been taken out."

The image changed and a blurry outline appeared in the air. "Spectroscopic analysis of the body proved inconclusive," Kin said. She then turned to Beowulf for the next scene. With a wave of his cloak, a map of Terra appeared in the air. The territories that belonged to Britannia were marked in blue, while the countries that allied themselves with the UFN were marked in red. Over the last three years, the UFN tripled in size then just what was left of the Chinese Federation. The Australian forces have taken New Zealand, the Oceanic states, as well as the Phillipean islands. Remnants of the European Universe have joined, but France, Spain, and Portugal were still under Britannian control. One of the biggest changes to the UFN was the joining of the African Union. They started in the Congo, but they have been known to clash swords with Britannia and were able to push them bak or defeat them to regain the Congo Basin. Beowulf then activated something which caused several circles to appear on the borders. Six were in northern italy, twelve were on the Mongolian Steppe, and at least nine were on African Union's border with Britannia. A diagram of a Mannequin then appeared. "Over the past three years these... what we label as , Mannequins... have been terrorizing border town who ally themselves with the UFN. Their methods have been deemed as inhuman. They have been known to steal money and goods, rape women, and massacre children and elderly without pity. They use fear as a weapon."

"Any thing we should know to kill them?" Havox asked.

"Conventional fire arms have no effect on them." Kin said. "We advise you to use elemental rounds, plasma rounds, or energy weapons agenst them. Cutting off their heads also seem to work."

Beowulf raised a cloaked arm and the image changed again. The words CLASSIFIED-EYES ONLY appeared over the blackened data. Vince shot a glance at the Data. Beowulf slumped, showing some sign of resistance, and opened the file. Marked, Operation: LEVERAGE.

"Your target is In Vogue," Vince said as a ring of of metal surrounded by green appeared. Several faces of scientist appeared as well. "They are a nuclear research team based at the Dallas Research Institute." Each member of the In Vogue team had a red x scrapped across their faces, except one. She had chocolate brown hair, which she kept in a clipped bun, blue eyes, pale flawless skin and round reading glasses. "Each member has died under suspicious circumstances. All but one. The brain child of the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead project. Professor Nina Einstein. Age: 18, blood type: O possetive, eye color: blue. Your mission is to go into the Dallas Research Institute, collect as much data as you can, find-protect-extract Einstein, and destroy the Institute."

"How much time do we have?" Abena asked.

"We are going to be flying you in under the cover of darkness." Kin said. " At that, you have seven hours until dust off."

"Any other question?" Vince asked. No one stood up. "No? Good. Naoto,"

Naoto stood. "Keilara, Havox, Abena, Akisu, and Falco, meet me in the weapons locker in ten minutes."

The lights turned back on as the hollow gram went back into the Halo-disk and Beowulf disappeared back into dust.

The weapons locker on Haori island had been stocked with a bewildering array of combat equipment. On a table were guns from every family, knives, communication gear, body armor explosives, medical packs, survival gear, portable computers, even a thruster pack in case their Jet-pack run out to soon. More important than the equipment, however, Naoto assessed his team.

Durring their ten years worth of training in the Chamber, Kitari sent in a team of doctors who said they found a way to help improve their bodies so they would not give in to injuries. The drugs were questionable to say the least, and his body felt like it was going through a blender went the drugs were injected. They were wrapped in gauses for six months; all Ookami, Vince, Kallen, Lelouch, and Suzaku could do was wait until they got over their ordeal.

The doctors told them several things about the drugs and their effects. They said that some sort of advanced material was grafting onto their skeletal structures to make their bones virtually unbreakable. Another one was a protein complex that was injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of their retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Lastly was an alteration of bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in to their reflexes. And a marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. But, from what Naoto could see, he never saw that much fear in Abena due to her dessions... and she was the one who green-lighted it.

Abena did warn the that the risks were deadly when they test it on Lan Rats and Saber-tooth cats. But those were test animals, not real Mandalorians. Specific risk for pre-and near-postpubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization. Fatal cardiac volume would be increased, which would have been deadly for Havox. Retinal rejection and detatchment, causing permanent blindness. And lastly significant instances of Parkinson's Disease and Fletcher's Syndrome.

They knew the risks, and stories about how Keilara was able to get through it in record time after giving birth, but Abena also tried to work them away from it. Didn't pan out.

Falco had recovered from the augmentation faster than any other person in Vertigo. He paced impatiently around the crates of grenades. He was the fastest of them all. His black and silver grew to fifteen centimeters. Vince had warned him that he was going to look like a civilian soon.

Havox, on contrast, had taken the longest to recover. He stood in the corner with his crossed over his chest. Naoto had thought he wasn't going to make it. He sacred Naoto a little, too. His reflexes were fast before... now no one could touch him.

Akisu sat crossed-legged on the desk, twirled a razor-edged combat knife in glittering arcs. He best when it came to hacking and a genius when it came to demolition. He wasn't overly muscled or slim. His snow white hair was shorter. And he did show signs of growing.

Abena was the second one to take the longest to recover. Her white hair was sixty centimeters long and tied into a long braided pony-tail, but kept the two bangs hanging down in front. She was also very slender-bodied, having long tone legs and arms and prominent ninety-five centimeter chest.

Kelly circled the table once, and then picked up a pair ToraTora Desert Eagle handguns with silencers attached to the end of the barrels. She looked at all of the weapons and was disappointed that they were all tactical suppression weapons with silencers. "These our new toys for the mission?"

"CIB provided them," Naoto said. "We don't want to be detected this time."

She held up a silenced Marrow T39 Assault Rifle and frowned. "They don't give a girl much to work with."

"Try these on for size." Abena slid six extended dual mag clips over to Keilara.

They have used these types of weapons before. Always for Black OPs and stealth missions. The Desert Eagles live up to ToraTora expectation. Laser sights, extremely accurate even with the silencer, and powerful. Only problem, it was too powerful. The recoil action would always knock them off sight of their other targets. Another problem was that it was a heavy handgun, at least seven pounds unloaded. So it was not the best for quick draws.

"They're to small," Keilara said. "I always feel like I'm gonna lose them."

"We're using them this op," Naoto told her. "There are too many places that we could be flanked. As for the rest of your equipment, take what you want-but stay light. Without recon data on this place, we're going to be moving fast... or we'll be dead."

The team started selecting their weapons first.

"Three-ninety caliber?" Akisu asked.

"Yes," Naoto replied. "Everyone take guns that uses .390 caliber ammunition so we can share clips if we run out. Except Havox."

Havox gravitated to a matte-black metal and wooden long-barrel rifle- the GGN20 LONG SKULLSMASHER; his weapon of choice. The sniper rifle system had modular section: scopes, stocks, barrels, even the firing mechanism could be swapped. He quickly stripped the rifle down and reconfigured it. He has done it a million times in the past, so this came as second nature to him. He assembled a flash-and-sound suppression barrel, and then to compensate for the low muzzle velocity, he increased the ammunition caliber to .500. He ditched all the sights and scopes and settled for an integrated link to his helmet's heads up display. He pocketed five extended ammunition clips.

Naoto also chose an Marrow MA2B, a cut-down version of the standard T39 assault rifle. It was tough and reliable, with electronic targeting and an ammo supply indicator. It also had a recoil-reduction system, and could deliver an impressive fifteen rounds per second. He picked up a knife: twenty-centimeters blade, one serrated edge, nonreflective titanium carbine, and perfectly balanced for throwing.

He also pick up a small device called the Panic Button. A small two-shot emergency flare gun. It had two settings. The red setting alerted any ally forces that it hit the fan, and to come in guns blazing. The green setting merely marked the location for later assault by ally forces.

He grabbed a double handful of ammo clips- then paused. He set them down and pocketed five. If they got into a firefight where he'd that much firepower, their mission was over anyway. Everyone took similar equipment, with a few variations. Abena selected a small computer pad with IR links. She also had their field medical kit. Falco picked up his two machetes and attached them to his back. He also packed a standard-issue lockbreaker.

Keilara selected three nav marker transmitters, each the size of a tick. The trackers could be adhered to an object and would broadcast that object's location to Vertigo's heads-up display. Akisu hefted two medium-size backpacks-"damage packs." They were filled with C-12 explosives, enough high explosive power to blow through three meters of battleship armor plate.

"You have enough stuff?" Abena asked him wryly as she helped him balance out.

"You think I should take more?" Akisu replied, and smiled. "Nothing like a little fireworks to celebrate the end of a mission."

"Everyone ready?" Naoto asked.

Akisu's smile disappeared and he slapped an extended clip into his MA2B. "Ready!"

Keilara gave him the thumbs up. Falco, Abena, and Havox nodded.

"Then let's go to work."

XxXxXxX

**August 1st, 2000 hours, 2352 (recorded Time). Less than half a mile outside the Dallas Research Institute, Dallas, Texas, Mainland of the Holy Britannia Empire, Planet Terra.**

The _Hellraiser_ Tortoise dropship stayed low to avoid being detected by enemy radar. Eli Gaz, Vertigo squad's pilot and unofficial member, was an expert at dust flying. The _Hellraiser _and _Leather-Neck _were considered to be his, and anyone who messed with that would be walking to their operation.

"Vertigo Squad," Naoto addressed his team. "The intel on the Op comes from our informant in the Britannian Homeland. The package is in the far west region of the base. Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and a security detail guarding her."

"So how far are we supposed to march?" Havox, who was standing near the door, threw out the bud of his cigarette.

"Twenty clicks," Naoto said. "Eli is going to drop us off danger close. Can you handle it?"

"_Relax, Boss!_" Eli said over the COM. "_I've driven you guys everywhere. So I'm numero uno on deaths hit list._"

"Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance."

"_Yessir._"

"Let's stay focused. Watch your sectors."

The Tortoise circled around and landed in a small clearing in the woods. "Havox, I want your and Blayde's eyes in the sky."

"Sir." Havox stayed on the Tortoise as the rest of them exited.

"Alright, Vertigo. Spread out. Watch the approach."

They started to head to their first destination. Havox then came online: "_Structure point 3-4, looks clear from this angle... hold up!" _They stopped, activating their camo. Over a blur of color, they became invisible._ "Six tango. Heavy assault rifles. Two attack dogs, German Shepeards._"

"Dogs?" Abena said. "They're more like pussy cats compared to the ones on Priyiat."

"_Glad to see your remaining radio quiet, Second Lieutenant._" Havox said.

They were able to surround the men with their weapons pointed at them. The two dogs were able to sniff them out, so they went charging into the woods. Two guards went rushing after them, but they were soon taken out by silenced .390 rounds. The dogs were heaven due to Akisu's way with animals. Two more then came in to check on their comrades, they too met the same fate. Naoto and Falco then worked their way to the last two guards. Falco was able to slip past them and step inside, grabbed one of the guards rifle, twisted, and dragged him inside with him. The other guard stepped back and leveled his rifle. Naoto sprang at him from behind, grabbed his neck and snapped it, then dragged his limp body inside.

The entry room had cinderblock walls and a steel door a swipe-card lock. A security camera, with heat sights, dangled limply over Falco's head. The guard he had dragged in lay at her feet. Akisu was already running a crack program on the lock and cameras, using Abena's data pad. In the camera's eye, they were now the invisible warriors. Naoto retrieved his MA2B and covered her. Abena and Akisu entered and slipped into of the hall.

Akisu entered, pulled the door shut behind shut behind him, and then jammed the lock. "All clear out there."

The inner door clicked. "Door's open," Keilara said.

"Go," Naoto said.

"Keilara pushed open the door. Abena stepped in and to the right. Naoto entered and took the left. Two guards were seated behind the lobby's reception desk. Another man, without a uniform, probably a worker, stood in front if the desk, waiting to be helped; two more uniformed men stood by the stairwell.

Abena shot the three near the desk. Naoto eliminated the targets by stairwell. Five rounds-five bodies hit the floor. Falco entered and policed the bodies, dragging them behind the counter. Keilara moved to the stairwell, opened the door, and gave the all-clear signal. The elevator pinged and its doors opened. They all wheeled, rifles leveled... but the car was empty.

Naoto exhaled, then motioned them to take the stairs; Keilara took point. Akisu brought up the rear. They silently went up nine double flights of stairs. Keilara halted on an upper landing. She pointed to the interior of the building. Naoto detected faint blurs of barely heat in the hallway outside. They were on the floor that there target was on, so turning back and finding a new way there was out of the question. He then motioned for Falco to come up front. Falco didn't need the order, he was used to doing these types of missions. Taking out both of his swords, he opened the door. Thirty seconds later, he gave the sign that the cost was clear.

"Akisu," Naoto said over his COM so that no one could hear them. They moved past the thirty dead guards that littered the hall. "Can you get a signal to our target?"

"Hold on... Got it, boss. You're on."

"That was fast." Abena said.

"She's been trying to contact us."

"Einstein, what's the situation?" All he got was silence. "Einstein! What's the situation?"

"... _Schneizel's men are rounding up everyone on the Research Lab…_" She screamed in fear through the COM._ "Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me, too!_"

There was then noise of something banging against metal, then it went silent again. "Lost communication, boss."

"Damn it!" Naoto said. "Vertigo, move out! Find and protect the target at all costs!"

They started to run down the hall. Everything seemed like a blur to them, so they had to slow down to make sure they didn't over shoot their target location. Akisu kept running though. His job was demolition, so to make sure this place would go up without them in it.

Naoto had his team in the room next to the target. They were lined up in breaching position, Keilara and Naoto on the left while Falco and Abena were on the right, and had their rifles ready. Keilara and Falco planted two Insta-Door explosives on the wall, then detonated the charge.

Chunks of wall, broken pipes and water shot forward as they went through the their newly made door. What they found on the other side was a team of dead sciencetists and Nina using a broom to keep a Mannequin from biting her face off. Falco pulled out his shoulder kukai, with one fluid motion, threw it into the Mannequin's eye. The body went lifeless as it fell on top of Nina, with the knife still in it's eye. She pushed the creature off her, causing her to be covered in some of it's neon-blue blood. She felt like throwing up, but her first instinct was to get out of there. She tried running, but she then found herself in the arms of Keilara.

Nina started to punch and kick to get out of Keilara's grasp. "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you."

Naoto couldn't stand listening to Nina's shrieks, and Abena was busy hacking into the computer. "Keilara..."

"I've got her." Keilara got a firm grasp of Nina's shoulders. "Calm down, and I'll release you."

Nina finally calmed down and sat down. Falco was busy getting his knife out of the corps. While Naoto and Abena were trying to hack the computer's mainframe. "How long?"

"Question of my life." Abena mumbled under her breath. "If the question is how long before we get every scrap of data, two weeks, earliest. We are going against a Class- XII security mainframe. All regular forms of hacking, are out of the question."

"Two minutes is too long."

"Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get all of the important information. Most of which centers around this Order that Sen. Christen found... you're in my light, boss."

Naoto backed off, then turned to Keilara. "Find out what she knows."

Keilara tapped Nina's arm, but she pressed her away. Falco chuckled at that.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Do you live around here?" Keilara took her helmet off. "I'm Keilara Santoniri-Kouzuki."

"Nina Einstein..."

"Nina... You're pretty strong, you know." She looked over at the bodies. "Friend of yours?"

"Father."

"Udesiir. I'm sorry."

"Why should you be?" Nina snapped.

"Big girl forgets what she is sometimes." Falco spoke under his breath.

"She just lost her father." Keilara turned to him, very coldly. She then went to Abena. "She needs a full psychiatric workup."

"She's not the only one."

"Lock it down, both of you!" Naoto stood in between his Chieftain and Warrant Officer. "Get her on her feet... the body stays here."

"Thank you, sir."

Keilara glared at Falco, then helped Nina to her feet.

"Boss," Abena said. "Data download is complete... from what I could get."

"It'll have to do." He took the small UBS drive from the port. He then turned on the COM to Akisu. "Akisu, how are those charges going?"

"_Their set and primed._" He said, but small cracked from his assault rifle could be heard in the background. "_Only problem are these weird Mannequins._"

"Just meet us at the randevou point." Naoto then turned off the COM. "Vertigo, move out."

Abena and Falco took point as they left through the front door of the lab. Nina was in the middle, while Keilara and Naoto picked up the rear. Their heat sights then picked several very cold life forms coming for them and they massing _very _quickly.

"Bad guys coming out! Let's move!" Naoto ordered.

Keilara picked up Nina and they were now in full sprint with the Mannequins following behind.

"_Fill me in, boss. What's going on?_" Havox ask.

"We've been compromised. Tell Eli to circle to circle around, were making an air jump."

"_Copy that. Marking your location._"

They ran through the a maze off hallways and lab room until they found themselves nearing a dead end with a window at the end. Abena swung around her rifle and started to shoot at the bullet proof window until it finally caved in and shattered. Making a hail mary decision, they all jumped out the hole and luckily for them landed on the _Hellraiser_.

"Welcome back, boss." Havox said as he looked down on his comrades. Akisu was keeping the Mannequins back with explosive rounds from the ships mounted rail-gun.

Eli then turned the Tortoise away from the building and headed back Haori. Akisu then knudged his comrades.

"What?" Falco asked, annoyed.

Akisu points to the Dallas Research Institute Building, and starts to count down from three on his fingers. When he reached zero, he detonates the charges, causing the explosives to explode in a domino effect. This caused the second floor of the building to fall on top and then more explosives went off caused by the dud bombs Akisu created.

"This mission ain't turnin' out so bad after all!" Akisu laughed.

Everyone else just moaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Revenge is like a virus.**

**It takes a form.**

**It infects.**

**It corrupts.**

**Next Time: Operation: FIRST STRIKE, And the Flames of Revenge.**

**In decisive battles, no matter what rank you are, you can't give in.**


	31. Operation: FIRST STRIKE

**August 9th, 1140 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Mandalorian Frigate _Prisma Premier _on routine patrol over Sigmas Octanus, Orbit Terra, Planet Terra.**

Mandalorian Frigates are warship classification in the Mandalorian Navy. Although it significantly lacks armor and firepower compared to its larger cousin, the Mandalorian Destroyer, the frigates are smaller and thus much easier to maneuver. They are cheaper to produce than any other type of ship in the Navy, allowing greater numbers to be fielded against the enemy.

The Bridge of the Frigate is located in the uppermost part of the ship, in the section at the stern-most tip of a OSN gun shaft. A Frigate also possess 12 Multi Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle bays, located in the rear of the ship, which facilitate the deployment of Shock Warriors or OTSCs'. Frigates are also capable of hovering in an atmosphere and even landing. They also have either a garage or cargo bay in their rear section which is capable of extending out of the ship's ventral side to deploy vehicles or cargo directly to the ground.

The _Prisma Premier _just happens to be one of those ships. It's command is Cartain Kazdan Bynar. An older man, but still young looking. An Iccain man with chizzeled out features, he has seen his fair share of war through his years.

Iron Blood Kazdan Bynar stood on the bridge of the _Prisma Premier_. He leaned against the brass railing and surveyed the stars in the distance. He wished the circumstances of his first command were more auspicious, but every experienced officer were being up now a days. And he had his orders.

He never like the artifical gravity, said it gave him headaches and the hum of its engine, from what he said, was making him lose his hearing. He floated around the circular bridge examining the monitors and displays of the engine status. He paused at the screens showing the stars fore and aft; he couldn't quite stand the view of space again. The stars here were so vivid and there were so many of them... and here, so different from the stars near Mandalore.

He sat in the Commander's chair and watched his junior officers at their stations.

"Incoming transmissions," Lieutenant Dominique reported. "Status report from Sigma Octanus Four and also _Archimedes _Sensor Outpost."

"Pipe them through to my monitor," Kazdan said.

Dominique had been one of his students at the Academy-he had transferred to Luna X the University of Astrophysics in Keldabe after his sister was killed in action. He was short, nimbly athletic, and he rarely cracked a smile-he was always business. Kazdan appreciated that.

Kazdan was less impressed, however, with the rest of his bridge officers.

Lieutenant Hikowa manned the weapons console. Her long fingers and slender arms slowly checked the status of the ordnance with all the deliberation of a sleepwalker. Her dark hair was always falling into her eyes, too. Oddly, her record showed that she had survived several battles with the Federalists... so perhaps her lack of enthusiasm was merely battle fatigue.

Lieutenant Hazze Stood post at top. She seemed competent enough. Her uniform was always freshly pressed, her blond hair trimmed exactly at the regulation sixteen centimeters. She had authored seven physics papers on Slipspace communications. The only problem was that she was always smiling, and trying to impress him... occasionally by showing up her fellow officers. Kazdan disapproved of such displays of ambition.

Manning navigation, however, was his most problematic officer: Lieutenant Jaggers. It might have been that navigation was the Captain's strong suit, so anyone else in that position never seemed to be up to par. On the other hand, Lieutenant Jaggers was moody, and when Kazdan had come aboard, the man's small red eyes seemed glazed. He could have sworn he had caught the man on duty with liquor on his breath, too. He had ordered a blood test-the results were negative.

"orders, sir?" Jagger asked.

"Continue the message as planned."

/S.O.S Message. _Archimedes _base, Kananga, The Congo Basin, African Union./

/Master Chief Sargeant Terrance Shepard of the Commandoe's 105th Light Brigade./

/Help us./

/The Mannequins just keep coming./

/If there are any ships in Orbit, please send help./

/We can not hold out./

/The Britannians have a new weapon./

/Repeat./

/We can not hold out./

The signal then gave out. "The report is lost, sir" Hikowa said.

"Orders?"

"Prepare the crew for re-entry. We're going after them."

"No offense," Hazze said it but didn't mean it. "But don't we have better things to do then round up strays?"

"We don't let people behind, Lieutenant." Kazdan said. "We're search for survivors. Maybe they have some intel on this new weapon-"

They didn't need to go down to Terra to find it. The _Prisma Premier_ as well as six other Frigates and two battleships were shot out of orbit by a powerful bolt of lightning.

**Operation: FIRST STRIKE.**

**August 10th, 0919 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). Main meeting room, Vermilion Forbidden City, Luoyang, United States of China, Planet Terra.**

Aaron gave the order to essmbled his team of Generals, most of which were from the Black X's, and the head General's of the Black Knights in the USC's capital city of Luoyang. Each one got the news about the weeks events, and it wasn't good. A hologram of him appeared at the end the bend of the long U-shape table.

"We had a rough week, Ladies and Gentlemen." Aaron said. "We loss more in a week them we imagined. The Britannians have a weapon that can shoot down our Frigates and a handful of Battleships."

"The Britannians are crying out for war." Tohdoh bluntly said. "With the death of Prince Schneizel, the Britannians will attack the numbers."

"Things are going to get bloody now. Bloodier than they need to be." Ohgi sighed.

"So what," Tamaki said while being his very cocky self. "Just use those orbital strike canons on them."

"It's not that simple." Vince said. "The rouges placed these Canons in places where there is a high consentraction of civilians."

"So what's a few dead Britannians here and there?" Tamaki said. "They're the enemy, so let's kill them."

"Excuse me?" Prince Odysseus said, furrious with Tamaki's choise of words. "I know that my fathers laws were unjustice. But I thought you Black Knights never put civilians in harms way."

"Brother," Lelouch said. "Please sit. We'll think of another way of taking out these canon's."

"I propose that we switch to Operation: FIRST STRIKE." Vince said. The Black Knights and other Ally General troops were very confused at this Operation. Those who knew Vince, weren't surprised at all. Andrew was interged why one of his highly admired Generals was proposing a plan built to take down star systems.

"You would really try something like that with the resources that you have. Why?"

Aaron knew Vince, more that other people should. If Mandalore ever had a Schneizel, Vince would be the closest thing. Only difference was that Vince had emotions where Schneizel didn't.

"The Black Dogs have already slipped into Pendragon. Since that was accomplishable, then we can send in Black Op squads to take out the Lazarus-Canons." Vince brought up a hologram projection of the world. "They can move in with ease do to the second part of FIRST STRIKE; in this case, the invasion of the Japanese Mainland."

This perked the Black Knights attention. "Japan only has one Lazarus-Canon in the intended invasion zones. It's located in a place known as Ashford Academy in the Tokyo settlement. I can send in Vertigo Squad to take it out. As for the Thought Elevators." several red circles appeared over the other Thought Elevators. "We'll strike all but one. We'll corner him in and either capture him, or take him down."

Aaron thought it over for a moment or two, then gave his answer. "I'll allow it. For this operation, I'm give you supreme command of all combat units on Terra."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Under one condition." He said.

"Condition."

"I'm going to send Vertigo on different missions." Aaron said. "Second Lieutenant Tenzuko will break into the Viceroy's Palace and secure Ms. Nunnally vi Britannia." Aaron saw Lelouch's face calm light up. Good thing that a little birdy told him about her. "Warrent Officer Gil Falconii, First Lieutenant Abena Beviin, and Captain Maec Havox will take the Lazarus-Canon. That'll help clear the path for Orbital attacks. Both Kouzuki Chieftains will accompany you and Second Supreme Commander on any mission you go on."

"You give me the highest rank and you sign in guard dogs, doesn't seem _that _fair." Vince said.

"Who said anything about guard dogs?" Aaron asked. "They are just observing you so I can trust you with this kind of power in the future." He was ready to wrap this meeting up. "Just mobilize your troops by the end of the week."

"Don't insult me, Aaron." Vince smiled. "They'll be ready in three days."

**August 10th, 1130 hours, 2352 (Recorded time). Supreme Commanders Hector's private restroom.**

Vince pulled himself out of full sink of water. He couldn't believe it. Supreme Command. Even though it was a momentary promotion, it was a huge responsiblity. He dunk his head back under for a few more moments. It wouldn't matter if he drowned. He's a Project; he can't die. Vince then pulled his head out again, and this time he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He slicked his chocolate brown hair back so it would stay out of his eyes. He lost count when the last time he had a proper hair cut, but it was becoming that time again. Under his eyes were bright purple circles and the paleness of his skin showed that he hasn't gotten a good night sleep in weeks.

Operation:FIRST STRIKE, he thought. Probably one of the most daring tactical moves he created during the Universal Civil War. What it was, was a literal first strike against the Federalists. Before that, the U.R. forces would try and hold their systems until help came or try retake them. After New Arcadia fell, which then lead to the daring attack on the Mandalore system, Mandalore finally threw their hat into the war on the side of the U.R. Vince was the one who came up with operation. It was simple, take the fight to the Federalists. Launch a first strike.

Operation: FIRST STRIKE, under Vince and Kin's command, was a raid by the survivors of the on the Federalist ship yard _e Blasphemous Heretic. _The Federalist were building up an armada of more then five thousand ships. Their plan, Take out the Inner Ring, U.R. headquarters and rule the universe.

It went under a lot of political pressure and was almost abandoned all together. Apparently the threat of the Universal Republic being completely wiped out was not a well enough reason. I was not until Adimeral Shou Whitcomb Danforth, a good friend and supporter of Vince, gave the final say so. It then became the largest UNSC victory after the Fall of New Arcadia, and the most decisive since Admiral Cole's last stand at the Battle of Corouion in the Ophiuchi A system.

When _Blasphemous Heretic_ exploded, it destroyed approximately 4988 of the 5000 vessels in the area and heavily damaging the remainders as they retreated. The only causalty that the ally forces sustained was the Heavy Assault Carrier, _Adjacent Justice, _crewed by Adimeral Danforth and a crew of two hundred brave souls who willingly sacrificed themselves to destroy the shipyard.

Ever since then, Vince has been working nights how to use this concept where someone wouldn't have to kill themselves to accomplish it. First thing: small teams would take out any anti-orbital weapons. Second: Invasion forces would be sent in to gain a foot hold and meet with any freedom fighters. Third: Thunder-class Super Carriers would be possisioned in orbit over high priority targets. Forth: Check mate.

But how would it work on this planet? The enemy has both Lazarus-Canons, plus those thought elevators that can 'Kill God'. Then their is Major cities in Britannia's homeland. One quick and decisive victory would be to destroy the capital. But then again, their are the Black Dogs and civilians in there. So, no. Attacking major cities in and in the colonies of Britannia? Then again, their are the civilian factor to remember. Smaller destroyers and frigates and take out the capital builds, the symbol of Britannian oppression. Then again, those damn Lazarus-Canons can shoot those ships down. If it wasn't one problem, it was the other.

Their was a knock at the door, Vince pulled his head out of the sink. Steam came off his face as he used a fire quick dry. Kin was at the door, wearing her combat boots, standard army dark brown fat, and a casual black sport bra.

"Hey, Kin," Vince said as she handed him a folder with new notes in it. "What is it?"

"Schematics for the new Frigate that the Shika-Fawa company brought down this morning."

Vince red the prints over. Nothing seemed special about it. Hull was the standard sixty centimeters of Titanium-A. Length, again the standard four-hundred seventy eight meters. Width and depth, again the standard and regular one-hundred fifty one by one-hundred twelve and three meters. Armaments were a little more of an improvement. It had two OSN canons planted at the front, five Shiba-Nuva nuclear warhead missile pods, thirty Archer missile pods, twelve point-defense guns, and five defensive Rail Guns. The only noticable differense was the lack of a name and...

"Inner system Slipspace jumps?" Vince said. "Your kidding me."

"Apparently, those two Rall twins have been tinkering with the Engines for a while." Kin said. "Keep reading."

"Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor engines... Can hold the standard amount of crew... Class- Triple A Shielding system..." He looked over the folder at Kin's more outgoing outfit.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She then noticed where Vince's eyes were staring. So she then elbowed him in the lower jaw, causing him to bite his tongue. "That's what you get for keeping your eyes off your work."

"My tongue!" After his tongue healed. He read who was made the Commander of the this unnamed ship. "Naoto?"

"Apparently the U.R. higher ups see it to their benefits that they at least have a well liked public name in command of a new ship."

Vince closed the folder, and then turned it to ash. "It seems that boy is becoming more of the man I thought."

"Don't tell me you planned this."

"Oh, come now. Do you think I know everything?" He said like he had a few more hundred ticks up his sleeves. "I'm just wondering how cute the women are on this planet."

"As for the team, _sir_." Kin said as she put her heavy army coat back on. "They are waiting for you in the debriefing room." She gave him a new folder. "Don't try to burn this one this time."

XxXxXxX

**August 10th, 1145 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Underground testing Facility, Haori Island, United States of China.**

How far down were they going? Two Mandalorian warriors had been confined to a freight elevator for fifteen minutes, and the entire time it had been rapidly descending into the depths of this Terra planet.

The last things these warriors wanted to be in yet another confined space. After all, these two young teens just got out of their Freezer pods with the new batch of warriors. And before that, they went under questionable chemical augmentations.

These two warriors were both young teenage males, which in human years would be around the age of twenty-eight. They had the standard red-eyes of a Mandalorian and light brown skin. But the thing that set them apart was something they both shared. They were identical twins. Ignatio and Delgado DoppleGanger; sons of Raul DoppleGanger. A.K.A, sons of the guy who run the ship building companies for the U.R. navy. As these two boys anything about any ship and they can tell you every mechanical part, what it does, and how many screws keep it together.

These two brothers have been inseparable since birth. In fact, one of them has a scar on their arm from the other one grabbing on during birth. Though, they'll never say which one has it.

The doors finally slid open, and they emerged in what appeared to be a well-lit hangar. The far end had an obstacle course set up with walls, trenches, dummy targets, and barbwire. Three technicians and at least a dozen Artificial Intelligance known as Data, were busy in the center of the room. The twins have seen Datas before-one at time though. Lesser Datas, known as Dumb-Data, with their limited knowledge, told the twins that Major Datas can not be consintrated in one area, but here were many ghostly figures: A Greek huntsman, a scorpion, a archer/centuar, a pair of young twins, a young woman carrying water, a large lion, a sea goat, two fishes, a blind woman holding a scale, crab, bull, ram, and a beautiful woman made entirely of bright light with comets trailing in her wake.

Rakshata cleared her throat. The technicians turned and the Datas vanished. The twins had been so focused on the holograms that they hadn't notice the two Plexiglas mannequins. On each was a suit of the new YHWH armor.

The armor reminded the twins of the of the exoskeletons they have seen during training, but much less bulky, more compact, just like their original but refurbished. Their armor was the same varity and building structure. These were the Mandalorian version of the OTSC battle armor.

The OTSC helmet was made of Mandalore Steal, coated with a heat resistance material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's faceplate, just like any other helmets was made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a silver blue color to it, and obscures the wearer's face completely. Their faceplates was a coal black color. The faceplates colors' don't really do anything, their just bragging rights.

On the wrist was a new, shiny, and updated TACPAD. These were wrist mounted computers that would feed new intelligence to the helmet's B.I.G. Plus, they cost a lot of money to repair and replace. So they're usually given to higher ranked warriors who have the money and rescorse to repair/replace them if they get lost/broken.

The OTSC body suit is made up of several different layers and materials, the inner layer of the black-gray undersuit is made up of Iron-Layer material to aid in protecting the wearer from small arms fire, the inner layer also contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow an OTSC to go undetected in hostile locations. The outer layer of the undersuit is coated with a heat resistance material to aid in reducing temperatures experienced during orbital drop, and against Federal Plasma Weapons. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow an OTSC to perform extra-vehicular activity, or EVA for short. The outer shell layer was comprised of Mandalore Steal and Ceramic composite armor plating that covers the chest, shoulders, legs and feet.

Ignatio and Delgado moved closure to get a new look at their armor. Ignatio's armor was a black primary color and a red secondary color. Along his belt and on his legs going to his boots were several throwing and combat knives. Delgado's had a dark green primary and rusty yellow secondary. Unlike his brothers, he had sections where he could store extra ammo. For being the new rifleman of the group, ammo is key.

"YHWH battle armor," Rakshata said. She snapped her fingers and an exploded holographic schematic of the armor appeared next to here.

"The armor's shell is a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength. We recently added a reflective coating to disperse energy weapon attacks-to counter our enemies former ally." She pointed inside the schematic. "Each battle armor, like your last, also has a gel-filled layer to regulate temperature; as you know, this layer can reactively change in density."

She gestured and the schematic collapsed so that only displayed the new features to the armor. "Most importantly," Rakshata said, "Your armor comes with new built in special features. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." the twins answered.

"Questions?"

The twins raised their hands. "When do we get to try them, Ma'am?"

"Right now." She smiled. "I'll direct you through the features during the training in the obstacle corse when you are ready."

The twins put on their different pieces of armor, while the black cloth Iron-Layer morphed over the exposed fleshy parts. The armor shifted and melded to the contours of their form. It was like a second skin... and much lighter than they had thought it would be. It heated, then cooled-then matched the temperature of their bodies. If they had closed their eyes, they wouldn't have known he was encased. As they put on their helmets, Rakshata came in on screen.

"_Can you see me in their?_" She asked.

"All set." Delgado said.

"All clear on my end." Ignatio said.

New, updated forms of health monitors, motion sensors, suit status indicators pulsed into life. A targeting reticle flickered on the head-up display. "_Private First Class', run through the obstacle corse. We don't have a great deal of time left._"

The twins snapped a salute without thinking. Both of their hands did a mirror move as they bounced off their helmet and a dull ache throbbed in their hands. Their wrists would be bruised. If their bones hadn't been reinforced, they knew they would have been pulverized.

"_Carefully, Privates... Be very careful, please._"

"Yes, ma'am!" The twins said in the standard military way, but they were a little unsettled one how Rakshata was acting. It was probably pre-battle butterflies, and the fact that Shanks was going into the front lines, and that it was a public secret that they were an item, but whatever it was, it was still _very_ unsettling.

The twins took a calming breath as their twin-kinesis started up. They leaped over a three-meter-high wall. Punched at concrete targets, shattering them. Ignatio threw two of his knives, sinking them up to their hafts into target dummies. Delgado used the jet-pack feature to fly over the barb-wire, while Ignatio slid under as live bullets zinged past them. They stood, and let the rounds deflect off the shield. To their amazement, the shields were actually taking minimum damage, and they were able to dodge a couple rounds.

Rakshata then came back on their B.I.G's. "_Privates, so far so good. If you are experiencing difficulties with the suits or its features, please report in._"

"I think I'm in love," Delgado replied. "Oh... sorry, ma'am. I didn't think that this was an open channel."

"Flawless amplification of speed and power," Ignatio said. "It's like I've been training in this suit for years."

"Can we keep them?" They both said.

"_You're the only ones who can use them, Privates. Who else could we give them to? We-_" A technician handed her a headset. "_One moment please. Report, Shanks... General Rall._"

Shanks's voice broke over the CAMCOM channels. _"Supreme General Hector is calling for all Vertigo members to meet ASAP. Good chance for the twins to be introduced to the rest of the team._"

"_Agreed._" she replied, and carefully looked at the twins from her look-out box. "We're going to have to take this fight to them... and this time... we have to win."

**August 10th, 1200 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Hanger H-22017, Haori Island, United States of China.**

The hanger that the legendary Mech corp and Fighting Mechanics were stationed at was surprisingly empty when Rakshata arrived. All of them were probably stationed and ready to go on the Super Battleships _Yorktown _and _Firestorm. _They were the firsts to go in and hold Pendragon after the Devil Dogs took the city.

The hanger was dimly lit, and only a few dim ember lights were on. But one bright floor light blazed through and a Mech was still in the station area. She new whose it was, just from the animal like shape of it. The el Chupacabra, property of Shanks Rall.

"Shanks?" Rakshata called out.

"Back here!" Shanks responded. She walked into the station. Up the metal stairs and onto the metal-grate catwalk. Shanks was putting on a black Mandalorian version of Rakshata's magenta suit. Shanks's version hooked up to the Chupacabra's nerve system, so it helped the Chupacabra respond to Shanks's. Rakshata put the result folder on his desk. "Did you ever think of knock?"

"I don't think now is the time." She said. She looked Shanks over and couldn't help but blush, but she was somewhat irritated by the fact Shanks took her creation and tweaked it. "I really wish you would ask before messing with _my _creations."

"You messed with _my _battle suit designs, so I call it even." Shanks said as he held himself in a boxer position and threw out a couple of jabs. "Hey, you wanna hear my philosophy of life? Do it to him before he does it to you."

Shanks turned around and saw that Rakshata was a bit... depressed.

"Shanks..." She said. "Are you going to stay? Even after we win, stay here and help improve this planet."

"I can't." Shanks said. "I'll stay until this planet can stand on it's own two feet, after that... I'm gone."

Rakshata put a hand on her forehead and started laugh. Not a cheerful one, but one that was filled with sarcasm and spite. "My, my, how honorable." She then threw the folder at Shanks, and papers flew everywhere. "You're no better than Cecile or the Earl of Pudding! All you care about is your damn pride! You don't care whether I'm around or not!"

"Rakshata?"

She than began to hit him, but they were more like love taps then real punches. "Get out of here! Go ahead and die! Just leave me out of it! You-" So to stop her, Shanks had to... cop-a-feel. Quickly pulling herself away, she said. "Before you get killed, I'll personally drown you in motor oil!"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Lets go together." Shanks said. "What's going to happen in the future? Nobody knows. Staying with you, which goes against everything I've ever done, it could be trouble... or it could be great. But if it's like this... if it's like this, I need to get more. From now on there's gonna be a hundred times more. So for the thousandth time, I will take care of you."

"Baka..." She said under her breath. "That's what I was thinking right now... you baka..."

"Don't call me an idiot, you know I have feelings."

Rakshata more seemed like a lost child in a war that she couldn't bare to comprehend. She looked up at Shanks and they kissed. It wasn't long nor short, but it was the type that said: _I better see you again._

XxXxXxX

**August 10th, 1200 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Bridge of the Unnamed Frigate, Gōngzhǔ Diànxià shipyard, Hong Kong.**

Private first class, Ignatio Doppleganger, twirled a combat knife, his fingers nimble despite the bulky, yet slim, YHWH combat armor that encased his body. The blade traced a complicated series of graceful arcs in the air. The few remaining U.R. Naval personnel on the deck turned pale and averted their eyes-a Mandalorian wielding a knife was generally accompanied by the presence of dead bodies.

His twin brother, Delgado Doppleganger, was sitting in the chair across from him. He was fiddling with a modified ToraTora M82 Assault rifle and a ToraTora SaT14 Rifle. The M82 was perfect in accuracy in with short and medium range. What kept it from long range was the built in grenade launcher on the bottom. The SaT14 is more made for the standard rifleman. It can fire high-speed, armor-piercing rounds and is very accurate, useful for picking off distant enemies. The only exceptions are the fact that there is no internal magazine and en bloc clip, it has a bullpup design and a cylinder-like magazine. He took these rifles apart to the final screw, cleaned and checked every piece, did microscopic changes to the sights, then put them back together. When the ammo clip snapped shut, these guns were ready.

Both rifles had new technology that the Rall siblings came up with, which they stole from Britannian firearms, they call it "Gauss" technology. Britannian guns do not use gunpowder, which is a shame beause the substitute is actually weaker, eliminating the need for brass casings; instead they operate by using a strong electromagnetic pulse to fire bullets. With a little Mandalorian magic, Wayra and Doli were able to apply the electromagnetic pulse, without the need for a motor, to help propel their gunpowder bullets fly farther, fast, and penetrate deeper. The Allied forces have used Gauss weapons in the past, mostly for mounted canons on the back of jeeps. But this will be the first time that Vertigo, or anybody, will get to use them as handheld weapons.

They were nervous, and this was more than pre-mission jitters. Both Ignatio and Delgado have heard the grim and exciting stories of Vertigo squad. But to meet them, and to be a part of Vertigo, was making their hearts speed up.

The doors slid open, and all the members of the Council entered as well as Vertigo. Someone then yelled. "Superiors one deck!"

Everyone, including the twins, stood up and at attention. The armor's reflexes made the twins feel like their skulls were going to tear straight up and out.

"At ease." Vince said. Kin stood next to him, as all ways. The U.R. Naval personnel left the bridge, because this was high class-burn after reading intelligence. Of corse, every member of Vertigo squad was present and accounted for. But what did make them a bit unsettled was the fact that Odysseus, Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, and Tohdoh were here for the meeting. It wasn't fear in the form of xenophobia, it was more like untrust. Ever since this problem on Terra started, images of the Britannia's cruelty in form of war, rape, democide, human brutality and the exploitation of children. Even to the most experiened warrior, all of those images were a _bit_ much. So it was only natural for them to be sceptical.

Metal sleeves came over the window as a hologram of Terra floated in the middle of the room. They all sat down, except for Vince who insisted on walking around the projection.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Vince said. "As you can see, this is the planet Terra. Solus Ederani system, Milky Way galaxy. Estimate population: between 6.8 and 7.5 billion people. So far, the most dominate force on the planet is the Holy Britannian empire run by this man," A picture of the emperor appeared. "Charles zi Britannia."

Several red spots then stuck out of Terra's image. A good number of them were in the Britannian homeland. Then a picture of a AA battery appeared, showing what the red marks meant. These model is sleek and light in construction, with the gun itself resting on three long legs. Nothing like those bulky, heavier "Tyrants" that they had to fight against during the civil war.

"These are the Britannian Loyalists' Lazarus Canons, the things that are shooting down our ships in orbit... The gun's battery must cool off and release its excess heat after every shot, _exposing its weak point_; the interior is vulnerable through a vent on the underside the gun. A certain amount of damage to the interior will destroy the AA battery, making it vulnerable to infantry and ground vehicle attacks."

The Map then zoomed in a Japan, each one had one red spike on each of the five islands. "Japan has five Lazarus canons stationed within the territories of Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu, and Okinawa. Our Battleships can take out the ones in Hokkaido, Shikoku and Okinawa. The one on Kyushu is positioned to only be focus on orbital attacks, so I'm ordering Xingke's forces to take it. The one in Honshu... is more of a problem..."

The orbital image showed that it was positioned within the large estate of Ashford Academy. This made Abena, Havoc and Falco shift around in their seats. "From what we can gather, the Britannians are using this school as a safe-haven for the remaining civilians. There's only _one_ problem. Since the canon is around civilians, we cannot use orbital weapons without risking the civilians. If that canon remains operational,-"

"Then the Mandalorian forces cannot give us supporting fire during the invasion." Commander Tohdoh said.

"Exzactly," Vince said.

"Sir," Havox stood up. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

As the third highest ranking member in Vertigo squad, I would recommend you splitting up the team for FIRST STRIKE."

"May I ask why?" Vince asked.

"Because you ask too much of us already." Havox said. He looked at Naoto and Keilara who urged him to keep going. "Now, we have done outrageous missions in the past, as a team and under your command, but nothing like this. Call it snipers intuition stepping in, but I can read your signs. You want us, as a team, to take out the Lazarus canon, secure the civilians, help hold Pendragon _and _hunt down Charles... can't be done as a whole."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting, with Chieftains' Kouzuki's okay, that we slip Vertigo into separate cells. Abena, Falco and I will take out the canon and secure the civilians. Akisu," He looked at Akisu then turned to Lelouch. "You and the greens will infiltrate the Viceroy's palace and secure viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia." Lelouch seemed more at ease by this. "As for the chieftains... their your watch-dogs, so you tell them what to do."

"Interesting plan, Captain. Why, praytell, should we secure a head Britannian leader. The less, the better."

"With no disrespect sir, it will give a good PR to the rest of the world." Havox said. "Shows how Mandalorians truly work then what their media says."

"That is a... well thought out plan, Captain." Vince said. "I will green light it. But there is still one pressing mater we must attend to. Odysseus,"

"Yes?" Odysseus said.

"These thought elevators, we need to know more about them. We need to know whether or not that these divecess are going to blow up the planet, if we are going to OSN them." Odysseus remained silent. "You do realize I could have you arrested for with holding information."

"I'm not staying quiet out of protecting my father... but its because... I don't know that much about them." He said. "When I was younger... this would be before Lady Mariannes death, Lelouch... I noticed that a lot of rescorses and manpower went into finding these shrines. I just thought that they were old shrines with Britannian history. It wasn't until father started to take more and more power from the senate, that was when I finally confronted him..."

_"Regarding the matter of repealing and restricting royalties' rights as governor-general, not notifying the Senate about such serious matter is a grave violation." Odysseus said in front of his father. "If I may be bold, but your majesty should not treat the empire as a private property. As this could mean a Coup D'etat."_

_"I AM the Empire," Charles said in a loud tone. "As such, this nation has spoken for himself, Odysseus."_

_"The emperor title is indeed exempted from voting and possesses the right to veto, but such is the same with the Senate." Odysseus said. "In relation to the current matter, the Imperial senate has decided to invoke the right of veto. As I am the center of the senate's decision, I, as the Prime Minister, am here at your Majesty's presence."_

_"So,... Thou art saying I am disqualified as an emperor?" Charles said as he stood from his throne. "If so, then let the senate be dissolved. Administration, Judiciary, and Military all of them shall be put on hold."_

_He stood up and proclaimed, "From now on, I shall become the existence that surpasses all emperors... THE ABSOLUTE EMPEROR! And the Holy Britannian Empire shall become the Area under the One and Mighty Charles!"_

_The Knights of the Round of the time surrounded Odysseus and brought him down on the ground. They kept his eyes bolted open, as the red-mark of geass appeared in both of his eyes._

_"Intoxicated with your own title, are you? Father!" Odysseus tried to struggle free. "YOU ARE... INSANE!"_

_"I'm not insane," Charles said. "The world is, Odysseus."_

"Out father has the same power, Lelouch." Odysseus said. "If anything, he can get into the mind of anyone, but needs eye contact to use it. What ever this Thought Elevator does... I can assure you that he will become the a god in this world."

Everyone was a little on edge, except for Naoto. He was trying his best to contain his laughter. "What's so funny, Kouzuki?"

"It's... just... irony. That's all." Naoto said as he cooled down. "We've been on one of this universe to the other. Seen at least over a trillion life forms, and fought at least another trillion during the war. And every single leader who comes to power either wants to help their country grow, or become God. The irony is just too much! Supreme Commander, if I may, I suggest that we should hunt down Charles."

Vince just took a heavy sigh. "I don't know if it's the time that has shaped me, or the fact I'm enjoying what I am hearing, but I'll allow it. Tohdoh, alert the Black Knights. We're ending this war tonight. Cheiftain Kouzuki's, prepare yourself in the ship's armory then wait for further orders."

They all stood up straight, saluted, then turned to go their separate ways. Vince sat back in the captain's seat. Even though he was a seasoned veteran commander, he always got weak legged after every meeting. Kin, always faithful stood by his side.

"You seemed more laid back, sir." She said.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"You allowed Captain Havox to become an equal to you, without a form of punishment after words." Kin said as she sat across him on the brass railing.

"Havox is a good guy, with a dark past." Vince said. "When he talks, he means what he says. I can trust a guy like that."

"I'm not questioning his leadership skills, or his morales after killing Abena's parents on Icca, but-" There was some russling at the door. Kin quickly opened the door, and found no one was there. "Dammit!"

XxXxXxX

**August 10th, 1210 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Hanger of the Unnamed Frigate, Gōngzhǔ Diànxià shipyard, Hong Kong.**

Falco, Havox, Akisu, Ignatio, and Delgado were in the busseling hanger to the _Devil-Dog _Tortoise drop ship.

"Man, I can't wait to put this baby to some real use!" Delgado said, trying to break the ice.

"Get a load of him." Falco said as he nudged Havox. "Where do they keep getting these guys?"

"Give it a rest, Falco." Akisu said.

"_Fine_, you collect their dog tags."

"What's he sore about?" Ignatio said.

"All I said-"

"Hey look, replacements, just 'cause you got that patch on your shoulder don't mean you're one of us."

"Knock it off, Falco." Havox knocked him in the back of the head. He then turned to the twins. "What did you say your names were, again?"

"I'm Ignatio."

"And I'm Delgado."

"We're the Doppleganger brothers."

"Clearly..." Havox said. "Don't mind the Warrant Officer, we've just lost a lot of friends..." He then looked around at the team. "Hey, Falco. Where's Abena?"

"Here I am!" Abena called out as she ran up with her medical gear and shotgun strapped to her armor. She was carrying her helmet in her hand as she ran up to the group. For some reason, she gravitated around Havox in an unpleasant manor and went to Falco. "Sorry I'm late... I had to pick up some extra gear..."

"O...kay..., Anyways," Havox activated a Holo-disk, showing the area of the vicerory palace and Ashford. "All right, gather up. Eli is going to be flying us into the area. First, he's going to drop off Akisu and the twins. Your job will be to secure Vicerory Nunnally and prime the building for the assault. Then is our job," The map positioned to the rebuilding Shinjiku ghettos. "From where Abena's pod fell, we will navigate through the sewers and, hopefully, re-enter Ashford. Their, we will secure the school, hopefully getting the students out, and destroying the Lazarus Cannon. One word for all of you, your no go to me dead."

Havoc collected the disk, the rest of his gear, then got on the ship. Ignatio and Delgado was confused about Havox's choice in words.

"Well, that was sure inspiring!" The twins groaned.

"You want inspiration Privates, read a poem!" Falco said as he allowed Akisu and Abena to get on first. "Havox is ten times the soldier you'll ever be."

"Give it a rest, Falco!" Havox snapped.

Meanwhile, in the captains private quarters, Naoto, Kallen and Keilara was in front of the video-phone. "Mom, hello, mom... can you hear me?"

Natsumi soon came on the screen. She smiled when she saw her saw her son, daughter, and daughter-in-law over the line. "Hello, sweeties."

"Hello mommy," Kallen said. "How are you, where's Rallyn?"

"_She's playing with Snips and Shinji at the moment. She's a little firecracker._"

"I wonder where that comes from." Naoto and Keilara looked at each other.

"Where being shipped out in two hours," Kallen said. "The other half are going to sabotage for the invasion."

"_Oh... you're going into battle..._" Natsumi started to look worried.

"Mom..." Kallen said.

"_No, no, I should have seen this coming..._" She said. "_It's just..._"

"Mom, relax," Naoto said. "We'll be fine. I'll make sure we come back alive and in one piece."

"_It's not really insuring, but I'll take whatever I can get... You're just like your father when he was young._"

"Which reminds me, where is that bastard?" Naoto started to speak ill about his father again, but his mother stopped him before he could go farther.

"_Naoto, I wish you would stop talking bad about him._"

"Mom, the guy left us. Even if his morals are good, he still left." He then leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"_He kept us safe,_" His mother told him.

"How can you know that?" Naoto asked, almost demanded.

"_Because you are exzactly like him when he was younger._" She smiled. "_Keilara, what happened on your first date with my son?_"

"Well... It wasn't perfect." Keilara said. "In fact, it was during a furlow and he was so rude that I actually slapped him right across the face."

"Still stings..." Naoto said under his breath.

"But we have been together ever since." She kissed him on the top of his head.

Natsumi only seemed to agree with Keilara's story, "_The same thing happened with me and your father. He was so nervous, he couldn't even form a proper sentence let alone speak. So I had to slap it out of him. But ever since then, he has given me... so much when we were together. Peace, happiness, you, Kallen, and Lelouch... So please don't hate your father. He's a good man._" She then figured that she was rambling, and that they should be going. "_Oh, listen to me. Cackling like an old hen. I really should let three get going. Anything you want me to tell Rallyn?_"

Keilara and Naoto looked at one another and turned a slight pale. Naoto was the one who spoke up, almost knowing what his wife wanted to say. "Ah... just tell her... that we love her very much and to be a good girl for her grandma, and that... well be home as soon as we can."

The screen switch off. Time to go

XxXxXxX

**August 10th, 1210 hours, 2352 (Recorded Time). Mission-debriefing room of the Unnamed Frigate, Gōngzhǔ Diànxià shipyard, Hong Kong.**

Each member of the Fighting Mechanics, Mech Corp, Vertigo Squad, and a few members of Oni-Wabanshu were all gathered within the debriefing room. It was standing room only in there, and there was already tension running high between the Fighting Mechanics-Mech Corp and the Oni-Wabanshu. The Mechanics and Mech pilots were showing that they were ready for battle. Face painted in different war decorations, weapons brandished, and a fire in their eyes with said _don't fuck with me_. The Oni-Wabanshu stood near the walls and in the shadow. They kept their hoods up and their skull masks covered their faces. They kept their swords and other melee weapons at their sides or hidden. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for.

Shanks, Rakshata, and Creed Barbossa entered the room, everyone snapped to attention. They sat back down when they got the order.

"Operation: FIRST STRIKE, is about to take place in ten people." Shanks said. "Supreme Commander Hector has ordered us to assist the take over Pendragon. The Devil Dogs and a few other Oni-Wabanshu are already stationed in there, ready to strike. What they need is the green light. That is our job. Creed,"

"We will be using Chieftain Wayra's fortress abilities to sneak into Pendragon. From there, he will meet up with our sleeper agents and dismantle the securities. At that point he will let us out, and well unleash hell. Keep formation lose and watch your fire. Last thing we need is civilian death. Remember, we came her as liberators, _not conquerors_!"

"Chieftain Kouzuki," Rakshata smiled. "You do realize that it is a bad omen for us to be on a ship with no name. On a mission where everything has to go right, the last thing we need is a bad omen."

"Good point," Naoto quickly thought of a name for his ship. "... ... I got one. _Tokyo Forever._"

It seemed to stick. But does it matter? Ever since the day when the Mandalorians showed up on Terra, that day marked the first day of the end of Britannia. Operation: FIRST STRIKE was going to be the final death nail.

XxXxXxX

August 10th, 1210 hours, 2349 (Recorded Time). Kamine Island.

Ookami, in his best suit and tie, walked the the empty hall of rock and computers.

"I should have done this from the very beginning Charles." He sighed. "You showed so much promise when I taught you. Now, you are going to bring down the world that so many people have fought and die to change."

The door to the thought elevator opened, and Charles stood there like the God he thought he was. "You're alone? I was expecting your son to be with you."

"No need to bring a entire army to punish one misbehaved child." Ookami said as he hopped over some wires and pipes. "Eh, my little apprentice."

* * *

**I feel lost ... **

**I don't know how to make sense of all this anymore ...**

**Next Time: Flames of Revenge**

**There's no good reason. **

**We're all lost ... **

**That's why we're sad.**


End file.
